The Ice Man
by BigMammaLlama5
Summary: Years have passed since Elsa became the beloved Queen of Arendelle, but political slights are not so easily forgotten... And often worsened with the discovery of a new foreign companion. *Slight crossover with STARZ TV show Spartacus, eventual Elsa/Crixus *Link to new Arendelle map is up on my profile. *CURRENTLY IN EDITING PROCESS, updated chapters will be on my tumblr
1. Chapter 1

**And I'm back, with a Frozen and Spartacus crossover. If you haven't seen one of them I suggest you do! Both are fantastic. If you also haven't read Degrees of Silence, I would like you to but it isn't dire if you don't. It just has a few plot points that will eventually be covered in this story, but also explains how Elsa grows as a young woman.**

**And how about Frozen winning a well deserved Golden Globe for Best Animated Film?! Too bad _Let It Go_ lost out on Best Song to Mandela...**

**There are MAJOR spoilers for those who haven't seen all the way through Spartacus. This is your only warning.**

**Special thanks to my beta for letting me veer away from 60 Minutes for the time being. I know she wants to smack me…**

**I've worked hard to integrate the two story lines together and I hope you find this as enjoyable to read as I found it to write. Let me know how I did!**

***March 14, 2014 NOTE: It seems I forgot to mention Elsa is going to be a bit out of character in this story. This IS a more adult story, so naturally she's going to be a little colder and a little harsher. Just bear with me, Disney Elsa wouldn't have survived well in this story.**

The Ice Man

Smoke, charred flesh, blood, and dirt burned the nose of the Undefeated Gaul. Blinding white pain roiled through his stomach where the spear had been viciously plunged and then ripped away, his life draining away in a fiery rush that left his body cold. Crixus gasped for breath through his clipped lung that was slowly filling with his own coppery blood.

He was dying. He could _feel_ it.

After all he had done, all he had fought for... Cut down by a cowardly boy from behind. What a way to die in battle. He was consoled with the sole fact that Spartacus yet lived, safe and far from this hellish bloodbath at the foot of Mount Garganus.

The snake dressed in red before him was speaking but he could not hear through his agony. Steel flashed brightly in the weak sunlight over his head and Crixus forced his body to rise up on his knees, refusing to show anything but pride and defiance to the Roman dogs. The faint screams of Naevia came to him through the haze and he twisted his head to the left. The warrior woman, wrought with grief was on her knees in the mud with a bloody gladius at her throat. If he were to see anything right before he left this world, it would be her face. Even though she was screaming and blood and tears were both pouring in abundance from her wounds and eyes, Crixus thought she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. She was worth more than every drop of blood he had lost in all of his struggles.

But just when the whistle of the tempered blade was close enough to separate his head from his body-his executioner was struck down. Chaos resumed around him with a frenzied burst, and Crixus was left kneeling in the mire with his face still turned toward Naevia. She struggled to break free but the bastard holding her opened her throat. He felt himself screaming in an even worse anguish as he watched the love of his life go limp.

His heart _broke_.

Crixus sat back on his haunches and wept for the woman as his own lifeblood poured hot from his body. The shattering in his heart was worse than any pain he had ever experienced. And just when it was at its peak, his hell was cut short by a blunt force blow to the head that plunged him into darkness. His limp body slumped to the ground in a clumsy heap and Crixus was forgotten.

After the battle had raged on to its completion, over twenty thousand of the thirty thousand souls of the rebel slave army had been lost. It was a devastating blow compared to the mere loss of a few hundred Romans. The bodies of the Sons of Rome were recovered and burned, while the corpses of the rebels were left to rot. The Soldiers who cleared the field where Crixus lay took the bodies and threw them in a gully to clear a path. The now defeated Gaul was amongst them.

The nights froze and the rains came yet Crixus did not wake, trapped in a weak haze of fevered infection. Within weeks the entire bottom of the gully had frozen, with Crixus trapped inside suspended in a stasis between the living world and the afterlife. The encapsulated half-rotted corpses sunk deep into the earth, forgotten without even being known.

Crixus was lost.

* * *

><p>The wind howled across the Tuscan plains, the jingle of halters and thunder of hooves just barely breaking the monotony. The small party of twenty-one galloped at a steady pace across the frozen plains on their way North back to Arendelle. There was no carriage amongst them, for the sake of their speed of travel. It also concealed the Queen within them, bundled up in men's trousers and boots with a hooded fur cape wrapped about her. Her hair was tucked up under a woolen cap, another strip of fur swaddled across her face. Like her guards she had also donned a heavy steel helm to protect her head and face, crested with tan and black horsehair. Freezing rain pelted their backs and froze on their shoulders like prickly armor as they rode with the wind. A brutal assassination attempt in Rome cut their diplomacy short at the knees as well as the Queen's concern for her Sister's and her own safety. The men had been from the Southern Isle of all places <em>and<em> they had been well trained. Had the Queen's own powers failed her during that frantic scuffle she would be dead. She had unfortunately succeeded in taking three lives that night for her own protection.

But against all suggestion the Queen rode on at the forefront of the platoon, her hands bare on the reigns and ready to act if they had been followed. If she had learned anything with bringing her cryokinetic powers to light it was learning how to defend herself and quickly take the offensive. It was highly important that they remained alert, despite that her loyal body double was traveling in the beautiful carriage she had arrived in on the main road. The original twenty that had escorted her down continued to ride with the carriage-the twenty she was currently riding with were her most trusted. They had also traveled down but at a distance incase the trip turned sour. The first night after they had left Rome the switch was made. But that was weeks ago. The platoon had swung far South and East to misdirect any attention on them. They were traveling further than the Carriage and would make it back to Arendelle much later than the Queen's body double but it would hopefully prove to be much safer.

The Queen was sore from the constant riding and ached for a decent bath-one she knew she wouldn't get for a long while yet. After the second week of traveling in the same clothes that smelled of horse and shit and earth she chose to not pay any attention to it. The Queen never thought that she would come to care so little for cleanliness but the past near-month had been full of eye opening situations. But by now she was _more_ than used to the stench. Her current hygiene consisted of keeping her hair in its large braid out of the way, her hands as clean as possible, and her monthly cloths as well. Everything else was neglected to an extent, just like the unshaven guard she rode with. In fact, her furs had a newer coat of crusted gray clay on them courtesy from the rains of the night before. The only group-wide hygiene decree she upheld was that they kept their teeth clean and cared for. She would _not _a man to a measly tooth ache. It had happened before and she'd be damned if it happened again.

The light of the day was fading quickly and all eyes were on the lookout for any kind of shelter for the night. Ice blue irises peered out from under a hood against the freezing elements, tired but still full of drive. They zeroed in on a rocky outcropping through the sheets of water and she shouted out an order to head toward it, her voice barely carrying over the thunder of the horses. En mass they veered off to the right, moving swiftly across the soggy field sending mud and dirt clods flying.

It didn't take long for the ground to be covered and soon the horses were being cared for and settled down for the night out of the path of the cutting wind. The fires were built and the pots put on for their evening meal of bland grain porridge. The Queen longed for a healthy serving of mulled wine but she sipped from her water skin instead. There had been no room for such a seemingly minor comfort during their hasty departure. The young woman huddled around one of the four fires with five other men, their huge broad builds dwarfing her slight frame. Their shoulders bumped together as they quickly devoured their meager meal, the muddy toes of their leather boots nearly in the small cooking fire. The sound of a lone guitar from the group next to them plucked out an upbeat watermill tune over the wind, a small harmony of voices weaving in and out over the howl.

"I'll be right back." She muttered and one of the men got up to go with her, tramping off into the storm at her elbow.

The Queen relieved herself behind a small boulder and then switched and stood watch for her companion. Something felt off about her surroundings, something that was calling to the power flowing through her veins and distracting her. She couldn't see it, but the irises of her eyes somehow became even bluer and began to gleam in the oncoming dark, flashing eerily like an animal's. While she waited and tried to stifle the feeling a gully caught her eye and frowned slightly at the skeletal remains of a human foot protruding from a dirty hunk of ice at the very bottom. Her power now sang loudly in her blood and curiosity got the better of her. The Queen stepped sprightly over the rocky ground, her leather boots helping her keep her footing. She heard the guard follow her, curious about what she was doing but wise enough to not question it. Rarely did the Queen stray from their path unless something or someone commanded her full attention. The bottom of the gully was a grotesque mass of ice and twisted ancient corpses in varying rates of decay. She wrinkled her nose in revolt and almost left but something red caught her eye...

It was a man, fully preserved in the ice.

"Ma'am? Your eyes..."

"What about them?" She couldn't tear her gaze away from the man in the murky floe.

"They're glowing..." The man was dumbfounded.

"Yeah, well they do that sometimes." She absent-mindedly dismissed his amazement, easily inching out onto the slick bottom of the gully.

"My Qu-"

She raised her hand in his direction and he immediately fell silent. This man, the one in the ice, was... not right. She knelt just above him and gracefully waved her hands above where his head should be, eyes screwed shut. She probed the ice with molecules of her own, testing why she was so drawn to him. His face couldn't be seen well anyways, there was black soil frozen in the ice. But she could make out studded leather and dark shaggy hair, a small pool of blood near his stomach, huge boots and grieves on his shins. A collection of ancient Roman weapons and other paraphernalia was strewn around his body. He was well built, strong. But not terribly tall, more compact and broad of chest than the tall thin men of Italy. He wasn't from here.

_"Oh my god, he's alive!"_

Her eyes snapped open and the Queen scrambled to her feet, standing over the figure. The wind snapped her cloak away from her body and her guard thought she struck an imposing sight with the dirk at her hip. The horsehair in her helm streamed out in the wind and whipped about her head.

"That's not possible!" The man exclaimed, knowing his Queen never lied to him. But a man frozen in ice?! The very thought was preposterous.

The guard was rudely jolted back to reality when a large crack echoed around him. He focused back on his charge and watched her easily lift a block of the murky ice up out of the depths of the gully and rest it high up on the bank, the man encased inside. Her hands held just above her head, fingers splayed wide as if she was holding something large. If her majesty wanted to rescue this man, his first and foremost needed was to assess the situation and determine if this 'Ice Man' posed a threat. Upon further inspection he realized the red that had initially caught the Queen's eye was blood. Pints of it.

"If he _is_ still alive he won't last very long. He's been impaled." He stood by her side, studying the man in the ice. "If we are to save him, he will have to stay in the ice until we can get him back to a city soon."

The Queen nodded and stayed quiet, weighing her options. "Do we still have any contacts under the Medici family? I know they fell out of favor with the Vatican centuries ago but perhaps they must still have some political pull..."

"I can send Eyolf ahead to secure us lodgings in Florence. I think I know of a few men and women that may be able to find a surgeon to aid us. He can take them a copy of your seal."

"Very well. Thank you, Aster. I know I do not act rashly, but this was... Different." She touched his elbow in thanks, her gaze still on her find.

"I know, my lady. That is why you will have no qualms from me on this matter. But... He will be difficult to transport in that block."

The Queen studied the mass for another moment, unaffected by the storm raging around them. The faint music reached them and a suddenly she had an idea.

"Go get Niklas and Vidor, I think I know how we'll take him with us."

* * *

><p>Two months of hard riding saw the caravan enter the Southern gates of Florence, the art centre of Italy. One lone man on horseback rode out to greet the twenty, and swung around the two steeds carrying a man-sized load in a sling between them. There was a lowly Inn just on the inside of the walls where the group filled every room.<p>

The owner of the Inn called _The Barmaid's Stool_ didn't question the terrifying bunch, recognizing the fine quality of their weapons _and_ their money. Nor did he question the odd bundle they carried to the room of the lone woman traveling with them. As far as he knew, he didn't even see the small group of Florence's best surgeon and medical practitioners slip in through the back door. And he most _certainly_ made sure to forget that he heard the woman addressed as 'Queen'. They had paid him enough to leave this rotting hole behind and move his family back home to Certaldo. He was a smart man that knew very well how to keep his mouth shut for the sake of his poorly wife and seven robust children.

Inside the shabby little room all of the men were gathered around the bundle on the bed with the Queen at the headboard. Tallow candles lit the room in a dim yellow glow against the late night seeping in from the lone window. There were four guards present, stationed around the window and door on watch. The assistants to the accomplished medical men were untying the binds of the heavy parcel with deft hands. Gasps echoed around the room when the man in the ice was revealed.

"How did you find this man?" The elderly surgeon asked.

"I found him in a gully at the foot of Mount Garganus." The Queen answered, thankful that she had become quite proficient in her Italian.

"And you are certain he is alive?" He bent low over the ice and tried to make out the face.

"I am certain." Her eyes barely glowed in the diffused light, power beginning to course again through her body now that the man was revealed.

Silence reigned as the men examined the body, pointing out injuries and possible contaminants. With a snap of his fingers the surgeon's three assistants were readying his satchel; removing a leather pouch full of liquid, a tube, and a hollow needle. Other provisions were laid out on the rickety table in the room; gauzes, stitching thread, a handful of tools, herbs, and a small metal bowl were among the items. The pharmacy master took over the second half of the table, beginning to prepare salves and poultices-his own young assistant bringing in two kettles of boiling water. He left his jar of leeches in the bag; the frozen man didn't need to lose any more blood. When all of the men were ready, the surgeon turned back to the still bundled up woman.

"We are going to chip and melt the ice away from his stomach first. If we are to attempt to save this man, this grievous wound must first be cleaned and repaired."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance? Removing ice is not a difficult task for me." The Queen asked, finally feeling safe enough to pull off her mask and remove her helm and cloak.

"My Queen, is that wise?" One of the guards spoke in her ear in their native tongue.

"I insisted upon rescuing this man, I would feel foolish if I didn't offer my help." She answered him while removing her hat, her dirty platinum blonde hair reflecting the light of the tallow candles. The man relented and resumed his post by the window.

The Queen raised her sapphire eyes, ringed in kohl for protection from the sun, to the surgeon and received a curt nod to proceed. They had heard stories of the Queen of Ice and Snow in the North, terrifying stories of how she could freeze people and whole towns with a thought. But this woman was deceiving to their eyes; a beautiful thing caked in dirt and very human looking. A particularly dangerous looking one with a dirk at her left hip and two ancient gladius swords strapped to her back; how she got those he did _not_ want to know. To be in the presence of such a power in the form of this petite regal woman was terrifying. Without hesitation, she took a deep breath and focused on her task, fair hands pulling slowly at the reddened ice above the pale ashen skin of man's stomach. The process was slow, but quicker than it would have been with a pick and hammer and hot water. Within moments, the wound was exposed to the stale air of the room and the stench of old infection wafted up.

The Surgeon was thankful the man had been frozen for so long, the cold had killed the sickness in the blood. But the strange thing was that the man's flesh was not frozen, still pliant under his prodding fingertips. It would make his job much easier than anticipated. He informed the Queen of this and got to work, using the boiling water to clean the site. While he worked to scoop out the old infection puss and cauterize the lung and repair the lobe of the liver that had been clipped, the Queen focused on vaporizing most of the remaining ice around the man's legs and waist, replacing it with her own clean ice. Bits of debris collected on the canvas spread on the straw mattress, her work seamless. When she reached where the surgeon was working she ceased and rested, her fatigue from the day's ride finally catching up to her.

The Queen sat on the edge of the bed, her right leg folded up under her. She saw the young girl who was the pharmacy master's assistant stealing looks at her. The next time the girl looked over the Queen sent her a disarmingly kind smile, which startled the lass. She must look quiet terrifying in her get-up, not looking at all like a member of a Royal Court should. The door creaked open and one of her men entered with a steaming mug. He wove in and out of the bustle and knelt next to the seated Queen, it was Aster and he had a wooden stein full to the brim of mulled wine. He offered it to her with a kind smile, noticing how her shoulders relaxed when she smiled so widely her perfect teeth flashed in the low light.

"Aster, you are too good to me." She chuckled throatily in their tongue, wrapping her pale slim hands around the hot beverage.

"My Queen, when one wants for something enough, sometimes they mention it in their sleep. It isn't our _gløgg_ but it should slake your thirst." He teased, his hazel eyes squinting in laughter under his shaggy blonde brow.

She rolled her eyes and took a healthy sip, sighing in contentment as the mellow spiced red wine and port hit her taste buds. Aster remained kneeling, studying the legs of the man they had found. Leather boots encased his feet, plates of iron woven onto the toes of them and lashed down again with leather thongs. Heavy iron greaves protected his shins, fairly simple but with a second smaller plate on the front, buckle ends on both sides and the strap wrapping around his calves. The corded muscles in his thighs were relaxed, his ashen skin covered in a healthy layer of dirt and blood-both his and not. The Queen was grateful for the smudges of old makeup on her face and the low light of the candles to hide her faint blush as her eyes skimmed over a generous leather and metal plated codpiece. A series of woven leather and metal studded belts wrapped around his sturdy waist and balteas hung from his left hip. She could see he was well muscled, the body of a soldier and survivor, littered with scars underneath all of the oils and mud.

Aster watched his Queen out of the corner of her eye, amusement flickering across his rugged face when he saw the appreciation well disguised in her eyes. He only knew that expression because his own daughters had that very look when they laid eyes upon men that caught their fancy. He had come to know the Queen well over her life, protecting her father and mother when she was just a babe in swaddling. She was like another one of his children, and she knew it. Aster had become her father figure in the past few years, and on this frantic trip he had begun to teach her to defend herself-just as he had to his three boys at home. He feared that he wouldn't be able to get to her in time and just wanted to make sure she could protect herself. The Queen had consented willingly and attacked her training with vigor, something he had not thought she would do. He had thought she would refuse but the grace and elegance she used in the courts was channeled into learning the dance of the sword. Aster was quite proud of her growth not just as a woman, but a leader worthy to rule Arendelle. Her dedication and cool head during their flight only proved it to be so.

While they had sat quietly, the surgeon had repaired as much as he could and sewn up the hole. He cleaned his tools off and took one of the poultices from the pharmacy master, placing it onto the stitched up suture and applying a generous amount of plaster to it and sealing it to the man's body.

"Your Majesty, if you wouldn't mind closing the ice and turning him over? I am ready to continue."

The Queen hopped up and let Aster hold her half-empty stein. Feeling rejuvenated from the warming drink, she focused again and pushed her powers to her fingertips. She reached out and perfect clear ice materialized over the patched wound. Next she scooped her hands down and up, gently lifting the man and turning him facedown on the canvas. Her hands pulled again and the murky ice covering the entry point of the huge puncture was exposed. The surgeon switched sides of the bed, gesturing for his oldest apprentice to approach. They conversed for a moment, trying to find the best way to continue. This side of the wound was much worse, torn open and jagged. The surgeon nodded his head and looked around for the Queen, finding her at the foot of the bed, replacing the ice on the backs of the man's legs now.

"Your Majesty," She paused in her graceful dance. "Would it be too much to ask if you were to expose his entire back and the back of his left elbow?" He guided the apprentice around the bed, gesturing to the leather skin on the table.

"Not at all, just a moment."

The dance began anew and the broad back of the man shone in the poor yellowed light moments later, quickly followed by the preferred elbow. The surgeon rested his hand flat between the man's shoulder blades and fell still for a full minute. When it was up he nodded, pleased, and the apprentice slapped the lax vein on the outside of the man's elbow with his fingers. He then connected the needle to the tube and the tube to the bottom of the bag. A thick dark liquid slowly began to drain down the tube, and when the light from a candle reflected on the floor where a few drops had spilled did the Queen realize it was blood.

"A new practice I'm trying. Sometimes the body cannot reproduce the blood quick enough, so a person with a special kind can give a pint to help others. It has worked before, I can only hope it can again." The surgeon addressed her confused look as the apprentice pierced the barely-raised vein in the man's arm.

While the Queen continued her earlier tasks, the surgeon made quick work of the patient. Luckily he had been able to do most of the internal repair from the front, but much of the infection puss had settled to this side of the wound. It was a nasty job, but one that needed to be done. They both worked as quickly as they dared, long into the night. When the surgeon was finally finishing up, the Queen had replaced all of the ice except for around the man's head and on his chest. The blood bag was now empty, the transference of its contents complete. They were all exhausted and the young ruler thanked the man profusely for his help. He was pleased with how humble she was and it improved his opinion of her, despite the crazy task he had just completed. He gave her written instructions for the next surgeon she sought out but made sure to explain them to her as well. This woman was very intelligent… unlike some of the women in the courts. The surgeon had the blood bag switched out for another and left it on a makeshift stand of a chair and a few dowels. As he left with his apprentices the pharmacy master completed the task with another poultice and plaster. He too gave her a small bag of medicines pre-prepared with his own set of instructions to change the dressings as soon as they had gotten him to the next stop. He stressed to let the sutures breath and to watch for new infection before departing himself.

Aster watched the Queen organize the medical supplies on the table before approaching the bed again. He could feel her exhaustion but he knew telling her to stop and rest would only earn him a mild glare. She drained the cold remains of her wine and stretched briefly, shaking her arms out. He knew she had forgotten about the blades on her back when she noticed the jangle of the buckles, having grown accustomed to the familiar weight. She shucked the leather harness and gently set the gladiuses on one of the chunky wooden chairs, then pulled off the heavy fur tunic. Underneath she was dressed in a simple black wool men's kirtle, the heavy fabric loose on her frame. He didn't realize how thin she really was, the thick fur pants adding to that illusion. There was still some clean water left from the procedure but it was now room temperature. It would have to do for now… he'd go and heat some more. Aster picked up her empty cup and left for the door, watching her approach the bed again.

"My Queen, I'll go fetch some more hot water. Do you wish for anything to eat or drink?"

"Um-yes, please. Anything simple. And some more of that wine will be fine. Thank you…" She answered absent mindedly, her hands already rising again.

He suppressed a chuckle and slipped out the door quietly, leaving the Queen to work. When she heard the door click shut she relaxed her stance again and let curiosity get the better of her. Her feet led her directly to the bed, her knees pressing into the side of the mattress. Tentatively she reached out, pressing the cool pads of her fingers to the man's dirt smeared back. He was just as cold as her, but oddly not any cooler. Her fingers splayed and her palm rested flat on the very center of his back, where the surgeon's had a few hours before. Deep inside his body the slow steady thump of his heart reverberated, at least pushing blood through his veins. She didn't know if he needed to breath and didn't know where to begin if he did. If he had stayed alive this long, perhaps it would be best to just seal him up again and leave it at that. But her other hand joined its partner and felt his heartbeat and it soothed her conscious for just a moment longer.

The Queen took a deep breath and slowly pulled the ice back onto the man's back, riding herself of the temptation to keep her hands resting above his heart. When the broad shoulders had been covered, she had observed the left was encased in an elaborate shoulder guard of plated leather and iron with thick leather straps wrapping under his right arm across his ribs and around his left bicep. She tried not to gawk at the hard mass of sinew and tendon in his arm, amazed with the amount of strength that probably lay hidden in them. Once he was fully encased she continued to replace the ice around his head, exposing and recovering limp raven locks, the cord of a doubled necklace peeking out from under them. The Queen frowned and gently flipped the man again, rearranging the full blood bag and again pulling the contaminated ice away from his body before replacing it. She had to stop a second time at his hands, big strong mean looking appendages that dwarfed hers. Mismatched bracers of leather and iron were wrapped around his solid wrists; the expanse of his burly arms marred with the thin light lines of old scars and smudged with black dirt and blood. She encased them quickly, ready to be done and go to bed.

The door cracked open again and Aster entered with two more steaming mugs and a tray, the mousey wife of the Inn Keeper following closely with two full kettles of boiling water. The Queen halted abruptly in her motions, not giving the older woman a glimpse at her powers. Aster clomped into the room and deposited his load on the table, the young matriarch gratefully receiving the fresh cup from him. They waited until the little woman had left the two kettles on the table as well before scurrying out. The Queen took a few small sips of the drink and set it back down on the table, pinching off a bite of bread and popping it into her mouth. Aster watched her chew, deep in thought as she meandered back to the man in ice. He saw her brace herself and then in three fell swoops, vanished the ice from the man's chest and head.

"That's better… just needed a little to eat." She grinned over her shoulder to him.

A deep gravely chuckled finally escaped from his chest. "You are just as feisty as your baby sister."

"Hmph, I know. I just know how to hide it." Amusement colored her voice as she turned back to the newly uncovered man.

His chest was immense and thick with muscle, the black cord of the necklace decorated with simple silver interlocked charms rested in the hollow of his throat. Black shaggy hair was a tangled mess on his brow and a thick beard grew on the lower half of his face. He still wasn't breathing. The Queen reached down, feeling her guard by her side, and swept the hair out of his eyes, exposing long dark lashes under an equally dark brow. The bridge of his nose was almost as broad as his nostrils but the profile was fairly straight. She could tell it had been broken and fixed a couple times. A dark crescent scar circled under the outside corner of his right eye and then appeared again just above his brow. He was very handsome, and the Queen could see his chiseled jaw under his scruff. Dried rusty blood stained his lips and chin; they reasoned he must have coughed it up when he had been impaled.

The Queen stepped away and soaked a clean rag in the room-temperature water; lightly wringing it out and bringing it back to the bed. Aster had pulled back his eyelids, revealing dark brown bloodshot eyes. He stepped to the side and watched the young woman wipe the man's face clean, his ashen skin and gray lips staining the cloth. She was gentle, and he had never seen her perform any kind of task like this before. It made him realize that she had done this before-care for someone, and his mind dredged up the horrible ordeal with that Prince, _no_, _King_ Adam from two years ago. She must have taken care of him when he passed. The thought made his heart ache for the busy woman next to him, her delicate hands barely touching the man's face.

With the job finished, the Queen tossed the filthy rag into the basin and retrieved her drink. She quickly ate a meager meal and left half for Aster, aware that he refused to eat before her. When he offered her more of the food she only shook her head and stood over the ancient man holding her cup. Aster watched her carefully press her hand flat to his chest and close her eyes for a moment. He was about to make a teasing remark when her eyes flew open in shock. She jumped up and away from the bed, hastily dumping her cup on the table. He watched her in alarm as her grimaced in concentration, her eyes focused on his chest, hands gently tugging at ice that wasn't there-or so he thought. It didn't take long for icy liquid dyed a sickening black red to seep from the man's parted lips. His lungs must have had frozen blood and water in them.

A swirl of her fingers and a flick of her wrist drained out the last of the fluid, then banished it to the basin on the table. She stood stock still, slightly hunched over him, her eyes roving over his face and hands at the ready. After a long moment his chest rose with a rattling breath and the Queen grasped Aster's forearm in palpable relief. Slowly, the man established a shallow breathing rhythm that grew steadier by the minute. Aster glanced down at the young woman clinging to his arm and could see a mixture of emotions rampaging behind her gleaming eyes. He filed that observation away for another time and quickly finished his meal.

"My Queen, we should get some rest. I'll move him to th-"

"No, he can stay there."

"But-"

"I'll be fine, Aster. Sleeping on a wooden floor will at least be better than the ground."

"He's encased in ice and still unconscious. I don't think he'll mind sleeping on the floor either." He argued, pulling out his parent voice.

The Queen huffed at him and frowned, conceding to that fact. With her raising the man up, Aster quickly moved the heavy canvas down onto the floor. Now that he had convinced her to not give her bed away, his next step was to figure out how to make her actually _sleep_ in it. He decided for the direct approach.

"I want you to get cleaned up. Wash your face, get in that bed, and go to sleep. Don't stay up and watch him, I'll roll my furs out next to him and if he makes a peep I'll wake you."

The Queen blinked owlishly at him and gave up; knowing that to argue with him would mean neither one of them would sleep. So she drained her mug a second time, picked up another clean rag and vanished the murky water in the basin before filling it with hot water from one of the kettles. While the older man got his pallet ready to sleep on, the Queen did her best to clean her face, rubbing at her fair skin with the nappy rag. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt to have a clean face and was so close to just dumping the rest of the kettle over her head. Instead she rolled her sleeves up past her elbows and did her best to wipe the dirt away. After a somewhat successful attempt she gave up and toed her boots off before climbing into bed. She groaned in appreciation as her muscles relaxed and huffed through her nose when Aster chuckled at her again. He bid her goodnight and she promptly fell asleep, unaware that he had extinguished the candles.

* * *

><p>The morning came too early for the Queen and she had to bite back a whine when Aster shook her awake. She rolled over and hung her head off the side of the bed, checking to see if the Ice Man was still there. He was. Everything after that was a whirlwind of packing and readying the horses, the men intent on getting their monarch safely out of the city before dawn. They were riding hard across the plains just as the sun began to rise over the <em>Duomo<em> in the distance. The Queen had caught a glimpse of Michelangelo's famous _David_, standing outside of the old Uffizi mansion in the heart of Florence as they rode through. She didn't like their choice of route, but it was quicker and dryer than circling around the city and forging across the river.

If the platoon were to arrive back within the next few months, it would be a _very_ fast tour through the center of Europe. And it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for posting, taking down, and then reposting the first chapter. I figured since this story is 90% in the Frozen Universe then it would be a stretch to have it as an actual crossover with Spartacus. Minor details. Blah blah blee bloo blah.**

_**Thank you**_** to the really sweet person who left the first review to this story, this chapter is for you. BUT PLEASE SIGN IN SO I CAN ACTUALLY TALK TO YOU. ;A; *****cries*******

**And also, I'm glad many of you enjoyed **_**Magnetism**_**. I can honestly say I felt like I was on something when I wrote that. I don't know if I'll ever write any more Elsanna, but it was… **_**really**_** fun.**

**Chapter 3 of 60 Minutes is also in progress. I hope to have that chapter finished soon as well.**

**And we soldier on, with chapter two.**

To Wake in a Strange Place

Horns trumpeted all throughout the quaint cobblestone streets of Arendelle in the early morning, valiantly heralding the return of their Queen. The people had been worried sick for their young Royal, anxiously awaiting news from the castle on her whereabouts. Bells rang from the steeples and men and women and children dropped what they were doing to run to the city gates. Deafening cheers arose when their Queen Elsa thundered into Arendelle with her guard in close formation behind her. Her hood was down and helm absent, her platinum blonde hair was braided back and streaked with black silt yet she held her head high. She was a striking presence, looking even wilder than when she had first arrived in Florence all those months ago yet just as elegant as she ever had to them. Fur cloaks billowed out behind the riders, their rugged and unshaven faces schooled into impassive masks, gazes locked on their path to the Castle gate but tinged with relief to finally be back home. The crowd followed them as fast as they could, paying no attention to the bundle slung in between two horses in the middle of the procession.

In the Castle, Princess Anna ungracefully fell out of bed in tangle of sheets and onto the floor with an audible _oof_ when her husband Kristoff burst into their bedroom.

"_It's Elsa! She's back!_" He bellowed, throwing Anna's dressing gown across the room and sprinting back out, unaware that he had successfully nailed her in the face with the balled up cotton.

"_AUGH! KRISTOFF!"_ She shouted and struggled to her feet, looking dumbly at her gown. Suddenly it clicked and she screeched. "ELSA'S BACK!"

The young red head forwent the gown and threw on one of her normal wear dresses, jamming her feet into her flats and tying her hair back in a low tail as she ran out the door. Anna sprinted through the castle, catching up to and passing the huffing Kristoff then vaulting over a confused Olaf. The Princess suppressed a shiver as she leapt through the little flurry that constantly trailed the animated snowman. He had been their only reassurance that Elsa hadn't met an untimely end. She barreled down the steps to the main entrance and right out the already open painted front doors. She skid to a halt just as a group of tribal looking men burst through the gates led by a terrifying warrior woman. Anna gaped when the woman pulled her horse up short to the head groomsman and dismounted. When she turned and addressed one of the wild men looming over her only then did Anna realize that it was Elsa.

"Elsa?!" She exclaimed, catching the Queen's attention.

She turned startled, her bright blue eyes wide. They were outlined with kohl and her eyelids were darkened with the stuff as well. Black mud streaked her nearly white hair and she had new piercings in her ears. Her face was dirty; gray and black earth flecked her thick furs. Anna didn't know how she wasn't burning up in the mid spring. The handles of two swords protruded from under her cloak above her shoulders and a smaller blade was tucked in her belt. She may look every part the warrior woman but she was acting like the Queen and sister she had always known. It was almost obscenely out of place how far the gap was between appearance and action. But it didn't stop Anna. Elsa smiled wildly and threw her arms open to catch her screeching sister, letting out a rare girlish squeal of her own and nearly got bowled over in the process. She was glad she was wearing her trusty leather boots-if she had been in heels her balance surely would have been tipped.

"_Oh my GOD where have you been?!_ We were all so worried when the guard came back without you! I mean I knew you'd be okay but after hearing what happened in Rome I was _so_ scared." She squeezed Elsa tightly around the ribs, pressing her face into her sister's neck. "And then you didn't let us know what was going on and we didn't have any kind of news!"

"Anna-" Elsa pried her sister off of her.

"And Kristoff convinced his family to get an information tree going so we could try and find out where you were, but they lost you after you crossed over the Alps-"

"Wait, what?"

"And then-_oh my god you stink!_"

Elsa deadpanned and watched her sister wrinkle her nose in disgust and take a large step back, fanning the air in front of her face.

"Like really _really_ stink. Worse than wet Sven rolling-in-his-own-poop stink. _Good god when was the last time you washed?_"

"_Thank_ you, Anna. I am aware that I smell. I've been traveling out of sight for months so I didn't really have that luxury." She drawled with a sculpted eyebrow arched just as Kristoff huffed and puffed up to them and then swept Elsa off her feet in a bone-crushing hug.

"Kristoff! Don't hug her go dump her in a bathtub! Better yet the fjord! The woman reeks to high heaven!" Anna cried dramatically.

"Why?" He set his giggling sister in law back on her feet. "She doesn't smell! Well, maybe like a horse but-"

"_Kristoff take my side!_" Anna fussed and stamped her foot.

"Don't worry Anna, I will soon." Elsa kissed her sister on the cheek. "But Kristoff, can you fetch your grandfather for me please?"

"Grand Pabbie? Uh, sure! Do you want me to go get him right now?"

"If possible, yes. I am in need of his counsel."

"Of course! I'll go get Sven saddled…" He trailed off, spun in a circle once, and then galloped off to the stables.

Anna watched him go in exasperation. "Some days I _really_ wonder why I married that man…"

Elsa laughed lightly and pulled a small parcel out of one of the pockets in her trousers, handing the gift to her little sister. "Here, we stopped near Venice and I was able to convince Aster to give me a day of rest. I was able to take a boat over to Murano."

"Aww Elsa you didn't have to…" She whined unconvincingly, taking the package wrapped in stained parchment and eagerly ripped the string off. Elsa waited quietly, hand on her hip as her sister unwrapped a simple set of beautiful glass earrings. They were the color of Anna's eyes and were flecked with gold. The younger sister gasped and immediately put them on, more than happy with her gift.

"Oh they're _perfect!_ Thank you so much!" She gushed, forgetting her earlier complaints and pulling her older sister into another tight hug. "_Urgh_. Oh I just don't care, I'm so happy you're safe." She mumbled, her voice trembling with threatening tears.

"Hey, it's okay Anna. I'm not going anywhere for a while yet. I'll stay right here with you and Kristoff." Elsa reassured her, rubbing her sister's back.

Anna leaned back and looked her sister straight in the eye, taking Elsa's face in her hands. "Promise?"

"Promise." Elsa grinned and stepped back just as Aster approached.

"My Queen, where should we take our cargo?" He asked discretely, unsure if she had broken the news to the Princess yet.

"Take it to my study, please. I've already-" She was cut off by a great rumble, the ground vibrating eerily. Aster stepped in front of the Queen and Princess, putting himself between them and the approaching sound.

Kristoff galloped back into the courtyard on Sven, a multitude of various sized moss-covered boulders following quickly in his wake. Elsa stared wide-eyed with her newly arrived guard, but they were the only ones surprised. Sven skid to a halt, nearly throwing his rider and snorted like a big dog, his rear wiggling furiously when he spotted Elsa.

"Anna? Since when did the Trolls start showing themselves in broad daylight?" She asked a little faintly.

"I told you, since they decided to help look for you! Sure it was odd for everyone else since they weren't used to boulders rolling around on their own, but what can you do?" She shrugged just as they all popped up onto their stumpy little legs, a clamor of voices rising in shouts of jubilation.

The children scampered up to her and hugged her about the legs, babbling over each other about how they missed her and what had gone on while she was away. It was more than a little overwhelming but finally a particularly grand boulder pushed up to her and the children fell silent. Grand Pabbie rose to his full height of two-and a half feet and bowed in respect, Elsa returned it.

"Queen Elsa, it is a huge relief to see you alive and well. We had all worried for your safety. Kristoff told me you asked for my assistance?"

"Thank you, and yes. Though, I would rather speak inside away from stray ears."

The troll bowed and shooed the children and rest of the family off. The Queen unclasped her heavy cloak and gave it to the grinning head butler, Kai. "I know it should probably just be burned, but do you think I could have this cleaned and returned to me? I've grown attached to it."

"I can try, your majesty." The portly man acquiesced, his face glowing with happiness at her safe return.

"Thank you, Kai. Now." She turned to the group and clasped her hands in front of her. "Would you all please follow me, there is… _something_ you all need to know."

Curious eyes followed the Queen and her head of guard for just a moment, bodies finally springing into action when she turned and looked at them pointedly. It was perfect timing too because the families of the guard that had rode with her were just now entering the castle gates. Anna caught up with her first and couldn't help herself,

"Elsa, you've changed." She informed her, linking an arm with her sister.

"Really? How?" She asked, genuinely curious. She knew she had changed a lot over the past few years, but the last time Anna had said something like this, she had been at her very worst in her Castle of Ice on the North Mountain.

"Well, it's just-you're a Queen. But you don't look like a Queen. Well I mean you do, but you don't. Kinda like a Warrior Queen, which is kinda hot-_not that I think that because you're my sister_ but uh… I'm sure some people do?" She stumbled over her words in typical Anna fashion. "But _anyways_. A few moments before you saw me you didn't _act_ like a Queen. You were… savage almost? But then it was like you just flipped a switch and you were the Queen again, all regal and calm and stuff." She finished, her free hand gesturing emphatically. Aster and Kristoff chuckled silently behind the two women, the later shushing a snorting Sven. Grand Pabbie rolled on as silently as a boulder could with them. Olaf and his little gray cloud rounded the corner and he exclaimed his little squealing gasp of his perpetual happiness and squished his way over to Elsa, who reached down and gave him a hug. She took his little twiggy hand in the pale fingers of her free hand and continued on.

"I did? I mean, I had to go through a pretty tough trip, I didn't think I'd changed…" Elsa wondered aloud as they strode though the front door, the clamor in the courtyard quickly muffled.

"You're carrying ancient blades of _death on your back_."

"Oh! I completely forgot they were there…" Elsa reached over her right shoulder with their arms still linked and touched the hilt of the gladius, then noticed the bug-eyed look she was getting from her sister. "But uh- they aren't mine! Well they _are_ but I don't _use_ them." She clarified, a bit of a nervous scoff in her voice.

Anna hmmm'd at her sister and narrowed her blue eyes and stared at Elsa unblinkingly, trying to figure out what she was hiding. Elsa was able to stand it until they were up the stairs and making their way down the hall to her study before she cracked under the pressure.

"_Stop looking at me like that!_"

"There are a _whole_ lot of holes in your story, missy! Why are you imitating Joan, huh?"

"Joan?" She wriggled out of Anna's grasp and let go of Olaf's hand, much to his disappointment. He squished on ahead and disappeared into the Queen's study.

"Of _Arc?_ You're all _Battle Queen_ on me now!"

"_Battle Queen?!_"

"What are you not telling me! Is there someone in your life now?" She asked in all seriousness, jabbing a finger in Elsa's direction, circling around and walking backwards in front of the flustered monarch.

"_What?!_ No!"

"_THE BLUSH ON YOUR FACE TELLS ME YOU'RE LYING!"_ She screeched dramatically.

"Anna!" Elsa cried then pulled up short when her sister froze in her tracks and gasped.

"_Are you a lesbian now?!"_

The Queen's response was a firm "_NO._" and a hefty snowball to the face. _That_ got a laugh from the men following. The young red head shook her head and hop-skipped after her sister.

"Well then, grumpy-mcgrumpy pants, why are you so flustered if-"

"Hey Queen Elsa! Did you know there's a man in ice on your study floor?" Olaf called to the flustered monarch in his normal oblivious and rather air-headed behavior, his small flurry cloud trailing behind him.

Elsa ground to a halt and groaned in frustration, burying her red face in her hands. She _knew_ that this would be taken _completely_ the wrong way. Stupid, bumbling, loveable snowman… Anna crossed her arms across her chest and donned the smuggest expression they had ever seen on her face.

"_No_, huh? Weee-hee-heeellllll we got us a liar here, Ooooolaf!" Anna gloated, rocking back on her heels. "What _else_ could she be hiding, hmm? _Ooof!"_ Her crowing cut short by another much larger snowball to the face. "AUGH! _Cold!_"

"A liar? Well that guy in there is lying already so it can't be him!" Olaf guffawed.

"Elsa is-_hey_! Where are you going?"

Elsa paused and let her head loll back, her eyes rolled to the ceiling. "Apparently going to go make sure I don't have any other secrets to hide from you."

"Now look what you've done, feisty pants. She hasn't even been home an hour!" Kristoff teased and took Anna by the shoulders, guiding her after her sister and steering clear of Pabbie who rolled ahead.

"Well she _could_ have _told_ me." She whined, flopping her head back onto his chest dramatically.

"You _did_ barrel full-steam ahead over her with your infamous awkward rambling."

Anna grumbled and let herself be walked into the grand study that Elsa used for all of her personal matters. The windows were thrown wide open, letting in the warm spring breeze and bright sunlight of the clear morning. Next to the hearth a huge bundle of canvas lay a few feet away from the small fire that had been stoked. Elsa was standing over it arms crossed, her expression full of uncharacteristic worry as Pabbie stood quiet with his hand on it. The Princess let her curiosity get the better of her and slunk up to her sister's side. She let out a gasp when she realized that Olaf hadn't been lying-not that he _would_ lie in the first place.

"Oh my _god_…"

The Queen nodded in agreement and knelt at the man's side, her delicate hands grasping the stiff canvas and whipping it open. Anna's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"_That._ Is a _man._" She gaped, receiving an indignant look from her husband. "Oh! But you're the only man for me honey, don't worry." She patted him on the chest, eyes still glued to the Ice Man.

Kristoff harrumphed and busied himself by helping Elsa completely unwrap the man. His body had been kept in an odd stasis, breathing normally and pumping blood through his veins, but the body rejected any kind of food. And yet the man's metabolism didn't regulate, it was nearly non-existent. The three and one reindeer and a curious snow man watched the Queen make quick work of the ice surrounding the body, exposing the pale yet healthier looking skin. There was a puckered scar on the man's stomach; little white pockmarks remained where stitches had been removed. Just as quickly as he had been revealed, Aster bundled him back up to keep him warm. They had periodically defrosted him to move his legs and arms around to keep the muscles from stiffening, so they had no trouble rearranging him.

"You're in luck, my Queen." Pabbie finally spoke. "There is ice in the head but not the heart. Shall I remove it?"

"Yes, please. I don't think there's any better time." She sighed, and sat back on her rear with her feet tucked under her, a now comfortable position that she had gotten quiet used to.

Pabbie nodded solemnly, studying the Queen's now stony visage.

"This ice was not put there by you." He stated.

"I found him this way." Pabbie remained silent for a moment with Elsa's confirmation, wording his next response.

"The last time you saw me do this it was a work of concealing. This is only an awakening. This time, I fear there may be some… unsavory consequences." He warned, his golden-green crystals glowing softly on his chest and lighting his solemn face.

The only response he got was Elsa setting her jaw, determination shining in her bright eyes. The old Troll sighed heavily and relented, reaching deep down and sweeping his hand up and away from the man's forehead. Ice blue and blood red crystals blossomed into the air, swirling with visions of animalistic rage. Scenes of a sandy arena soaked in blood clashed with the fierce battle of ancient Roman Gladiators, big burly men training in the hot sun, nights full of nobles and wine and sex. Elsa scrutinized the fantastical pandemonium, quickly studying and memorizing as much as she could before it faded into nothingness. The last memory of the man made her heart hurt, a beautiful woman killed before him-one he obviously loved. She could practically feel the eyes of Kristoff, Anna, Olaf and Aster on the back of her head, trying to read her reaction. But Queen Elsa kept her face as smooth as the ice she created, blank of any emotion.

Pabbie stepped back and watched the man continue to breath evenly. After a long moment, Elsa reached out carefully and rested her hand flat on his chest just over his heart. The touch made the man inhale deeply and mumble in an old tongue they didn't recognize, his deep gravelly voice muffled behind an uncooperative tongue. Anna gasped and drew closer to Kristoff, not because she was scared but startled. She didn't know what she had expected but it was surprising nonetheless. Aster had taken a step closer and Sven and Olaf had perked up in curiosity. The Queen continued to listen to the soft babble spilling from the man's chapped lips, and sat up straight when she realized it was an old dialect of Latin.

"_Salve?"_ She called quietly, leaning over the man.

"Elsa?" Anna called, taking a shuffling step towards her sister.

"He's speaking Latin." She muttered and called to him again.

The man groaned lowly in pain, his eyes moving rapidly under his still closed lids as if he were trapped in a nightmare. Elsa was patient, keeping her hand gently resting on his still-cool skin in what she hoped to be a comforting gesture. Suddenly his right hand burst free from the canvas and trapped her hand to his chest. He wasn't hurting her, but the sharp movement startled a gasp out of her. Aster and Kristoff both jolted forward to her aid but she flung her free hand up in a 'wait' gesture. His wide palm was firmly pressed flat to the back of her hand, long sturdy fingers splaying out over hers. Elsa learned up on her knees so her face was directly over his, using her free hand to balance herself.

"_Salve?_" She tried again softly, feeling her sister kneel right behind her to her right, her own slim hand on the small of Elsa's back.

The man's eyes barely cracked open, dazed and full of confusion. "_Where am I?_" He rasped.

"_Safe._" The Queen answered, extremely grateful that she had paid attention to her tutors all those years ago. His dark eyes wandered across the ceiling, eventually locking onto her face.

"_Who are you?"_

"Elsa." She replied simply. Giving him time to process where he was and how he was alive.

"_Where am I?_" He repeated tiredly, his eyes locked on hers.

"_Safe. In my home._"

The answer seemed to be enough for him for now, but then the gears started turning again. "_What of Spartacus?_"

"Spartacus…? _I do not know this man, I am sorry._" She answered him, quickly ordering Aster to find the tome of Ancient Roman History on the shelf of historical books behind her desk. She had never been so thankful that books had been her friends when she had locked herself away. Aster flipped quickly through the parchment pages and found the passage to help the Queen.

"Spartacus, a Thracian Gladiator who was one of the slave leaders in the Third Servile War. He and four Gauls: Crixus, Oenomaus, Castus, and Gannicus led the forces. It was a huge uprising against Rome around 72 BC…" He trailed off, disbelief plain on his face when it hit home how old this man truly was. "He was killed in battle in 71 BC, on the bank of the Sele River. His death ended the slave rebellion and the 6000 survivors were crucified along the Appian Way from Rome to Capua…"

Elsa swallowed hard and pressed her lips into a thin line, trying to figure out how to answer the man staring at her. She finally looked at him and shook her head gently.

"_Spartacus died a hero, a very long time ago."_

"_How long?"_ The man pressed, grief choking his voice.

"_Millenniums._"

Confusion swept over his face, her statement sending his mind reeling. He studied her, filthy and in furs with two gladius swords on her back-but that was where the familiarity ended. The room he was in was so different from anything he had ever seen. It was painted and plastered, the furniture on elegant spindly legs, the ceilings vaulted and not a brick in the walls to be seen. It _scared_ him but he could tell his body was too weak to get up and run. He was trapped here. The people staring at him behind the strange woman were dressed in rich confining garb, not at all like the gauzy robes of the _praetors_ and their wives. He looked back at the calm woman, his eyes wild with terror.

"_WHERE AM I?_" He cried, his voice cracking, fingers curling around her slim hand. Her cool right hand rested on his forehead, brushing the greasy hair away from his perspiring brow.

"_Safe, in my Kingdom in the North, far above where Scandinavia used to be. No one will hurt you here._"

He processed this for a moment then asked, "_Was the battle won?"_

Elsa just shook her head slowly, letting her hand fall away from his face as tears leaked from his eyes.

"_And Naevia is gone._"

Elsa didn't answer this time at all, the sympathy in her eyes apparent. The man recognized this and knew that she had also experienced loss before. That brought him a strange comfort that she knew how he felt, despite the hollowness from the knowledge of their defeat.

"Elsa? What is he saying?" Anna whispered, her eyes trained on the distressed man.

"He's… grieving." She answered dumbly, deciding she'd answer questions later in counsel.

"Elsa…" The man tried her name on his tongue, gaining the blonde woman's attention again.

"_What is your name, Gladiator?_" She asked him neutrally.

The man stared up at her with black eyes, flat except for the strong emotion of self-disgust. His voice cracked brokenly with his next response,

"_I am Crixus, the defeated Gaul._"


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo chapter three!**

No Longer Capua's Champion…

Elsa sighed heavily and sloshed the hot gray bathwater over her shoulders, the opaque liquid covering just above her breasts. She had been able to scrub most of the dirt off of her pale skin but her hair was still braided back. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, figuring she _should_ have first jumped in the fjord as Anna had suggested _before_ attempting to wash the months of grime off her body. She at least had the sense to take the razor to her legs and underarms after her first scrub. The Queen grumbled again and heaved herself to her feet, stepping out of the tub and snagging her bathrobe, wrapping it tightly about her body. With two flicks of her wrist the water froze and vanished in the blink of an eye. Luckily they had contracted a group of men to construct the new marvel of indoor plumbing two years before so Elsa didn't have to call up for more clean water-she just twisted the knobs. She waited somewhat impatiently while the steaming water filled the carved marble tub again, watching the fresh liquid pour from the elaborate metal spigot.

_Finally_ it was full and the Queen stripped off her robe again and tossed it onto the wooden chair next to the tub. Elsa submerged her body again, scrubbing her tender skin one more time with the thick lye soap. Mostly satisfied with that task, she began to unbraid her hair just as Anna's playful rap echoed on the door.

"Don't come in, I'm in the bath!" She called, finally working the ends of her locks free.

The door creaked open anyways and Anna slipped though, shutting it quickly behind her. Elsa wrapped her arms about her chest and hunched over in the hot water.

"_Anna!_" She cried, more than a little frazzled.

"I know, I know, you're a grown woman and I shouldn't barge in on you! But I thought you'd just like some help with your hair…" She explained sheepishly, keeping her eyes glued to the tile floor and slapping on her best kicked-puppy expression. "I just… You were gone for so long, I was afraid I'd never see you again."

Elsa immediately slouched in defeat and Anna took that as an okay sign to approach. She draped the damp robe over the back of the chair and pushed it right next to the tub. Elsa watched her roll up her sleeves and then scooted around to get a bit closer to where her little sister was seated. The strawberry blonde made quick work of the twisted plait, picking out bits and pieces of debris that had worked their way in. They sat in silence for the time being, Anna unusually quiet for her usually boisterous self. After Crixus had revealed who he was he refused to do anything else but lie in front of the hearth and sip the watery weak broth he was offered. The Queen had pulled her and Kristoff and Aster aside, quickly filling them in on the short conversation she had with him. She had then taken the time to gently explain to Olaf that he should stay away from the strange man for the time being. When he asked why, Anna jumped in and explained that he wasn't used to seeing a 'super cool living snow man' and the shock would probably kill him. Only then did the snow man relent, gasping dramatically and squishing out of the study, his little cloud trailing frantically behind him. Elsa had then asked them to let the servants know to keep his new quarters as simple as possible to try and make him feel more at home. There had been a spare guest bedroom at the end of the East wing and the Queen herself had personally made sure he was properly settled before she allowed herself a bath. Elsa had shown him how to work the tub in the small water closet adjacent to the room and called for an assortment of clothing for him. When she had left, the man thanked her in his hollow voice and went promptly to sleep.

"What do you think will happen to him?" Anna finally asked, working her fingers through her sister's stiff locks.

"I don't know… I don't even know why I decided to bring him back with me…" Elsa murmured; her eyes sliding closed in relief as her hair was freed. "Stupid powers…"

"Your powers?" Anna retrieved the earthenware jug from the floor, using it to pour water over Elsa's head.

"_Hmmm_ that feels nice… Um, yes. It just… reached out to where he was. It didn't even cross my mind to just leave him there."

"_Really_? It didn't have anything to do with that he's a totally _hunk_?" Anna teased, grabbing the lilac shampoo her sister favored.

Her gentle ribbing earned her a less than half-hearted glare from her sister right before she attacked her hair with goopy hands. "No but seriously, that man is a fine example."

"Anna, you're married."

"Hey, I love Kristoff! There's no way I'd ever look at another like I do at him, but I'm allowed to make an observation. I mean, Kristoff is big and strong and all but he doesn't have crazy defined muscles like _Crixus the Gaul_."

Elsa huffed a laugh and enjoyed the feeling of her sister scrubbing her hair and massaging her scalp. "Well, you aren't wrong. He's an attractive man. But I'm not ready for that kind of commitment again. Maybe not ever."

"It's been years, Elsa… Do you still miss Adam that much?" Anna asked gently, threading her sudsy fingers through long platinum locks.

"I do… but it's more that I don't know if I can stand to have my heart broken like that again." She whispered; her brow crinkling and making her look older than her twenty-five years.

"You've been alone most of your life, Elsa…"

"_I know_, I just… I know…"

"It's okay, I'm sorry. I'm being pushy." Anna worked another glob of shampoo into her sister's hair, missing the forlorn look that flashed across her face.

"Let's talk about something else. Please." The Queen pleaded, eager to change the subject.

"Okay, theeeen how about you tell me what happened in Rome?" The young red head scrubbed vigorously at a section of hair at Elsa's right temple, fighting the thick coat of dirt and old tree rosin. "Geeze, did you roll in a pig style or something?"

"Har har… But to answer your question, they were waiting for me in my guest chambers. If I hadn't decided to have a spur of the moment meeting with Aster, I'm sure I'd be dead."

"Well I'm glad you're not." Anna quipped, reigning in her frazzled anger. "What happened next?"

"We immediately informed the Roman Senate that we would be leaving at first light. We left on amicable terms though with a new trade agreement so they were _very_ understanding of my problem when I cut the visit a month short. We traveled hard all through the first day and then made the switch with my double that night in the Inn."

"Yes, I'm glad that the meetings went well. The sheep and goat herders are doing very well thanks to the new textile trade materials export they can finally use. The one good thing about you being gone is that it gave me a pretty frantic crash course on how to run a Kingdom. I _never_ want to do that again, _kapish_?"

"Aye aye, captain. I'll be sure to never pass the Rule to you." Elsa smirked, her eyebrows rising in mock haughtiness.

"Good. Heaven forbid I actually have to rule my home Kingdom someday." Anna giggled, rinsing her hands off in the tub and picking up the jug again. "Okay, close your eyes."

The Queen complied and sat still while her little sister rinsed the suds out of her hair, leaving her locks the beautiful platinum blonde they always had been. "You need a hair cut." Anna mumbled.

"I like it longer."

"And _where_ did these new piercings in your ears come from? You left with none and came back with two in each lobe!"

"It was my rebellious teenage phase I never got to experience." Elsa chuckled, remembering the kooky tribe they had rested with one night in Germania. "Remind me to tell you about that later."

"Damn right you'll spill the beans. Okay, I think I got it all." Anna set the pitcher down again and got up, averting her eyes as her sister wrung out her hair.

The Princess stood and gathered up the bathrobe, shaking it out and holding it open so the Queen could easily slip it on. Once she was decent, Anna fetched her a fluffy cotton towel and made her sit on the chair she had just vacated, letting the Queen quickly freeze and vanish the dirty bath water. The next few minutes were of her vigorously towel drying Elsa's hair and chattering away about how just last week Sven had somehow gotten into the vegetable pantry and eaten himself sick on carrots. When she felt satisfied with that task, she set about attacking the rats' nests in Elsa's hair with a mean looking comb and shared more silly stories about how Olaf found out what a corset was for, which _then_ launched her into a story about how he paraded around in one of Anna's for a good week. While she was braiding Elsa's hair into a thick loose braid, she asked her what she planned on doing for the rest of the day.

"I need to go see the people and let them know I'm okay. Then I'll come back after a few hours for lunch and then you can catch me up afterwards on what's been going on here."

"Sounds like a plan! Oh, you still have some makeup around your eyes."

"Oh… Thanks, I'll take care of it." Elsa smiled and stood up, her heavy braid resting on her left shoulder.

"You should keep it like that, makes you look sexy." Anna teased with a good-natured wink and fixed her sleeves.

Elsa arched an eyebrow and kept her sister's complement in mind as she made her way to the door on the adjacent wall that led to her chambers. "I'll see you at lunch, okay? And thank you, for this."

"No problem, I'm just glad I didn't walk in on anything worse, I mean, not that-uh. Yeah, I'll see you at lunch." Anna let out a groan at her chronic awkwardness and laughed, the sound contagious and soon Elsa was laughing herself.

"_Goodbye_, Anna." She called and closed the door to her chambers with a soft click.

Children squealed in laughter and held on tightly to the Queen's hands as she spun them slowly on a little two by two meter ice patch, their parents watching on the edges and the guards accompanying her not far behind them. Elsa had been giving turns to any that wanted one and now had the last three with her. She had donned a simple black and gold embroidered dress that had been new in her closet-she guessed Anna was the culprit. Elsa made a note to ask her when she got back to the Castle. On her head was a glittering ice replica of the crown she had foolishly tossed aside all those years ago. The Queen had made her rounds all across the markets to check on the shop owners, spoke with all of the farmers and shepherds that had approached her, and now was spending time with the townsfolk and their children. She had lost track of time, skating and snowball fighting with them. At one point she put on a spectacle with Olaf, giving him new appendages and extra headpieces that made him even goofier than before. That activity particularly delighted the smaller children. When the noon bell struck, Elsa led the children back to their parents.

"Okay guys, I have to go. Princess Anna will be impatient if I keep her from her lunch."

Choruses of _awwwesss_ and pleas to stay and have lunch with them instead rose up around her, warming her heart. She bent down and gave all three of them a hug at the same time, the feel of their little hands grasping at her waist doing something funny to her heart. She promised to visit them again soon and ushered them off to their parents, vanishing the thin sheet of ice on the ground before one of them slipped. Her guard of four shadowed her all the way back up the castle gates, the process slow going when people continued to greet her and welcome her home. She had never embraced any of the residents of Arendelle in the past, but the past few months had really opened her eyes to how lucky she really was to have them. Elsa had never hugged so many people and shook so many hands in one day. It made her feel rejuvenated, like the Ruler her Father and Mother had always wanted her to be.

She finally made it back to the Castle gates, only to hear angry yelling in the Courtyard. What she found inside did not surprise her. Crixus had somehow made his was back to her study and retrieved both of the ancient gladius swords. He still was covered in a layer of dirt and dried blood, his leather and iron armor reflecting dully in the sunlight. The Gaul was now in the center of the courtyard, backed up to one of the fountains with a sword in each hand. He had a hard time holding them, much less standing, still very weak from being frozen for nearly 1700 years. What worried her were some of the Castle guards who had _not_ known who he was, and they advanced upon him with weapons drawn. One of the older men who had first started as a guard when her father was ruling took two menacing steps forward and that was _it_ for Elsa.

"_STOP!_"

Her voice boomed from her petite body and echoed around the stone Courtyard, quickly silencing the yells of Crixus and her men. She slowly approached in the stately posture she had mastered all those years ago, her presence exuding power and poise. The guards immediately backed away from the wild-eyed Gaul and turned their attention to their Queen.

"What is going on here?" She asked coolly, her voice the slow level of emotionless she often used in court.

"Your majesty, this man was roaming about inside the Castle!"

"I see. This man is our guest. I had not thought he would be up just yet and I was going to inform you all after the midday."

"Your… Majesty?"

Elsa ignored his raw disbelief and stepped past him, her eyes on the struggling man next to the fountain. She could see he was scared, but ready to fight.

"_Crixus. I apologize for my men. They did not know you were my guest."_

"_Guest? Is that what I am?"_ He spat, his shaggy bangs back in his eyes.

"_Yes. What did you think you were?"_ She asked, curiosity beginning seeping into her voice but her expression remained neutral.

"_Am I not a slave to you?"_ He asked bitterly, drawing the Queen up short in her approach.

"_No. Crixus. You are free here._" She answered immediately, interlocking her hands in front of her in a gesture that reminded the Gaul of the ladies of the Roman Court.

"_Who are you really?"_ He hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowed warily. "_This morning you were every bit the soldier but now? WHO ARE YOU?!"_

"_I am Queen Elsa, of Arendelle. I kept the truth from you because I did not wish for you to feel any obligation towards me._"

"_Jupiter's cock. That's a lie._"

Elsa didn't blanch at the curse, letting it roll off her back like water but her eyes flashed dangerously. "_I know that you are unsettled but believe me when I tell you that I truly want nothing from you."_

On the other side of the yard, Elsa spotted Anna and Kristoff emerging from the Castle, confusion and anxiety clear on their faces. She raised a hand to them in a placating gesture when they made the step to approach, but drew up short. Crixus caught her action and twisted his head to the new arrivals.

"_And who are they?"_

"_My little sister, Anna. And her husband, Kristoff."_ She supplied, approaching the Gaul again when he began to lower his arms.

"_I don't… I can't…" _He stuttered, turning his face back to her, finally resting his swords. Elsa stopped a few feet away, just inside the reach of his blade. Crixus immediately realized that this stoic woman didn't fear him, and knew that there was something else she was hiding. Something that made her feel that brave to approach an armed stranger, despite the circumstances.

"_I can't trust you."_

Elsa nodded and sighed, conceding. "_Nor I you, but here we are."_

Crixus let a bark of sharp humorless laughter burst from his chest. "_Then why wake me up? Why not just leave me to rot in my grave?"_

"_That… is not something that I can easily explain to you. Not here."_

"_Oh I see, so I'm your new little play thing?"_ He scoffed, an ugly sneer twisting his chapped lips. "_Just another cock to satisfy your lust for human flesh? All of you politicians are the same."_

Suddenly, the temperature _dropped_ and Crixus physically shivered. The Queen was livid, straining to school her expression into detachment. He flinched away when an icy blast hit him out of nowhere and he gaped when her eyes flashed with rage and started to glow an eerie blue-white. When she next spoke her voice was dangerously low and dripping with venom.

"_You would do well to bite your tongue, sir."_ She took a half step forward and frosted ice crackled out from beneath her black high heeled boot, splintering out across the cobblestone. _"If I wanted a man I could have him but I do not. Whether you wanted to be revived or not, here you are. It would be wise for you to refuse my aid because I AM certain that others will want to lock you away in a madhouse if not KILL you. All I want is to take care of this Kingdom. I have no solid explanation for why I chose to take you with me other than my powers pulled me to you."_

"_Witch…"_ He whispered weakly, falling back onto the fountain and then to sit down hard on the ground with his swords clanging noisily.

"_I have been called that, but it is not who I am."_ Elsa paced forward and stood directly over him, peering down her straight nose through smoky makeup. _"I have no desire to harm you, Crixus. But speaking that way to me again may wear on my patience. Once you are well, you are free to leave if you wish."_ She eyed him over, _"And do clean yourself up, you must feel uncomfortable."_

With that final quip, the icy temperature vanished and the Queen stalked away, speaking to her guards in her strange tongue. Crixus was truly afraid of a woman for the first time in his long twenty-eight years of life.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Anna told Elsa around a mouthful of apple.

The Queen rolled her eyes at her sister and took a sip from her red wine. She hadn't planned on drinking this early in the day but the Gaul had really struck a nerve within her. She had finally made herself eat something, forcing it down into the burning anger in her belly. The wine helped as well as the breeze, Anna had suggested they take their lunch out onto the terrace that faced the grandiose snowcapped mountains. They had already been out there for nearly an hour and Elsa was dreading going back to work, having grown to accustomed to not being able to rule Arendelle. The Princess had eased her into it though, explaining what had gone on in her absence and what the afternoon schedule would be like. Thankfully it was a light one, Anna even suggesting to cancel the remaining appointments when she heard the townsfolk celebrating all across Arendelle. Elsa had _almost_ said yes, but she ruefully turned the chance down.

"No, but seriously there are some new pastries in the kitchen that need to be liberated." Anna wiggled her eyebrows.

"We might have to go on a rescue mission later then." Elsa grinned and popped a little piece of cheese into her mouth.

"Hey… What did he say to you, anyways? That made you so mad?"

"You really don't want to know." Elsa muttered, slouching back in her seat and crossing her right leg over her left.

"That bad, huh?"

"He was pretty rude. And that's an understatement."

The gossiping sisters were interrupted by a throat clearing in the doorway to the terrace, they both looked up to see Crixus. Elsa arched an eyebrow and Anna's eyes very nearly popped out of her head. He had finally washed up but hadn't stopped there. The long matted locks that had been an unruly mop on his head were shorn away, cropped close around the sides and back of his head but a little longer on the top. He was also clean-shaven; his chiseled jaw smooth and defined. He shifted uncomfortably and tugged at the long emerald embroidered drape he had wrapped around himself, one he had apparently torn down in his new chambers. The fabric was stretched tight across his massive shoulders and was in a baggy loop about his trim waist, his leather and iron codpiece snug around his hips. The balteas glittered at his left hip and clinked quietly against each other. The Gaul had also strapped his lone shoulder guard back on, the iron and deep red leather gleaming after it had been brushed clean by the blacksmith out by the stables. His powerful thighs were bare and his newly cleaned boots and grieves anchored him to the marble floor. Crixus had forgone his wrist guard and gauntlet for comfort, he would not need them here. In his massive hands were the two gladius swords, wrapped in their makeshift scabbards that Aster had constructed for her.

"_Queen Elsa."_ He rasped; his eyes glued to his white knuckles.

The Queen remained lounged in her wicker chair, swirling the half empty cup of wine and briefly debating if she wanted to down it in one go. She easily ignored how handsome he looked, one of the _many_ useful skills she had picked up from ruling. After a long moment of letting him stand there awkwardly with her sister gaping at him, she set her cup down.

"_Approach, Crixus_."

The Gaul strode forward and halted a few feet away from his temple. Elsa could see that he was still very tired and she could also tell that he hated himself for what he was about to say. The muscles in his jaw flexed as he clenched his teeth together tightly and mechanically lowered himself to a knee. He inhaled deeply through his nose, eyes glued to the ground and brow furrowed in self-disgust.

"_My swords are yours._" He ground out, thrusting his swords up to her, fingers as bands of iron around his brittle weapons.

Elsa studied the kneeling man for just a moment before her eyes were drawn to the nasty old brand of a 'B' on the inside of his right forearm. The Queen made a mental note to ask about it at a more appropriate time.

"_Why? You owe me nothing._"

"_But I owe you everything. Even though I wish I didn't. I am not a coward to give up so easily on this chance at life._" He reasoned, peering up at the aloof Queen with dark eyes.

Elsa studied him, weighing her options. She could feel Anna's eyes burning into the side of her head and the appealing comfort that another guard in the castle would be present swayed her. The Queen sighed and picked her cup back up.

"_I have no place to go, I am truly alone here."_ He begged, his face twisting with grief.

"_Very well. If this will put your mind at ease, there is a place for you."_

"_Name it."_ He rasped, relief thick in his desperate request.

"_Your first task is to become well. I won't have you stumbling all over the place."_ She quipped and an odd look of surprise and respect flickered across the man's tanned face. "_While you are healing, go talk to the blacksmith. Your swords, while powerful, are now old and brittle. I do not wish for you to break them."_ The Gaul quickly looked down to the swords in his huge hands, and loosened his grip on them.

"_Secondly, after I see that you are healthy and armed, I would have you placed as one of my personal guard. I warn you, should you disobey me I will not be forgiving. I've had many attempts on my life and I am in need of more skilled protectors._"

Crixus immediately bowed his head in thanks and heaved himself to his feet and turned to go. He had only made it a few steps when the Queen called him back.

"_Crixus._"

He turned and caught a red apple in his hand. He looked at it stupidly for a second before realizing the Queen had lobbed it to him.

"_Go to the kitchens and eat your fill. Then rest._"

The man took that as his dismissal and clapped his fist holding the apple to his chest in a salute that brought memories of the _Ludus_ rushing back. The memories were easy to push away and he bit into the sweet flesh of the fruit as he turned away and left his new master.

"Well." Anna gaped after him. "I'm going to say this again, _that_ is a man."

"Hush." Elsa chastised gently before finishing off her wine and rising to her feet.

"What did he want?"

"He… I have a new guard now." She answered and picked up an apple for herself.

"_Really?_" She gaped and vaulted out of her seat after her sister.

"Really. And-wait, weren't you taught Latin as well?"

"Yeah but… I kinda skipped those lessons… Languages aren't really my _thing_." She explained sheepishly.

"Uh huh… Well, you might want to start again, I don't know how easily he'll be able learn another language but at least I _know_ that _you_ are capable." Elsa teased and rolled her eyes at her sister's dramatic groan.

"Do I _haaave_ to?"

"Do you want to know what he's saying?" Elsa asked in exasperation.

"_Augh._ Fine, fine…" Anna gave up and bumped her sister's shoulder with her own.

"But _please_ at least admit that he isn't half bad to look at."

"Anna, you are _married_."

"_Why_ does everyone keep _saying that?!_"


	4. Chapter 4

**The back story behind this particular harebrained journey I'm about to share with you all hinged on one little note I jotted down on a project sketch.**

'**(Crixus is found by Elsa, barely hanging on. She saves him and he becomes her Champion.)'**

"_**Quid"**_** is 'what' in Latin. Or so google translate tells me. And **_**bunad**_** is traditional Norwegian wear if you didn't know. That was hard to describe because there are SO many different variations depending on which part of Norway you are from…**

**And to my special Guest that has been reviewing all my stories, I hope you enjoy this chapter you beautiful person! I'm VERY excited about this chapter. I even wrote a song for it. :D**

Sinking Ships and Sabotage

_The sun hung in the very center of the sky, a sinister swirling sphere of blood red and black. The soggy sand underneath Crixus's feet churned as he scrambled away from the pale giant called Theokoles. Spartacus lay behind the Shadow of Death with his head cleaved from his shoulders. Yet his head called out to him in agony, shouting to him in cries of another tongue he did not understand. Dread seized the Gaul's heart in his chest and he threw his body to the side, gaining a mouthful of gelatinous silt. He rolled to his feet but his legs drug like leaden stone. Behind Theokoles a glimpse of blue and white standing over the fallen Spartacus caught his foggy eyes and Crixus strained to see._

_It was the Queen. Pristine and clean upon the vile sand in a flowing silk gown. She peered at him through hooded eyes, icy blue chips glinting hollowly in the crimson sunlight. A disappointed sigh escaped her lips and Crixus felt shame. He was failing. Again. He looked up and the blade of the laughing Theokoles whistled towards his face-_

* * *

><p>Crixus lurched to his feet and stumbled around the simply furnished bedchamber, bellowing out in a raging fear that gripped his senses. When he realized where he was, that he was safe, the Gaul fell to his knees gasping for breath. Sweat dripped from the tip of his nose onto his heaving bare chest, black eyes staring blankly at the vaulted ceiling. Dull pain throbbed through his side still and he pressed his palm firmly to the ugly scar on his stomach. Every night for the past fortnight he had been in this unfamiliar bed had brought him nightmares of his past that he could not escape. And <em>why<em> had he felt such shame in his dream? He had only just begun shadowing the Queen for a few days and only felt loyalty because it guaranteed a meal and a place to sleep. He barely even knew the woman and yet the feeling of strange disappointment weighed down his already floundering heart. But the dreams where he stood as frozen stone, the terrors of a slain Spartacus and a screaming Naevia….

_Naevia._

Crixus missed her terribly. So much so that he felt his heart had quit beating within his breast. The woman had been his _heart_, and she had been ripped from him a second time. But this time it was permanent. The first week and a half had been spent in solitude and mourning locked away in his sleeping chambers. He had found a simple black linen tunic in the pile of clothing that had been given to him and wore it day and night. Crixus had also taken to the jug to dull the pain and cope with the vast emptiness in his chest. But on the twelfth day of his mourning, the Queen herself brought him the wine and two mugs. He did not bother to hide the evidence of his tears nor the state of destruction he had left the furniture in. She had silently entered the room, poured a mug for both of them, and sat quietly by his side on the only intact chair. When he had asked her why she was there, Elsa rested a gentle hand on his slumped shoulder and told him that her sister and brother in law had done the same for her and that he should know he wasn't completely alone. The statement had given Crixus comfort. But before he could ask about her circumstances, the Queen had risen and left the room. It had only raised more questions in his mind but instilled the resolve to leave his grief-laden prison the very next day and learn how to continue living. It was nearly impossible. When the Snow Queen had realized how lost he was that first day, she had immediately canceled all her appointments and took the entire day to answer any of his questions. She had been patient with him, and it made his new life a little bit easier. It would still take time to adjust. A long time.

Frustrated with his state of exhaustion and confused thoughts, Crixus heaved himself to his feet and wrapped a simple cloth about his waste. It would do him no good to remain in this confining room. That was another concept he was having difficulty grasping-the freedom to do what he pleased. He was still bound to this Queen, but she did not keep him locked up like he thought she would. When he had brought this concern to her, she had simply answered that this was now his home until he decided otherwise before rushing off to do whatever she did. Crixus splashed cool water on his face and exited the room silently, his bare feet padding softly on the richly patterned carpet. Yet another sleepless night was upon him.

* * *

><p>Two terror-stricken screams ripped the Queen of Arendelle from her deep sleep, panic coursing through her veins like wildfire. Elsa stumbled from her bed and tore from her chambers, hair and nightgown flying wildly behind her. She almost bowled over a sleepy yet just as startled Kristoff whose brown eyes were wide in alarm while he pulled on a shirt. Frost blossomed out from every step she took, her bare feet thundering down the dimly lit hall. The initial screams had come from the main ballroom and now Elsa could hear Crixus bellowing in an ancient Gaulish tongue. She could hear Kristoff and Anna sprinting after her but she did not slow. Something was wrong-or so she thought. With the last corner rounded, the Queen blew the tall oak doors open with an icy blast to reveal the conflict within.<p>

"_SAAAAAVEEE MEEEEEEE!"_

A frantic Olaf scrambled away from a roaring Crixus who was wielding a broken chair, his little flurry cloud trailing behind him pathetically and showering the slick floor with sleet. The near naked Gaul bellowed again and Elsa realized that he must have finally stumbled upon the living snowman. The Queen groaned in total exasperation and let her head fall into her hands as Kristoff and Anna nearly ran into the back of her. They gaped at the sight before them, relieved that it was only the Gaul and poor Olaf. But Anna started forward in a protective charge when she realized that the man was attacking the man oh snow, only to be held back by her husband.

"Crixus…" Elsa called, finally stepping into the room.

At the sound of her voice the former Gladiator skid to a halt in his tracks with his bare chest heaving and his dark eyes wide. _"There is a demon in this ludus!"_ He shouted, brandishing his broken chair at the quickly retreating snowman.

"_No, no that's not a demon."_ She answered him tiredly, pushing her wild blonde hair from her face. Olaf ran and hid behind the skirt of her cotton nightgown, the poor little guy shivering from fright.

"_But it SPEAKS! A man of snow!"_ He advanced a few steps, the dim light catching the planes of his chest.

Olaf squealed and ran further away back behind a startled Anna as Crixus continued his menacing approach. Elsa quickly stepped forward and halted the Gaul in his tracks with a hand placed firmly on the center of his chest. The man drew up short and stared at her cool hand against him in surprise. The Queen suppressed the urge to draw her hand back from his burning skin but feared that the Gaul would try to attack Olaf again.

"_The man of snow is one of my creations. His name is Olaf and you will not harm him."_

"_What?"_

"_He means you no harm, so please refrain from smashing him to pieces."_

Crixus at last met her gaze and swallowed hard, finally dropping the broken chair to the ground with a loud clatter just as Gerda, the matron servant, and two of her castle maids bustled into the ballroom from the opposite door. He paid them no attention and raised his huge burly arm to point menacingly at the cowering snowman with a snarl.

"_Keep that fucking thing away from me and I'll try my best not to part head from shoulders."_

"_You won't have any luck with that, he can live even if split."_ The Queen told him, withdrawing her hand and crossing her arms across her chest. _"He will come with me and I shall speak to him. For now, please return to your quarters and try to get some sleep."_

Elsa sighed tiredly and turned on her heel. As she walked past a confused Kristoff and Anna the Queen reached out and took Olaf by his twiggy little hand. He grasped her fingers gratefully and checked behind him one last time to see if the Gaul was following.

"Thanks Elsa, I thought he was gonna make me into a slush ball…"

"Not on my watch, Olaf. Now come on, I need to get back to bed.

* * *

><p>Elsa massaged her temples in frustration, it was only mid morning and yet she was already buried elbow-deep in trade agreements. It also didn't help that her hair was pulled back in a severe plait that her mother used to wear hers in. Or that she had been woken in the dead of night to deal with a frightened Gaul and Snowman. And unfortunately… There was only so much her advisor could do and <em>currently<em> he was away tending to matters in the Markets. A soft knock on the office door broke her from her thoughts. Anna slipped into the room without waiting for Elsa to grant entry and quickly shut the door behind her. The Queen frowned again at the papers fanned out on the large desk and sat back into her chair as her sister took a seat across from her.

"You look like you could use some help." She asked, and Elsa couldn't help the smile of gratitude that quirked her mouth up at the corners.

"I _could_ use some guidance. I'm still trying to grasp why we didn't make last month's quota for grain export…"

"Here, let me see." Anna hopped up and walked around the desk to look over Elsa's shoulder. She peered at the numerals for a moment and hummed in the back of her throat.

"Well… There shouldn't be any discrepancies, is there a page missing?"

Elsa frowned and started flipping through the sheaves of parchment just as the door to her study burst open, revealing a stricken Aster out of breath. The sudden intrusion startled the two sisters and the Queen knocked a stack of signed and sealed documents onto the floor.

"_Damn it Aster!_ What is it?!" She fussed and glared at the huffing man.

"Your Majesty! The ships! The ships in the Fjord are sinking!"

An icy chill swept through the room as Queen Elsa immediately leapt from her chair and stormed out of the study with Aster and Anna in her wake. Frost crackled out from beneath her feet as she broke into a run, easily leaving her sister and head of guard behind her to slip on the ice. Her eyes blazed blue-white and her face was set into a stony expression. The Snow Queen swept out of the castled and into the misty courtyard where the weak sunlight filtered down through the gray overcast sky. The men and women milling about their tasks had to dive out of the icy whirlwind that cut the cool spring air before Queen Elsa. The guards at the gate luckily had enough time to open the heavy oak and iron doors before their storming monarch and the two that followed her. Crixus emerged from the stables with Kristoff just as Elsa disappeared through the gates. The mountain man sprinted effortlessly across the now frozen cobblestones to his clumsy wife with Crixus on his heels.

"Anna! What the _hell_ is going on?!"

"Someone is sinking the ships in the Fjord!" She gasped and clung tightly to Kristoff's shoulders to keep her balance. Crixus was confused, but he could tell something wasn't right. He had to go after the Queen, the sudden surge of fledgling loyalty dwarfing the realization that this would be his first time to leave the Castle.

"_Quid?_"

"Aaahhh um, _oh just come on_, the both of you!" She exclaimed hurriedly and climbed on the horse that Aster had taken the quick moment to retrieve.

The head of the guard leapt on after her and dug his heels into the beast's flanks, sending steed careening forward as if it had been fired from a canon. Kristoff stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled shrilly, causing Crixus to just barely flinch at the offending sound. Sven galloped out of the stables sans-harness and slid to a halt between the two men. The mountain man vaulted up and extended his left arm to the Gaul who immediately took it. The way the Queen had been running like a woman possessed made the adrenaline start to flow through his veins. He had to see what was going on. The Gaul had only seen small demonstrations of her power; today's freezing of the ground being the largest yet. Crixus was skeptical of this animal called a reindeer and almost was thrown when the furry beast lurched forward with a cry from his master. They tore after the War Horse, skirting the patches of ice the Queen had left with every step. Crixus could see her just crossing the long southern bridge to the wharves-she was _fast_. But then he realized that she was using her ice to her advantage as a means of propulsion.

Townsfolk were rushing towards the docks and their cries of distress rose in a loud clamor. The four caught up to the sprinting Queen just as she skidded to a halt at the end of the furthest pier, snow and ice whirling tightly about her trim figure and whipping her pale hair from its plait. Before her, near fifty meters off shore the water bubbled and frothed at the damaged hulls of two fifty-meter long brigs and a 125-meter one-decked frigate. All three ships were of Arendelle's Naval Fleet. The sailors of the ships were leaping off into the fjord, unable to rescue their crafts. Crixus slid off Sven's rump and rounded the reindeer towards the Queen only to feel small hands catch his right elbow. He stopped and looked down to see Princess Anna staring at her sister, frightened yet shaking her head to him in warning. Crixus scowled as the crowd pressed in but his attention quickly focused back on his new master.

Elsa grabbed her navy skirts and pulled them up to her knees before driving her right foot down _hard_ onto the docks with a loud cry. A small shockwave blew out from the contact and ice exploded from underneath the sole of her high-heeled boot. Ugly frosted shards of ice as big as a horse crystallized in front of her and she whipped her hands about and made the motions of throwing forward, torpedoing the glaciers out and into the fjord. The Queen's movements were controlled and fluid and forceful, a powerful dance that made both fear and pride swell in Anna's chest. The ice landed with deep splashes and immediately burst into rapid growth, crawling out across the surface and snaring the floundering ships while skirting around the bobbing sailors. Once the ice had encased the ships and halted their sinking Elsa scooped her hands down and slowly back up as if lifting something heavy, her teeth bared and brow creased with the strain. The effort must have been great because Crixus could see the tendons and jugular standing out in her neck from where he stood. Columns of ice grew out into a cradle for each ship as the Queen lifted them up out of the Fjord and suspended them above the surface. Water gushed from huge mean gashes in the ship hulls, ropes and barrels and other flotsam spilling forth like innards. It was a terrifyingly impressive sight.

The whirlwind around the Queen slowly died down as she straightened up from her braced position, finally lowering her arms in front of her. Elsa gasped for breath, but her sudden sprint followed by an exertion of her powers made her appreciate the hard months of travel in a new light. Anger crashed hotly through her chest and she had to take a few calming breaths to keep from lashing out, her breathing only accompanied by the lapping water on the pier and the shouts of the men in the fjord. When she felt mostly under control the Queen turned on her heel and stalked over to the Dock Master at the front of the crowd that had gathered. Her hair was wild and eyes a blazing chilly flint. Many of the onlookers swore they could see the wrath bubbling just under her fair skin. The shoulders of her form fitting, high-collared, black long-sleeved tunic under the simply embroidered charcoal gray quilted bodice of her court-worthy _bunad_ were crusted with a fine dusting of sparking frost.

"_EXPLAIN_." The command was dangerously low in a raspy growl, her small fists clenching tightly at her sides still exuding nasty ice crystals.

"Y-yer Majesty! I were just tendin' to me books when the men started shoutin'. I ran outside and saw 'em sinkin', then sent a messenger boy right to yeh." He swallowed thickly when the petite five-and-a-half foot woman stared him down, pinning him under her icy gaze. "There weren't nobody here that weren't supposed to be!"

"Well _obviously_ there was. Find them." She snapped venomously just as Aster appeared at her side.

"Double the watch on the roads, have them look for any person that does not belong here. I want the culprit caught and brought to justice."

"My Queen." He bowed hastily and set about his task, ushering the townsfolk to go back to their business and ignoring the Dock Master who left quickly shaking in his boots. The people of Arendelle had briefly forgotten how truly frightening her powers could be.

Anna approached her seething sister cautiously, "Elsa?"

The Queen huffed a heavy breath out through her nose and forced herself to relax into a stiff posture that would make their old nanny proud. Her rumpled appearance paired with the barely concealed wildness in her steely eyes and rigid posture intimidated Anna. It reminded her of when she had first returned dressed in furs like a savage, and again from a few years prior.

"I haven't seen you do that… since…" She trailed off and cleared her throat nervously when Elsa's eyes grew flat and distant at her comment. "I'm sorry! I mean-is there anything I can do here? To help?"

"No, let's get you back to the Castle. It isn't safe here." She answered softly, beckoning Kristoff forward. "Both of you get back to the Castle, close the gates. No excuses. No detours."

"Yes, Elsa." Kristoff nodded solemnly and guided his wife away towards Sven where Crixus stood transfixed, his eyes still glued on the spectacle in the Fjord.

"_Crixus_." Elsa called, jolting the man from his stupor. He swallowed nervously and approached, clapping his right fist to his chest in quick salute.

"_Queen Elsa?"_

"_How soon until you are well?"_

"_I am well as we speak. I am eager for the Medicus to tell me I am ready to have sword in hand again."_

The Queen nodded once in approval and called one of the guards milling about to them. When he reached her she plucked his dagger from his belt and dismissed the bewildered man, handing the blade hilt first to the Gaul. Crixus immediately tucked the weapon into the belt of his subligar, hiding it underneath the loosely wrapped olive green linen cloth that he had draped around his shoulders.

"_It is no sword but it will do for now. I will arrange a time with the blacksmith for you later. Stay by my side and be my eyes where I cannot see. There is some one in my Kingdom who should not be here."_

"_Yes, Domina."_ He answered, falling back on a hard-broken habit. The Queen quirked an eyebrow at his choice of title and filed it away for another conversation. For now, there were more important matters to be attended to.

* * *

><p>Elsa remained on the docks for hours until the sun began its decent. There were thirteen dead men and four boys laid out on the pier. A piece of weathered canvas taken from the Dock Master's stores covered each of the seventeen still bodies. They had been found in the cargo holds of the damaged ships either violently stabbed to death or drowned. The guards were just now letting the families come and claim their lost loved ones and Elsa gave her condolences to each and every person. The last family to come was one of the wharves, a burly man and a small woman trailed by three little girls and one boy. The Queen could feel tears of grief finally welling in her eyes when the rough and tumble man gently picked up the littlest child they had found as if he were made of the finest glass. The children were confused and were asking him why their brother was asleep. The mother turned to Elsa and embraced her without a thought to the difference in their social standing. The Queen felt Crixus move in closely at her back but she ignored him and hugged the woman tightly while struggling to suppress the shaking in her frame. When the woman finally let her go, Elsa took her hands and apologized profusely for not being fast enough to save their boy.<p>

"My Queen, you still brought him back to us." Was her only response. The grieving mother squeezed Elsa's hands one more time and left, ushering her remaining family home.

The Queen turned her back and walked slowly to the end of the pier where the jagged semicircle of ice melted on the salt-water soaked boards. Elsa inhaled deeply through her nose and swallowed the burn of unwanted hot tears as she surveyed the damage for the umpteenth time. Dockworkers and sailors had rowed back out to the suspended ships, the huge lattice structures of ice cooling the already mild spring day. They had immediately started repairs to the hulls and the dull _thunk_ of mallets mingled with shouts from the men and the rasp of saws. She heard Crixus approach, the soft jangle of the _balteas_ on his hip, the plated _sabaton_ sewn into his boots, and heavy step the only clue he was there. The whole day he had stayed close to her side, staying just far enough away that Elsa still had her range of motion and where he could quickly get to her. The Gaul had ignored all of the odd looks that the townsfolk gave him and didn't speak to them either. He was not serving this Ice Queen to wag tongues with her citizens. Crixus was now sure that he could walk this pier in his sleep and never take a misstep off into the water. If that ever happened though, at least he could swim.

"_You care for these people."_ He stated softly.

Elsa sighed deeply and her shoulders drooped for just a split second before she turned to face him. _"They're mine. It is my obligation to take care of them, the compassion just comes easier to me now than it used to."_

"_But this… power that you hold."_ The Gaul ventured carefully, watching the Queen's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"_Yes?_"

"_Would it not be easier and of less effort to rule when wielding it?"_

"_The first time I lost control in front of strangers led to widespread panic as well as an attempt on both mine and my sister's life. The same man also attempted to usurp the throne."_ Elsa told him bluntly with a humorless smile. _"To rule by fear… Is not who I am. And someone I do not wish to ever be."_

"_A-apologies, I meant no disrespect."_ He stuttered, feeling just a little bit stupid as he averted his gaze to the boards of the pier.

"_I am not offended. You are in a strange time and a strange place, Crixus. The world has changed."_ She supplied gently, and took one last look at the ships. _"I think I've done all I can here for now, it is time we returned. I will deal further with this tomorrow when my mind is clear."_

"_Yes, Domina."_

"_Crixus, I am curious…"_ Elsa asked as they left the docks at a brisk pace side-by-side, weaving in and out of the workers. _"When you call me 'Domina' it seems like an old habit. Were you truly a gladiator of the Ancient Roman Empire?"_

"_A long time ago that was what I strove to be, when I had forgotten what freedom tasted like. To be the Champion of Capua and of the sands of the Arena. But treachery ran deep in the Ludus under the House of Batiatus and my path was changed. I still don't know if it was for the better."_

"_You miss it, being a gladiator?"_

"_Only parts of it, where all I had to worry about was how to beat the man in front of me into the sand. But the other requirements… I do not."_

"_Such as…?"_ The Queen pressed as they crossed the Southern bridge, the Castle looming just ahead. Crixus thought for a moment and stole a calculating glance at the Queen. She seemed to almost float along beside him; the air of superiority and elegance exuding effortlessly from her perfectly straight yet relaxed posture. He could tell it came to her naturally, that kind of grace was not learned. It clashed oddly with her rumpled look. After a few hours she had released her blonde hair down into an effortlessly styled heavy braid that made her look windswept. Looking at her now, he realized that she had a faint dusting of faint freckles on her cheekbones and across the bridge of her nose. It made her seem a bit younger than she really was, but she was a strikingly beautiful woman nonetheless. And through all of the day's ordeals she was not absent the crown of ice either. Crixus offhandedly wondered if it made her head cold before he was able to formulate his response.

"_There were other sports of a more intimate nature that were required of me. I… thank you that you have not asked those of me."_

"_Oh… Well… You have nothing to fear, I will never force you in… that way."_ Elsa answered carefully, the sick feeling of bile rising in her throat when she realized how truly used this man had been. Ancient Roman culture must have really sucked for the lower classes.

"_Much gratitude, my Queen."_

Elsa smiled weakly at him; the palpable relief that rolled off of him in waves was just as heart warming as it was depressing. The guards had just closed the gates behind them when her stomach rumbled, only then did she realize that she had skipped lunch. Which mean that Crixus hadn't eaten either and that wouldn't do for either of them. As they entered the castle, Elsa pulled aside one of the butlers.

"Has the evening meal been served?"

"No, your majesty. Princess Anna insisted on waiting for you. She is down in the kitchens, for what reason I don't know why." He trailed off with a sigh.

"Thank you."

The Queen bit back a smile, recalling how they would sneak down to the kitchens together when they were young and eat flakey apple pastries until they were sick. She gestured for Crixus to follow and couldn't hide the spring in her step once they were around the corner and descending the stone staircase to the kitchens and servants' quarters. Elsa hadn't been down there in years but she still remembered every nook and cranny. Jovial laughter and singing accompanied the bang of pots and pans at the end of the wide, low-ceilinged hall. Warm golden-red light and the wonderful smell of meats and pastries cooking wafted from the open door and their mouths watered.

The sight that greeted them was one that they both needed after the massive amount of grief they had dealt with at the docks the whole day. Anna was in the midst of the cooks that had been employed in the castle since before they were born, helping them prepare the meal and making sure Kristoff didn't burn the mutton. They were singing a dirty sailor's shanty that Anna and Elsa had learned long ago from the guards on the Wharves, much to their parent's chagrin. She and Anna would hum it now and then as an inside secret, since young Princesses and Queens weren't supposed to know such a song much less sing it. But there was Anna, belting out the loudest of them all and it only took Elsa into the second line of the first stanza to burst into the kitchens and join in with glee. The cooks laughed and cheered and sang with the sisters, poor Kristoff and Crixus left to watch in amused bewilderment.

"_Oh there was a lass! (A lass! A lass!)_

_She hung from the mast o're the sea! (Sea!)_

_And when the waves they splashed! (They Splashed!)_

_The lass was wet as could be!_

_Oh how she cried! (That lass! That Lass!)_

_For her dress be full of froth! (Froth!)_

_And how the sailors stared! (They stared!)_

_For through her dress they could see!"_

Anna dropped her pairing knife on the cutting board amidst a mound of vegetables and rounded the counter, scooping her older sister into her arms and spinning her around the floor in a wild stomping waltz the fisherman's wives favored. Their dresses whirled around their legs in frenzied flight in time with the song.

"_Oh so down she climbed! (That lass! That lass!)_

_Amidst the raging dogs! (Dogs!)_

_And though they wished her skin to touch! (Touch!)_

_The Captain had none o' that!_

_Oh that little lass! (That lass! That lass!)_

_Into the Captain's cabin she came! (Came!)_

_And complain not when he spread her legs! (Legs!)_

_He was the Captain, who could she blame?"_

Elsa and Anna collapsed into raucous laughter and gasped for breath in front of the hearth. The happy atmosphere was exactly what the Queen needed after a hard day as well as the full pint of ale one of the kitchen boys brought her. She thanked him and told him to also give the Gaul leaning in the doorway a pint. Elsa didn't often drink the hoppy beverage, it reminded her almost too much of their late father. She let Anna drag her back to the high counter island that was butted up against the range she had first been chopping at. There were seven wooden barstools all jumbled together right underneath the lip and the sisters shoved each other out of the way for the least rickety seats giggling the whole way. Kristoff immediately abandoned his task to a more competent cook and went to his vibrant wife. Elsa looked back at the doorway and noticed Crixus standing there awkwardly with his wooden stein, torn between staying and slipping away. The Queen pulled out the empty stool to her right and sent him an easy smile before turning back to listen to her babbling sister, leaving the option open to the foreign man.

A moment later she felt the heat of his body at her side then heard the wooden bar stool creak under his weight, making her grin into her ale. Elsa rested her elbows on the counter, a habit she had learned from Aster to better blend in with the men when she had been travelling, and held her stein out to Crixus. The Gaul looked at it for just a second before chuckling and knocking them together in a toast.

"_Today was a difficult day, Crixus. I pray we won't have another like it for a while."_

"_I'll drink to that."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Moving right along. Thank you to those who reviewed for your kind words! This chapter is more character building and an attempt at some humor. There should be some more action coming soon, if all goes according to plan.**

**Cheers!**

Building Bonds

The next day was upon them before they even knew it and Elsa desperately still wished she didn't have to get out of her comfortable bed. Her legs were a little sore but it was the good kind that felt absolutely _heavenly_ when you stretched. Now if only she didn't feel so drained. It wasn't that she had used her powers so extensively, no no. It was the political disaster that she was sure was going to crop up from yesterday's fiasco in the fjord. She was receiving the families this afternoon to tell them that she would personally be taking care of all their funeral expenses. Elsa was extremely frugal with her Kingdom's money but… these people had died in a tragic way that she was sure was a ploy to again her attention. To what end, she did not know. But it made her realize that there was someone from the Southern Isle still trying to get to her and that did _not_ make her happy. The little ivory faced clock on her beside table informed her that she could maybe rest just a bit longer, so the mighty ruler of Arendelle snuggled deeper into her bed sheets and soft downy pillows. The blonde had maybe dozed for a wonderful five minutes of bliss when Anna's soft tattoo echoed on her door.

"Elsa?" The door creaked open.

"Nnoooooooo…" The blonde moaned pitifully and rolled away from her sister and onto her stomach so she could jam her face further into her pillow.

Soft footsteps shuffled across her room and around to the side of the huge bed Elsa was sprawled across. She whined again when the mattress next to her hip dipped under the slight weight of her sister and tried her best to pretend she didn't have to get up. Anna began to softly scratch her back in looping circles like their mother used to do when they had a nightmare, and Elsa immediately began to feel a little bit better. The comforting gesture nearly put her back to sleep but Anna switched to the flat of her palm, rubbing firmly against the cotton nightgown to wake her back up. Elsa finally extracted her face from her pillow; aware that she had lines on her skin from the wrinkles of the cloth and her free flowing hair was an absolute mess. She sighed heavily and enjoyed the warmth of Anna's hand resting in between her shoulder blades.

"We have to talk to sad people today." The Queen mumbled with a frown, staring at the little clock that read half past six in the morning.

"I know." Anna answered her; the same weariness Elsa felt reflected in the tone of her voice. "Okay, come on. The faster you get up, the faster you'll get your nasty black coffee."

Elsa grumbled and pushed herself into semi upright position and let Anna help her up out of bed. Today was going to _suck_.

* * *

><p>The morning had crawled by jam packed with meetings that concerned the future safety and prosperity of Arendelle and its guests. Throughout the ordeal the Queen was an emotionless and calm thinker, eerily like her deceased father but the spitting image of her mother. She was a good ruler, some even called her great. Elsa liked to think she was just doing the best that she could, quashing foreign schemes and executing the harder decisions to help their trade flourish. After a particularly hard choice Elsa would often find herself wondering what her father would have done. Such thoughts were always quickly pushed away, it wouldn't do to have others know that sometimes the Snow Queen was just as insecure as any other ruler. So between eight and nine in the morning she met with Aster and the other heads of security about measures that could be taken against another act of sabotage. From nine to eleven she met with the trade commerce advisors and continued their investigation on the missing grain and how well their next quota of raw textiles was progressing along. They also argued about keeping their trade agreement with the Southern Isle open and even broached the subject of England. From eleven to eleven twenty the Queen vanished into a side room rarely frequented and returned even graver than before. And then from eleven twenty to half past noon she buried herself in reading over asset requisition forms and newly gathered information on the surrounding kingdoms' political movements. Before her work had begun, Elsa had given Crixus permission to begin training again in the courtyard reserved for the royal guard. The Gaul had bowed eagerly and quickly strode away, energy thrumming through his massively solid frame.<p>

A soft knock startled the Queen from her consuming task of reading through the fine print on yet _another_ stipulation Denmark had sent them and nearly knocked her ink well over. She glanced at the enormous grandfather clock across the room and realized the noon meal had already started.

"One moment!" She called, making one more notation on her scrap of parchment as she rose from her tall backed chair.

"Hey Elsa?" Kristoff stuff his head through the door curiously.

"Kristoff! I thought you were someone else. Just give me a second and we can go have lunch…" She trailed off and jotted down just a few more thoughts.

"C'mon sis, you need to come eat."

Elsa looked up at him and sighed knowing that, _yes,_ this could wait just an hour. Half an hour. "Alright."

The mountain man smiled broadly and waited for her by her now thrown open study door. Once they were walking towards the small dining room Kristoff slung his thick arm over her shoulders and pulled Elsa close. She smiled and wrapped the arm against him around his middle and knocked her head on his shoulder. His comfort was always welcome and the Queen cherished it. Her brother in law had been right there for her through thick and thin, working as a team with Anna through her hardest times. He was her second best friend behind her sister, even if he did stink a little bit.

"Hey, Elsa?" The man asked tentatively.

"Hey, Kristoff?" She teased back.

Kristoff snorted a short laugh but quickly cleared his throat. "I was wondering, since your Gladiator seems to be well again…"

"He's not _my_ Gladiator. He's-"

"I know, I know. But… He knows how to fight. Right? I mean, yeah. He can fight. Um."

Elsa had pulled from his side and stopped in the hall with her arms crossed over her chest and her hip cocked to the side in an attitude she rarely showed outside the courts. She let her brother flounder for just a few more moments with her sculpted eyebrow arching ever higher in amusement. When Kristoff realized he was babbling he frowned and copied her posture.

"What's bothering you?" She finally smirked.

"With what's happened recently, in the fjord and in Italy… I just… I fear for you and Anna's safety."

Elsa's expression softened and she straightened up from her relaxed posture. The Queen rested a hand lightly on Kristoff's creased elbow in comfort. "You don't need to worry about me, you only need to worry about Anna and yourself."

"But you're my family too! _AND_ my Queen! And employer…"

"Kristoff, we're perfectly safe here in the castle. The security is strong and it isn't something you need to readily worry about."

"_Rrraaargh!_ But I can't _help_ it! _I'm_ not _strong_ enough! What if somebody slips past the guards and it's only _me?_" He roared, throwing his hands up in frustration and gasping at his shaggy blonde hair.

Elsa drew upon her vast patience and clasped her hands together while she waited for the irate mountain man to stop pacing and fuming.

"Elsa." The fear in his voice was palpable. "Can your man Crixus teach me how to fight?"

"I… can only ask. But you should too, so he knows that you really mean it. I have a pretty strong feeling that he is used to extreme dedication."

Kristoff laughed weakly in relief and swept Elsa up into a quick hug. A _"Thank you."_ was whispered hoarsely in her ear before he set her back on her feet. The Queen reasoned that if letting her brother learn how to swing around a piece of pointy metal to feel better made him happy, then that made her happy too. A lighter mood descended upon them as they continued on down the hall towards the small patio just off the small dinning room where Anna had kept insisting they eat. She had told Elsa it was her new favorite spot since it had the best view of the mountains. Elsa would have preferred to sit in a closed room far away from _any_ view of the mountains. _But_ it made Anna happy so she didn't say anything; she just chose not to look at them. The blonde had to stifle making a face when she realized she put a lot of people's happiness before her own. It was easier said than done. Crixus's deep rasp and Anna's melodic soprano could be heard in faint conversation just around the corner, peaking the interest of the mountain man and the Queen.

"No, no, no. _Aa-puhl_. Apple."

"Ah-pel."

"Close enough… oh hey!" Anna noticed the two approaching and bounded towards them. "Crixus wants to learn!"

"Does he now?" Elsa asked, turning her curious gaze towards the Gaul.

"Yeah! Well I mean, I think he does. We were just kinda looking at the fruit on the table and he picked one up and said, uh… _pomum_?" She looked back at the slowly approaching Crixus.

The man grinned broadly and held up the red fruit in his large hand. "_Pomum!_ Ah-pel."

Suddenly, Elsa had an idea. She kept it to herself for the moment, choosing instead to guide her sister to the table set for three. She paused and frowned. Three. That wouldn't do at all. A quick swirling flick of her wrist materialized a fourth identical wicker chair and table setting made of ice. Elsa beckoned the Gaul to the seat directly to her right and settled herself in the mesh of ice links. The blatant surprise on his face was an indication to the Queen that he hadn't expected a seat at all. She arched an eyebrow and the flabbergasted man sat down heavily next to her.

"Anna, while you're still thinking about it, I believe I found away for you to brush up on your Latin."

"Awwww Elsa… I just wanna _eat_ right now." She whined, scooping a cold pasta dish and some cut fruit onto her china plate.

"Well you can eat, but listen. Okay?" She continued when Anna flapped a hand at her to continue, her mouth full of pasta. Elsa laced her fingers together and leaned her forearms lightly on the edge of the table.

"Instead of meeting with your tutor like I had originally planned, I want you to learn from Crixus."

Anna paused mid-chew and gawped at her sister. "Yoo gotta be shittin' me."

"Language!" Elsa chastised.

"No, I'm serious!"

"So am I! The fact that you just learned how to teach each other how to say '_apple'_ of all things makes my point for me."

Anna whined and pouted into her pasta salad, ignoring Kristoff who actually looked like he wanted to learn too. Elsa quirked an eyebrow at him and plucked a slice of the fruit of discussion from the platter as she turned her attention to the Gaul.

"_Crixus. Do you have any interest in learning my language?"_

"_If I am to be your guardian, it would be wisest."_

"_Good. I want you and my sister to teach each other. I can provide a tutor when assistance is needed."_

Crixus stared at the Queen, more than a little confused. _"But she is of royalty. Why would she learn from me?"_

"_Because learning by practical conversation is a better way to reinforce what is absorbed. Or so I've found to be true when learning another tongue."_

The man inclined his head in easy agreement and began to load his plate with meat and bread and cheese, swiping another red apple and depositing it next to the first one. He must have been hungry after starting his training again that morning and the Queen could tell he had recently bathed before seeking them out for lunch. Elsa smirked triumphantly and turned her head back to a moping Anna. When her little sister caught her expression she grumbled, knowing she couldn't get out of this one.

"Oh come on, at least it won't be ancient wrinkly Frederick this time."

"I swear that old coot had it out for me."

"Only because you glued him to the chair when you were twelve."

"He was asking for it!" Anna wagged her fork at an amused Elsa.

"You got an extra assignment because you neglected the first three!"

"It was only two, and-wait, how did you know that?"

Elsa laughed at the suspicious look her younger sister sported. "I told you, I always asked about you."

"That's sweet and all but now that I think about it you might actually be a little creepy. Queen Elsa, the ruler of snow and stalking-_Hey!_"

Kristoff roared with laughter when Elsa beaned her sister in the middle of her forehead with a cherry tomato. Crixus just sat there and ate his simple meal, watching from the sidelines since he could only infer from action and tone of voice that the Queen was teasing the Princess.

"I am _not_ creepy!"

"Psh, yes you are! '_Ooohhh look at me! I'm Elsa! I sneak around and spy on you while you sleep! I also like to freeze my sister's shoes to the floor when she's-' _Augh!" Anna was cut off when a huge mound of white powdery snow buried her in her seat. _That_ made Crixus choke on his water.

"Okay, you feisty-pants women, settle down." Kristoff chuckled, reaching across the small table to bang the Gaul on the back and sweep snow off of his disgruntled wife at the same time.

"Yeah, well, she started it." Anna complained and threw some of the snow across the table at her madly cackling sister-a laugh she didn't use often anymore and it made it difficult for the Princess to stay mad at her.

"I know she did, but she's the Queen and can get away with a lot more than you can." He consoled her while still trying to stifle a grin.

Anna pouted a little bit more while she got up and dumped the offending snow out of her seat before returning to her meal. The rest of the lunch was a little bit better for the sore Princess after she ate her fill and cracked a daringly stupid plan to get back at the Queen. It was fairly simple. The Queen didn't have to meet any more dignitaries today, save for the families around three, so she had changed into one of her more casual ice gowns and that made Anna's plan _so_ much easier. When Elsa was talking to Kristoff about some boring stable problem, the Princess scooped up a handful of slushy snow and hid it behind her hip. Her skirt kept her ammunition out of sight as she rose clumsily to her feet. Anna saw that Crixus had seen what she had done, but the man hid his smirk behind one of his huge hands. Realizing she now had a partner in crime, Anna decided that this would be a good time to turn the tables.

"You're right Elsa, it would be beneficial for Crixus and I to learn from each other."

"I-good! Uh, okay?" The Queen stuttered, a little confused at her sister's interruption.

Anna nodded solemnly and slowly strolled around the back of the chair Crixus was seated in. "Yes! I think we should go ahead and start now." She swaggered up to Elsa and propped herself up on the back of the ice chair.

"Wait, what?" Now she _knew_ something was up.

"Crixus," Anna looked at the Gaul's slowly reddening face with a smirk. She quickly held up her hand of dripping slush just as her sister's eyes went comically wide.

"Snow!"

Anna's hands blurred as she seized the low neckline of Elsa's dress and tugged it away from her body. The snow slapped loudly down against the Queen's pale chest and then again when the Princess smooshed the chilly slush-filled fabric back onto her skin. An _extremely_ un-lady like screech born more out of shock and surprise than the actual cold echoed around the small patio against Anna's maniacal laughter. Elsa sat rigidly in her seat, shoulders hunched and face frozen in scandalized distress as the fabric quickly darkened in the front of her gown. Her stunned expression quickly morphed into mild irritation before settling on a dangerously coy smile. The change only went noticed by the Gaul who quickly leaned down over the table, knocking his chin on the tabletop just in time for a massive blob of snow to pass over his head and knock over a sauntering Anna. Kristoff only roared harder with laughter and had to grab at the arms of his chair to keep himself from sliding out of it. The shocked Princess's head popped up out of the snow and gaped at her snickering sister. And then all decorum was lost.

Kai and Gerda frantically rushed out onto the patio after hearing the screams of the royals, perplexed when they passed by the guards still stationed at their posts. Couldn't they hear what was happening? All of their questions were answered when they stumbled out to where the two sisters were having lunch. They weren't being attacked at all. Well, they were, but by each other. Snow and ice was _everywhere_ and Elsa was sitting on Anna's stomach, scooping snow into the top of her unbuttoned blouse. Kristoff had obviously tried to help his wife because he was cocooned in a lumpy mass of snow and ice, the Queen's new personal guard was laughing and trying to chip the slick barrier away with a fork and table knife. It wasn't doing much damage. The scene was odd but a welcome sight even after the past fours years of obstacles.

"Your majesties!" Kai called, but they didn't hear him. Anna bucked her sister off and Kai had to hastily avert his eyes when the Princess's blouse hung open and the Queen's dress rode up.

"_YOUR! MAJESTIES!"_

All sounds of screeching laughter ground to an immediate halt when the rowdy group realized that they weren't alone anymore. Kai cleared his throat nervously as the sisters scrambled to their feet in breathless giggles, their faces flushed.

"Yes?" The Queen asked, trying to regain her composure.

"We heard screaming and thought you under attack."

"Nah, we're good here." Kristoff called. "Well, mostly."

"Very well."

And just like that, Kai and Gerda left. They were upset but had no right to scold Anna and Elsa anymore. They _were_ grown women after all. The silence on the patio lasted a whopping three seconds before snorts quickly turned into full-blown gales of laughter from the blonde and the red head. A lazy wave released the mountain man from his chilly cage and subsequently buried him under it. Anna bumped Elsa with her hip and scooped the offending slush out of her blouse.

"This isn't over, y'know."

"That's what _you_ think." The Queen teased.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Well now I need to go change for this afternoon."

"Oh. I had forgotten…"

"Me too. But it'll be okay. Somehow."

"I hope so." Elsa murmured, watching Crixus haul a shivering Kristoff to his feet.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat in her throne, her shoulders drooped and her arms wrapped protectively around her middle. The last family had left just ten minutes before. She had also sent Anna away to go find her husband so she could have a few moments alone. Grief had saturated the throne room like rotten molasses, seeping into everything and leaving a gritty residue to every surface.<p>

"Get it _together_." She hissed, angrily wiping her hot tears from her face with the back of her hand. She was thankful she had chosen to wear the black mourning gown, it didn't show the tear stains as easily.

The Queen took a couple deep breaths and achingly rose to her feet, her body exhausted from the emotional duress of holding back her powers while the families were present. She looked around the vast hall that was covered in grisly ice and frost and frowned. Elsa hadn't realized she had turned her throne room into a freezer. Hands reached out and pulled while ice blue eyes slipped closed in concentration. Ice crickled and crackled and crescendo'd in a tinkling cacophony as it broke away from the surfaces it was adhering to and disintegrated into the air. Within the span of thirty seconds the hall was once again restored to its pristine order. The Queen was finally done with public engagements for the day, so she decided maybe she could go have a cup of tea before the rest of the day's paper work was finished. Just as she stepped down from the last step of the dais, the side door creaked open and a tall thin man dressed in salty grays entered. He was a bland looking man, with a face that you could easily forget as soon as he had left the room.

"Your highness." He bowed respectfully but just barely tilting his thin face, refusing to meet her gaze. Elsa had always felt off-kilter around the man, his avoidance of eye contact and perpetually calm willowy voice were unnerving.

"Mr Rotte, we have already met today." The royal drew up short and brought herself to her full height, the very definition of Snow Queen snapped brusquely into place. Any surprise visit by her Head of Intelligence was _always_ very good or very bad. Usually, very bad.

"Forgive me, your highness. But I have some information you may find useful." He inclined his head again, refusing to take his muddy brown eyes off of her hands.

"Very well. What is it?" Icy impatience colored her stained neutral voice.

"My little mice have been scrounging around in the Southern Isle. While we had already confirmed your attackers in Italy were from this land, we were able to discern that they had, _in fact_… unfortunately been employed by a certain noble by the name of Sonderson Craffus."

"What do you know about this man?"

"So far? Only that he a low ranking man in the courts, a vulgar man who used to be a merchant. His profits made from swine, cattle, and less appealing tastes. Soon we will know more."

"Get me as much information as you can. I would like to know exactly what I am dealing with." Her blue eyes blazed with cold fury and a shred of satisfaction that they _finally_ had lead.

"As you wish."

The man bowed once more and strode from the throne room, his feet not making a single sound against the marble. Elsa watched him go, not moving until he slipped back out the door he came. But the door didn't close all the way, instead an on-edge Crixus pushed inside and clomped over to her. His steel-toed leather boots clanked with each heavy step and he had forgone his fashioned cloak of green, donning one of crimson one today. Elsa didn't know how she ignored the state of his dress; if it had been any other man she probably would have felt scandalized. But they were in an odd situation, and she was sure that he probably held the same sentiments about their clothing. She briefly remembered him complaining about how pants were too binding and troublesome to wear. The Queen noticed his right hand was clenched, palming the borrowed dagger. The Gaul had the blade pressed tightly into the inside of his forearm to minimize the attention drawn to it. He clapped the same hand to his chest in quick salute when he finally reached her. Crixus registered her reddened eyes but quickly deduced that it was because of the long and trying afternoon, so he said nothing.

"_My Queen."_

"_Yes?"_

"_That man. Who was he?"_

"_One of my advisors."_

The Gaul scowled and glanced behind him. "_He knew my language."_

"_Latin is not an uncommon tongue for many to be schooled in."_

"_No. It was not the Roman tongue. It was the one I first knew as a boy."_

Elsa gaped in confusion for just a moment. If 'Mr. Rotte' knew Gaulish, then she had seriously underestimated him. The revelation humbled her and gave her pause to maybe consider being a bit warmer to him in the future. Despite how slimy he made her feel whenever she was in his company.

"_He is a very intelligent man. One that you would do well to avoid offending."_

Crixus scowled again and said nothing else in his own form of an agreement. The Queen nodded to herself, glad that he had at least agreed to behave for now. She was still getting to know the Gaul; he was an enigma in a sense.

"_Good. Now let's go to the blacksmith's while there is still light. I wish to see you fully equipped as soon as possible."_

Crixus's bare chest swelled with self-importance as he followed his _Domina_ from the throne room. Finally, he would soon feel whole again with a sword in his hand. The day had been a good one for him so far, his training starting once more with vigor. The Gaul could already tell that he would be sore on the morrow, but the feeling of being able to strike a target dummy with a practice sword more than made up for it. It almost reminded him of his days in the _Ludus_, but this place was far better. He had the training facilities and regimen of his days as a Gladiator, yet the freedom of the rebel army. The only things yet missing and would forever remain so, were his friends and his heart. It was a sobering thought that still plagued him at night, but Crixus knew that if he were to heal and continue on, then he needed to honor their memory by doing his best to serve and protect Queen Elsa and her sister.

The pair had just passed the stables when Kristoff stumbled after them, hastily throwing his pitchfork into a corner.

"_Wait!_ Wait!" He galloped over and clumsily bowed, remembering he was in front of less privileged members of the Keep's employees. "E-Queen Elsa. I would like to ask Crixus something. Could you translate for me? Please?"

Elsa just smiled and shifted so she could easily see both of the men. When Kristoff finally began to speak, she quietly orated what he was saying into Latin for the Gaul.

"Crixus. I know this is an odd request… And you've probably had it before." The mountain man paused and rubbed his hand through his shaggy blonde hair. Asking for help wasn't always easy for him, especially from a stranger.

"I want to learn how to fight. I need to be able to protect Anna if the guards aren't there. I mean, I _can_ already, but I need to be better. I need to be stronger."

Crixus listened to Elsa's soft lilting voice, his head tilted towards her but his dark eyes fixed on the tall man before him. His face was set in a grim expression and he sighed heavily through his nose. This time, Elsa spoke for the Gaul.

"_What you ask of me will not be easy. I will not fucking coddle you like a boy. If you are to learn to protect your woman, you must learn that you may need to one day take another man's life. I will not have my skills wasted on a man who can't take hold of his own cock."_

Kristoff stared wide-eyed for a moment at the Gaul, muttering to the amused Queen. "He's got some language, doesn't he? Thanks for not pulling the punches… Ouch."

"_What did he say?"_

"_He appreciates your bluntness."_

Crixus roared with laughter and extended his right arm to the dumfounded man, roughly clasping the taller man's forearm in acceptance.

"_Tell him that I will train him. And that he better impress me."_ The Gaul laughed again and released Kristoff's arm, clapping him on the shoulder.

"What just happened?"

"Crixus has decided to take you under his wing. I _strongly_ suggest you do your best and try not to disappoint him. Come on. Since you're in on this now, you're going to need a weapon as well."

Kristoff stood there dumbly for a moment while the chuckling former Gladiator and serene Snow Queen continued on towards the blacksmith behind the Stables.

"Wait, what?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Apparently my PWP's sell a lot hotter than my actually stories, who'dve thunk it? You horn dogs. I love you all so much. Be on the look out for an update to INK then, since I seem to have made quite a few of you run for a cold shower…**

**Anyways! Some bonding between our favorite Gaul and Queen in this chapter. A bit short, I'm afraid. I'm getting sick for the first time in nearly two years and it's really draining my batteries.**

Brothers and Sisters

Crixus jolted awake again, a cold sweat soaking the twisted bed sheets. He groaned in frustration and rested a forearm across his eyes. This inability to sleep through the night was a new and extremely obnoxious habit. The Gaul tried his best to fall back asleep, but the twistedly garish visions of a murdered Naevia flickered cruelly behind his eyelids. So he heaved himself to his feet since there was obviously no point in trying to rest at this point. It had become a nightly ritual for Crixus to wander the silent halls of the keep, coping with his loss and learning to assimilate into this new foreign culture. It would have been much more difficult had he not be ripped from his home once before. The Queen had actually noticed and when he told her, to his surprise there was cold anger in her eyes instead of pity. Anger that he had been denied a peaceful existence, that he had know so much loss. It was a better balm than any he had ever gotten.

It was a little chilly in the hallways and Crixus was glad that he had decided to throw on his subligar. But as he turned his path toward the great halls he noticed the barest hint of frost dusting the edges of the thick carpet. The Queen was either awake or having a very bad dream, something he had witnessed a week prior. The palace had woken to subzero temperatures and he had helped the big mountain man break down the iced shut door to the Queen's sleeping chambers. That had been his first glance at the sad woman behind the crown. Her sister had stayed with her for the rest of the night and the men stayed up in the kitchens by the fire, even after every trace of frost had been wiped away. The vision of the limp young woman sobbing into her sister's neck had disturbed the Gaul.

When Crixus paused in the open doorway of the portrait gallery, he understood. At the far end of the chamber, the Queen sat alone in front of an oil painting of a solitary man. She looked so small in her elegant gown of ice, her arms wrapped tightly about her ribs as if she was trying to hold herself together. The Gaul felt guilty with his intrusion and had taken a single step back when the Snow Queen turned her face to him. He felt his heart ache for her when he noticed her dull eyes, flat and void of emotion. Half-dried tear tracks glistened on her cheeks as her body shifted to sit ramrod straight and fold her hands in her lap.

"_Apologies. I'll take my leave."_ He called quietly and turned to go.

"_Wait."_

The single word was almost a whisper, but it tolled clear as a bell in the quiet hall, bouncing off the tall ceiling and reaching Crixus. The man turned his head and looked back at the solemn Queen who had returned her gaze to the oil painting. The Gaul swallowed nervously and padded over to the bench and gingerly took a seat on the edge of the cushion, a respectful distance away from the monarch. He looked at her stony face for a moment before turning his gaze to the painting on the wall. It was of a strong and solid handsome man, long flowing auburn hair restrained in a long tail down his back. Deep-set blue eyes peered out flatly from underneath a heavy brow and were accented by a straight roman nose. The chiseled jaw paired well with his angular cheekbones and square chin. The man in the painting was wearing the Royal colors of another kingdom but the crest of Arendelle was pinned to his chest in a glittering silver and ice brooch.

"_His name was Adam, my husband."_

Crixus almost didn't catch what the Queen said; she had uttered it so quietly. Suddenly, the Gaul understood so much more about the young woman and why she was so completely focused on her rule and the bond with her sister and brother in law. Queen Elsa didn't have anyone else; she was alone and just as heartbroken as he was.

_"My apologies, Domina, for the loss of your husband."_

_"Thank you, Crixus. I'm sorry you had to see me like this."_ Her voice cracked and she cleared it softly. _"Now you know why I was so understanding of your situation."_

_"And you have my gratitude for your patience."_

The two sat in a heavy silence, staring at the picture. Crixus open and shut his mouth a few times, his indecision catching the monarch's attention. She raised a worn man's handkerchief to her face and wiped the evidence of her tears away.

_"Speak your mind, Crixus. I may be your Domina, but you are not a slave."_ The man shifted uncomfortably on his perch and carefully chose his words, planting his huge hands on his bent knees and hunching his shoulders.

_"How did you lose him?"_

The Queen inhaled deeply through her nose and sighed, sinking back down into a slouch and twisted the handkerchief in her hands. Her jaw clenched for a moment and frost curled onto the velvet seat as an old poisonous anger seeped into her flat eyes.

_"He was murdered. Taken from me by a madman from his own country."_

_"Jupiter's cock... The world is full of selfish bastards who only live to harm others. My sincere condolences for you loss, Domina."_

_"Thank you. It was a long time ago, but... He was not the first person I have lost."_

_"I see that lives are still just as fragile as they were in... My time."_

_"Life will always be fragile, Crixus. That is why we must protect what is most important to us."_

_"You speak with wisdom beyond your years."_

_"You have to grow up quickly when you are a risk to everyone around you."_

_"Apologies, but I do not understand."_

The Queen huffed a hollow laugh and dropped her gaze to her twisting fingers in her lap. _"My powers, Crixus. I was born with them, and as I got older they grew with me. One night, when I was eight and Anna was just five... I hurt her. It was an accident, but it frightened me and we were separated so I could try and learn to control them. But my fear only grew with my loneliness and inability to restrain them."_

_"But you have such strong command over them..."_

_"I do. Now. That only came to me during a very lonely part of my life, when I had just been crowned and lost Anna because of my powers."_

_"You hurt her again?"_

_"I killed her."_

The Gaul gaped dumbly at the woman next to him, extremely confused. _"I don't understand."_

The Queen nodded and laughed weakly at herself. She turned sideways on the seat and faced her guard,

_"Forgive me, no one has told you the disaster of my coronation, have they?"_

When the Gaul shook his head, Elsa sighed and launched into the morbid tale. Crixus listened attentively as she told him how she lost control at the celebration and ran off into the Mountains. How she lost control when her sister found her to try and apologize and bring her home. How she chased her away after unintentionally shooting a lance of ice into her chest and how she was nearly murdered for being a witch (he cringed at that one, remembering his own words from weeks ago). She told him how she was locked away in her own dungeon and broke free, only for her Sister to sacrifice herself and save her from the blade of the man who wished to steal Arendelle away from them. And then how Anna's act of love for Elsa restored her life and gave the Queen the key to the control of her powers. It was quiet the fantastical fairytale. When he remained silent in thought, attempting to process what he had just been told, the Queen rose tiredly to her feet.

_"It must be hard to believe, I won't be offended in the least if you don't."_

_"Forgive me, but I will do my best to. I just... Need to think about it."_

Elsa smiled thinly and bowed her head in a short nod of acceptance. The quiet clack of her heels and whisper of her gown across the floor echoed around the portrait hall as she retreated to try and rest. Just when she was about to walk through the door, it was Crixus's turn to call out to her.

_"Domina, have you killed anyone else?"_

She paused and faced him, that old anger returning to her stony face.

_"In my panic, I impaled the man who took Adam from me."_

_"Wait, he was murdered in front of you?"_

_"He was mortally wounded. I watched him die a few days later. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a long day tomorrow."_

And with that chilly explanation, the Queen was gone.

* * *

><p>Kristoff groaned and threw down the eight-foot log he had been carrying since sunrise. The midday heat beat down on his sunburned shoulders in the Keep's training yard reserved for the Soldiers. Crixus dropped his own log and shook his arms out, wiping the sweat from his face. Kristoff flapped a hand at the logs and spoke one of the Latin words in his measly vocabulary.<p>

_"Why?"_ He panted, pushing his shaggy hair off his flushed face.

Crixus said something to him and then frowned when he remembered they couldn't really understand each other. So he slapped his chest and flexed his muscles with a snarl, trying to mime that carrying the log would build endurance to make them strong. Somehow the mountain man understood the cavemanesque gesture and nodded vigorously. It was true that he was already strong; he hauled ice for a living and could pick up and twirl Anna around like she was a small child. But this was working different kinds of muscles that he didn't use as often. They could hear the church bells in the city chiming for noon and Kristoff had to suppress a sigh of relief. When Crixus had told him through the Queen's translation that his training would be grueling, he didn't realize exactly what he was getting himself into. For the past two weeks on every other day they would have endurance training in the mornings followed by combat in the afternoon. The only reason they weren't training together every single day was because they had other obligations with their jobs.

The men traipsed over to the small mess hall for the castle guard and gathered their meals of dried meat and a hunk of bread and cheese. Kristoff missed his usual rich foods; but the Gaul had stressed that to become strong, a change in diet must be made to support the energy needed for their activities. That mentality had led to blander meals filled with a healthy balance of grains and vegetables and meat with some fruit thrown in there. And even though it had been _just_ two weeks, he could feel the difference simply because of his new eating habits. And he could start to feel himself getting stronger ever though there was no physical difference yet. It would take a while, but Kristoff was glad that he was actually following through with his plans. It made him feel better knowing that if the time came, he would be prepared to defend his wife. Sure, he knew she was a fiery, independent, head-strong woman who didn't really he need him and that was okay. But he needed her and even though he knew Anna could take care of herself, most of the time, he was still paranoid after what had happened to Elsa in Rome. He started out of his thoughts when Crixus nudged him with his elbow.

"_Panem."_ He said brusquely and held up his bread.

"Bread." Kristoff responded.

"Brehd." The Gaul mimicked then took a bite as he sat down on the stone steps to the Mess. Kristoff thunked down next to him and held up his dairy.

"Cheese."

"_Caseum."_

"Casseeuhm."

The Gaul grinned and held up his dried beef, looked at it for a second, then took a bite out of it. Kristoff had to laugh and did the same. They'd been teaching each other the equivalent of simple words all day, but training had been their main concern. Even through their language barrier the two men had connected immediately, an unusual situation for the both of them. Normally Crixus would have stuck to his habit of keeping new acquaintances at an almost ridiculous distance, but Kristoff reminded him of himself. Not _exactly_ like him, but they shared a similar interest in getting stronger to protect those important to them. When they were nearly finished eating, the mountain man glanced over at his teacher and noticed the scowl on his face. It wasn't directed at anyone so he assumed he was thinking hard about something that bothered him.

"Crixus?"

The Gaul started and blinked a few times, and opened and closed his mouth a few times. Finally, he started to speak in a broken mix of Latin and _Bokmål._

"Domina, Queen Elsa… _ah… she is…"_ He thought for a second then pantomimed pain in his chest and trailed his fingers from his eyes down his cheeks like tears.

"Ohhh. Sad."

"_Sic. Ah…_ yes. Sad."

"Yes, she is sad." Kristoff answered him solemnly, nodding his head.

Crixus popped the last of his cheese in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, the gears in his brain kicking into high gear. Kristoff wanted to know what the man was thinking, but he'd have to track down that ancient geezer of a tutor if he wanted to find out. He had a feeling the Gaul wouldn't want Elsa to know his plans.

* * *

><p>Elsa touched her steepled fingertips to her lips that were pressed into the thinnest line her council had ever seen. The Queen was <em>not<em> happy with their reports and it was taking all of her willpower not to explode in frustration. There had been no traces of any kind of assailant from the disaster in the fjord, which meant that the assassins from Rome were back and wreaking havoc. Their strategy was extremely blatant: weaken morale and loosen the favor the Queen held with her people. It was a political power play that eventually ended with her death if they didn't try to stop it while they could. She had been hoping that her intelligence network had been able to dig something up, but Mr. Rotte sat quietly with his mouth closed. There was no new news on the weasel, Sonderson Craffus that had sent the men after her in the first place.

"Well, this has been a rather unproductive afternoon." She groused dryly, arching an eyebrow in what Anna called her 'resting bitch face'.

"I should be hearing back from some more of my informants shortly, your Majesty. I sent them out earlier today in hopes of finding another lead. It was promising." The muddy Mr. Rotte finally spoke up for the first time in two hours.

The Queen arched an eyebrow further and tilted her head in acknowledgment. Ever since that encounter in the throne room, she had been more respectful towards him and it had not surprisingly paid off. They were still on the neutralist of terms, but there was an undercurrent of cooperation that had never been there before. If Elsa had realized earlier that simply treating the man the way he should have been treated all along, she would have gotten answers and results at a much quicker pace than she was already used to. It's true what they say that the Intelligence and the Spies, not the Royals, rule a Kingdom. Those people on the throne are pawns in the ever-ongoing struggle to keep the throne afloat in the constantly changing sea of political power struggle. It was a nasty and tiring business and Elsa was very glad to have such a shrewd man on their side.

"Any kind of time frame, Mr. Rotte? I know your employees can't rush their work but I'm growing weary of tramping in circles."

"Today at the earliest, the day after next at the latest. I wish I could be more specific." He lilted in his calming tone.

"As do I but safety and secrecy is key. Please come and find me when they report back, no matter the time. You are dismissed if you are needed elsewhere."

"Of course, thank you Queen Elsa." The un-intruding man nodded his head in respect and flitted from the war room in near silence.

The Icy monarch turned her attention back to her council, and saw they were just as upset as she was. True, it wasn't directly their lives on the line, but they were in just as much hot water as she was because of their positions. Assassination attempts on high-ranking officials and Royals were not uncommon at all, it was the fact that there was so little information available on who was behind them that troubled the Queen. She had been subject to idiots from surrounding kingdoms traveling to Arendelle just after the death of her husband under the guise of condolences only to be blatantly attacked. Four had made attempts on her life before the realization that she was not some weak willed woman sunk in. If anything, the pain had made her more vicious. The perfect examples, if Elsa ever needed to intimidate someone, were the impaled and weakly cowering ice statues located in the farthest hall of the keep. She had only had to take that route once, and she was grateful for it. The Queen didn't yet know if Crixus had stumbled upon the monstrous physical representations of her wrath, but she feared that she would have to show him soon enough. Elsa could tell that he thought of her as a mildly sheltered woman and if she were to gain his full trust and respect that false image would have to be dispelled. The tired Queen sighed and rose to her feet, the men and women around the table following suit without hesitation.

"Aster, if you would continue keeping the extra patrols in place that would be appreciated. Also I fear it's time to start looking for more recruits. Please be especially careful with the screening, I'll not have a mole in my Keep. And while I'm thinking about it, post two more guards to my sister and her husband."

"I'll try my best, my Queen. But we are short on men."

"There will be no 'try' when it comes to the concern of my sister. You will take two of my own and assign them to their new post."

"Your Maj-"

"_That will be all, Aster."_ She cut across his protest with a chilly glare.

"Yes, your Majesty." The burly Head of Guard and Master at Arms relented unhappily, lumbering to his feet and striding briskly out of the chamber.

"Kai, Gerda; don't hire any more help. I can't trust anyone new at the moment, even with extra screening. Thank you."

"Of course, Queen Elsa." The Head Chamberlin and Mother Seneschal left, leaving the Head of the Treasury, Arendelle's ambassadorial group, and Royal Secretary.

Elsa eased herself back down into her seat and looked each person in the eye, blindly accepting a sheaf of parchment from the big rock of a man who was her Court Secretary. "We are in a sticky situation, Gentlemen."

"The repairs for the damage to the ships in the Fjord were not as costly as we had originally predicted, your Majesty. Many of the families that had lost a member accepted your monetary gift, but then had given some of their own funds back to the coiffeurs." The mousy man who served as the Treasurer to the state flipped through his logs. The deep gravely voice of her Secretary spoke up next.

"In my thirty-six years serving, the people are banding together in a way I have never seen them do so before. They care for you and Princess Anna very much. I suggest you consider using it to your advantage."

Elsa thought for a moment as she glanced down at the page of notes she had been given, a review of what had been covered. She plucked her quill from its holder and made jotted down a few thoughts of her own. "I will use that course of action if needed, even if it is not my first choice-," A soft knock echoed on the door, distracting the Queen from her train of thought. The Secretary rose to his feet and plodded heavily to the door, cracking it open to see who it was. Elsa turned in her seat and watched a nervous Anna and serene Mr. Rotte slip inside the chamber with a nod of thanks. The young woman had a script from a passenger pigeon clutched tightly in her right hand. She spotted her older sister and strode quickly to her, worry blossoming on her freckled face.

"We just received this." She thrust her hand out to Elsa, forgoing any kind of polite social pleasantry. To see her sister gloss over her manners like that made a spike of dread twist in her chest.

"There were more, but this was the most disturbing." The Head of Intelligence supplied, stepping up to the table.

Elsa unraveled the crumpled paper and her eyes flew over the neat tiny code.

_They know of the Gaul and efforts are going to double. They have decided not to spare the Princess. They are coming for the Queen again. Will report again in a moon turn._

"Elsa, what are we going to do?" Anna whispered.

"What we have been doing. But we'll be ready. Thank you for your promptness, Mr. Rotte. Would you be so kind and stay so that we can discuss further arrangements to address this new information? Anna, you as well."

The calm coolness the young Monarch used to speak in was the exact opposite of the burning panic eating away at her insides. She couldn't afford the luxury to be upset about this any longer, there was no time left to do so and her energy was needed for more important tasks. The men and the Princess seated themselves at the table again and Elsa slumped back into her seat and sighed heavily, staring at the evil little note in her pale fingers.

"Alright, let's see what we can do about this…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Apparently when I'm sick I lose my card to be an adult. This past week I went and bought the **_**Frozen: Journey to the Ice Palace**_** AND **_**Thrills & Chills! **_**coloring books at Target along with **_**A Tale of Two Sisters**_** and the junior novelization of the movie. Now I just need **_**A Sister More Like Me**_** and the art book.**

**I am so gonna color the shit outta those things.**

**Remember, just because you're out of school and in the working world doesn't mean you have to be boring.**

**I regret nothing.**

**Also quick note, I am aware that Hydrogen Cyanide was not used in this time period, but for the story's sake it will be.**

Good Thing There's a Bodyguard

Birds chirped gaily outside in the warm sunshine while the flowers and trees finished up their blooming in the transition from spring to summer. The mild temperature had driven the townsfolk out in droves, including the Princess and the Queen. They were all still on edge after a long and tense month and a half, but the ruler's orders had been successfully followed which brought them some modicum comfort. But according to Mr. Rotte, the trails of information had been too lacking and some of them had even gone completely silent. It was chilling to know that even someone as accomplished as him was having more difficulty than normal with his job. It was something Elsa was beginning to worry about more and more as time crept by. Fortunately, it wasn't currently on her mind, her thought turned to happier topics as she strolled with her little sister through the brightly lit corridors of the Keep. They were enjoying the fresh air that washed in from the thrown open windows, the heavy curtains swaying gently with the breeze.

"All I'm saying is that chocolate is the food of the gods."

"But… eating it _off_ of someone as a syrup? That's ridiculous. And extremely messy." The Queen muttered and lightly blushed. "Wait, why are we talking about this again?"

"Because you saw me trying to sneak a jar out of the kitchens and asked me what I was going to do with it." Anna answered bluntly, her face dead panning.

"Oh yeah." Elsa paused and blankly stared off out the window they were passing. "I missed out on some creative sex, didn't I?"

"Well… You can't really feel too bad about that, you and Adam didn't have a whole lot of time together."

Elsa slumped at her sister's gentle tone and a sad smile twisted at the corners of her lips. "No, we didn't. But, that's beside the point. Kristoff is my brother and imagining you licking chocolate syrup off him is not an image I _ever_ wanted planted in my head."

"Hey, you were the one who asked. Not my fault you find it totally weird."

"Oh come on, there _is_ such a thing called discretion you know."

They started their meandering again, circling around the back of the keep. The sounds of men training in the yard drifted up to them as they reached the corner of where the two outside corridors intersected. Anna walked up to the sill of the open window and leaned lazily on it, her elbows resting on the wide surface so she could watch the hustle and bustle below. The Queen mirrored her pose and messed with the end of her heavy blonde braid. Squads of sweaty and grunting men toiled in the bright sun as they cycled through their drills and sparring opponents, steel flashing and boots scuffing on the hard packed dirt. Over in the corner of the sparring grounds a crowd was growing. Hoots and hollers drew the attention of the Royals and they caught a glimpse of deep bronze skin and shaggy blonde hair. Anna perked up and turned to her sister.

"Let's go watch!" She exclaimed in excitement, pushing up from her lounged position and capturing her sister's closest elbow.

The Queen didn't have a say in the matter as the Princess hauled her unceremoniously down the empty hall to a small servant's access stairwell. She let Anna rush on ahead of her and chose to take the stairs at a less than breakneck speed. She heard Anna bust through the wooden door at the ground level and immediately shush the guards on the other side. They obliged her easily and were about to close the door when the red head stopped them and poked her head back into the stairwell.

"_Hurry up, we'll miss the action!"_ She hissed just as the blonde rounded the last curve.

"Go on, I'll catch up." She shooed the energetic red head on, a grin tugging at her lips.

A mumbled 'slow poke' reached her ears just before the Princess flitted away. The monarch couldn't contain an exasperated sigh and eye roll, meeting the gaze of one of the amused guards.

"You boys didn't see that." She teased and swept out into the yard, echoed _"yes ma'am's"_ reaching her retreating black and blue clad figure.

The soldiers had all halted in their training and were crowded in the furthest corner of the yard. Shouts of jubilation and jeers of disappointment echoed around the stone walls over the clash of wooden training swords and grunting of fighting men. Elsa watched the bright strawberry blonde of Anna's braids disappear into the soldiers and couldn't help but let the kernel of anticipation grow in her belly. As she reached the crowd a cry of disbelief roared up around her and she had to touch the closest man on the shoulder to let him know she was there. The men were huge burly specimens of the human race, and every single one of them towered over her. The soldier she had touched was about to tell her to piss off but he caught his tongue in surprise. She held a finger up to her mouth in the sign to remain quiet and he nodded easily. Without a second thought, the man plowed into the fray and the Queen stayed right behind him. He must have been telling the others in front of him to make way for the Queen because she wasn't touched as she passed though. Anna may not care if she got dirty, but Elsa had three other meetings in an hour to attend to and she didn't want to change her clothing if she could help it.

The blonde was cleanly deposited at the very front of the circle next to her cheering sister and thanked the man who had helped her. He bowed and knelt next to her, turning his attention back to the show in front of them. In the wide ring was a straining struggle of about seven or eight men. The Gaul and the Mountain Man were whirling and flowing around each other in a well-trained team, guarding each other's backs and taking the offensive when the opening arose. Both men were bare-chested and mad snarling grins pumped full of adrenaline and aggression were nearly splitting their faces in two. They were enjoying this outnumbered fight immensely. And for Kristoff to have progressed so rapidly in this particular skill set made Elsa wonder how good he might grow to be. Crixus must be a very well versed teacher to have taught him to such skill so quickly… though she remembered Anna telling her that he was constantly practicing whenever he could so he must have a good bit of natural ability as well. A roar brought her from her thoughts and she stifled a gasp as Kristoff catapulted the bellowing Gaul off his back, ice blue eyes trained on his sailing form as he landed heavily on one of the soldiers. The man lost his sword and a mimed killing blow was dealt to the ground right next to his neck. One down.

"_YEAH CRIXUS! KICK HIS ASS._" Exploded from the petite body of her sister and a roar of laughter and agreement rose up around them.

So much for staying quiet. The Gaul looked up in surprise and locked eyes briefly with an amused Elsa, his grin stretching wider when he realized she was there to watch _him._ The moment was over in a millisecond and the powerful gladiator was tumbling to the aide of his partner in crime, mule-kicking his feet out and catching one of the Arendelle guards squarely in the chest. A resounding '_ooooh'_ from the onlookers broke through the hoots and hollers and the Queen couldn't help but be impressed by that particularly acrobatic move. Crixus mimed another killing blow and the panting opponent he had just kicked rolled out of the scuffle. The well-built man whirled to his feet in easy grace and ducked under a practice blade, his own clacking loudly on another's shield. His shoulders bunched and flexed severely under his sweat-slicked skin, throwing different muscles into stark relief as the power shifted through his burly frame. The match continued on in a flurry of blows and kicks, the Arendelle soldiers quickly dropping like flies under the talented sword of the Queen's personal guard.

The past few weeks had been interspersed with random late night meetings in the portrait gallery, where the Queen and the Gaul would talk and share stories of their lost loved ones. It was a therapeutic and painfully needed healing process that both of them desperately needed to learn how to cope. It had been a bit more difficult for Crixus since he had lost Naevia so recently but he found comfort in the cool presence of the Queen sitting by his side. They only touched when their tears and grief consumed them, but it was still only a hand to hold at the most to lend physical support. The process had dramatically helped them both, bringing them together through their own forms of loss to something… a little closer to friends. They had started teasing each other about little nonsensical things, firing short little jabs at the other. All in good fun of course… But then Anna had to go and get all snoopy when they were laughing over how one of the neighboring Kingdom's new dignitary looked like a pot bellied pig. So now she was convinced that her sister was falling for the foreign man and teased about it every time the opportunity arose. Elsa knew she meant well, but sooner or later the Princess's dress was going to be stuffed full of slushy snow again if she didn't dial it down…

Anna groaned loudly in disappointment when Kristoff stumbled and found himself at the end of a practice sword, 'dead'. He slumped his shoulders slightly in defeat and stumbled out of the mock battle, accepting slaps on the shoulders and back good naturedly as he rounded the edge to his wife. He knelt next to her and grinned up through his damp bangs, his rapid breathing making his broad chest heave. Anna swept the dirty hair off of his forehead and kissed him chastely, praising him for lasting as long as he did. Elsa watched their exchange out of the corner of her eye and violently quashed the jealously that bloomed in her chest. It wasn't fair to them for her to feel that way. Ice blue eyes snapped back to the match and turned focused and calculating, rapidly studying the powerful gestures of the men in front of her. They were all fighting as hard as they could and Elsa knew it was because none of them wanted to fail and disappoint her. They were truly impressing her but the Gaul was still outshining all of them. Within a matter of minutes, the remaining soldiers were laid out and Crixus stood triumphantly over them. A roaring crowd cheered him on and rushed in to tease their beaten comrades. The Queen hung back with her sister and brother-in-law, letting the men release some more of their rowdy energy. Soon enough, Aster appeared and disbanded the rowdy men with sharp exasperated barks of authority. Moan of disappointment followed the men as they wandered back to their previous tasks, taking a second to stop and pay respect to their monarch. The Gaul approached the royal family and laughed deeply when Kristoff hauled himself to his feet and took his forearm in a brotherly shake.

"You fight well, Kristoff." He rasped.

"You're still a lot better than me." He laughed back.

"Go, rest. Done for day." The Gaul grunted in his broken _Bokmål_.

Kristoff nodded his head in thanks and turned back to Anna, sweeping her up with one thick arm and carrying her off with a chuckle as she complained about him getting her clothes dirty. Elsa watched them go and stamped down another unwanted jolt of jealously. She felt the heat radiating off of Crixus as he stepped up beside her. He smelled of dirt and masculine musk and spices. The blonde drew comfort from his imposing presence and focused back on the patiently waiting man.

"_You fought very well."_ She switched to Latin.

"_I still am not as well as I was… before… but gratitude for your kind words."_

Elsa shot the huffing man a wry look and told him to just take the compliment. He ducked his head in mild embarrassment and handed his practice sword off to a young passing stable boy. He realized that the Queen was rather relaxed today and it pleased him to see his _Domina_ so at ease for the first time in weeks. They were strolling across the training grounds around the soldiers who were back hard at work. They reached a side gate and Crixus held it open for her as they exited into a smaller cobblestone courtyard. The iron gate clanked loudly behind them and the clamor from the soldier's yard was somewhat muted. The Gaul caught up to her and tried a few times to say something, each attempt met by a curious look.

"_Spit it out already._" She quipped tartly, arching an eyebrow in mild aggravation.

"_I wish to teach you how to defend yourself."_ Spilled out of his mouth in a rushed jumble of words. "_Not that… you are helpless… but. What I'm trying to say is…"_ He trailed off in embarrassment when Elsa stopped and pivoted towards him, her brow shooting to her hairline.

"_You wish to teach me the sword."_

"_Yes, Domina. I… feel that it would be beneficial to your safety if you were to learn the sword."_

Elsa stared him down as his request whirled around in her head. It was not uncommon for one of her status to learn to defend themselves, in fact it was highly encouraged. She just felt that with her powers, her curse, she wouldn't need to. Obviously the Gaul thought differently. She hadn't realized she had been staring over the top of his broad shoulder for nearly a minute as she mulled over the offer. He cleared his throat and jolted her from her thoughts, a pretty pink blush dusting her high cheekbones.

"_If you think it best, I will agree to learn from you."_

"_I-truly?"_

"_Yes, truly. Now go get cleaned up, I require your presence in my next engagements this afternoon."_ The Gaul could tell she was still a little bit embarrassed and bit his lips to keep himself from smirking at her rarely seen discomfort.

"_Of course, Domina."_

* * *

><p>Queen Elsa swept into the Throne room full of her council and awaiting dignitaries and townsfolk, her maroon cloak billowing out behind her and Crixus dressed in his best gleaming armor and <em>subligar<em> at her right elbow. The olive green of the length of cotton fabric draped about his wide shoulders contrasted attractively against his bronzed skin, looking thoroughly wild and masculine next to the fair and elegant Queen of Arendelle. Their presence in the vast hall was imposing and the Gaul had to try hard to contain his swagger and ego that swelled with the attention. He _did_ miss the attention from the arena dreadfully, it had made him feel alive and wanted in a dark and somewhat fruitless part of his life. The biggest contributor to his good mood was the familiar weight of a blade strapped to his hip. Before they had entered the hall, Elsa had presented him with his new sword. It was a beautifully crafted half-hand of Damascus steel and a bright copper vein, mimicking the size and shape of his old _gladius_. The sword was lighter than his old iron weapon and far superior in its edge. If he had dared, he would have picked the petite woman up and swept her into a bone crushing hug. But he settled for a heartfelt thank you and renewal of his vow of service to her.

"I apologize for my tardiness, I had some business come up at the last second." Elsa murmured to an approaching Kai as she began to mount the steps to the immense seat on the marble dais. There was no need to explain that it was because Crixus had been too overwhelmed with gratitude.

"Don't worry your Majesty, your entrance finally shut these idiots up." He groused. It appeared it was going to be one of _those_ afternoons if the usually patient man was already annoyed.

Elsa touched her gloved fingers to his elbow in sympathy before sliding into her seat. Crixus stationed himself solemnly behind her and began to survey the room. His dark eyes peered blankly into any face that turned his way as he judged whether or not they would be a threat to his _Domina_. Yes, she was his _Domina_ now, a title he proudly bestowed her with. The Gaul may still have a small grudge against her for not leaving him frozen in the ground, but the Fates had a way of turning you on your head when you least expect it. Now his loyalty in her only grew and the man couldn't help but glance down at her. The long thick braid was resting over her left shoulder again and Crixus marveled at how perfectly tousled it looked even with her glittering silver and gold jeweled crown nestled in the swoopy platinum locks. He had met many women in Capua who had tried and failed for the very look she was effortlessly sporting. Her high-necked collar of her black tunic made the lines of her slender throat swooped into the graceful contours of her slim shoulders. The Queen's back was straight but not rigidly so as she leaned forward in attentiveness when the steward called the first dignitary forward. Elsa crossed her right leg over her left knee and listened carefully to the new trade pitch the portly man was requesting. Crixus didn't understand much of it, his ability to understand her language elementary at best.

As quickly as he had approached, the man was sent away with a promise of a second meeting the following day-probably more than he had dared to hope for. Arendelle had grown to be a huge hub of trade and textile manufacturing over the past few years thanks to the Queen. After her disastrous Coronation, the young woman had taken it upon herself to personally improve the wealth of her nation. Especially since she had permanently terminated any sort of contact with the now struggling Weselton. It also helped that she could create nearly infinite blocks of ice that took an absurdly long time to melt-a huge consumer commodity in the summer months. Ever since word had gotten around that the Snow Queen from the north wouldn't be using her curse unless provoked, kingdoms flocked to set up trade agreements and good ties to avoid that from ever happening.

All of the new to Arendelle dignitaries were promptly dealt with and Soon the Queen was plowing through the returning men and women with a more jovial air. She asked of their families and their coworkers, glad to have some familiar faces to talk to. It made Crixus wonder if she had any friends outside of her sister and her brother in law. The Gaul shook himself from his thoughts and returned diligently to his task, drinking in every detail he could of the people waiting in the vastly vaulted hall. Elsa took much longer to talk to this group of people and Crixus had to step back and silently pace to wake himself back up a few times. His muscles burned from the intense sparring battle he had found himself in earlier that day. It had been a decent amount of time since he had worked himself so hard, but it was a small price to pay considering the fact that his body miraculously hadn't atrophied over the centennials. Finally, the last man from Corona was sent away and it was the townsfolk's turn to have an audience. A young man of about seventeen stumbled forward and felt to his knees, pleading with the Queen to help his family. He said the attack on the harbor had taken his father and now he was trying to support his mother and four small siblings. It put an immediate damper on Elsa's mood but there was something off about him to the Gaul. He leant down and whispered close to her ear, his eyes trained on the weeping boy and his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

"_My Queen, apologies, but this boy reminds me of a snake of a Syrian I once had the displeasure of knowing. Watch your back, he will strike when it is turned."_

The monarch leaned back in her seat, concern slowly being replaced with a cold calculating look. She let the boy blubber on for another long moment as she watched his body language. Elsa didn't have as much experience in reading other people as she would have liked, and trusted her protector with his advice.

"_Well, let's go see what happens when I do."_ She muttered and rose to her feet as the Gaul quietly growled in disagreement.

"_I do not believe that to be a wise decision, Domina. You will be in danger."_ He hissed; following so closely on her heels he had to be careful not to tread on the edges of her cloak with his heavy boots.

"_That's why I have you here, Crixus. To protect me."_ She told him tartly with an arched eyebrow, effectively ending their hushed conversation.

A scowl plastered itself across his chiseled face and he glared down at the groveling boy and frowned deeper when the Queen bent to his level. He didn't pay attention to her even soft-spoken words but pinned the younger male under a steely and unrelenting gaze, silently loosening his blade in its scabbard. The Queen nodded and Crixus unconsciously extended his left hand to help her up. Her slim fingers nervously squeezed his for just a second, her signal to him that she was ready for what she was about to do. Crixus squared his shoulders in response and pulled the woman to her feet in a smooth practiced motion, turning his face away from the rising young man but watching him out of his peripheral vision. He thanked the Monarch profusely and bowed humbly, his trembling hands clasped in front of his chest. A funny little flutter in his chest followed the sensation of her hand slipping from his and he nearly lost his conversation.

But as soon as she turned to walk back to the throne, there it was.

A barely visible flash of steel no wider than the Gaul's pinky finger but longer than his hand slipped from the boy's baggy sleeve. Instinct seized his senses and adrenaline roared through his veins when he registered that he had not been misguided with his gut feeling. Unfortunately. A single fluid movement had his left strong arm wrapping around Elsa's slim waist and whirling her away while his right hand simultaneously drew his sword from between them with a metallic hiss. The blade flashed through the air and whistled with unbelievable speed in the thick silent pause of the room, his _Domina's_ gasp of surprise deafening in his ear. A short tug of resistance jarred his descending sword and a wet thud and skitter of steel on the polished marble floor echoed loudly in the hall. Crixus lashed out again but with his right foot, firmly booting the assailant in the stomach. A piercing scream rang loudly against the stonewalls as the cowering boy cradled the stump of his right wrist to his chest, deep red blood pumping thickly from the near clean cut onto his tunic and pooling on the floor.

Crixus sucked in steady even breaths and waited for the boy to make another move. He was unaware of how tight he was holding the Queen to his side, but could feel the cool burn of her arms wrapped around his ribs like bands of iron. The soft suppleness of her body made him realize that he hadn't touched another woman this intimately since Naevia, even if it was of a non-sexual nature. The Gaul kept his weapon pointed at the writhing man on the ground and turned his gaze down to the grim face of the monarch. Her uneven breath washed over his bare chest and it made him tighten his hold on her.

"_Domina?"_ He rasped out, taking a deep breath when she looked up at him with flat blue eyes that brimmed with cold fury. The sight made an odd feeling flop in his chest.

"_It seems you were correct."_ She bit out in a growl, slowly releasing the Gaul from her grasp. He kept his large hand on her waist though, afraid something or someone else would charge forward in an attempt to harm her.

Elsa glared down at the pitiful form in front of them and the temperature in the throne room _dropped_. She deliberately removed her gloves and handed them blindly to the Gaul, ignoring the panicked murmurs and whispers that cropped up among the spectators. She raise her right hand to her shoulder and viciously slashed it down across her body, ice careening out of her fingertips with deadly precision and freezing the assassin's hands to the floor with a nasty _crack_. The man howled again as his flesh froze to his bone. The Queen stepped forward and was nearly startled when a silent Mr. Rotte appeared at her left, his face set in an impassively serene mask.

"My apologies, your majesty. It seems I have failed in finding this little rat." He muttered to her, a slight edge in his voice informing her that the man was beyond furious with his employees.

"No matter. He has been caught now." Elsa answered him, taking a deliberate step forward. "Whom do you work for?"

The man laughed weakly at her icy tone, his sickly pale face stretching nastily over slack muscles. When she was about to repeat her demand, he bit down hard on something in his mouth. Mr. Rotte dove into the limp body but it was already too late. Barely three minutes passed and the man was dead, foaming blood at the mouth from hydrogen cyanide poisoning as his flesh melted from his skull.

"Oh, how lovely." The Master of Intelligence sing-songed to himself, shaking his head in mock disappointment. Elsa could feel the anger radiating off of his slight form and it made her take an unconscious step back towards Crixus.

"Your Majesty, I suggest you retire for the rest of the day." The plain man firmly suggested, rising to his feet as the Keep's guards began to herd the still remaining people out of the throne room at a brisk pace.

"One that I will gladly follow. Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Rotte. Let me know what you find out about this… boy."

"At once, your Majesty." He bowed stiffly and strode away, anger beginning to bristle in his thin frame.

The Queen and the Gaul watched him go for just a moment and then turned to face each other. Crixus expelled a snort through his nose and stumped over to the corpse on the floor, seizing the tail of the linen shirt and carefully wiping his blade clean. Elsa watched him mutely as he finished his task and turned back to her gaze, but neglected to sheath the weapon. They stared at each other grimly for a moment longer before the blonde woman sighed deeply in defeat.

"_It seems the rest of my afternoon has been freed up without my consent. Shall we start those lessons?"_

"_With pleasure, Domina."_


	8. Chapter 8

**BIG congratulations to the Frozen team for winning TWO Oscars! HELL YEAH!**

**Heeeell yeah that last chapter was so much fun to write… as was this one **_**oh jeebus**_**. I also took a little liberty with Crixus's height. Manu Bennett is 5'11", but I'm making him to be about 6'4" since I keep thinking Elsa is 5'6".**

**A HUGE, and I mean HUGE thank you to my beta on this chapter. It helps to write training scenes when your bff/beta is a third degree black belt and testing for her Master's in Tae Kwon Do and knows what the hell she's talking about.**

**Also, WARNING there is a 'graphic' torture scene and pretty strong language.**

Intruder

Crixus wandered around the portrait gallery and let his eyes rove over the multitude of oil paintings for the hundredth time. His bare feet slapped softly against the polished oak floor and the two wooden practice swords in held in his hand clanked when he cradled his wrist with his free hand. It was barely an hour after the newest attempt on the Queen's life and the Gaul was waiting on her to appear for her first lesson in defense. He padded over to the furthest end of the hall and studied the large portrait of the Queen herself. She looked so stiff and distant, a strong hold on her royal scepter and orb made her shoulders hunch in what he could only guess to be an uncomfortable position. He decided the painting was beautiful, but didn't even give credit to how beautiful she really was. Crixus's mind came to a screeching halt at that last thought, confusion furrowing his brow. Why had he thought that?

"Crixus?"

The soft voice of the Ruler of Arendelle spoke up from a few feet behind him and the Gaul jumped slightly in surprise. He spun on his heel and was lost for words for a split second. Elsa was dressed in plain-clothes, black leggings that ended at her ankles and hugged her slender legs and a light cotton tunic that wasn't too loose or too tight around her body reaching mid-thigh. Her hair was still back in its heavy braid but the crown was gone. The Queen's feet were also bare and Crixus realized that's why he didn't hear her approach. He bowed his usual greeting and brought his hands out from behind his back, extending her the lighter of the wooden training swords.

"Ready?" He asked, his tongue feeling out the foreign word.

The Queen sighed heavily and couldn't help the brief look of nervousness that flitted behind her eyes. She hesitantly reached out for the hilt and paused when he drew back a fraction of an inch.

"_When you hold your weapon, it becomes an extension of your body. It is not merely a thing to be swung around."_ He offered the practice sword again and let her take it, watching her wrap her slim fingers around the grooved grip. "_Today I will teach you how to hold it and how to hold yourself. Perhaps more if we make good time._

"_Think of it like an aggressive dance where you are the only participant."_ The Gaul let the frowning Queen take the training weapon out of his hand and watched her twist her wrist around in an attempt to get a feel of it.

"_It's heavier than I thought."_

"_It will grow lighter with time. Now."_ He gripped his own training sword in his right hand and showed her his grip, but a funny look passed over his face. He had said a similar phrase to Naevia when he first started to teach her. The Gaul shook the thought from the forefront of his mind and returned back to the task at hand.

"_When you hold your weapon, do not choke it. Have a firm grip, but not too loose that you lose it when you strike at your opponent."_

"_I'll be getting calluses, won't I?"_ She groused, her arm beginning to tremble from holding up the constant weight. Annoyance with her own muscles made her force the tremor away.

The Gaul barked a laugh and nodded. "_Yes, your hands will be of a man's texture. But a few calluses are a minor trade off."_ He teased gently. "_Show me your hold."_

Elsa held her fist up and let the Gaul check her grip, poking and prodding at her fingers then giving the blade a sharp tug to test the tightness of her hold. He grunted in acceptance when he didn't pluck it from her fingers and took a step back.

"_Which is your dominant hand?"_

"_My right."_

"_Then that will be the hand you strike with. I am going to teach you how to use your blade with just your dominant hand, as I do. It will leave your left free for defense and your powers."_

"_You aren't going to make me carry logs like you did with Kristoff, are you? Because if you are…"_

"_No, Domina. The form I am going to teach you is not the heavy handed hammering of the arena, but one of more fluid motion. Your body, because it is not hardened, will do better with such an adaptive gait. Mimic my pose."_

Crixus took a few steps and led them out into a more open part of the portrait gallery, gesturing for the Queen to stand right next to his left. He braced his feet slightly wider than shoulder width apart with his right foot pushed forward. His body wasn't completely square to the front but angled off to the left and his chest and shoulders were tilted down and forward to center his weight. His back was still somewhat straight, but not slouched to lose any of his power. The Gaul held the training weapon firmly in his huge hand and held the point down in a seemingly relaxed position, but his slightly bent elbow readied him for rapid movement. His left arm was out by his side in a grappling position, hand open and ready to aid. As he was settling into his stance he walked Elsa through it slowly, watching her uncomfortably try to copy his stance.

"_Like this?"_

"_Close…"_ He rose from his stance and circled the slim woman.

"_You are too stiff. If you lock up your shoulders, you will be unable to move."_ He placed his hand flat between her shoulder blades and pressed forward gently, moving her into a more centered bearing. She let him manipulate her like a puppet, answering his questions when he asked what felt more natural.

"_How does that feel?"_ He stepped back and crossed his corded arms in front of his chest, eyeing her way her feet were splayed.

"_Better, comfortable."_

"_Good. Remember this position. Practice it when you can. Remember that a lower stance will bring you better balance."_ Crixus noticed the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

"_Breathe, you cannot even stand if you do not breathe."_ She took a breath and Crixus frowned again when he realized that she wasn't fully utilizing her lungs.

"_Relax. Let me teach you to breathe before we try anything else."_

"_How is my breathing incorrect?"_ A hint of annoyance crept into her tone as she straightened up and dropped her arms to her sides, the dull point of wooden weapon clacking onto the floor.

"_You are breathing solely from your chest. You must also breathe from your core. But not so deeply that you lose wit."_ He demonstrated, breathing in slowly through his nose with the use of his diaphragm. His ribs first expanded out and up, followed by his chest as his lungs filled. The slide of lean muscle over bone was a mesmerizing thing to watch and Elsa found it difficult to focus only on that and not the fact that he was completely bare from the waist up. The Queen tried to copy him but the tunic hid the stretch and pull of her core that he needed to see. Without a second thought to her personal space or the possible ramifications to their difference in status, he reached out and pressed his large left hand high onto her flat stomach to feel the movement. Elsa couldn't control the jolt of adrenaline that nearly jumpstarted her heart when the heat and weight of the Gaul's hand seeped into her skin through her lightweight tunic.

_It burned. Oh god, did it feel good._

Her breath caught in her throat and the monarch fought down a wave of _something_, trying to ignore her body's response to the warmth on her stomach and the natural spicy scent and lye soap that she could smell on him. So she took a deep breath and cursed the tingles blossoming out from the point of contact as the cloth of her tunic slid against her skin under the pressure of his palm. She risked a glance at him and was thankful that his gaze was focused on a random spot on the floor next to her foot. Elsa knew that he was just trying to help her, but the few long years of forced celibacy were suddenly erupting in an unwanted surge of craving for another's touch. Tiny spirals of frost crept out onto the wooden training sword being strangled in her grip as molten heat pooled low in her belly. She tried breathing fully again on his command and didn't do much better than her first couple attempts.

"_Still too shallow. Like this, Domina._"

Crixus tucked his practice sword into his right underarm and reached down, taking her limp left hand in his and promptly placing it flat onto his bare stomach at the very top of his abdomen under the edge of his rib cage. His skin was almost unbearably scorching against the Queen's cool hand and the resulting shock and massive blood rush to her head made Elsa inhale deeply at the exact moment he did. She must have finally breathed the way he wanted her to because she saw him nod to himself on the edge of her vision. She could feel her face burning and couldn't help how shaky her exhale was through parted lips. The flustered monarch kept her gaze locked on her hand trapped underneath the Gaul's long fingers, trying to desperately quell the growing serpent's knot deep in her belly by continuing to breath with him. She was fascinated by how fair her unblemished skin was compared to his coppery body crisscrossed with old scars, and how weathered his hand looked on hers.

If Elsa remembered correctly, this was maybe the fifth or sixth time they had actually touched while they were both conscious. It was by far the most intense encounter she'd had with him so far, not counting the time when he woke in her study. They just stood there in silence and breathed for a long couple minutes, falling into an easy rhythm that fit their own bodies even if they weren't in sync anymore. Elsa could feel the difference already, her head feeling clearer and her body more relaxed and rejuvenated. Hands didn't fall from where they were placed, greedily soaking up the body heat of the other under the guise of a breathing exercise. The Royal and the Gaul were so focused on the other that they didn't see the smug form of the Princess leaning casually on the wide doorframe at the opposite end of the hall. Anna had bee there since the beginning of their breathing drill, the urge to pump her first and scream, "_I told you so!,"_ at her sister growing by the second. She had also just won herself a pretty little penny in the Keep's betting pool on how the Queen _really_ felt about her Gladiator.

"_Good._" Crixus rumbled softly, his deep raspy voice reverberating deliciously through his chest and into the Queen's hand.

Elsa _did_ have her blushing under control until that very moment he decided to speak, the familiar heady heat creeping back up her neck and into her face. She looked up through her lashes and swallowed hard when crystalline blue met dark brown. A curious expression had morphed the man's face into one of confusion, realization, and terror and… dare she think it? Something akin to what was roiling in her belly?

_Attraction._

The ruler tried to break eye contact, her mind screaming at her that this was _not_ a good idea. That she needed to remember that she had told herself that she wasn't going to put her heart out there again. That thought was quickly dashed aside when his fingers tightened and pressed her hand firmer into his body, the muscles on his forearm rippling in a way that would have appealed to Elsa had her gaze still not been fixed to his face. Her fingers splayed wider across his stomach and her weight rocked forward, leaning a little into his solid form without her consent. The unsteady movements made Crixus take a small step towards her, the hand on her stomach sliding around her side and curving into the small of her back. The jittery motions pushed them both closer together in a way that would raise many eyebrows had it happened in public. A soft gasp escaped Elsa's lips and her hand crawled around to the side of his ribs his hand still covering hers, burning into his skin like a brand. The Queen had to tilt her head up so she could keep her eyes locked on his and almost gasped again when she realized how close his face was to hers. They froze, unsure of what to do. Crixus clenched his jaw shut when he felt the soft brush of her cotton tunic on his torso as she inhaled, fighting down the sudden blinding urge to crush her body to his and satiate the dull hunger gnawing steadily at his belly.

"_What is this? What are we doing?_" He asked her in a barely audible whisper, fright bleeding into his eyes but his hands refusing to move.

"_I don't know…_" She answered just as quietly, her voice sounding faint to her own ears. "_Should we stop?"_

"_I… don't know."_

"_Crix-"_

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

The sudden cry cracked through the heavy atmosphere like a peal of thunder, a panicked Kai sprinting into the hall as fast as his portly legs could carry him. The Queen and the Gaul sprang apart as if they had been burned, guilty blushes turning their cheeks crimson.

"Queen Elsa! Your assistance is needed at once!"

The thoroughly flustered woman expelled a heavy breath and met the panicked man halfway across the portrait gallery, an equally uncomfortable Crixus following in her wake. A questioning glance was cast down her oddly dressed form and registered the wooden training swords, making his brow quirk in a barely concealed expression of surprise. His brow rose further when the Gaul tugged the practice weapon from her loose grip and her face grew redder. He would have to talk to Gerda later, but right now that wasn't important in the _slightest_.

"Kai, what is it?" She asked, trying to control her wavering voice, her eyes flashing to the quickly approaching form of her worried sister and then back to the puffing man.

"The wells! What ever that boy who attacked you had in his mouth has been dumped into all of Arendelle's main water wells."

The pause was deafening.

"_WHAT?!"_

The three other people in the hall flinched away from the furious monarch and the icy blast that emanated from her petite form. The icy gale whipped her hair and clothing tightly around her body for a brief moment until she reined her powers in. Kai stepped to the side and gestured for her to pass, and on her way out she screeched at no one in particular:

"This day is turning into a GODDAMN _CLUSTERFUCK!"_

* * *

><p>The Queen of Arendelle was standing rigidly next to the main well in Arendelle's town square, the only people present were she and Crixus and Aster with a team of his soldiers scouring the yard. The city was now on semi-lockdown. All twelve of the main public wells had been contaminated with a strong solution of cyanide, already claiming up to thirty victims and at least twenty animals. The people had been sent home and told not to consume any of the entire city's well water until further notice. When they had asked about water, the Queen authorized an emergency usage of the blocks of ice that were to ship the following day. Her maroon cloak hung limply about her slim shoulders, the monarch having taken a few moments to change back into the clothing she had been wearing earlier that day. Crixus stood as still as a statue behind her, his hand on his blade and his eyes constantly scanning the surrounding buildings and alleyways. He was having a little difficulty staying on task; the heat of the phantom handprint on his ribs from where Elsa had anchored herself tingling.<p>

"Your Majesty, Mr. Rotte has sent some news." Aster approached, his face grim.

"Well?"

"It seems they have captured an intruder. He is currently being held in the Keep's Dungeon."

"I see." She barely waited a second later before striding off back towards the main gates of the castle, the Gaul and the Head of Guard trailing after her. Aster whistled sharply and his team of soldiers fell in around them in a well-practiced manner. The brisk pace Elsa set had them back inside the gates in ten minutes, the shouts of the guards and groaning gates bringing Anna out of the castle with Kristoff on her heels. The Queen veered off to the left towards the Soldiers' quarters, the quickest access to the dungeons. Anna jogged over to her and fell in at her side, worry coloring her face and posture.

"Anna, you do _not_ want to come with me right now."

"Why not?" She asked, disbelief lancing into her voice.

"Because I am in a very dangerous mood and I am afraid that your opinion of me will change." She told her sister quietly, unable to look at her.

"I've seen you at some pretty low lows, Elsa. I don't think a pissed off you is gonna scare me away."

The Queen just shot her a look that bluntly said '_don't say I didn't warn you_' and strode on. They passed quickly through the courtyards and descended into the Keep. The air grew damp and cool the deeper they went, the heavy earthen musk of mold and mildew threatened to choke them. Oil sconces were burning dimly and reflecting off of the condensation on the stone walls and steps. Boots echoed eerily in the winding downward spiral, different stenches of old rot and feces and coppery blood permeated through the stale corridors and rooms. Deeper and deeper they went until finally Mr. Rotte appeared in front of them; wiping his hands clean on a filthy rag.

"Your majesty, I was not expecting you down here." He greeted, his light willowy voice out of place in the dank corridor.

"Forgive me but I can be impatient, Mr. Rotte. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all! In fact, we had just sent for the Troll King not ten minutes ago. He should be arriving shortly." He stepped to the side and gestured for her to pass. "This way please."

"Why have you called Pabbie?" She asked, ignoring the odd looks from Anna and Kristoff as she continued on with the Master of Intelligence at her side, Crixus prowled silently behind them all.

"I am having some… minor difficulties gaining the information I need and hoped he would be willing to aid us. His powers in manipulating the mind could be very beneficial to us and the safety of the Kingdom."

The small group turned a few more corners and came upon a chamber; the iron-barred cells on the far side of the room were all empty except the one in the very middle. A rough-hewn wooden table had been moved up close to the cell and was laden with tools and weapons and a stack of rags, some already bloodied. Two guards were stationed inside the small compartment, standing sentry over a man chained to the granite wall. The left side of his jaw was swollen and a red and purple bruise was blossoming over the opposite temple. He looked up from his lap and grinned an unstable blood-tinged smile, red-black spittle dribbling down his chin. His dirty blonde hair was plastered to his sweaty forehead, brown eyes glazed and slightly unfocused. Elsa stopped just outside of the open cell door and peered down at the captured intruder through cold and calculating eyes. She sneered in disgust when he hacked a loud laugh and spat in her direction, the phlegm splattering onto the grimy cobblestone between his outstretched legs. The Queen felt rather than heard the low rumble from the growling Gaul as he stepped up to her elbow. His towering form bristling with energy and taken offense so close to her back was an oddly comforting feeling. But at the same time it was a little distracting since her body was still pretty tightly wound from their earlier encounter. Feeling the heat of his body radiating through her cloak make for an interesting mix of emotions.

"Long live the _Queen_." The man mocked, his split lips curling cruelly over pinked teeth.

"_Charming_. And he won't say anything?"

"No, your majesty. Nothing other than curses and insults."

"I see."

Their clipped conversation was cut short when Pabbie rolled up and unfolded himself, his leafy green cape hanging heavily about his compact body. His stony face was set in a grim frown, obviously already aware of the dire situation Arendelle was in. He bowed to Elsa and waddled into the cell, ignoring the shocked and terrified look he was getting from the man chained to the wall with iron manacles. A small struggle ensued but Pabbie _was_ made of stone, the intruder was soon forced back into the wall and whimpered uncontrollably as the Troll King rifled through his memories. It only took a moment and when Pabbie stepped back he was even grimmer than before.

"Queen Elsa, I'm afraid he has somehow trained himself to compartmentalize his thoughts. I cannot get to some of them without doing severe damage, possibly losing them before I reach them."

"_Well that's wonderful_." She muttered under her breath, glaring down at the cowering man.

"I could try, but I can't guarantee a return of anything useful." The old stone troll ventured, reaching back towards the intruder.

"No, thank you for your assistance Pabbie, but I don't want to risk it. Yet."

"Very well. Call upon me if you need me."

"I will, thank you."

Pabbie folded himself back up and trundled away, the men and women in the stone chamber remaining quiet until the last of his echoes disappeared. The Queen sighed deeply and watched the captured spy regain what was left of his composure. Elsa hardened her heart, knowing that sometimes force is the next step.

"Mr. Rotte. Perhaps Crixus and I could have an attempt?"

"By all means, please." The Spy Master stepped back and began to fiddle with the nasty looking devices on the table.

Elsa just barely turned her head over her right shoulder and spoke to Crixus. "_Crixus, I do not enjoy asking you this in the slightest, but we need answers. When I tell you to hurt him, do so."_

"_The cocksucker slighted you. There will be only the satisfaction of defending your honor in my blows."_ He snarled, the deep growl sending little running jolts of pleasure down the Queen's spine.

Elsa turned around and a smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth, her hooded eyes finding the Gaul's face. "_Let's get started then."_

"_With sincere pleasure, Domina."_ He rumbled again, his teeth flashing in the low light as an animalistic grin stretched across his face.

Crixus stepped around the Queen and into the cell, the sneer threatening to split his face. Elsa spotted a grim-faced Anna and Kristoff a few feet away, blankly watching what was happening in front of them. A pang of guilt and shame crossed her mind for the briefest moment, regretting the side of her they were about to witness. Elsa quickly shook it off and stepped into the cell, stifling a wince when Crixus kicked the man heavily in the ribs.

"What is your name?"

"_Fuck you, ice cunt._" He wheezed. Elsa nodded to the Gaul and he kicked him again.

"What. Is your name."

"I'm not tellin'. I don't have anything to say to you." The man puffed venomously.

"_Break a finger."_

A nasty _crack_ and a piercing scream echoed loudly in the barren chamber, rattling the iron bars in their grates. Elsa didn't cringe, but she heard Anna draw closer to Kristoff. She _really_ wished they weren't there.

"You still have nine fingers left. _What is your name."_

He spat at her feet. Crixus broke another.

"Name."

"I don't _have_ one. I gave it up." He snapped, finally giving in as he tried to jerk his hand out of the Gaul's steely grasp.

"There now, that wasn't so hard was it?" She drawled.

"_Fuck. You._"

Elsa didn't need to say anything to Crixus; the man automatically grabbed the two crooked fingers and twisted them in his fist. The man cried out again and tears leaked from his bloodshot eyes. The Queen let a sneer spread across her strikingly beautiful face, the expression didn't seem to fit and it twisted her lips.

"_Tsk_. I'd watch your tongue if I were you. Crixus _really_ likes to break fingers." The mentioned Gaul squeezed the mangled digits again for good measure.

"Who is your employer?"

The man glared up at her and breathed wetly through clenched teeth. Elsa shook her head in mock disappointment and glanced at the waiting Crixus.

"_Break that elbow."_

A sadistic toothy smile split the Crixus's face as he stood up, pulling the man's arm out to an uncomfortably straight position. A dark chuckle rumbled through his chest just before he drove his knee forward into the back of the man's elbow. The sickening _snap_ was louder than the two fingers combined and the yell just as louder. Elsa heard Anna gasp behind her and had to quickly block it out before her morals got the better of her. Her stomach lurched queasily when his elbow bent far past its natural angle and the bones of his arm protruded underneath his sallow skin in lumpy disfigurement. She schooled her expression into an icy mask of disinterest and studied her hands until the captured spy quit screaming.

"Now let's try this again. Who is your employer?"

The man continued to whimper, his free hand grasping at the bicep of his damaged arm. Mr. Rotte hummed a little ditty to himself and began to organize the tools and devices on the table. Vicious looking saws and blades were separated from an assortment of thumbscrews and a few choke pears. The merry tune set Elsa's teeth on edge but she refused to let it get on her nerves. Elsa stepped into the cell and crossed her arms over her stomach, cocking her hip out.

"Whom do you work for? If you don't answer quickly we'll get started on your other arm."

"I'm already dead, it don't make a difference." He slurred, spittle bubbling at the corners of his mouth.

"It will shorten your suffering."

The captured man barked a raspy laugh and spat a slew of curses at the Queen. She stood there impassively and let him tire himself out. While he was gasping for breath, Mr. Rotte sidled up beside her, twirling a serrated knife between his nimble fingers. They stared down at the writhing man while Crixus cruelly twisted his ruined arm, the bones popping and grinding audibly. Elsa freed one of her hands and formed a few wicked razor sharp icicles, twirling them mid air just above her fingers.

"If your Gaul grows weary of breaking bones, there are always the items on the table. I'm particularly fond of the Pear."

"Let's hold onto your toys for a little while longer, Mr. Rotte. I'm not really in the mood to sodomize someone today." She commented nonchalantly, loud enough for the pathetic man on the ground to hear.

"Oh… you're missing out." The Spy Master lilted, turning back to his table.

"_Crixus. Take these and put them in the muscles of his legs, please."_ The Queen held her hand out, the seven icicles twirling lazily.

The Gladiator released the man's twisted arm without warning and straightened up. He ignored the pained cry from below him and reached over, plucking the shards deftly from their suspension. They clinked together in his large fist and Elsa was almost sad to see such pretty little pieces of ice put to such a barbaric use. But she wasn't. This man had put her kingdom and its people in danger, already killing a small number of them. To let him get away with this despicable crime was something that she could just not allow. The Queen watched stonily as Crixus took the first icicle and drove it firmly into the fleshy meat of the man's calf, the sharp point easily piecing all the way through. He paused and made a show of deciding where to put the next one in the sobbing man's leg. The next target was the soft spot just above his knee and the Gaul drove it home with a sharp thrust. A strange mixture of shame and arousal swept through Elsa's body as she watched the muscles ripple and flex across Crixus's back and shoulders. This process continued until he had one of the shards left, he was still looking for a place to put it when The Queen called him off the attack.

"Thank you, Crixus."

The bronzed man stood up and took his place next to the monarch, crossing his arms and crunching the tip of the icicle off to eat. He must have been thirsty; a thin sheen of sweat was starting to form on his massive body. His hands were a little bloody and it smeared sickly across the end of the shard. Elsa had to quickly look away when his pink tongue swiped over the frozen water. She was already having a man tortured; she didn't need to have other indecent thoughts rampaging about in her head. So she took a step forward and crouched in front of the pitiful and bloody intruder, putting the Gaul out of her line of sight. The man looked at her hatefully through blurry vision and she tried again.

"Who is your employer? Tell me now and this will all stop."

He coughed and the saddest expression of defeat fell upon his broken body.

"_Sonderson Craffus_."

Elsa let a frustrated sigh escape her lips before she pressed them into a firm line, a scowl lowering her brow.

"We already know about Craffus and his involvement. Tell me something I don't know."

"How am I supposed to do _that?!_" He cried.

"Talk?" She answered him like he was a dull child, her eyebrows raising.

When he slumped there and spluttered in disbelief she cocked her head to the side and Crixus bent down so his ear was level with her mouth.

"_Grab his other arm but don't do anything until I say so."_

"_Yes, Domina."_

The Gaul held his icy treat tightly in his teeth and rounded the Queen. He ignored the whimpering cries of the terrified captive and roughly pulled the man's good arm out at an awkward angle, his huge hands tightening painfully on the trembling wrist and forearm. Crixus planted his heavy booted foot on the man's hip so he could get more leverage to tear the arm out of the shoulder socket. Mr. Rotte stepped into the cell and tiptoed around the bloody scuffs on the cobblestone from where it had dripped from the man's legs. He leaned casually against the grimy wall and turned his nose up in disgust when the sharp stench of ammonia and urine permeated the stale air. The man had wet himself.

"You were saying?" Elsa prompted.

"Uh, Craffus! I didn't see him in person, one of his servants hired me! I really don't know anything! The man that I met with said if I do this then I'll have all the gold I want… _please just let me go I was just following directions._" His panicky voice trembled and he flinched when Crixus tightened his grip.

"Unfortunately, your Majesty, he seems to be telling the truth. Or so he would like for us to think."

"_NO I SWEAR!_" He screeched shrilly.

"What did this servant look like?" Elsa leaned forward on her toes a little, meeting the man's glassy eyes.

"He-he was tall and thin. Red hair, green eyes. He spoke really well for a servant and he didn't look comfortable in his clothing. There was something wrong with him too, the way he smiled was not natural."

The gears in the Queen's head started turning and cold anger began to seep into her chest. The man he had described was starting to sound an awful lot like a particular Prince they had trouble with before. She hoped it wasn't Hans, but the disaster he had nearly caused had put both of their Kingdoms in a very sour relationship.

"Is that all?" She snapped, rising to her feet. The air dropped in temperature and all but her and Crixus shivered in response.

"_Yes!_" He yelled, tears of fright brimming.

"Mr. Rotte, it appears we have a new lead."

"I'll start on it at once, your majesty. Leave him in whatever state you please, I'll have a few of my mice take him out of here."

The willowy Spy Master tiptoed back out of the grimy cell and flitted from the room. A thick and heavy silence broken only by the captor's moaning cries fell upon the dank chamber. Elsa could hear Crixus breathing next to her and heard Anna and Kristoff shift behind them. She had forgotten they were there.

"_Crixus, we have the information we need."_

"_What shall I do with this lump of shit, Domina?"_

Her icy blue eyes snapped up to his and he understood even before she said it.

"Kill him."

The Queen turned sharply on her heel and stepped out of the cell just as the man's cried of desperation started up again. A moment later a deafening _crack_ echoed abruptly through the chamber and his cries immediately ceased. Anna and Kristoff jumped at the monstrous display of strength the Gaul displayed and the Princess grew a little green about the gills. Elsa swept out of the room with Crixus on her heels; the Princess and her husband following close behind. Wild energy thrummed through the blonde's veins and she swallowed down the urge to shove the Gaul into a dark corner right then and there. The blonde hadn't been that physically affected by another person in a very long time and it scared her. She scolded herself for having such thoughts and strode on and up through the twisting passages. Finally they broke back out into the open air of the Soldier's training yard and she couldn't help but inhale deeply through her nose. She kept on walking past the servant boys lighting the oil sconces as dusk crept in but addressed her protector.

"_Crixus, thank you for your assistance. I believe I'll be turning in for the night. You are free to do as you please for the rest of the evening."_

"_Gratitude, Domina. I will be with you on the morrow."_ He rasped and jogged away towards the small stations he had set him and Kristoff up for training, tossing away the melting piece of ice he had been sucking on. Apparently he still had a lot of nervous energy as well.

Anna sped up and took the Gaul's place, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find her words. Elsa glanced at her but remained silent, knowing her sister would speak when she was able. She was surprised the Princess even wanted to be around her with the way she had acted and it brought her comfort to still have her by her side. The younger woman didn't speak until they had reached the corridor where Elsa's chambers were. She no longer stayed in the Royal suit after the unfortunate end to her marriage a few years prior, choosing instead to inhabit a different wing that looked out towards the mountains across the Fjord. The breeze wafting in through the open windows billowed her cloak out behind her, making her look an even more imposing figure than before. She made a face and unclasped the opal brooch at her throat, sighing in relief when the heavy fabric fell away from her slim shoulders. Elsa caught the cloak and draped it over her arm. Anna waved Kristoff away and he hung back at the end of the hall, realizing his wife needed to have a few words with her sister.

"So… That didn't seem to phase you." She ventured.

"It… was not the first time I've had to do that." Elsa admitted grimly, pulling her crown from her head and holding the heavy bit of pretty metal in her hand.

"Oh… Well, that sucks."

The Queen laughed wryly, "That's one way to say it."

"What are you going to do now? I mean, I really hope that spy wasn't saying what I thought he was saying…"

"Right now? I'm not going to think about it. After this day I've had, I _refuse_ to think about it. At least for the next few hours, I have some… other matters to attend to."

"Like what? Maybe I can help?" The Princess asked a little clueless.

"I… No, sorry Anna." The Queen turned her face away to hide the light blush on her cheekbones, hoping for a subject change. Boy did she get one.

"Oh! Then how about we just take a quick detour to how you and Mr. Manly Man were totally undressing each other with your eyes earlier?"

Elsa nearly stumbled and whipped around to face her smug sister, her face blooming a bright red. "You _saw_ that?!"

"_OH_ my god I could have _literally_ cut the sexual tension in that room with a knife. I _knew_ you were lying the other day when I told you I caught you looking at his butt."

"I… well it's kind of hard to not look at it when he wears those ridiculous little leather _panties_ all the time." She mumbled, her face burning even brighter when a raucous giggle burbled out of Anna.

"_I knew it._ You _like_ him. Or at least his butt."

"_Anna._"

"_Wait._ This _other_ business. Is it related to nearly eating his face earlier?!"

Elsa's only response was to avoid her sister's gaze deliberately pop open the high collar of her dress in an attempt to alleviate the slow burning heat. Anna could only roar with laughter and not even a huge slushy snowball to her face slowed her down. They were just to the door but Anna just _had_ to get one last jab in.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go get him? I bet he'd love to _give you a hand_-_AUGH._"

That time, a lump of snow the size of the Princess herself was dumped onto her. Kristoff jogged down the hall and reached his wife just as an extremely flustered Queen wrenched her door open. She spun to her brother in law and the man flinched behind the mini mountain of snow.

"You have _three_ minutes to leave this hallway." She hissed before disappearing into her suit, the door snapping shut behind her, spirals of frost creeping out from the brass door handle.

"Anna, what did you _do?_"

"I'll tell you later! Just get me out of here before we hear something we _really_ don't want to!" She giggled, her arms flailing comically. She squealed a little when the sound of shoes being kicked off filtered through the door. "Quick, Kristoff! _Quick quick quick!"_

The Mountain Man sighed and rolled his eyes, easily pulling the spastic red head out of her encasement. Just as he did so, the door banged open, revealing a rumpled and frustrated Elsa.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT GONE YET?!"

Anna shrieked and tore down the hall, leaving her confused husband in the dust. He sent one last look to his sister-in-law and jogged off, flinching when the door slammed shut behind him. He took a moment to woefully wonder what kind of insane family he had married into.

"No use in wondering now…"


	9. Chapter 9

**So that last chapter was a doozy. Man, it was so good it was REALLY hard to make this one even try to compare. Also, trying to figure out and think up Royal Titles is really hard and stupid. Bump that noise. So here, have some more fluff! Don't worry, next chapter is a little more serious.**

**This one's for you, charmiaj. I hope it'll tide you over until the oneshot for now…**

Summer Solstice

_It was dark, murky almost. Elsa's mind was slow and sluggish, registering burning kisses and bruising thrusts in a lethargic fog of lust. She dug her hands into the powerful back of the man working above her and in her, his sun-darkened skin almost obscene in contrast with her pale limbs that wrapped about his shoulders and hips. It felt so good, but she panic roiled in her belly, battling with the crushing arousal. The man pressed his forehead into the crook of her neck and whispered her name in an ancient tongue. With a jolt of shock, she realized it was the Gaul. A murmur of disappointed voices lanced through the fog and Elsa forced her heavy eyes open. Standing over the bed were the dark forms of her parents and her late husband, Adam. They were looking down their noses, faces blank of strong emotion and haughty. She couldn't understand what they were saying but the tones of their voices were clear in their intent. Guilt plummeted in Elsa's stomach and she tried to tell the Gaul to get off her but her voice refused to work._

_Why couldn't she say anything? This wasn't right. Why was this happening and why couldn't she make her body work the way she wanted? Shame burned through her chest when she tried to say something again and all that came out was a lusty moan. Tears stung at her eyes as her hips refused to obey her will. Helplessness overwhelmed her and the Gaul drove harder into her, pushing her over the edge with a cry of ecstasy and flooding her with scalding seed. The three figures disappeared into the black, but their presence still hung over them in scorn._

* * *

><p>Elsa jolted awake in her bed gasping for breath. She had thrown most of her sheets off as she writhed from her dream, but the thinnest cotton cover was twisted about her legs. A thin sheen of sticky sweat tingled on her heated skin as the breeze from the cracked window swept over her. It had been <em>that<em> dream again… The disconcerting visualization had been plaguing her a few times a week for the last two months since the torture in the dungeon. It made her cranky and snappish during the day since she couldn't get a full night's rest and kept waking up with her body twisted and wound into a guiltily aroused state. It also didn't help that after the awkwardly charged moment between her and the Gaul they had fallen back on formalities and polite small talk. They still spoke about their lives to the other, but the physical contact was gone and they held each other at an emotional arm length. It was depressing and lonely, to be completely honest. Elsa groaned in frustration at the tight coil low in her abdomen and scrubbed at her frowning face, trying to ignore the slick heat between her thighs.

"_Fuck._"

* * *

><p>Arendelle was abuzz in a flurry of activity as final preparations for the annual Summer Solstice ball were being wrapped up. It was one of the few times where the entire city was invited within the gates to congregate in the main courtyard while the upper echelons of society partied the night away in the grand ballroom. Royals, Lords, and Ladies had arrived from Kingdoms near and far with their Knights and Champions for the following festivities and tournaments held in the following days after that night's celebration. The Queen of Arendelle had been nearly running herself ragged trying to have a hand in all of the tasks while juggling her normal duties <em>as well<em> as her training sessions with Crixus. Three days prior she had nearly collapsed from exhaustion at the end of the day and Anna had forbidden her from doing anything other than the required minimum for her regular duties. Her protector had also refused to train her until after all the visitors had left, stating that she should be free to always receive her guests. Elsa had reluctantly agreed, already missing the release of stress and endorphins that came with the exercising and routine. Currently, she was finishing up last minute business in her study, the late afternoon speeding by into evening as her chamber maids insisting she stop working and start getting ready for the ball in just barely an hour.

"Alright! Alright, fine! I'm going…" She grumbled, standing up while hastily signing and stamping one last document with her seal. She took thirty seconds more to shuffle her desk into some semblance of order before allowing herself to be ushered from the dim room.

The Queen quickly made her way to her chambers and waved off her maids, telling them she could get herself ready. The older women tittered in disapproval but let her do as she pleased, you couldn't really argue with a monarch. Elsa stripped out of her day clothing and made quick work of a bath, towel drying her long platinum locks as best she could. It would dry quickly in the mild summer heat anyways. She had just slipped on her undergarments when Anna banged on the door and shouted that she was coming in whether Elsa liked it or not. The Princess barged into the Queen's chambers and thundered into the water closet, screeching to halt.

"_You still aren't ready?!"_ She screeched, spinning on the spot and seizing Elsa's hairbrush.

"Calm down, I just need to fix my hair and make up. I'm making my own gown tonight."

"Oh. Hey… what the hell are you wearing?"

Elsa looked down, her brows furrowing in confusion. "Underwear?"

"That's like, not even underwear." Her sister raised her eyebrows with a sassy attitude she had been nurturing.

"What? They aren't as hot as those damn bloomers and stockings we usually wear." She looked up from her dark cotton panties and chest wrap, garments she had adopted to make her training with the Gaul easier.

"Look, I know this attire isn't socially acceptable and technically I shouldn't be wearing it at all… But it's just me tonight. I'm the Queen, I can dress for comfort." She argued, plucking the brush from her skeptical sister's hands and attacking the knots in her long hair.

"_Oookay_, whatever you say. Also, when the hell did you get in such good shape?"

"What do you mean? I was never fat…" Elsa shook her hair out and began braiding it back into her signature hairstyle.

"I mean, you aren't all flat and smooth anymore, you have a little muscle now." She pointed at the blonde's toned stomach, tempted to poke it.

"I… wait. Oh…" The Queen paused and took a moment to look at her middle in the floor length mirror. "I knew I felt better and looked a little better but…" She twisted and turned, admiring the way smooth muscle moved under the skin of her stomach and thighs.

"Battle Queen." Anna smirked.

Elsa shot her sister a glare and fell upon her makeup, making short work of it before twisting on the spot. Ice and snow flurried around her slender form and coalesced into a gorgeous shimmering gown of crystal blues. The only differences between the gown she wore now and the one she first formed high up on her Ice Palace was that it was sleeveless and the gauzy train had been omitted. The length of the skirt had also been shortened to just barely brush the ground around her icy heels though the scandalous slit still revealed a long lean leg to halfway up her thigh. Anna applauded cheekily and watched her sister squirt a single spritz of her favorite lavender perfume onto a wrist and touch it to the other and then just behind her ears.

"Okay, almost ready. By the way, that dress is gorgeous."

"Why thank you, dear sister. I thought you'd never notice."

The Princess twirled in her strapless green and gold ball gown, batting her eyes goofily before scrambling to catch her now-lopsided tiara. The Queen chuckled and ushered the other woman out into the bedchamber and strode over to her bureau. Delicate dangling earrings of gold and silver and tiny diamonds were hooked through the double piercings in her lobes and the glittering silvery crown was tucked into its rightful perch. Elsa spun and threw her arms out to her sides, unable to contain an amused smirk.

"Well? How do I look?"

"Super hot, I wish I was wearing it because this thing I have on is so _heavy_. Now come on, we can't be late to our own party!" The Princess chirped and bounded to the large painted door.

The Queen could only laugh again and follow the excited Princess at a more sedate pace, letting her lead her out of her chambers and down the corridor. As they approached the ballroom the murmur of voices and laughter and music grew louder, fueling Anna's energy and Elsa's nervousness. It was an unfounded nervousness but the lingering memories of the Coronation Ball still haunted her. Finally the sisters reached their destination, and just outside the double doors they would enter through Kristoff waited for them. He was sharply dressed in a beautiful navy blue jacket and cream trousers. Dark brown leather boots polished to a high shine reached his knees, making him look taller than usual. A gold sash stretched across his broad chest decorated with his Ice Deliverer medallion and an elaborately pinned medal on his left breast to denote his rank. Golden buttons and epaulettes shimmered in the warm oil lamplight while white gloves encased his huge hands. To top off his well-put together image, the Mountain Man had gotten a haircut and attempted to style it. Rather poorly if Elsa had a say… Thankfully her sister took care of that mess.

"Oh my god your _hair_." Anna giggled and gestured for him to bend down.

"Whaaat? Oh-no, _Anna_…" He complained as she ruffled it out of its slicked back style and into a more Kristoff-esque look.

"Look, I know you wanna look good, but you shouldn't make your head look like you dumped a pot of grease on it." She chided, kissing his cheek before letting him escape her wrath.

He could only roll his eyes and offer her his arm. Anna look it and soon they were striding through the open doors, Kai's announcement loud and clear over the din.

"Introducing Her Royal Highness, Princess Anna of Arendelle! Accompanied by His Royal Highness, Duke Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendelle, Imperial Ice Master and Deliverer."

Polite applause greeted the couple and they were immediately engulfed into the crowd of bright gowns and clean-cut suits. Kai stepped back through the door a moment later and smiled warmly at the blank-faced Queen.

"Your majesty?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I'm ready." She inhaled deeply and squared her shoulders, wiping away the traces of insecurity from her expression and settling into the well-practice serenity of the personality she wore in Court. Kai smiled kindly again and resumed his post. He cleared his throat and the people closest to the doorway paused.

"Introducing Her Royal Highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

The ballroom simultaneously hushed and burst into welcoming applause as the shimmering icy form of the young ruler strode steadily into the limelight. Her measured steps brought her to the center of attention and she took a moment to raise her hand and wait for the last spattering of applause to die out.

"Welcome to Arendelle! I'm so glad to see so many of you here in attendance. Please, enjoy yourselves tonight because the next few days will be full of activity!"

Cheers and calls of '_here here!_' echoed about the room and the music started back up again, much to the Queen's relief. She wasn't one for public speaking. The monarch barely had a moment before Lords and Ladies approached her, fawning over the extravagant decorations and decadent foods courtesy of Arendelle's hospitality. Elsa easily picked out who was truly happy to be there and geared her attitude more warmly towards them. Sure, her mother would have told her to treat everyone the same… But she saw no point in wasting energy on people who didn't care to be in attendance. So around she went for nearly an hour and a half greeting guests and welcomed them into her home. The Queen finally made it back to her seat with a sigh relief and was about to sit when her gaze fell upon a grouchy Crixus. He was dressed splendidly in gleaming new armor, the cuirass beautifully etched in twisting patterns of icy geometric snowflakes and vines. The design bloomed out across his triple-scaled pauldrons and the dark olive green he favored was used as a cushioned liner under the heavy steel. Matching bracers were also decorated accordingly but the vines twisted into the Crocus of Arendelle on the outside of his muscular forearms. His biceps were bare but clean, the light highlighting the curved planes of hard muscle. About his waist a new and elaborately tooled belt was tightly cinched to hold his Damascus gladius on his left hip. The Gaul had polished and cleaned his leather boots but new matching grieves climbed up and protected his knees. The biggest difference was the pair of tight, form fitting trousers in the same green as the armor lining. Elsa _did_ have to admit to herself that he filled the clothing out _very_ well. The Queen couldn't help the cheeky smirk that pulled at her lips and approached him.

"How are those pants treating you?"

He only glared and discreetly tugged at the seat of his trousers. Elsa hid a laugh behind her hand and tried not to laugh harder when his scowl deepened.

"_Oh come now, you just have to wear them for a few more hours."_ She chided him gently in Latin.

"_I do not like them. They feel like a hindrance. A warrior should not be so tightly bound."_

"_You aren't even wearing a shirt. Be glad I didn't require that."_

"_Much gratitude for your kindness, but… they bind me."_

It took Elsa a moment to register exactly what he meant but when it did she had to fight not to blush too hard. She paused and looked anywhere but him, trying _really_ hard not to think about the context he was talking in with hundreds of people in the room.

_"I let you prance about in barely anything every day, just humor me tonight and suffer the dreaded pantaloons." _She quipped and abruptly took a seat.

"_Yes, Domina."_ He grumbled, clasping his arms behind his back and taking his post diagonally behind her seat.

Elsa grimaced slightly to herself and gratefully accepted the flute of Champaign presented to her, forcing herself to sip and not guzzle it down. Without warning, her mind wandered back to the week prior when she had insisted on the Seamstress outfitting the Gaul…

* * *

><p><em>The Royal Seamstress burst out of the chamber she had been in, the elderly woman huffing up a storm and rudely interrupted Elsa from her book. She could hear Crixus complaining loudly in Latin about pants and other 'barbaric clothing' just before the door slammed shut.<em>

"_Your Majesty, I'm sorry, but your bodyguard is the most annoying handful I've ever dealt with."_

"_Why? What's going on?"_

"_He won't let me finish his measurements! It's about to drive me up the wall! I've been trying for a quarter of an hour now!"_

"_OH for heaven's sake, give me that." The blonde dropped her book on the little table next to her chair and held her hand out for the tape measure as she stood up._

"_Your Majesty, I don't think that is a wise decision…"_

"_I don't think so either but I know you have a busy schedule, as do I." She wiggled her fingers and arched a brow._

_The Royal Seamstress sighed heavily and relinquished the tape. "If you wouldn't mind recording the measurements, I left the sheet on the table next to the window."_

_The Queen nodded and slipped into the room, the latch of the door echoing louder in her ears than she would have liked. In the center of the small room the sulking Gaul had his back to the door and Elsa realized all too late that he was completely naked. The irate man heard the door open and shut and whirled around to fuss at whom he thought was the poor Seamstress._

"_I told you, you fucking hag, I don't want you ne-Domina!"_

_Elsa screeched to a halt and stared dumbly at his… rather large manhood. Not even a second later her hand not holding the tape measure slapped over her eyes and a vibrant blush raced across her face, neck, and shoulders. Had she still been looking, she would have seen the brief flash of panic on Crixus's face as he immediately covered himself with his hands._

"_Apologies, Domina! I-I thought you were that other woman." He stumbled over his words._

"_No, I-no." She waved the hand holding the tape at him, her other hand still covering her eyes._

"_Dom-"_

"_Stop." The sharp command made him close his mouth so quickly his teeth clicked. A very embarrassed Elsa inhaled deeply and removed her hand but kept her eyes closed. She took another breath before opening them and focusing in on his face._

"_I know you aren't happy, but you're holding everyone's day up. You will be quiet and let me finish this up so I can move on with more important business."_

_He nodded meekly at her firm tone and stayed rooted to his spot while she swept across the room to the innocent little table, its only occupants a sheet of parchment and graphite stick. There were only three slots empty-the measurement for the circumference high up on his thigh and low on his hips across his rear._

"_Lovely." She muttered darkly, and steeled herself. "Alright, let's get this over with."_

"_Yes, Domina." He mumbled._

_The Queen, subdued to her uncomfortable fate, turned and approached the brooding Gaul. With surprisingly steady hands she knocked his arms away from his body and reached around his waist, trying to ignore the way he smelled and the heat that radiated off of him. Elsa couldn't help but notice the jumping twitch of his abdominal muscles as she threaded the tape around his middle and adjusted it over the very center of his rear. She wished she didn't have to look, but it was best if she got correct measurements on the first try… so she did so as quickly as she could. When she pulled the tape around to find the number, her fingers pressed in on the warm skin of the outside of his hip. Elsa ignored his sharp inhale and grumble about cold fingers, marking the number with her thumb before she flicked the tape out and away from his body to prevent any other discomfort. The still blushing blonde stepped back to the table and quickly jotted the numeral down in the space provided before returning to her grumpy protector. She bent slightly and looped the tape around the man's knee, sliding it up his thigh. He grumbled quietly and let her tighten it to get the information she needed. It was over quickly and Elsa repeated the process with his other thigh, getting two more eyefuls of him without meaning to._

"_Alright." She straightened abruptly and wrote in the last two measurements, gathering up the tape and parchment and graphite stick._

"_I'll summon you if you're needed." She told him in a rushed manner, refusing to look at him._

"_Yes, Domina."_

_And just like that, Elsa was flying out of the room with her black skirts frantically rustling around her legs. She wrenched the door open and slipped through, pulling it shut quickly so she could prop herself up. The Seamstress looked up from her hands and raised her eyebrows at the extremely flustered Queen. The blonde inhaled deeply through her nose and pushed unsteadily off the door, thrusting the woman's measurement sheet and tape into her hands. She scooped up her book and took maybe two steps before spinning abruptly on her heel. She was lost for words for a brief moment before holding a finger up._

"_Not. A. Word."_

"_Of course, your Majesty." The Seamstress agreed, a knowing smile quirking the corners of her mouth up._

_Elsa almost swore her to secrecy but realized that would just be silly. So she nodded curtly and escaped before the Gaul emerged from the chamber._

* * *

><p>…and Elsa realized that the flute was empty.<p>

"Oops."

"Domina?" Crixus stepped up to her side.

"Ah-_nothing._" She waved him off just as a server replaced her glass.

The Gaul frowned slightly and returned to his post, ignoring the curious looks he was receiving from nearby guests. Not even a second later, Anna bounded up to the seated Queen. She curtsied, an excited grin on her face.

"Your Majesty, I would like to have the honor of teaching Crixus to dance."

Elsa nearly snorted into her drink but pulled it away just in time. "I'd love to see that."

"Great! Come on, muscle man! It's time to dance!"

Anna grabbed the confused Gaul's arm and literally pulled him away from his post. The Queen _almost_ felt bad for him when he shot her a pleading look, but was pulled away by approaching guests. When he realized his Domina wasn't going to help him, Crixus let himself be pulled out into the fray right into the very center of the dance floor. Anna stopped and spun to face him fully with a mischievous grin lighting up her face.

"Okay Crixus! I'm gonna teach you how to ballroom dance!"

"Ball room dance…?"

"Wait, seriously?" When her only response was a confused shake of the head she nodded at him in understanding and reassurance. "Okay, here… put this hand here on my waist," She pulled his left hand onto her side and rested her right hand on his bicep. "…and cradle my left hand up here."

Crixus let her manipulate him into a strong dance frame and listened intently while she explained a simple box step. If his Domina was content to let him suffer this lesson, then he'll just have to learn well enough so he could impress her. The Gaul was not a man to half-heartedly complete any task, even this very stiff form of dancing he was not used to. It was very different from the sensual and erotic writhing the performance slaves used to do. Little did he know the crystal blue eyes of the Queen were checking up on him every other song, pleased when he went from stumbling to mechanical to finding his natural rhythm. This went on for close to an hour or so while Elsa visited with guests, finally getting wrapped up in a long conversation with the Princess and her Prince Consort from Cornona. The Monarch and the bubbly brunette had been swapping stories about talking snowmen and magical healing hair when a fast paced waltz started up.

"Rapunzel, let's go dance!" The Prince Consort asked, bouncing in his seat. The normally suave and 'too cool for you' man couldn't resist the pull of the music.

"Not now Eugene, I think I've had enough dancing tonight."

"Awww come ooon…" He pouted for a moment before immediately perking up. "How about you, Queen Elsa? May I have this dance?"

"I… well I suppose so." She relented; noticing the pleading look the Princess was giving her.

"_Great._ This is gonna be so _sweet_." He gushed and hopped to his feet.

The Queen wisely put down her nearly full glass instead of gulping it down like she wanted and let the overly enthusiastic man pull her to her out onto the full dance floor of whirling skirts and flashing polished boots. Eugene, or _Flynn_ as he insisted upon being called every once in a while, spun them out easily into the flow of the quick waltz. Around and around they went; Elsa's smile growing larger by the minute. She had forgotten how _fun_ it could be to just prance about the room with dozens of others having just as much of a good time as she was-if not more. Off to the side, Anna was now teaching the serious Gaul the basic waltz but at a much slower pace. He was so focused on his footwork and not stepping on the Princess's toes that he didn't notice the Queen until a silvery flash of blues darted past. He glanced up and nearly stumbled when he spotted her. She was positively radiant and the happiness exuding off of her nearly blinded him. He didn't think he had ever seen her smile like that before… It was incredible.

"Hey! Eyes front, Soldier! That's my sister you're oogling."

Anna bumped him with her shoulder to catch the gawking man's attention, biting back a snicker when he barely blushed. He grumbled that he wasn't and tried to blatantly ignore a giddy Elsa being twirled around the dance floor.

"Hey… It's okay if you do." Anna told him quietly.

"_Qui?"_

"It's okay if you like my sister."

"Like?" He glanced up at her curiously for just a second before his eye followed the flash of silver blur past them again.

"Y'know… Have romantic feelings for her…?"

Crixus gawped at her for just a moment before blustering into a Latin-filled rant about how that was preposterous and poor Anna only understood about a third of it before she stopped him.

"Crixus, it's okay if you do!"

"I… I should not feel that. Not that." He frowned, trying to figure out how to translate his reasoning.

"She likes you too, you idiot."

The Gaul only stared at her blankly and didn't hear the fast paced song end. Whistles and cheers for the orchestral group roared around them and died down just as quickly when the musicians started up a much slower piece. Anna rolled her eyes and steered Crixus back out into the gently swaying couples. Across the hall a breathless Elsa thanked Eugene for the dance, handing him back to his wife. She was just about to sit when Kristoff swooped in and spun her right around, leading her back out onto the dance floor.

"Huh-uh, your Majesty! My turn for a dance."

"Okay _fine_. One."

"Good, 'cause I wasn't gonna let you say no anyways." He chuckled and began to sedately lead her about the floor.

"Yeah well, I've had a few glasses and I'm in a forgiving mood." Elsa teased and let him spin her out and then back in.

"I've seen you out-drink some of the guards here in the castle, no way you're feeling two or three measly glasses of Champaign."

"That is not something I'm very proud of, Kristoff." She haughtily quirked an eyebrow at him in mock annoyance.

"Are you kidding me?! If we ever decide to do drinking games you are _so_ on my team. I love Anna but she can't hold her liquor."

"Oh my god you are such a frat boy."

"Just tellin' it how it is, my dear sister-in-law." He grinned.

Suddenly, Kristoff caught Anna's gaze and the two had an extremely brief and crafty conversation with just their eyes and wiggling brows. The couple danced on, Kristoff joking with Elsa while Anna coached Crixus until they had drifted right next to each other. With a very deft and smooth spin from both of them, Anna slipped out of Crixus's grasp and right into Kristoff's while the mountain man neatly spun Elsa into the Gaul's arms. They chuckled to themselves and swept away before the Queen and her protector had realized what had happened. When they had switched, the blonde had been spun just a little too hard and she careened into Crixus, who caught her with little difficulty despite the force she came at him with. Her hands grasped tightly at his bare biceps while his huge hands cradled her slim waist. The two were so surprised they couldn't do anything but awkwardly stare at each other for a moment. Finally the Queen cleared her throat to break the silence and took a small step back, and positioning her arms in dance frame. Elsa could feel the heat from his hands burning through the bodice of her dress and had to swallow and clear her throat again. It felt entirely too good to her touch-deprived body.

"_I saw Anna was teaching you, let me see what you've learned."_

"_Yes, Domina."_ He agreed, glad to finally have better control over the situation.

The Gaul straightened and gathered the monarch in his arms, his brow furrowing as he listened for the pulse of the slow piece. He nodded along for a measure and then they were off, slowly gliding around the dance floor. Elsa could feel the nervous energy thrumming through his body and it only made him feel jerky.

"_Relax, you're too stiff. You need to be able to lead your dance partner smoothly."_

Crixus nodded and took a deep breath, a noticeable drop of his shoulders eased them into a much more fluid step. She gave him a short word of praise and his confidence grew along with the wide loops they made across the hardwood floor. The music changed to a faster tempo unexpectedly and Crixus nearly stumbled but Elsa got him quickly back on count with a light laugh. Before long the Gaul and the monarch were swept up in their oddly private moment, their attention only on the other's grinning face. They hadn't been in such close contact for weeks and their bodies were unconsciously vying to draw closer yet. Emboldened by Elsa's smile, Crixus spun her out and back in, grinning madly at her surprised laugh. He was able to do that two more times before the piece ended and they slowed to a stop still in their dance frame. Elsa blushed when she realized they were entirely too close for proper etiquette when her chest brushed against his cuirass and took a measured step back. They reluctantly parted and slipped off the dance floor back towards the low dais that the Queen's chair was upon.

"_Thank you Domina. For the lesson."_ He told her quietly.

"_I didn't do much, you should be thanking Anna."_

"_She was a competent teacher. But, maybe it was just because this was the first time I've had… fun. In a very long time."_

Elsa took a seat with a sigh and asked for water before looking back at him with an understanding smile.

"_Me too."_

* * *

><p>Hours later, Elsa was leaving the sparse ballroom to retire with Anna in her wake. Kristoff and Crixus were off talking to Prince Eugene and laughing about frying pans being manlier than they were originally thought to be<p>

]', not hard pressed to turn in for the night just yet. As soon as they were halfway down the hall, both pairs of heels were off and dangling from fingers. The sisters were in high spirits, giggling about the shenanigans of a spiked punch bowl and the resulting drunk men and women that had proclaimed it to be the best they had ever tasted. Their conversation wandered to the outfits and beautiful gowns, to Anna telling her about how Kristoff had to get new trousers and complained for days.

"Speaking of trousers, Crixus looked pretty good tonight." Anna teased and winked while gently bumping her shoulder with Elsa's.

"You want to hear complaining, go listen to _him_ get measured for trousers. It was awful…" She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Oh that's _right_, you said you were doing that recently… Everything fit very well, it's a wonder he didn't behead Martha…"

"Oh he almost did. I had to go in there and finish for her because he wouldn't listen to her. Stupid men and their pants…" The Queen grumbled, completely missing the sly grin creeping across Anna's face.

"Pants, huh?" She prompted nonchalantly.

"He was all up in arms about hip and thigh measurements. It was so stupid."

Elsa ground to a halt when she realized what she had just implied, slowly turning her head in dread to an overly thrilled and practically vibrating Anna.

"_Oh my GOD,_ no Anna, NO-"

A quiet high-pitched squeal nearly shattered her eardrums and she squeezed her eyes shut as a full-blown body blush turned her pink.

"_OH MY GOD YOU'VE SEEN HIM NAKED."_

The Queen cringed visibly and covered her eyes with her free hand, dropping her head and slowly shuffling down the hall again when her mind rudely recalled that day for the second time that night. Anna burst into uncontrollable laughter and had to use the wall to help her stay upright and still go after a mortified Elsa.

"No wait! _Wait_, come back! I have _really_ important questions to ask you! ELSA! _HOW BIG WAS HE?!"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Saturdays and Sundays are just all sorts of jittery excitement for me because I'm about to post the next chapter for you guys. My weekends have gotten infinitely better since I started doing this whole weekly update deal. :D**

**So that was some fun fluff… Here's a bit more with some 'action', I use that term loosely, and some more Elsa and Crixus. Back to the grind in the next chapter though!**

**Thank you so much for your continued support of this story. To have even a few of you excited to read this every week really gives me the confidence to continue and drives my own excitement to write it not just for me but for you.**

**4.24.14 minor grammar updates.**

Free

The crowd roared madly as the clash of broad swords rang out around the small wooden stadium. The mid-morning summer sun beat down on the heavily armored knights struggling for the upper hand in the arena for the honor and entertainment of their kingdom. Boos and cheers rang out when the unicorn-crested, burly knight for Corona bested his opponent and the match ended. Queen Elsa rose from her seat and the crowd fell into a murmured clamor. The black and gold-trimmed bodice of her dress glittered in the bright sunlight, casting pretty little fractals of golden light out around her as she moved. Her platinum blonde hair was twisted back into an elaborate plait on the back of her head and her crown sparkled brilliantly. The muted slate blue of her scoop-necked gown contrasted nicely with her fair skin.

"Well done, Sir Vladimir. We look forward to your next bout. The match between Arendelle and Seaward will begin in a quarter of an hour."

Squires rushed out onto the sandy dirt to their respected Knights and Elsa turned away back to her seat. Anna was leaning over the arm of her chair and across Kristoff so they could both talk to Crixus. He was stationed in his usual spot behind the Queen's seat and was telling them about one of his early gladiator battles. Elsa took a moment to relax and leant back to rest her bent elbows on the high railing while crossing her right ankle over her left, taking the time to smile and watch her family listen intently to the Gaul's tale. Anna was dressed down in her green-gold and cream _bunad_ and her vibrant strawberry hair was tamed into her two braids. An amused Kristoff wore a light gray cotton tunic that stretched across his broad chest and brown trousers. Her eyes flickered to the bronzed man for the upteenth time that day and still couldn't get over how well the armors from their separate time periods meshed. He was wearing his new gear from the night before, the cuirass and bracers and gauntlets, but had foregone the trousers for his usual leather and steel _subligar_. A new addition was the heavy belt of _balteas_ that hung from his waist and reached down to the tops of his knees. His sword was firmly strapped to his hip and Elsa couldn't help but admire how strikingly imposing he looked. The Gaul was healthy and happy, the safe environment of the keep easing his stress and providing the needs to get back into condition.

"-and then I cut the back of his knee and took his head as he fell."

"Whaaaat! No way it's that easy, you can barely cut a carrot." Kristoff teased.

Elsa smiled softly at their banter and tilted her head back and let her eyes slip closed. The warmth of the sun on her face, column of her neck, and chest felt so good after being inside for most of the year. She couldn't help but sigh when the soft breeze ruffled her bangs off of her face. A couple minutes passed and she listened to the sounds of conversation and the bustle of spectators around her, enjoying the smells of clean air and sea and oiled leather and steel. A moment later Elsa could feel somebody watching her. She tilted her head back down and opened her eyes, looking directly into the dark brown of Crixus's. A small smile quirked the corners of his mouth up and Elsa arched a brow in question, curious about the look he was giving her. The Gaul hooked his thumbs into the front of his belt and practically sauntered over, stepping up to her left and watching the Keep's stable boys run around the arena in preparation for the next match.

"_What is it?"_ She asked quietly.

"_Apologies, Domina. I did not mean to stare but I have never seen you so at ease."_

"_Well since you forced me out of training the past few days I've had time to rest."_

Crixus was about to apologize again when he caught the teasing smirk she was biting back. He flashed her a toothy grin and his low, mellow raspy laughter sent butterflies spilling out of her stomach. They stood in an easy silence for another few minutes as they waited for the brief intermission between bouts to end. Maybe a moment later the Gaul shifted and copied the Queen's relaxed posture, the tiny steel plates on his _balteas_ clinking together softly as they jostled against his thighs.

"_Domina, when this tournament of sport is over, I would have words with your medicus."_

"_What for? Are you not well?"_

"_No, I am quite well. But… there is a mark upon my arm I wish to see removed."_

Elsa turned her head to look at his downcast face, noticing the dark clouds of shame swirling in his expression that struggled to stay neutral.

"_Your brand."_

"_Yes."_

Elsa watched him a moment longer, realizing that the seemingly bland scar tissue of a '_B_' brought this man a lot of pain. To see him hurting made _her_ hurt, and when she hurt the kingdom hurt. She had to stop a moment and comprehend that chain of thought when she realized how deeply affected she was by this person.

"_The surgeon should be free this evening, I'll send him a summons during the midday break to come after the evening meal."_

Crixus's head shot up and he completely turned to face her, blatant hope and relief bleeding heavily into his face. "_You would do this for me? Truly?"_

The Queen was floored by the humbleness of his response and struggled to find the right words. When she finally did, she knew something had changed between them.

"_Truly. Crixus, you are my close friend. I care for you and your well being."_

The tender moment was broken when the layman called out for the next to champions to enter the stadium. Elsa sighed and straightened up to announce the next contestants. The shining tall form of Aster strode proudly into the arena to the delighted cheers of the spectators and raised his hand in thanks. From the opposite gate an equally tall and shining form of a Knight from the small kingdom of Seaward sauntered into the arena. His cocky swagger made Elsa easily dislike him already. The two competitors met in the center of the arena and shook hands, speaking polite words of luck to the other. Aster donned his crested helm and drew his blade as he walked a decent distance away, but the young Knight from Seaward stayed standing. His dark eyes were zeroed in on the Gaul and it looked like he wasn't keen on starting the battle anytime soon. The Queen stepped forward, an odd feeling of nervousness and dislike forming heavily in her stomach.

"Is there a problem, Sir?" She called coolly.

"Well…" He paused and flipped his bangs out of his eyes, an arrogant habit that rankled the blonde's nerves.

"Then if you have nothing of note to say, let the match start."

"Hold on just a moment, …you Majesty." Elsa narrowed her eyes at the lately tacked on title. "I mean no disrespect toward Arendelle but I feel as if your Knight won't put on too much of a show."

Disapproving murmurs rippled across the crowd and the Queen's gaze darted over to the rapidly rising form of the dignitary from Seaward. The thin mousy man was enraged and humiliated, something that Elsa appreciated. His reaction spoke volumes and she quickly decided that even if this Knight brought shame to his crown, she would not hold it against them. The man looked to her, an apology on his lips but he saw her looking and kept his mouth shut. He understood and nodded in raw gratitude. Elsa sighed and folded her hands in front of her, turning her attention back to the disinterested looking young knight below her.

"Sir Aster is a well accomplished fighter and one of the best I've ever known. You should be honored to fight against him."

"I'm more interested in fighting your Gladiator. Or is he just something pretty for you to look at."

Angry roars echoed loudly around the stadium at the gall of this arrogant and disrespectful Knight. Crixus stepped up to her elbow and could tell she was upset when ugly frost crawled up her sleeves and the muscles in her jaw clenched tightly. The infuriated forms of Anna and Kristoff wordlessly joined them at the railing and the combined look of the three incensed royals made the Knight wilt when he realized he must have stepped over the line. He swallowed hard when the icy flash of the Queen's blue eyes zeroed in on him and he entertained the thought of turning and running had the vibrating form of Aster not been blocking his path. But his arrogance in his skill must have been great for he remained in his nonchalant pose.

"_Forgive me, Domina, but I am still learning your language."_

"_This little… brat… believes you aren't a competent fighter and I only have you around for my… pleasure."_ She sneered, the sharpness of the insult setting the both of them on edge.

"_He insults you and Arendelle! He insults my sword! I'll fucking gut him and shove his own cock in ass!"_ He roared, fury radiating off him in waves.

"_Crixus._" The single utterance of his name brought him back to his bearings.

"_Domina?"_ He growled, eyes still locked on the man below.

"_Crixus,"_ The Gaul looked at the Queen and his pride welled up when he saw her staring up at him with a look that screamed for vengeance. "_Show him what it means to be a true warrior."_

"_With the greatest pleasure, Domina."_ He rumbled and a sinister grin nearly split his face.

As Crixus strode away Elsa turned back to the men in the arena and called over the loud boos and jeers of the crowd. She suppressed a smirk when a half eaten apple was hurled into the arena and barely missed the snooty Knight.

"Sir Aster, forgive me but it seems that Crixus would like to take your place."

The tall champion of Arendelle saluted proudly and strode from the ring, but not before he whispered something scathing to the now nervous young Knight. The older man was a bit miffed, but he understood why the Queen asked him to step aside. There had been many tasteless rumors running amok as to _why_ she had taken on such an interesting character for a personal guard and this was the perfect opportunity to show them. The Gaul was a ferocious and well-trained fighter, one that Aster had the pleasure of sparring with on multiple occasions. It would truly be a treat to see him in action again. Aster clanked up the steps to the spectator's box where the Queen and the Prince and Princess were still standing at the railing. He couldn't help but realize how much like their mother the girls looked in that very moment, having seen the deceased Queen upset on a few brief occasions years ago.

"Aster, thank you for being a good sport." Elsa thanked him as he came to a stop next to her rigid figure.

"His behavior was unacceptable, Queen Elsa. It is only fitting for the man you defend his and your honor. That boy is going to have his ass handed to him, if you'd pardon my language."

"Oh I hope he will."

Not even a second later, a hush fell on the crowd as the Gaul emerged from the gate Aster had used. His cuirass shone brightly in the bright sun and the steel of his sword flashed in his hand. Crixus had removed his scabbard for better mobility and the _balteas_ jangled together with every step he took. A steel plate-scaled sleeve had been slipped onto his right arm, strapping on over his bracer and shoulder pauldrons. On his left forearm a large rectangular _scutum_ shield of painted wood backed by steel and decorated with the crest of Arendelle was held at his side, reaching from the top of his shoulder to just at his knee. The black mohawked crest of horsehair of a modified _cassis crista_ Gladiator helm billowed out dramatically in the breeze and the slim face guard that encased his features glinted sinisterly. The sharp metal brim around the crested crown of the helmet cast sharp shadows and hid the slit for his eyes. When the Gaul had requested the helm, he worked with the blacksmith to create a superior hybrid of the two styles of helm. Crixus came to a halt about five feet from the surprised Knight and stared at the man for a moment, power exuding from his intimidating form. When a long moment had passed, the Gaul turned to the royal's spectator box and clapped his fist hold the sword over his heart in an honored salute and paced away from his opponent about ten more feet. The snooty Knight rolled his eyes in an obvious display that he didn't take his opponent seriously and donned his helm. He bowed slightly to the Queen in another show of disrespect and drew his blade, waiting for the command to start. Elsa cleared her throat and waited just a moment longer, enjoying the tense atmosphere of the impending bout.

"Begin."

The crowd roared as the young Knight charged the on-guard Gaul, the older warrior waiting patiently for the upstart to reach him. When the Seaward Knight was close enough Crixus crouched and sprung forward, using his broad shield as a battering ram. Laughter pealed out as the Knight practically bounced and flew off of the Gaul's shield with a loud clang. The man scrambled to his feet and charged again-only to be smashed back and kicked in the chest by a heavily booted foot. The Gladiator bellowed wordlessly and knocked his sword and shield together as the energy in the stadium grew. The cocky Knight whirled to his feet again, black dirt kicking up in clumps and falling out of the creases of his armor. The men clashed in a flurry of swinging blades and bashing shields, parrying and exchanging blows in a fast paced dance that promised pain to the first to slip. Crixus's blade bit into the weak coverage of the Seaward Knight's knee and drew first blood. The wounded man staggered back with a cry of pain and rage for just a brief second and then charged again like a wild animal, attempting to overwhelm the larger Gaul with a barrage of heavy hammering blows. One of the strikes caught the top of Crixus's _scutum_ and the tip of the Knight's one-handed broadsword cutting shallowly into the middle of his left bicep. The Gaul sprang away into a backwards roll before popping to his feet and back pedaled while inspecting his bleeding wound. Rage coursed hotly through his veins and he met the younger Knight's charge, knocking both shield and sword away with his own. He drove forward and viciously head butted the other man, his snarling roar echoing over the cries of the spectators. Flashes of churning bloody sand and the stink of the ancient arena darted across his vision as his opponent fell back to his knees in a daze. Fury overtook him and he threw down his shield and stalked towards the younger man struggling to get to his feet.

"_YOU INSULTED MY DOMINA!"_

His Latin bellow of rage was immediately followed with a sharp kick to the chin and the Knight from Seaward was laid out flat on his back.

"_YOU SPAT ON HER HONOR!"_

Another kick to the face sent the man rolling away from the enraged Gaul and he scrambled away in a stupor, abandoning his shield in the process. Crixus stalked after him spitting insults and chasing the cowardly man around the small arena in an almost humorous game of cat and mouse. Up in the stands Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and Aster were watching the spectacle below with grim satisfaction.

"Hey Elsa, remind me not to get on your bad side." Kristoff told her as he winced from watching the Gaul kick the Knight firmly in the rear. "I think he'd castrate me if I ever 'spat on your honor'. Not that I would!"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, he likes you."

"My comment still stands." He winced again when the Gaul kneed his opponent roughly in the side.

Elsa patted her brother gently on the shoulder without taking her eyes off of the sorely mismatched battle beneath them. The pull of her attraction towards the Gaul was present but it wasn't nearly as overwhelming as it was that day of the torture. It still tugged at the back of her mind in a nagging and incessant manner that plagued her dreams and made her sneak looks at him. She didn't want to admit it, but Elsa had fallen very hard for this man. Not only was there the physical attraction; but also she enjoyed his company. He was willing to learn and he challenged her with his logic and theories from another time period. It was always refreshing to talk to him and she enjoyed answering his random questions about little mundane objects that she took for granted. But right now, it was apparent that the more base and animal part of her attraction was beginning to rear its head. Elsa had been working on accepting this feeling, struggling to come to terms with the fact that Adam had been dead for two and a half going on three years now. He would have wanted her to move on to be happy. She would have hoped the same for him if it had been her attacked on the docks that day. Another roared and particularly creative insult from the Gaul brought her back to the fight.

"I think this match is about over." She muttered, leaning her elbows on the railing.

True enough, Crixus hammered down hard on the younger man's sword and knocked it from his grasp. He booted the man in the head again and the battered helm of the Seaward Knight flew off and skittered across the black dirt. The Gaul reached down with his free hand and seized the back of the man's cuirass at the base of his neck. The beaten Knight was hauled to his knees and Crixus took a large handful of his matted and sweaty brown hair, pulling his head back painfully and holding his sword to the convulsing throat. The crowd roared in deafening jubilation, pleased with the spectacle that the former Gladiator had put on for them. The victorious Gaul raised his helmed head to the spectator's box and waited for the Queen. Elsa smiled in smug satisfaction and raised her voice;

"Winner, Crixus!"

Elsa didn't think the crowd could get any louder but they immediately proved her wrong. Crixus released the beaten man and tore his crested helm off, holding it and his sword aloft in victory. He roared an '_ARENDELLE!'_ and saluted the Queen on her perch before collecting his _scutum_ and striding from the cheering stadium. The Queen turned from the scene of squires rushing out onto the arena and retook her seat. Anna and Kristoff remained at the railing and watched them haul the humiliated Knight away, shaking their heads and _tsking_ when he began to cry about an unfair advantage. A moment later the proud Gaul mounted the steps still holding his gear, perspiration streaking the black dirt on his skin. He took a second to set his shield and helm at the back of their booth and strapped his sword back onto his waist. Elsa got up and approached him as he finished and started on the scaled armor of his sword arm.

"You fought very well. Thank you."

"The whelp was no challenge but he got his lesson. He insulted you, Domina. It was my honor. Gratitude, for the opportunity."

"Never the less, I appreciate what you did. And I think I learned a few new insults."

"Those… were not meant for your ears. They are too crass." He blushed and suppressed a laugh.

"Why not? I think I'd like to call someone a 'cuntflapping douchecanoe' in the near future."

"Whoooohohooaaa potty mouth!" Anna snickered and sidled up to them. Kristoff paused and a funny look passed over his face, a chuckling Aster behind him.

"All I can think of is vaginas flying in the sky like birds…" He trailed off and the group burst into raucous laughter.

"This is entirely too inappropriate…" Elsa hid her laugh behind her hand let her sister lean on her.

"Totally worth it. By the way, nice job kicking that guy's butt, Crix." Anna bumped her fist lightly on his arm. "Oh, you're bleeding!"

"A scratch." He brushed her concern off, finally removing the scaled steel sleeve from his other arm.

"You should get that cleaned." The Queen reprimanded him lightly, watching Kristoff and Aster greet the embarrassed dignitary from Seaward. She would meet him in a moment, but right now she was more concerned about the cut on her protector's arm.

"I have sustained worse injuries." He reassured her and touched where the puckered scar on his belly was.

The blonde frowned in exasperation and pulled her clean white handkerchief from her pocket and asked Anna to go get a small cup of water. The Princess did so quickly and the Queen took it, wetting the thin cloth in it. She wiped just around the cut once and immediately the Gaul grumbled and pulled away. Elsa frowned at his masculine pride and held the damp cloth out until the grumpy man took it from her. The blonde rolled her eyes in exasperation and steered her and her sister away from him and back to their seats.

"_Domina!"_ He called and caught her attention. She turned back with a brow raised.

"_I know the may be overstepping but… The brand… Would… would you stay? I can think of no better honor to have you present when it is removed."_ The Gaul asked tentatively, clutching the bloodied handkerchief to his shallow wound.

"_I-of course. I will gladly stay by your side."_

"_Much gratitude, Domina."_ He grinned brightly and set about his task to take care of his cut, giving the sisters a chance to continue on back to their seats.

"You _so_ have him wrapped around your little finger. Also, later this week we're gonna have another talk about him and you can't get out of it. Your wellbeing is at stake."

"If you say so…" Elsa conceded with a sigh, not wanting to fight the red head on that matter. They still had a whole afternoon to get through and it wouldn't be worth the constant nagging. She shook her head and went over to the waiting dignitary, a calming smile tugging at her lips.

"Hello, Mr. Finnegan…"

* * *

><p>Elsa finally put her quill down and rose from her chair in her study. It was just an hour after the evening meal and Crixus was waiting patiently for by the hearth, a simple schooling book in his massive hands. Since he had tackled learning their language he had admitted to Elsa in private that he couldn't read. She had immediately sat him down and pulled out her old tutoring books, starting him on the alphabet that very second. Every day after that they had sessions where she would teach him how to read and branch out into any other subject that caught his fancy. The Gaul was a fast learner and had quickly blown through most of the Queen's old schooling books, moving on to easier low-level reads and steadily working through those. If he wasn't training or by her side, the man was reading any books he could get his hands on. Crixus looked up from his sprawled position on the carpet and stuck his bookmark in place. He had dressed back down to just his leather subligar after a bath, the warm night affording him the luxury of remaining barefoot.<p>

"Alright. Ready?" She asked, rounding her desk. She was still dressed in her slate gray summer dress with the black and gold bodice but her crown had been carefully put away and her long platinum hair let down into her relaxed heavy braid.

"Yes, Domina." He grunted as he rolled to his feet. His bronze skin was a deep burnished gold in the low light, offset only by the stark white bandage that was wrapped around his left bicep.

Elsa nodded and led him from the room. She got maybe ten feet down the hallway when she noticed he was walking slightly behind her. The Queen knew it was out of respect but she felt funny with him not right next to her. She gestured at him to speed up and he did so after a brief hesitation.

"_Crixus, it's just us. I may be a Queen but walking right next to me is acceptable and won't get you into trouble."_

"_I… gratitude, Domina_."

"_It also makes me feel odd."_

"_Yes, Domina."_ He chuckled and clasped his hands behind his back.

"_How are you feeling? And your arm?_" Elsa asked as the turned the corner, slipping her hands into the pockets of her skirt.

"_Very well. It barely aches but it will not hinder me."_

"_Good, I am glad to hear that. I-"_

The two pulled up short when they looked up and saw Anna stalking towards an amused Kristoff at the opposite end of the hall, the two of them heading for the door to their chambers. The Princess was tugging the tail of the large man's shirt out of his waistband with a wicked grin, too focused on undressing her husband to notice the two accidental spectators. They were able to pick up her saying something about having her _'very own Norse god in her bed'_ before the door clicked shut. The Queen had her eyes shut in an attempt to erase _that_ particular thought of her little sister sleeping with someone from her head while Crixus stifled a snort. After a brief awkward moment, Elsa opened her eyes and continued on down the hall with the Gaul at her side. The muffled step of her high-heeled boots matched the soft padding of his broad bare feet on the plush carpet as they fell into step. They didn't dare speak and could hear muffled thumps and thuds the closer they got to the door. If only the stupid infirmary wasn't just a hall over, the blonde would have taken a detour. Right after they passed the door, they heard Anna bellow from the back of their chambers:

"_FUCK ME, MOUNTAIN MAN!_" Immediately followed by Kristoff's loud laughter.

"Oh _kill_ me now." Elsa muttered and sped up, a blush of embarrassment dusting her pale freckled cheeks.

"It is a human need, Domina." Crixus chuckled teasingly.

"Yes, but that's my sister. So no more talk about that."

"Yes, Domina." Was his response as they finally turned onto the corridor the infirmary was located on.

"I mean it, Crixus. Not another word on the matter." She told him sternly right as they walked into the starkly furnished medical chamber.

"Of course, Domina." He bit his lips to keep from laughing.

The infirmary was an airy feeling chamber with a high vaulted ceiling and tall windows on the East side of the room. White granite and mahogany trim contrasted cleanly, reflecting dully in the polished marble floor. A row of six small beds was lined up against the west wall and a small oak cabinet separated each one. Wrought iron wall sconces were bolted to the walls and the burning oil in them flickered merrily in the breeze from a few of the cracked windows. Their footsteps echoed off of the hard surfaces on the tail end of their conversation.

The Keep's Surgeon, Claudius Fjorderrick, was a no-nonsense aging man of sixty-three with salt and pepper hair and reminded Elsa of a grouchy old badger. When the aforementioned man shuffled from his office at the sound of voices the Queen immediately quieted, remembering how he preferred silence to work in. She had only cried once in his infirmary when she was very young and had scraped her knee. The stern look he had pinned her with as he wiped the blood away had scared her into silence, and since then when she had to visit a habit of rarely speaking was put into place. When he saw who it was, he gestured to the back where the small operating room was and changed course, knowing they would follow him. They filed silently into the brightly lit room, and Claudius guided the Gaul to sit upon the gurney.

"Arm." He quipped, holding out a weathered hand.

Crixus extended his right forearm and let the surgeon study the old brand for a few moments, remaining patiently silent as strong weathered hands prodded at the raised scar tissue. He grunted as he made his conclusion in his head and stepped back. Claudius crossed his arms across his thin chest and fixed his stern glare on a stoic Crixus.

"Are you sure you want it gone? I will have to remove that entire square of skin. It will be just as unsightly _but_ it won't be there anymore."

"This mark causes me pain every time I see it. I will always take plain marred flesh before this cursed mark."

Claudius only nodded and smiled grimly in understanding. As he began to gather his tools needed he noticed the Queen was still standing silently by.

"Your Majesty, I did not know you were still here. The procedure I am about to perform may be too graphic for you."

"Crixus asked me to be here. I'll look away if I need to." She smiled her serene court smile and took a seat next to the left of her protector on the covered gurney.

The Surgeon only shook his head in mild exasperation grumbling about stubborn Arendelle women and carried his now laden tray over to the lightweight wooden table next to them. He pulled the table and a stool over in front of the Gaul and disappeared back into his office. Crixus studied the sharp steel instruments with a wary eye and unconsciously flexed and clenched his large hands. Elsa could see the nervous energy vibrating under his skin and was about to reassure him when the grizzly man reemerged with three clean glasses and a bottle of strong liquor. He poured a near-full glass of golden amber liquid and handed it to the Gaul.

"For the pain." He instructed and handed a much smaller serving to the Queen. "Because this won't be pretty." He told her in his strange humor.

Crixus sniffed the drink and wrinkled his nose when the biting alcohol burned the inside of his nostrils. His eyebrows shot to his hairline when the blonde nonchalantly took a sip of her drink and sighed in satisfaction, commenting on the year to the Surgeon.

"What is this?" He asked and took a tiny taste.

"_Tequila_. Claudius is rather fond of the drink and I've enjoyed a few bottles myself, though I prefer brandy. Do you remember the map of the Western world I showed you? A region in between the Northern and Southern Americas specializes in distilling this beverage from a special plant."

"I still do not believe that the earth is round." He grumbled and took another sip of his drink, frowning at the taste.

"Take a larger mouthful and swallow it as quickly as you can. Toss your head back if you need to." Elsa instructed and watched him hesitantly bring his glass to his lips.

Crixus took a large mouthful and swallowed it down hastily, coughing and spluttering from the burn that blazed all the way down his esophagus and into his stomach. After so many years of drinking the acidic wine of ancient Rome and then the milder hoppy beers of Arendelle, he was not prepared for the sharp taste of the Tequila. The Queen patted him on the back good-naturedly and held back a smirk, remembering her first experience with the drink all too vividly.

"_Vile_."He muttered and wiped his mouth with his free hand.

"Drink up, it's your pain medicine because I don't think this is going to feel too good." The Surgeon informed him, handing the Queen the stoppered bottle and taking a seat on his stool, taking a second to spread a clean white sheet over the Gaul's lap.

"I forgot that you despise using ether." She muttered, cradling the heavy glass bottle.

"Nasty stuff, ether. Used it once and never again. Saw a chap high off the gas in London walk right off a bridge." He informed them while he swabbed the inside of the Gaul's arm clean with alcohol.

When Claudius picked up his scalpel Crixus quickly downed the rest of his strong drink with a grimace and braced himself for the bite of the knife. The surgeon pushed his arm down to rest on his right thigh, the clean sheet crinkling from the movement. Elsa set the bottle down next to her hip between them and pulled his empty glass from his hand and rested it behind them-his now-free hand immediately clamping down on his left thigh. Air hissed through his tightly clenched teeth as the grizzled man cut shallowly into the bronzed skin around the raised brand, carving a neat rectangle slowly with a sure and steady hand. The blonde cradled her glass in her left hand and watched Claudius take a clean rag and dab the ruby red blood away from the site so he could see what he was doing. Once the man was satisfied with his incisions, he began to cut the skin away with controlled precise strokes. A growl of pain rumbled out of the Gaul's chest and Elsa looked down and noticed how tightly his hand was on his leg. Long fingers spasmed but he refused to make another sound, something the Queen knew she could probably never do. She took a moment and studied the contours of his fingers and watched the tendons shift like strings under his skin, the raised veins sliding over them as they moved when he gripped tighter.

"You're doing well, lad. Getting there."

The Surgeon's calming reassurance made Elsa's curiosity get the better of her and she looked up from Crixus's hand to see what was going on. Mild nausea curdled in her stomach when she saw the thick branded skin half shaved off of the Gaul's forearm and pulled away from his body, the deep red and pink of the meat beneath weeping steadily onto the no-longer pristine sheet. She quickly turned her head away and lurched forward a little bit when her gag reflex kicked in, tipping her off balance just enough so that she had to brace herself with her right hand. She didn't mean to, but the way the skin looked rubbery was not an appealing sight. _At all_. Elsa hadn't realized it at first, but her hand she used to brace herself landed directly on the Gaul's clutching his leg. She almost pulled back but his thumb slid over and tightly trapped the tips of her fingers between his thumb and forefinger in a refusal to let her go. So Elsa decided that she would just squeeze back since it seemed he needed a little comfort… Or maybe he was just keeping her from pitching forward onto her face. Most likely the latter…

"Don't go fainting on me, your Majesty." The Surgeon droned and continued to cut the square of scar tissue away without looking away from his task.

"Skin… should not bend like that." She muttered and threw back the contents of her glass, continuing to stare at the ceiling and let the Gaul numb her fingertips in his steely grip.

Claudius chuckled. "Ah, so it's the skin that bothers you and not the blood."

"You forget I am a woman and have probably seen just as much blood as you have." She answered him tartly, only making the Surgeon _harrumph_ in agreement.

It was only a moment longer when Claudius leaned away from the Gaul and set his tools and a bloody rectangle of scar tissue back onto his tray. Elsa felt and saw Crixus relax in relief next to her, his shoulders slumping and his grip loosening considerably on her fingers. While the Surgeon began to clean the open site and treat it with herbs and a salve, he glanced over and quirked an eyebrow at their still linked hands but didn't say a word since they didn't notice he had seen; both of their gazes locked on the harmless little piece of flesh he had removed.

"I think you could both use another drink. Especially _you_, lad… A rather large one." He suggested evenly and wiped the Gaul's arm clean with a damp rag, pulling the bloodied sheet from his lap.

Elsa sat up pulled her hand away from his in a reluctance she really didn't want to address. The Queen slid from her seat and set about the task of pouring their drinks that the doctor literally ordered. She held out a near-full glass to the slightly sweating Gaul and watched him down the entire thing in three massive gulps, holding back a laugh when he grimaced from the biting taste. While Claudius was wrapping Crixus's arm up she let herself have just a little more, tossing it back quickly and taking their used glasses and the closed bottle over to where a third clean one was waiting on the counter. When her back was turned she missed the impressed look the Gaul shot her way. Elsa cleared her throat softly and returned to the two men, enjoying the slow warmth spreading out from her belly and the numbness that tingled at the tip of her nose.

"Much gratitude, for your kindness. And for the drink." Crixus thanked Claudius as he tied off the bandage.

"You're welcome. Just remember to come back and see me twice a day so I can check on your healing and change the dressing. I know how active you are so we don't need this getting infected. But just humor me and try to keep it as clean and dry as you can."

"I will do my best."

"Alright. Scoot on then."

Crixus nodded and heaved himself to his feet. He swayed a little bit and cradled his bandaged arm, staring first at the stark white linen and then down at the little rectangle of branded skin. The brightest smile Elsa had ever seen lit up his face and it was absolutely infectious.

"_Finally._" He hummed happily and thanked the Surgeon again.

"Thank you, Claudius. Your patience and flexibility is appreciated." The blonde told the gruff man as she began to follow the retreating Gaul.

"It was no trouble, your Majesty." He returned her smile and bowed politely before busying himself with cleaning up.

Their journey out of the infirmary had the slightly inebriated Gaul escorting an amused Elsa back to her chambers in a lazy, meandering gait. The entire way back through the dimly lit corridors was spent with Crixus beaming at his brand-free arm and the Queen absent mindedly humming a tune that she had thought up a few years ago when she had run off after her disaster of a coronation. When they turned onto the hall her chambers were on, Crixus slowed just a tad and walked sideways next to Elsa in a silly shuffling crab walk of sorts. She snorted a laugh at him and arched a sculpted brow when he just grinned at her, obviously starting to feel the effects of the temperamental alcohol. Before she could ask him how he felt, the large man swooped down and slipped his huge toned arms around her waist and ribs, easily hoisting her up and holding her tightly to his body. She let out a surprised squeak and hastily wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to his broad shoulders when she felt her feet leave the ground. He buried his face in the crook of her bare neck and held her securely while he continued to shuffle down the hall in a looping spin. Elsa blushed deeply and suppressed a shiver when his steady breath puffed over her clavicle hotly, grateful that the long skirt of her dress curbed the temptation to wrap her legs around his tapered hips.

"_Domina."_

The low rumble of his voice vibrated through her chest and she inhaled sharply when pleasure lanced through her body in a heady rush of euphoria. Her emotions were careening dangerously out of control and she swallowed thickly to force a moan back down, certain that the intentions of his hug were not what _she_ wanted them to be. The spicy scent of cinnamon and lye soap and his natural masculine smell raged through her senses and made her chest tighten and ache with a deep hunger she had been fighting for the past couple months. Her pulse pounded heavily between her legs and she had to squeeze her eyes shut for a moment to try and reign in the slipping hold on her powers that were slowly turning her sleeves to frost. It was a mistake, because the feel of his hard body pressing into her was amplified and Elsa _swore_ there was a furnace underneath his bronzed skin. It was a shamefully sensual sensation that easily loosened her grip on her rational thinking. If he didn't put her down, and do so _soon_, she was certain she would do something they would both regret. They must have been on the same wavelength because he slowed to a stop and gently lowered her back down to the ground. This time, Elsa couldn't suppress the shiver and goose bumps when his hands languidly slid from her slender waist. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice and the Queen carefully removed her arms from around his neck, clenching her slim fingers into tight fists so she wasn't tempted to run her hands down the thick arms corded with muscle.

"_Apologies, Domina. The drink has made me loose in my manners."_

A hot blush from his mild intoxication and embarrassment darkened his angular cheeks; his dark eyes flitting nervously to the Queen's equally flushed face. His eyes widened a little when he noticed how dark her normally bright blue eyes had grown but chose not to comment, fearing it would create an even more awkwardness between them. He _knew_ that look all too well and seeing it directed at him from the _Queen_… that was a dangerous realization he needed to tread lightly around. It made the odd thoughts that had been nagging at _his_ consciousness for the past few weeks bubble to the surface.

"_It's alright. I was not offended."_ She answered in a low raspy voice, the evidence of her arousal all too apparent in her tone.

"_Truly? If I have overstepped-"_

"_Crixus. It's alright."_

The man opened and closed his mouth a few times but Elsa's stern look shut down his needless apologies every time. Finally he gave up and just grinned again, rubbing the outside of his bandaged forearm. They stood silently and the blonde realized they were right outside her chambers-not that she wanted to leave the Gaul's company so soon. She looked up into his face and noticed that unshed tears were shining in his dark eyes. He looked right back into her own gaze and Elsa felt her breath whoosh from her lungs when he pinned her with a powerful look swirling with gratitude and elation. A smile split his face and his raspy voice was so soft she almost didn't catch it.

"_You set me free."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Fuck yeah chapter 11. With a ways to go yet! Super sweet. Also, I didn't realize how LONG this one was going to be so… sorry 'bout that. Also, I had THE BEST revelation while I was jotting my chapter notes down for this one… The first initials of the four main characters spell out CAKE. I got **_**waaay**_** too excited when I realized that.**

**Stay tuned for a silly short note from my beta at the very bottom of the chapter…**

**This was also known as the 'titties' chapter between us because that's what I had it labeled as before I thought of a real title. So… I present the monster titties chapter.**

Bait

The tournament progressed without any further hiccups, Aster retaking his slot in the lineup and losing spectacularly to the enormous Sir Vladimir in the finals. The gathering had been a wonderful event for the kingdoms to draw closer in alliances, ones both for business and of friendship. Many left with promises of new trade agreements and there was even a suggestion of an arranged marriage proposal between two of the smallest kingdoms. All in all it was an extremely successful event with many benefits to all of those in attendance, even the poor embarrassed Seaward dignitary had new agreements. The guests left in droves, eager to return to their own homes after a whirlwind trip to the beautiful city of Arendelle. Finally the Keep was quiet again and normal schedules resumed without delay. Kristoff and Crixus continued their training and then after a slightly heated argument, Elsa convinced the Gaul that she was healthy enough to start her own training again as well. He had reluctantly agreed and stepped her regimen up a notch, pushing her harder in their endurance exercises and introducing new meditative stretches to keep her limber and fluid. The physical activity quickly improved her mood and kept her head clear of the nervous energy that had been distracting her through the entire tournament. Of course a large part of that was residual tension from the surprise bear hug her protector had given her. The blonde _needed_ the distraction and the release of energy.

Then just a few days later the Kingdom was a buzzing hustle and bustle of excitement again, this time for the Queen's twenty-sixth birthday. She hadn't wanted the celebration but Anna had insisted, having missed her twenty-fifth because she had departed for Italy a few weeks prior. Elsa had promised her sister at the very _least_ to make an appearance at the gates, but all the blonde wanted to do was spend it with her family and friends. Thankfully, she got exactly what she wanted. She rose late that morning and soaked in a lavender bath. Next she had a simple breakfast of fruits and grain porridge in her room before donning a comfortable _bunad_ of dark charcoal grays and blues. Her advisors had cleared her schedule for the day so she spent the rest of the morning reading in the private garden she favored. Crixus surprised her at lunchtime with a picnic basket full of a horribly mismatched lunch he had prepared himself. It was endearing and she made him stay and help her eat it since he had brought her _way_ too much. That afternoon she practically had to force the Gaul to let her go ride her horse and he only relented when she told him to come with her. When they got back a few hours later rumpled from their ride, Anna immediately shoved the blonde back into her chambers to clean up. A second quick bath for the day had her dressed and ready for a small intimate dinner of her, Anna, Kristoff, and to the Queen's pleasant surprise, Crixus.

The night was finished off with a decadent spread of different kinds of chocolate, the topper being a huge and practically orgasmic chocolate cake that Elsa was so tempted to literally _faceplant_ into. Following their coma-inducing meal, there was a short exchange of gifts. Anna gave her a huge selection of special chocolate from their neighboring Swedish kingdoms, promising that it was all for her and that she wouldn't eat any of it. Kristoff gave her a sized-down pickaxe to fit her frame with a promise to take her ice harvesting whenever she wanted. Crixus surprised her with a leather pauldron and scaled sleeve that belted across her chest. He insisted it was for her training and fought a blush when she asked if he made it for her himself. As they left and went their ways for the remainder of the night, the Gaul caught Elsa right outside her chambers, a small canvas wrapped bundle in his hands. Inside was a small dagger he insisted that she keep on her person at all times.

From inside his belt he had pulled a handmade and delicately braided necklace with bronze fasteners, very similar to the double-looped thick cord he wore about his own neck. He stumbled over an explanation that the adornment was a right and a privilege of high status from the village he had been raised in. Elsa was humbled by the weight of the small gift and thanked him profusely for it. She kept the necklace on her bureau, front and center of all of her jewelry even if she didn't wear it. When she noticed Crixus looked for it on her neck the next morning, she changed her mind and made a point to begin wearing it to their training sessions. He noticed immediately and she could tell it made him happy to see it around her neck and Elsa knew she had made the right decision. The weight of the bronze quickly grew to be a comforting feeling as it rested in the hollow of her throat, and she unconsciously found herself wearing it more and more in her down time.

* * *

><p>The bright summer sun rose on another clear and cloudless day two weeks after the Queen's birthday. The Kingdom had returned to its usual lazy grind of late summer farming and fishing and herding the livestock out to pasture, falling back into the slow routine of a prosperous economy waiting for the crops to ripen. Elsa had just finished up reading through a collection of the livestock farmer's latest reports and predictions for the late year's wool harvest when Anna asked her to go have lunch with her. They retired to the small patio they favored and the leisurely meal last maybe fifteen minutes before the Princess started grilling her older sister.<p>

"So. You've been really adamant about avoiding that talk."

"Anna, _please_…" Elsa groaned and sat back in her chair, rubbing her temples.

"_Oooh_ no you don't. We _are_ going to talk about this. This is important."

Elsa let her hands drop to her lap and pleaded to her stern younger sister with her eyes to just let the matter go… but was met with a firm stare that could easily rival their mother's. The blonde slumped further in her seat and sighed in defeat, gesturing for Anna to get on with her interrogation.

"Elsa, I'm not doing this to be the nosy kid sister. I'm genuinely worried. Your last relationship had a…_ really_ bad end and I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I… I understand. What do you want to know?"

"Just to get this straight in my head, how long have you known him for?"

"You mean Crixus?"

"Yes."

"It'll be a year in November total… But since the middle of spring really when Pabbie woke him up."

"So not that long."

"Not really, no." Elsa frowned in realization.

"Do you guys… like… hang out or anything?"

"We don't really _hang out_…" The blonde raised a brow.

"Stop being thick. Do you talk to each other on a regular basis outside of your work?" Anna snapped in exasperation, knowing the blonde was just buying herself some time.

"I… have been teaching him how to read and write. And… we sometimes meet in the portrait gallery to talk." She added on reluctantly. Thankfully her sister noticed the change in tone and eased off, choosing to tread a little more carefully now.

"May I ask about what?"

The Queen stared at her twisting hands in her lap and tried to start a few times. When Anna relaxed from her aggressive posture, Elsa felt brave enough to talk.

"One night he found me in front of Adam and… we just talked. We talk about him, and we talk about the woman he lost… We share stories whether they're good or bad… Just… _talking_."

"You're learning to let them go…" Anna whispered more to herself, but Elsa nodded nonetheless.

"That part is more for me, but yes. Crixus is learning to accept that Naevia is dead and has been for a _very_ long time… We're still at different stages but only because I've had more time. He's only had months." She told the Princess quietly, eyes still on her hands.

"Naevia… Didn't he ask about her when he woke up?" Her face fell a little when Elsa nodded in confirmation.

"So… is this attraction based on your losses? Or… I know that is a _really_ horrible question…" Anna cringed, cursing her bluntness and feeling guilty when her sister flinched.

"I-I don't know. I don't think so… I…"

Elsa thought for sure that her feisty younger sister was going to cut her off with a tirade, but she remained blessedly silent. That _alone_ made her pry her gaze away from her twisted digits and almost into tears when she saw nothing but patience looking back at her. She swallowed heavily and cleared her throat for just a few more seconds to find her words.

"I _know_ I have a physical attraction to him, one that is becoming increasingly stronger even though I'm not sure I want it to. At _all_. But we've become good friends now, not just through helping each other grieve but how we interact. I _know_ he isn't ready at all to move on and be with someone else, Naevia was all that mattered to him for a very long time. I don't want to force him away from her, I don't want to be that woman he throws himself at to forget and dull the pain. And just for the record, that… _awkwardness_ the day of our first training session was nothing more than residual adrenaline from the attack earlier that day. If he ever decides to be with someone again, it won't be for years."

"I don't know about that, you seem to mean a lot to him." Anna told her quietly after a brief moment of thought.

"We're friends." Elsa stated firmly.

"The way he was starting to look at you the night of the ball tells me otherwise."

"What?! No."

"I have _never_ seen him smile like that before. Hell, I hadn't seen _you_ smile like that in years!"

"We were having _fun_, there's nothing to get out of that. We're just friends."

"So it's perfectly normal for a female friend to help her male friend with his crotch measurements." She deadpanned.

"_In my defense_, I didn't _know_ he was being a brat about those _particular_ measurements." She blushed a bright red, sitting forward as she hissed her argument.

"You _could_ have turned around and left."

"I…" Elsa slumped back into her seat again, confusion sweeping the blush from her cheeks. "…why didn't I do that…?"

"Because whether you want to admit it or not, part of you likes him. Romantically. Or carnally, which ever word you prefer-"

"_Anna!_"

"I know, I know, sorry. But Elsa, you _need_ to be careful. Yeah, I may be teasing you until you dump me in the fjord, but I only do it because while I _am_ a little nervous about you being attracted to him so quickly… I'm still very happy for how happy _you_ are. And… that scares me a little bit. I'm not doing a very good job explaining myself am I?"

"I… understand that you're trying to protect me."

"And making sure you aren't jumping into this too quickly."

"And that too."

The two sisters sat in silence for just a moment before Anna rose from her chair and rounded the small table. She knelt next to her sister and rested her hands on the blonde's knees. Elsa smiled weakly and leaned down, wrapping Anna in a tight hug she desperately needed.

"_Thank you."_ She whispered hoarsely, fighting a wave of emotion back.

Anna nodded gently and let Elsa hug her for as long as she wanted, lending the Queen the emotional support she needed. When the blonde finally released the Princess, Anna sat back on her heels and let her carefully wipe the unshed tears from her eyes.

"You _know_ you can always talk to me about this stuff, Elsa. I'm not going to judge you."

Elsa raised an eyebrow skeptically and Anna rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well I might a _little_ but that's because you're my sister and you got to judge _me_ with that whole Hans disaster."

Elsa hid a chuckle behind her hand and enjoyed the rest of the lunch with her sister, feeling much more at ease. The Queen returned to her duties, determined to try and get as much done as she could before she had to go and meet with the Dock Master at three. Since the tragedy in the harbor this past spring, Arendelle had commissioned four new frigates and two brigs to bolster the numbers of their navy. She was in her office wrapping up on some documents when a soft tattoo echoed through her door.

"Enter." She called, not looking up from her task.

The willowy Mr. Rott slipped into the room and silently crossed the room, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the Queen's desk.

"Mr. Rott, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The blonde asked, knowing exactly who it was.

"Your Majesty, I am happy to find you well." He commented nonchalantly. "But I fear I have some worrisome news for you."

That caught her attention. She paused in her writing and glanced up at the serene man, her brow raising a fraction of an inch as she focused on him. "May I ask what it is?"

"It seems that… the man we had the pleasure of speaking with in the dungeons those few weeks ago…" Elsa's eyes hardened. "…has an accomplice. We have been monitoring him the last couple days and it _also_ seems that he has been getting some help. He knows your schedule for the rest of this week."

Elsa groaned in frustration and plunked her quill into its holder, sitting back heavily in her seat and rubbing her temples.

"Someone really does not like you, my Queen."

"So it appears… Tell me, Mr. Rott. Have you found this man's helper?"

"Yes, we are simply waiting to detain her until this killer has been dealt with.

"Her?"

"One of your more… _impressionable_ chambermaids, I'm afraid."

"Of _lovely_… Well. Fill me in, I'd like to know your thoughts on how to proceed."

"You flatter me."

"You are a very smart man, Mr. Rott. I trust your counsel."

"_Two_ compliments? You must be in a very good mood today. Anyhow, enough chitchat, I do _in fact_ have a plan."

"Do tell." Elsa quipped dryly, leaning forward again with elbows on the desktop and lacing her fingers together in front of her mouth.

"Go about your business as usual."

The Queen stared at him blankly for a moment before enunciating very slowly, "Run that by me again."

"Go about your business as usual. But make sure you go directly through the marketplace on your way back from the docks. Your spur of the moment decision to put yourself in harm's way in the throne room worked _so_ well I thought we could produce the same results. Your guardian has already been informed, though he _did_ put up quite a fight about it. He's rather protective of you, your Majesty."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we will have to risk him taking more desperate actions… such as attempting to break into the castle. Which will put not only you, but your sister at risk."

Elsa sighed heavily and dropped her forehead onto her tightly intertwined knuckles, knowing his logic to be sound. "I suppose I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Your Gaul and my men will be there with you. Our only goal right now is to capture the man. But if he dies in the process, we always have the chambermaid."

Mr. Rott rose from his chair without a sound and floated to the door. He put his hand on the knob and turned back to the _more_ than stressed ruler.

"Queen Elsa, in my many years serving Arendelle, you are one of the bravest and least selfish to rule. We will keep you safe."

Even though his words were meant to reassure her, after the talk she had with Anna they only made her feel worse.

* * *

><p>The small party of the Queen and her guard entered the Dock Master's large office on the Wharves just after three o'clock, the fishy smell of salt and ocean a gamey taste on the back of their tongues. The ginger-haired grizzly man lumbered out from the back room, wiping his hands clean on a dirty rag. He greeted them in his best formal manner and gestured them to a table on the far side of the room. It was laden with blue prints and ledgers laid out in a surprisingly neat order in contrast with the rest of the cluttered office.<p>

"Welcome, yer Majesty! I'm so glad yeh could make it! I was worried 'cause o' all the trouble yeh've been havin'. Please, let me inform yeh of our progress."

Elsa approached the rough-hewn oak table and accepted the sheaf of parchment from the Dock Master. She had never been so glad to be wearing one of her more simple cotton summer _bunads_ and to have her hair twisted up in a plait on the back of her head, it was nearly unbearable inside the dim office. She turned to Crixus who was standing to the right of her elbow, noticing he was starting to perspire in the stuffy furnace of a room.

"_Would you mind opening a window or two?"_

"_I hoped that you would ask."_ He rumbled and immediately set about the task, a hot salty breeze wafting into the room and washing away the dry staleness.

"Forgive me, I'm a bit overheated from my walk here… Now. These are the current expenses?"

"Aye, and that far right column is the predicted total fer all finishin' expenses."

"That's not nearly as much as the number I had originally worked. How is that possible?" She looked up from the accounting chart, a frown beginning to pull at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeh see… When all me workers saw what yeh did that day, savin' tha ships and most o' their crews… They didn't want payment. Somethin' about repayin' ya."

"That is _entirely_ unnecessary."

"Tha's what I told 'em, but I'd find their paystubs jammed under me office door the next day. I've been usin' their payment ta feed 'em but it ain't as expensive as their regular pay."

The Queen sighed heavily and pressed her lips into a thin line of disapproving reluctance to the matter, resolving to address it again at a later date. It wasn't the fact that her citizens were acting so selflessly, it's that such a huge flux in funds could put strain on other parts of the economy. She checked over the remaining figures, running through the calculations quickly and finding no fault in the Dock Master's charts and ledgers at first glance. After the financial portion of their visit had been completed, the grizzly man led her and her guard from the office and out into the shipyard where the giant wooden skeletons of the new additions to the navy loomed over them. Two of the frigates were near completion, while the remaining four were in varying degrees of construction. The Queen let the Dock Master lead her around the yard and give her a report on each vessel, ignoring the looks for the workers and peppering the grizzled man with questions as they came to the forefront of her mind. Some of her questions already had answers from the time she spent abroad recently but she wanted to test the man to see if he was hiding anything of suspicion. When they finally got back around to the office, she was clear in her decision that this man was true and loyal to his word and to Arendelle, which was an enormous reassurance in itself.

"An' at the end o' the day I inspect them all me self after the men leave. Ain't gonna be any mishaps on mah watch, yer Majesty."

"That is wonderful news to hear, thank you."

"Ain't no need for thanks, yer Majesty. I'm just doin' me job." He mumbled humbly, but his chest swelled with the praise.

"Never the less, I truly appreciate you and your worker's hard work. Please continue with your bi-weekly reports, I must return to the keep and attend to other matters."

"O' course, yer Majesty. I'm glad ta be o' assistance to you any time."

He bowed lowly to the Queen's nod and escorted the party back out of the shipyard through the front of the dim office. They made it just a few feet down the block when Crixus bent down and rumbled his disapproval _again_ for the plan they were about to carry out.

"_Domina, please reconsider what you are about to do."_

"_My mind is made up, Crixus. Please respect that."_ She snapped impatiently, her nerves beginning to fray.

Elsa stopped a moment and pressed her cool fingertips into her pounding temples, the muggy humid heat starting to make her feel like she was swimming instead of walking. She was regretting not choosing to wear one of her cooling ice gowns when a bead of sweat crawled uncomfortably down the very center of her spine. The bright sun beat down on her head and shoulders while a hot breeze rippled her skirts about her legs. She took a deep breath of the pungent air and let her hands drop limply to her sides.

"_Forgive me, I am not one for the heat." _She peered up at the tall man against the sun, her somber crystal blue eyes glittering like jewels. "_If we do not catch this man now… Who's to say he won't try to get to me through Anna or Kristoff… or you?"_

The Gaul didn't answer, his deep frown paired with his silence speaking for itself that he knew this to be a logical point of view. Satisfied with his response-or lack thereof- Queen Elsa sighed heavily and forced her expression into a more neutral tone before she turned to the small group of soldiers.

"Alright. Let's go."

Six murmurs of acknowledgment were all she needed and soon the monarch was striding down the bustling cobblestone lane with a stormy Crixus at her elbow and the men falling into formation behind them. They quickly cut through the throng of pedestrians, taking the most direct route back to the keep.

Through the market.

The closer they drew, the more rigid the Queen's posture got as her fear grew. She wound tighter and tighter with anxiousness at every step, her breathing becoming more shallow and short. Frost was beginning to curl around her long sleeves and ice crusted the tips of her shoes. It became such a noticeable difference that Crixus had to pause them a second time.

"_You must breathe, Domina. The assassin will know that we know about him."_

She didn't answer him but took a deep breath in through her nose, the smells of spices from various vendors' stalls prickling at the back of her tongue. The dull low murmur of the consumers milling about was broken by distant random cries from the fishermen back on the Wharves. Gradually she was able to get control over her powers and posture again, rolling her slimly compact shoulders back in a set of determination.

"_I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."_

The hot whisper on her ear made a chill run up her spine despite the heat, and the blonde had to take another deep breath to keep her mind from wandering unnecessarily. She cocked her head to the side just a tad, her eyes falling to the toes of his dusty boots. Her voice caught in her throat for just a second as the sincerity of his statement sunk in.

"_I know you will."_

If Crixus hadn't been standing so close he wouldn't have heard her soft acceptance. Now that he could see she had visibly relaxed, he took a step back to a more respectable distance and followed closely behind the sedately strolling Queen. She browsed the stalls, seeing but not registering what was in front of her. The blonde was more focused on keeping a distance from any of the citizens of Arendelle while still keeping the right distance to the goods _and_ keeping herself out in the open. It was a tricky ordeal, trying to keep these three variables in her mind as she navigated her way through the grid… but she managed. The oppressive heat made the stagnant air seem even thicker and the party could feel it sapping at their energy. Crixus's dark eyes were roving over the faces around them with a practiced gaze, watching for any sudden movements or flashing blades. There were workers milling about on some of the rooftops close to them on their right, re-shingling some of the large buildings that housed a multitude of families. He gave the roofers a once over and dropped his gaze down to the numerous open windows, skimming them for anyone watching. He frowned and rubbed the heel of his hand across his forehead to wipe away the sweat that was gathering on his brow. A loud shout from up ahead caught his attention and loosed his sword in its scabbard, but it fell away into laughter.

He could hear the Queen mutter a few curses under her breath and watched her jaw clench for a quick moment. He could tell that she was just as unhappy about this as he was… Elsa was upset that this was the best choice to keep her family safe, while Crixus worried for her own well being. If something happened to her… Even though he had known her for a few bare months, the Gaul still felt drawn to her in a way that he had only felt with his brothers of the Arena and Naevia. He cared about her, and that extended out to the goofy princess and her sarcastic husband. Risks like this had been the norm in Capua, but to think that they still had to be made in a more modern time baffled him. The Queen was now staring at stacked bolts of fabric in blues and greens and golds that matched the colors of her family's standards with almost unseeing eyes. He had just pointed out a darker olive green he was more particular to when surprised shouts from the workers on the rooftops reached his ears. His head snapped up and his piecing gaze zeroed in on a figure that _had_ to be the assassin. He was just above them and Crixus's body lurched into motion when he noticed the man had a heavy, sleek crossbow pointed at them and the Queen was directly in his crosshairs.

The only thing Crixus could do was react. He spun and wrapped his massive arms around the slender body of the monarch and hunched over just as a gasp rose up from around them. As he followed his momentum downward, a dull metallic _thunk_ echoed in his ears and a force like a hammering blow jolted the back of his right shoulder. He could feel something pressing into his shoulder blade but whatever it was hadn't broken through the final padding of his armor. The Gaul vaguely registered that the six other guards were shoving people down and behind cover while simultaneously drawing in close to him and the Queen. In his arms he could feel her shake against his broad chest and anger bubbled through his body like molten metal. Crixus gently deposited Elsa on the cobblestones and ripped his sword from its sheath. Fury roared through his veins and he reared back with sword in hand and with one of the loudest bellows the blonde had ever heard, the Gaul hurled his gleaming blade end over end. The assailant attempted to dodge, but he was too slow. The gladius of Damascus steel impaled the man through the stomach with a sickening thud right before two of Mr. Rotte's inconspicuous men reached him.

The familiar and comforting feeling of adrenaline and bloodlust coursed through his veins and produced a heady feeling that combated with his rage at the attack. He could see the whites of the impaled man's eyes and he bared his teeth in a menacing snarl and roared again, expelling a good bit of the tension that had him in a right mess. He stared the grievously wounded assassin down until the two men that worked for the spy master drug him out of sight and yet he _still_ continued to peer up at the rooftops. A cool hand tentatively rested on the outside of his thigh just above his knee, successfully snapping him from his trance. Crixus looked down and his eyes found a grim-faced Queen seated on the now ice-covered ground, skirts bunched about her knees and looking visibly stunned and shaken but grateful for his quick reaction. The Gaul forced his body to back away from the violent edge he was teetering on and turned around, offering the monarch both of his large hands. She slipped her slender hands into his and gripped tightly as he easily lifted her to her feet. He could feel the nervous tremor in her grip and held on tighter when her fingers remained clamped down on his own. Crixus could feel her labored breathing on his skin and let her catch her breath for a moment.

"_Domina? Are you alright?"_ He rasped, his voice rough from the anger still frothing under the surface.

"_Yes, I'm fine… just a little shaken."_ She whispered, still holding tightly onto his hands, finally chancing a glance at his stony face.

"_Let's get you back to the castle."_

Elsa could only nod in agreement and reluctantly released the Gaul's hands, wanting nothing more than to let him wrap her up in a protective embrace and shield her from the situation they had just gone through. When he turned to lead her away, she spotted a black crossbow bolt protruding from his back. Her soft gasp of surprise and dread made him snap back to her in worry.

"You've been shot!" She cried and carefully pulled him down by the neck of his cuirass, eyes wide with fright and locked on the arrow shaft.

The Gaul grunted and took a knee, trying to tell the Queen that he was uninjured but was rebuked at every turn. Finally, she loosened the leather fastenings on the top of his shoulder and slipped her hand between his skin and the soft olive green padding of his armor. With her other hand gingerly holding onto the bolt, she blindly felt around until her fingertips found where the sharp tip was pressing into the padding. Elsa's shoulders fell in relief when she discovered that it amazingly hadn't broken through and no blood had been drawn. It had punctured the heavy metal plate with ease but had gone in at a very shallow angle, saving the Gaul from injury. For it to still have gone in so deep spoke loudly for how high-powered the assassin's crossbow must be. The thought of what would have happened to her had Crixus not seen him made a sick feeling curdle lowly in her belly.

"_Oh…_ You're okay…" She groaned and leaned into him, her hip bumping into his shoulder in a physical closeness she wouldn't normally display.

"I _was_ attempting to tell you this." He grumbled as she tugged the bolt from his cuirass with a sharp pull.

A funny little whine escaped her throat and she bent down, wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face in her bicep and the back of his head. He could tell she was holding back tears and the amount of worry and gratitude she was exhibiting towards him made his heart flop in his chest. When she didn't let go right away he reached up and rested his hands on her closest shoulder and elbow, feeling the hint of a tremble in her slight frame. The Gaul rubbed her arm soothingly and waited patiently for her to gather herself. He knew his Domina was a strong woman, but he also knew that situations like these could be absolutely terrifying when you are used to a much tamer way of life. He just wished his heart would stop flip-flopping in his throat whenever her warm breath washed over the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… um." She mumbled and released him, straightening back up with a nervous blush while her eyes darted back up to the rooftops. They ignored the unsettled townsfolk watching the scene, held back by the rest of her guards who were attempting to tell them to go about their business without much success, the clatter of more approaching law enforcement a welcome sound.

"It's alright." He told her quietly and rose to his feet. "Let's just get you home safe."

* * *

><p>The journey from the nervously buzzing marketplace all the way back to the gates of the keep was one of the quickest that Elsa had ever taken. The Gaul had commandeered a huge working horse from one of farmers, who when he learned it was to escort the Queen back to the palace he quickly relented. The bronzed man had vaulted up onto the beast's broad back and swung the monarch up in front of him like she was a child. Crixus had settled her sideways in front of his knees and reached around her for the reigns. When the massive Fjord horse lurched into an extended canter the momentum threw the shaken monarch back into his solid body. She thought about sitting back up but the jolting gait of the horse and the bronzed arm that snaked around her waist like a band of iron deterred her. It wasn't quite the comforting hug she wanted, but it would have to do.<p>

When they crossed the stone bridge over the steely gray waters of the fjord, Crixus raised his arm in salute to the men at the gates. They saw them coming and the large oaken gates creaked open to let them charge through. The Gaul slowed the workhorse to a quick trot and passed right between the two large fountains and pulled up abruptly at the steps to the Keep. Mr. Rotte was waiting for them with another of his men at the bottom and smiled serenely when Crixus nodded grimly to him. He dismounted easily and reached up, gripping the Queen's trim waist and lifting her down from her perch as if she barely weighed anything. The anonymous man dressed in grays and browns of linen and cotton rounded the front of the steed and accepted the reigns from the Gaul. Without a word, he had jumped into the saddle and cantered back out through the gates to return the animal to its rightful owner. The Spy Master approached the pair with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I have been told that everything went according to plan. That is wonderful news to hear."

"You could say that." Elsa muttered darly, taking a deep breath in through her nose and gave the crossbow bolt to the Spy Master.

"Ah… And how did you retrieve this?" He accepted the projectile and twirled it deftly in his long fingers.

"…Crixus shielded me." She told him quietly and gestured for the Gaul to turn around and show the entry point.

"And did it pierce his skin?"

"I didn't find any blood when I first checked.

"I see. Well to be safe and if it isn't too much trouble for you, Crixus, I'd like to take your armor and test for any trace amounts of poison."

The Gaul nodded silently and made quick work of the lacings at his left shoulder, loosening the large belts about his waist and easing the heavy cuirass and attached pauldrons over his head. He handed the slightly damaged steel off to another anonymous man who appeared at his elbow and allowed the Spy Master to inspect his shoulder.

"It looks like you escaped any immediate danger, though I fear you will have a nasty bruise."

"A small price."

"Oh? Your Majesty, don't let this one get away." Mr. Rot lilted and strode away with a serene smile.

Crixus frowned and turned to the troubled Queen. "_I do not understand his meaning…"_

"_He's just teasing us, I believe."_ She told him, knowing _exactly_ what the Spy Master meant. But if she told her protector, Elsa was afraid that it would ruin their still-growing friendship… or what ever it was between them.

The blonde sighed heavily and muttered something about trying to get some work done before heading up the steps with the Gaul in her wake. They made it through the airy corridors without any hassle, though she was positive that she would be seeing her sister soon with how easily news traveled in Arendelle. Elsa just hoped that Anna wouldn't be too upset with her. The pair finally made it to her study and the blonde let Crixus sweep the chamber before he felt comfortable letting her enter. She couldn't help but watch him prowl through the furniture and around her desk, getting yet another chance to watch the golden mid-afternoon sun slide over the planes of his hardened body. He waved her in when he felt satisfied and waited for her by the open bay window behind her desk laden with old tomes and stacks of documents. Elsa carefully stepped into the room and paused for a second, looking around even though Crixus had proven they were the only two in the room.

"_I guess I'm safe for now."_

The Gaul didn't answer but instead watched her pace around the room, the nervous energy starting to build again as the silence stretched on between them. He remembered watching Lucretia pace like this, back and forth until he was certain her shoes were going to fall from her feet. This went on for a long twenty minutes, interspersed with the Queen sitting at her desk and then immediately hoping back up to her feet and making another couple laps. She was working herself into a frenzy and the temperature in the room dropped, frost creeping in way up high in the ceiling rafters. When the blonde passed by him for seemingly the hundredth time he reached out and gently caught her elbow. She ground to a halt and just stood there, rooted to the floor as ice slowly spiraled out from under her feet. Worried pulled the corners of her mouth down into a frown that didn't suit her, and he had to fight back one of his own when her flat steely eyes found his. But there was that old venom peeking through, that self-depreciation that it was her and her powers to blame for putting the Kingdom and the people she loved around her in danger. He remembered that very look in the eyes of the women of the _Ludus_ and in Naevia's before she was able to find her fight. So Crixus did the only thing he could think of, and that was to pull her into an embrace that he hoped was a comforting one.

"_Whatever plagues your mind, it is not your fault."_ He rumbled, wrapping his arms around her slim shoulders.

Cool, slender arms slid around his middle and squeezed him tightly, her limber form pressing into him and her forehead resting against his clavicle. The Gaul's warmth seeped into her chilled body and Elsa couldn't help but release a frustrated sigh into his chest, her breath ghosting across his pectoral. His skin was soft and smooth where there weren't old scars from his previous life, her hand resting just below the more recently healed puncture wound on his back. The blonde could feel the tension finally beginning to dissipate and breathed lighter, relaxing into her protector with an easy trust that she wouldn't have had even a year ago. The niggling little thoughts at the back of her mind were momentarily silenced and the Queen was enjoying being able to touch the man without her obnoxious hormones trying to hijack her body. If anyone, even her servants who were sworn to secrecy were to see them like this, more rumors would spread like wildfire through the kingdom and both her _and_ her protector's reputation would be ruined. Many had already been cycling about since his first appearance on the docks, and even more at the tournament just a few weeks ago. Elsa _knew_ she was playing a dangerous game by keeping him at her side, but sending him away now would hurt a lot more people than just the two of them. They were able to remain in their quiet little bubble for just a moment longer, but the peace was broken when the distant sounds of an enraged Anna thundered down the corridor.

"_Oh no…"_

Elsa groaned and forced herself to unwind her arms from around the Gaul, taking a step back right as the enraged Princess burst through the double doors to her office. Anna was _livid_. And that was the biggest understatement of the year. Unrestrained fury colored her cheeks and her usually easy-going posture was rigid and aggressive. She stormed across the office and her lips curled back in a menacing sneer, baring her teeth. The Queen was so focused on the force of nature barreling towards her that she didn't even see a grim-faced Kristoff slip into the room and close the doors behind him. Crixus did and he nodded his thanks to the Mountain Man. The rest of the Keep didn't need to hear this conversation.

"_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"_

Elsa just barely restrained her flinch at her sister's bellow, struggling to slip into a more calm and collected carriage. The monarch opened her mouth to try and explain but Anna threw a hand up and cut across her.

"_NO. _You don't get to speak! _Why_ would you do something so _STUPID?!_"

"Ann-"

"Why didn't you _tell_ me you were even gonna _do_ something like that?! Of _all_ the things you could have done, you had to go and offer yourself up on _A FUCKING SILVER PLATTER!_ WERE YOU NOT EVEN GOING TO THINK ABOUT WHAT I HAD TO SAY ABOUT THAT? This is probably the stupidest thing you've ever done! I'm so _angry_ with you right now."

"Well you are making that _abundantly_ clear." The tart quip was out before she could stop it and Elsa immediately regretted it when Anna's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Oh _I don't think I am._ Let me make this _abundantly clear,"_ She hissed lowly, taking a few steps forward and encroaching on her sister's personal space. "Your stupidly selfish heroics almost got you _killed_ and then where would we be? Huh? Poor little Anna who can't _fucking_ defend herself would be next!"

"But that is _exactly_ why I did this, to keep you safe-"

"_Safe?!_ Seriously?! That is the most convoluted thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth!" Anna cried, flinging her arms out in a gesture of disbelief.

"I had Crixus with me and I can protect myself!"

"And I can't? Elsa, I am a _grown woman_, I am NOT your helpless baby sister any longer!"

"You certainly aren't making a very good case for yourself right now." The blonde snapped; losing the collected visage she was attempting to project.

"_Excuse me?!_"

"Whether you want to believe me or _not_, Anna, this wasn't about just _me_. This was about protecting Arendelle and the people I love. If this _had_ been a selfish act, you can _bet_ that I would be locked up in the tallest tower, forcing the assassin to get to me through _you_."

"There are _other _ways, Elsa! And you could have _told_ me you were going to do something like this!"

"_What_ ways?! There _are_ no other ways! And for your information, _I_ didn't even know I was going to do this until a few hours ago!"

"And you just went along with it?!"

"Maybe you should just never leave the castle again…" Kristoff piped up, but was cowed right away by his wife.

"_NOT. HELPING._"

"Anna if you would just _try_ to understand my point of view-"

"But I _can't_, Elsa. This is so unlike you it's like you haven't made any progress at all!"

"_I beg your pardon._"

"You're doing it again." Anna's voice cracked in an upset tremble and her shoulders slumped in what looked like defeat. "Shutting me out. With that _same damn excuse._"

"No I'm-"

"_YES._ You are. Just like _all_ those years ago. Ever since you came back from Rome you've been distant. Yeah you've still been here but it hasn't been the same."

"Anna-"

"_QUIET!_"

This time, Elsa did flinch back from Anna. The blonde could feel guilt weigh heavily in her chest, a crushing wave of despair buffeting about inside her. When the Princess spoke again her anger had been replaced by betrayal and helplessness.

"I just don't _understand_ how you could do this after all we've been through. After _everything._"

Elsa swallowed had and tried to reach out to her sister, only to have the Princess take a step back. Hot tears prickled at the corners of her eyes and the back of her throat and she curled her hands in protectively around her ribs against the blatant shun. She opened her mouth again but the withering look she received from Anna made her close her mouth so quickly she jarred her teeth.

"It's just like-like freezing my heart did _nothing_. You promised me, Elsa. You _promised me_ that you would _never_ shut me out again."

Her breath whooshed out of her like she had been punched in the gut, her mouth falling open in shock.

"Don't look at me like that, you _know _it's true."

Anna sagged and her face crumpled, her hands twisting together so tightly her knuckles turned white. The Princess's breath hitched painfully in her chest and she bit her lip to stave off the tears threatening to fall.

"It's like you don't even _care._"

"Anna-" Elsa reached out again but this time her younger sister pushed her hands away before she could even touch her.

"_Don't touch me._" A hollow and humorless laugh rattled through her chest. "And after we had that talk earlier… I thought I had _finally_ gotten through to you."

The Queen curled in on herself and grief ripped through her chest. Anna just shook her head in disappointment and Elsa's anger flared dangerously, ice crystallizing on her sleeves.

"So after just this _one_ thing that I do, you're going to throw in the towel? _Is that it?!"_ She snapped, unwinding her arms from around her middle and clenching her fists at her sides.

"It wasn't _just that-"_

"That's what you're saying though!"

"Elsa you could have _died-"_

"_BUT YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN SAFE."_ She screamed, her voice raw and aching now. "You would have been _safe_. Why can't you just understand that?!"

"And what about everyone else?! What about Arendelle?!"

"You're my _sister_, Anna. A kingdom I can lose. But you?"

"But then I would have lost _you."_

The venom was so thick in Anna's parting shot that it made Elsa's anger bubble up again. "Even if I _had_ told you, who's to say you wouldn't have kept things under the radar and _let something slip_? I love both you and Kristoff, but you two are some of the clumsiest, bumbling, loose-lipped people I have _ever_ met. It could of been disastrous for us all!"

As soon as the words spewed from her mouth, the Queen knew she had finally overstepped.

"_BUMBLING?! DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY HUSBAND INTO THIS!"_

"He is _just_ as horrible about keeping quiet as _you are!_"

"_THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME_. This is a new low even for _you_, Elsa!"

"Well _HOW THE FUCK_ am I supposed to get you to listen to me otherwise?!"

"By just _talking to me?!_"

"Anna, you _know_ how sensitive some of this information is! I can't just go around blabbing to you! I wasn't allowed to tell anyone!"

"But Crixus-!"

"He's my _body guard!_"

"_SO?!_ _He_ still got to know! I have Kristoff, he would have been there for me!"

"Anna I don't _have_ a husband anymore who would want to protect me. _I AM ALONE NOW_."

"Th-"

"If you were in my position, would you have told me about the assassin?"

Identical blue eyes locked, flinty ice blue clashing as the Princess struggled to find her answer. Elsa's heart thundered in her ears as the oppressing silence weighed them down, her impatience growing with her sister's delay.

"_Would you have?!"_ She snapped harshly, and it was the Princess's turn to flinch away.

Anna looked away, unable to meet her sister's furious gaze any longer. "…I would have done something, _anything_ to tell you. Somehow I think you'd know something was wrong, even if I hadn't said a _single_ thing to you. I would have _tried_, Elsa…"

"And were you aware that one of my chambermaids was a mole?"

The Princess looked up in alarm, a frown wrinkling her brown and her mouth falling open in shock.

"_Don't you dare come in here and patronize me for my actions when you don't have all the information."_ The Queen hissed through clenched teeth, her voice lower and more dangerous than any other time Anna had heard her before. The blonde wasn't just upset and angry anymore, she was absolutely furious. The Princess pressed her lips into a thin line and just nodded, literally throwing her hands up in defeat.

"I'm done. I'm _so_ done."

Elsa gaped as her sister spun on her heel and stormed away from her. Kristoff slid to the door over a partially frosted carpet and jerked the door open. The Queen took a few aggressive steps after her and shouted at the Princess's retreating back.

"_SO NOW YOU'RE JUST GOING TO FUCKING LEAVE?!"_

Anna didn't even break her stride, but scalding tears were thick in her voice.

"_YES I AM."_

Pain and confusion churned dangerously with the hot fury that was quickly growing out of control. She ignored the hurt look Kristoff shot her way before he too slipped out of the icy office. A mere second after the latch clicked shut, all of her emotions boiled over in a strangled scream of rage. The temperature plummeted inside of the office to near sub-zero and the forgotten Gaul shielded his face with his bare arms from the icy blast that followed. The Queen unleashed her many pent up frustrations all at once, ice crickling and crackling over every surface as she threw a volley of spikes into the far wall, hot tears finally spilling over and staining her cheeks.

"_Domina!"_ He called over the howling wind that buffeted him about.

Her blonde hair was ripped from its plait and her skirts whirled around her slim legs as she rounded on Crixus.

"_LEAVE."_

"_But Do-"_

"_GET. OUT."_

Her voice cracked and she pushed him away, the rippling ice on the floor forcing him back to the double doors. Even though every fiber of his being was urging him to stay, Crixus relented and very quickly navigated his way towards the exit when a few more deep _thunks_ of ice penetrating the walls reached his ears. He wrenched the door open and took one last look before he slipped out of the room. In the very middle of the whirling vortex of snow and ice was the Queen, her usually perfect posture broken and crumpled as her hands fisted in her hair. What would haunt him for days you come would be the utterly lost look of helplessness etched into her twisted face.

Crixus shut the door.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Kristoff trudged back down the ice-encrusted hall to his sister's office, not surprised to find Crixus standing sentry outside of the nearly iced over door. As he approached he was about to call out but the haunted empty look on the Gaul's face made him pull up short. He was staring blankly at the opposite wall, his jaw clenched and his body tight with anxiety. Kristoff slowly approached him and was about to speak when a heavy low <em>thump<em> reverberated through the floor and a muffled, hoarse and upset scream came through the door. When he saw the large man flinch at the sound of the Queen's voice, just minutely, Kristoff knew something wasn't right.

"Crixus?"

The statuesque man jerked back to the present and focused in on the mountain man in mild alarm. Kristoff could see old memories swirling around behind his dark eyes and he had to fight to not let his twang of pity show-he knew the Gaul wouldn't appreciate it.

"Apologies, I did not hear you approach." He rasped, forcing his body to relax a little.

"How is she?"

"Dying down from her second wind."

Kristoff grimaced and crossed his arms across his chest in an attempt to ward off the biting cold.

"And… how are you holding up?"

Crixus paused a brief moment before answering, his voice low to keep the Queen from hearing him. A flash of nervousness flickering across his face as he chanced a look at the door behind him before he felt safe to answer, old anger and bitterness roughening his voice.

"When I was a Gladiator there was a woman, the wife of the _Dominus_ of the _Ludus_. She was a cruel serpent… She used me for her pleasures and would take her frustrations out on me. The way that Queen Elsa sounds, the way she is screaming in rage… It reminds me very closely of how Lucretia sounded. I am just thankful she only told me to leave and didn't direct her anger at me."

Kristoff grimaced and rubbed at the back of his head, not sure what to say. The two men stood in an awkward silence, randomly broken by dull sounds of the Ice Queen destroying her study. In the brief moment they were there, Gerda stopped by with a covered tray and jug of wine. She deposited the meals on the small hall table to the left of the door, shot a worried look towards the men, and then left without a word. Crixus knocked the ice off the handle of the door and retrieved the food that had been left. With a deftness Kristoff didn't know the former gladiator had, the door was firmly tugged open just enough for him to place the jug and tray just inside the chamber. A frigid blast hit them with the ferocity of a deep-winter blizzard and the Gaul hastily pushed the items inside then shoved the painted door closed as quickly as he could. He had to take a minute and shake off the chill, rubbing vigorously at his arms.

"Your wife, she is still upset as well?"

"Yeah, Anna's… She doesn't hold grudges but this is way different from anything I've ever seen between them. I'm sure they'll come to terms eventually but… At this point I'm just glad the ice hasn't gone past the Keep's walls. I don't know if I could go through another 'eternal winter' in the middle of summer again…"

"I wish to never experience it. I do not like the cold."

"I forgot you're from a warmer climate. You grow up in it you get used to it, y'know? Oh, do you want a blanket or something?"

"That… would be very nice. Gratitude."

"Hey, no problem. I'll have some stuff sent to you. I'd stick around, but Anna thinks I'm just getting a bite to eat. She'll maul me if she finds out I went to check up on you guys…"

Crixus managed a weak smile and nodded to the mountain man, watching him go. His temporary better mood plummeted with a new crash deep inside the office. He sighed and folded his arms around his ribs to try and stay warm while he waited for the Queen to calm down. He knew all to well that this would be one of the longest nights he had ever spent in Arendelle.

* * *

><p>Somewhere down the dark corridor a clock chimed two into the silence, pausing Crixus in his mechanical pacing. It had been quiet now for the past hour and a half, but he felt it would be better to wait outside for her to emerge. As the quiet drug on he became more and more worried. A quiet shuffle of footsteps turned the corner and a bundled up Gerda reappeared for the second time that night, a single beeswax candle lighting up the space around her. She jumped a little in surprise when the golden light revealed the chilled Gaul wrapped in a huge woolen blanket, his nose and cheeks red from the cold.<p>

"Oh! I didn't know you were still here."

"I will still do my duty to protect her, even if she does not want me to be by her side." He rasped.

"Well… If you're waiting for the poor dear to come out tonight, I doubt she will."

"But-it's so _cold_. Finding rest in this is not good for the body."

"The cold never bothered her, dearie. But if it worries you, you can try and move her."

Grim determination settled on him and squared his broad shoulders, straightening him up from his hunched posture. He scrambled and slid over the frost back to the door and knocked the ugly ice away with renewed energy, not catching the surprised look from the elderly woman. With a loud creak and the shattering of the frozen water, Crixus managed to get the door open and slipped inside the dark chamber without another word. Gerda followed after him at a much slower pace and gingerly stepped over the frozen over jug and tray, completely untouched. She watched the large man clumsily make a round of the room and watched his worry grow when he couldn't find the Queen right away. He was just about to ask for help when he spotted a huddled figure half covered in a mound of snow and ice in the far corner. His shoulders slumped and he carefully made his way to her over the debris of her desk and sinister looking stalagmites that protruded from the floor.

"_Domina…"_

His sad whisper cut through the silence as he knelt by her side and scooped her up, powdery snow sifting off of her still form as he rose carefully to his feet. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face in the juncture between his shoulder and neck as he cradled her to his chest, his large arms around her back and under her knees. Gerda almost couldn't believe how gently he carried her, as if she were made of glass. For some reason that was possibly due to his rough exterior, she had not expected him to have this tenderness under all the brawn and scars. As he carried her out of the room that resembled a warzone, he was murmuring assurances into her hair in soft Latin in what Gerda _assumed_ had to be about the massive row she and the Princess had earlier that day. Anna must have really upset her if she had lost control over her powers to this large degree. The Gaul eased through the cracked door and waited for the elderly maid to shut it behind them and lock it, minimizing the exposure of emotional lapse that could affect the Queen's reputation in the court. Crixus held the silent woman tighter and quietly traversed the corridors back to the Queen's chambers with Gerda at his side. Tired fingers bunched the woolen blanket on the backs of his shoulders and he paused in the middle of the hallway, nodding for the head maid to go on the last couple yards and open the door to the bedchambers. When she had disappeared through the door to ready the bed, Elsa sighed heavily.

"_I'm sorry I yelled at you." _She muttered into the blanket, her voice tired and fading in and out from overuse.

"_Don't be, you were upset."_

"_Please don't excuse me from how I treated you…"_

"_It's alright."_ He reassured her again, resting his chin on the crown of her head. "_Rest, and then with clear mind in the morning speak on this again."_

"_Did… you stay? The whole time?"_

"_Of course. I would never leave my post, Domina."_

When she didn't respond, Crixus started towards the door again and eased them through the ajar door. As he trudged back through the darkened chambers, he could see the bed in the back with the single candle on the bedside table, the sheets already folded down and ready for the Queen. His body finally began to ache in protest for sleep when his eyes fell upon the comfortable looking bed. He could hear Gerda running the sink in the bathroom and veered off to the right and peered into the dark room.

"Go ahead and put her on the bed, I'll help her get cleaned up."

The Gaul nodded subtly and returned to his original course, his heavy boots muffled on the thick carpet. He didn't dare look around and study the room, no matter how badly he wanted to. This was the first time in his few months in Arendelle that he had stepped foot into her personal living quarters, and he would be lying through his teeth if he said he wasn't curious. Crixus wanted to know just _who_ this woman was, but this was not the time for him to be thinking such thoughts. With just a few more shuffling strides he found himself at the side of the modestly sized bed. He maneuvered around and sat the Queen down as carefully as he could; his arms and chest starting to burn from the time spent carrying her. Elsa reluctantly released her hold on him and twisted her hands in her lap, her head down and her shoulders slumped in defeat and exhaustion. Crixus pulled the heavy blanket off and draped it around the Queen, the fabric bunching up around her ears and making her seem even smaller. He sighed tiredly and took a knee right in front of her so he could look at her face. Her eyes were dull and bloodshot, dried tear tracks traced down her cheeks and her nose was red from crying.

"_I must look a right mess."_ She whispered.

Crixus cracked a small smile and nudged her closest knee with his hand. "_Of course not, Domina."_

She frowned slightly at his denial and gathered the blanket in her lap, pulling it tighter around her body.

"_I messed up, didn't I?"_ Fresh tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks and Crixus had to fight _hard_ to not reach up and wipe them away. It wasn't his place.

"_We all make mistakes at some point. It is best that we do not dwell on them for they might harm us more."_ He rested his forearms on his bent knee, his smile turning sad.

"_Speaking from experience?"_

"_A life time."_

Just as he spoke, Gerda emerged from the bathroom with a basin of steaming water. Crixus sighed and heaved himself to his feet, stepping back so the elderly maid could set the vessel on the bedside table. Sensing that he was no longer needed, the Gaul turned and began to leave for his own bed. The Queen called out to him one last time before he disappeared into the dark.

"Crixus…" He turned and looked back, gratitude evident in her tired face.

"Yes, Domina?"

"Thank you. For everything."

He smiled warmly.

"_Always."_

* * *

><p><strong>*Insert Oaken here: "HOO HOO! BIG SISTAH BLOW OUT!"*<strong>

**She was an incredible help for the argument between Anna and Elsa. I have a younger brother, so I only know how we fight. Apparently it's different for sisters. hahaha**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so **_**apparently**_** there is only ONE bridge to the keep. Whoops. Well, for this story there are two, and I've actually decided to draw my own map. I'm going to try and get a link to that on my profile soon. I've also created a fan mix that I like to listen to but I haven't figured out how to share that yet…**

**This is the first chapter I truly had to think about splitting. If I hadn't done so and created chapter 13, I fear that it would have been **_**much**_** longer than chapter 11…**

New Arrangements

The following couple days were full of tense, passive aggressive run-ins between the two sisters. Elsa was forced to relocate to another chamber while her office was repaired from the damage she had inflicted upon it. Luckily, she had been able to rescue most if not nearly all of her paperwork, only having to recopy a small portion that had been shredded or punctured. The Queen was embarrassed about her outburst and was very discreet about the entire ordeal, despite the entire castle knowing something had happened… to varying degrees. Only the three royals, Crixus, Gerda, and the small team tasked with the clean up knew the exact extent of the damage. What no one knew except for the Queen and the Princess; was how much damage they had caused to their own relationship. Both of them felt it wasn't permanent, but it did set them back even after their couple years of good. Conversations were clipped, meals were awkwardly silent, and lunches on the patio were briefly suspended while the women licked their wounds. Her mood had only grown darker the day after the incident when she had to interrogate the mole…

* * *

><p><em>The dank putrid air of the interrogation chamber deep under the keep was lit only by the few oil sconces at the corners of the room, and the single beeswax candle on the rough wooden table. There were just four people in the chamber; the Queen, the Gaul, the Spy Master, and the treacherous chambermaid who was sobbing uncontrollably into her dirty hands. The icy monarch watched the woman coolly with flat eyes, leaning back in the roughhewn wooden chair with a leg crossed nonchalantly over her knee. Pale hands were clasped loosely in her lap but the crackling frost on her sleeves truly betrayed how upset she was. Behind her the fully kitted out Gaul stood sentry as still and hard as stone, the candlelight glinting off of the metal of his cuirass. Off in the corner of the room Mr. Rotte was playing with his torture tools and devices again.<em>

"_Why?"_

_The single low utterance from the infuriated monarch made the pitiful woman flinch and shield her head._

"_I didn' know, my Queen! He told me he were just tryin' ta get a meetin' with you!" She bawled, the heavy steel manacles on her wrists clanking together dully._

"_That does not answer my question. WHY?"_

"_Please, I were just tryin' to provide for my two little ones. That's all!"_

"…_I see."_

_The Queen studied her chambermaid, pity for the children she had never met swaying her decision. Normally she would block feelings like this from her decision making, but she was still a bit emotionally compromised from the night before._

"_You know the punishment for direct treason against the Throne is death…"_

_The woman cried harder, the weight of the Queen's words weighing her down and practically crushing her. Mr. Rotte set down his tools and strode over at a sedate pace, clasping his hands behind his back._

"_Would you prefer public or private execution?" He asked breezily, coming to a stop at her side and ignoring the mess of a human being across the table._

"_Just take care of her. And then collect her children; they are to be raised here with mentors. I won't add any more orphans to the street today."_

_The woman gasped and threw herself across the table, her hands clasping in a prayer-like gesture._

"_Thank you, your Majesty! You are too kind. Thank you, thank you…" She sobbed._

_The Queen could only press her lips into a thin line as she rose to her feet. "Reflect on your mistakes. This is the last time you will see me."_

* * *

><p>That after the brief interrogation, the Queen watched a small boy of four and an even smaller girl of three being escorted in through the eastern side gate. They were thin and dirty and skittish, their little eyes wide in their gaunt faces and the blonde knew she had made the right decision to bring them in under her roof.<p>

Currently, Elsa was holed up in her temporary office just down the hall, trying her best to ignore the muffled sounds of construction she could hear through the walls. She leaned back in her seat with a groan and stretched, her arms reaching up and over her head as she twisted to either side and sighed when her spine popped. It had been a long morning of pouring over a multitude of ledgers full of numbers on all of the expenses for the six new naval vessels. Halfway through, her eyes had grown tired from the strain and she had reluctantly pulled out the rarely used wire-framed spectacles to help her read. The Queen settled back down and resumed checking over the calculations scribed in a neatly minute hand for a few more long minutes before a soft knock echoed on the wooden door.

"Enter." She called, not bothering to pause in her work.

Crixus slipped in through the door and shut it with a soft click behind him. As he approached the blonde, he realized he had never seen her with the odd contraption on her face before. He had seen them lying around on her desk in passing but he had never seen her wearing them. They made her look older, more regal than she already was and the Gaul couldn't help but stare at them perched so daintily on the bridge of her nose for a moment. Once she finally looked up over the rim of the lenses, Crixus jolted from his brief detour and cleared his throat.

"Domina."

"Crixus."

When he didn't say anything else right away, Elsa nonchalantly waved a hand at one of the armed chairs in front of her desk and leaned back down over the thick ledger, intent on finishing as much as she could before the midday meal. She didn't look up again until the Gaul finally sat forward in his seat and softly cleared his throat to get her attention. Elsa finished up the line she was on and carefully removed the round spectacles from her face and set them down off to the side. The blonde leaned back in her chair and fixed her bright blue eyes on her protector who was struggling to find his words.

"Domina… in light of recent events…" He clasped his rough hands in front of him and frowned just enough to create the crease in between his brows.

"Yes?"

"Because of the treacherous maid, I wish for my quarters to be moved closer to yours."

"Is that so… Why?" She asked him in a level voice, her eyes narrowing in curiosity.

"To be closer at hand. To… to be at ease to reach you faster if this situation is to escalate."

"And no one put you up to this? I'm not a child to be pampered, Crixus."

"No, Domina! This was my own thought, I only wish to keep you safe."

"Well… if you must…" She relented, a frown marring her usually smooth face.

"Gratitude, Domina. You will not even know I am there." He smiled nervously, sensing that she wasn't completely thrilled about the idea and was eager to get out of her hair.

"Oh, and Crixus, my schedule was freed up at the last moment this afternoon. If it isn't too much trouble I'll be down in the yard with you and Kristoff after three." Elsa informed him, leaving no room for argument as she picked her spectacles back up.

"Yes, Domina. Of course." The Gaul quickly rose to his feet and clapped a fist to his chest in salute and strode from the office.

"Good grief, it's not like I can look after myself." She grumbled quietly to herself.

Elsa sighed heavily and returned to her work, trying to push her protector's request from her mind. There was too much to be done to be worrying about sleeping arrangements.

* * *

><p>The hot sun beat down on the dirt yard full of sweaty drilling soldiers, their training winding down so they could return to the rest of their duties. Once the yard was nearly deserted, three figures emerged from one of the Keep's side doors. The two built men were tanned and shirtless, and the lone woman-the Queen, was dressed in a loose scoop-necked tunic and light formfitting pants that disappeared into her boots. She had her hair braided and knotted in a tight messy plait on the back of her head to keep it out of her way. Kristoff wore dark linen breeches and heavy leather boots and Crixus was in a leather subligar and leather boots and grieves. They walked at a brisk pace, their muffled footsteps grinding softly into the black sandy soil that was packed down from hundreds of feet. The Gaul instructed his two students to start their stretching and warm-ups while he disappeared into the barracks storage. The Mountain Man and the Queen limbered up side-by-side in silence until Kristoff looked over and saw that his sister had sat down on the dirt and nearly folded herself in half.<p>

"Since when did you get so… bendy?"

Elsa leaned up from her stretch, mild amusement on her face pink from leaning over for so long. "Bendy…?"

Kristoff demonstrated by plopping down next to her and trying to copy her position, groaning with the effort and not making it nearly as far, earning a quiet laugh from the Queen.

"I've always been really flexible, Kristoff. Anna can tell you stories from when we were little and I'd contort myself into the oddest shapes when we played hide-and-seek."

"Okay, _now_ I'm imagining you in really creepy poses in closets and drawers and stuff."

Elsa shot him a playful glare and gave him a gentle shove on his wide shoulder, rolling her eyes when he flopped over dramatically.

"Oh no! The Snow Queen has overpowered me! Help! Help! I'm being repressed!" He teased, laughter creeping into his voice.

"Oh grown up, you muscle head." The blonde chuckled, rising to her feet.

Kristoff jumped to his feet and brushed himself off while stifling his laughter. "Laps?"

"Laps." She echoed and off they jogged, getting used to the other's pace as they made a round about the yard.

Once they had learned how long the other's stride was, the pair settled into their normal gaits and fell into a slightly faster speed that matched their natural rhythms. Elsa stayed on the inside of their makeshift track, letting Kristoff's much longer legs easily eat up the outside of their turns. Around and around they went, looking for their teacher's command to halt but it never came. Finally, Elsa had to tell Kristoff to stop and run in the opposite direction for a different change of scenery. He gladly complied and they completed a neat about-face. The Queen was glad she had worn a bright colored lightweight cotton tunic despite it sticking to her skin, though she was thoroughly envious of the Mountain Man's ability to go shirtless. The sun was brutal and relentless on their heads and shoulders, sweat pouring from their flushed bodies as they started on a fourth mile with burning muscles and pathetic-sounding laughs of frustration. _Finally_, the Gaul emerged from the stone building and they sighed loudly in relief when he waved them over. When they were halfway across the yard huffing and puffing and catching their breath, Elsa pulled up the hem of her tunic and wiped her face on it in an attempt to keep the sweat from stinging her eyes. She was glad she had removed her makeup before hand and the fresh air on her bare stomach felt absolutely _heavenly_.

"What are you-_put your shirt back down!_" Kristoff chastised her, tugging at the thin material and glancing around for anyone that might have noticed.

"I'm _hot_…" She grumbled but did as she was bidden, glaring at him while she flapped the dampening cloth about her torso to simulate a breeze.

"I know but you're the _Queen_ and people don't need to be seeing you… y'know…"

"Half-naked?" She arched an eyebrow, not amused.

"Geeze, shout it why don't you. Plus I don't wanna look at you half-naked either, you're my sister for crying out loud."

"_Fine_. I'll keep covered. But as soon as I'm back in that damn castle it's coming off. Some day it will be perfectly fine for women to prance about without a shirt on too…"

"Yeah yeah, sure. Deal." He finished just as they reached the Gaul.

In one hand Crixus held three wooden training swords, in the other were two dulled practice blades. He gave them each a wooden weapon and told them to find room to run through their warm up drills. The Gaul left the two dulled practice blades on the ground and jogged back to the storage, retrieving a mean looking, dulled single-edged battle axe with a meter-long hilt. When they paused to look Crixus barked at them in Latin to get back to work and ignored their curious glances as he whirled through a few forms to get a feel for the weapon. Once he found the balance he was satisfied and called them over, happily noting that their movements of striking and parrying were becoming more fluid and natural.

"Today, we use steel." He rasped, handing the axe to Kristoff and the smaller dull blade to the Queen hilt-first.

Kristoff took the axe and hefted it in his huge hands, testing the weight and wondering why the Gaul had given him this weapon. Crixus turned to the petite woman and nearly laughed at her frown.

"It is much heavier than the wooden sword… I'm going to hurt later, aren't I?"

"You will. But perhaps the final blade you use will be lighter. For today, I want you to get used to the feel and how it affects your reach. We will finish with sparring. Run through your drills while I instruct Kristoff."

Elsa nodded solemnly and paced away, trying to find a good grip on the worn leather hilt. It was stained and burnished smooth from the palms of many men, but because of its small size it probably hadn't been used recently. It was heavier but better balanced than the wooden training sword, and after a few slow practice swings Elsa immediately felt the difference. As she tested the new extension of her reach, she watched Crixus show Kristoff how to use the double-handed battleaxe. He harped on the importance of using the entire weapon for both striking _and_ blocking, to use the mechanics of a sword and integrating them into a much broader range that stayed closer in to the body. The axe was much easier for the Mountain Man to use, having years of experience with his ice harvesting tools that were very similar to the new weapon. Elsa could tell he was much more comfortable with his form now and it made her all the more eager to reach that level with the sword.

Before long, Crixus had them side by side and was barking out forms with commands in sharp Latin. High block, outside block, downward strike across the body, back hand slash up across, low block, high block again, and on and on while he checked their footing and made sure their blocks were high enough and they weren't at risk for injuring themselves. A little ways through, the Gaul noticed that the Queen was having a hard time staying balanced, so he made her hold one of the smaller wooden training swords in a reverse grip to the flat of her forearm. The results weren't immediate, but soon enough she had gotten the hang of the extra weight and even had him teach her how to use is as a blocking and hammering tool. The longer he watched the petite woman, the faster he realized that his _murmillo_ style of hammering blows wouldn't suit her. It wasn't that she was incompetent, it was that the majority of her strength was in her legs and core and not her upper body. He also noticed that she was almost _too_ controlled in her movements… almost like those sophisticated dancers from France that performed with otherworldly leaps and bounds as they soared across the stage. The Gaul briefly recalled the Queen telling him it was called _ballet_.

"Domina, I am going to change your form."

"Am I doing something wrong?" She asked a little breathlessly, dropping her aching arms to her sides.

"No, but you cannot fight the way I am teaching you."

"I can't?" She questioned him, her eyes narrowing.

"Not like… um… _This is easier to explain in my words."_ He switched to Latin and stepped up to her.

"_You are a woman. Your power is not up here-"_ He pointed at her chest, "_-but down in your core and your legs."_ He gestured to her lower body.

"So…"

"_So you must take what I have taught you, but only use the knowledge of the forms. What I need to teach you, or find another to teach you, is a more fluid and controlled way. The way you move is not unlike a dancer, to go against it could cause injury."_

"How do you suggest I go about doing this?" She rolled her shoulders back, genuinely curious.

"Ballet. The way they danced. Very controlled. Very strong. Quick. Fluid, like water."

Comprehension dawned on the Queen's face when she realized what he was trying to tell her. Crixus instructed Kristoff to keep running through his forms and turned back to the Queen.

"_Alright, assume ready position."_ Elsa did as she was told and held, waiting for the Gaul to make adjustments and let him manipulate her posture.

"_Crouch lower to the ground, not that low… good. Feel where your balance sits when you keep your feet under your hips… let your knees bend and sway as they must. Do you feel it?"_

"I… yes. Yes that's… comfortable."

"Good. Now strike."

She did and he paused her a second time. "Lower your arm but keep the blade as you would normally. Use the power from your legs to fuel your motion. Good. Strike again."

He nodded, pleased with the direction they were going in and spent the next hour and a half helping her relearn the forms while jumping over and helping Kristoff when he needed it. Once he felt she had a grasp on the new posture, Crixus brought them back together and ran them through the forms another couple tens of times. They had quickly gotten used to the repetitive nature of their training in the very beginning, even if it was a bit boring sometimes. Into their third hour, the Gaul stopped them and let them get some water, their shoulders drooping and their steps becoming tired and clumsy.

"Water, then spar with your new practice weapons."

"Oh thank god…" Kristoff groaned and let his arms flop to his sides, the thick hilt of the training axe thumping softly across the front of his thighs.

"My _legs_… Kristoff, carry me over there…" The Queen complained, shuffling behind him.

"No way, I don't have arms anyways." He told her with a tired grin, pushing his sopping wet hair off of his forehead. "_Urgh_, I stink…"

Elsa was about to fuss at him again when she realized they were already at the water barrel. She grabbed one of the cups and scooped it into the lukewarm water, filling it to the brim and gulping it down in a few swallows. Kristoff did the same beside her, and then dumped a few cupfuls on his head, sighing in relief. The blonde tossed her care aside and followed suit, holding back a groan that would more than likely sound inappropriate as the water soaked into her hair and dribbled down the back of her neck and her chin.

"Here, let me help you with that." She heard just before Kristoff dumped another on her head.

"_Kristoff!"_ She fussed and wiped her face with her forearm.

"No seriously, I think you still look a little thirsty." He chuckled and dumped yet another on her, bursting out into laughter when she bodily shoved him away. His laughter was cut short when she froze his hair with a flick of her wrist.

"Cold! _Cold!_" He cried right before he dunked his head into the rain barrel in an attempt to thaw it.

Elsa snickered mischievously and left him at the water station, trudging back to their waiting instructor. He gave her a once over and snorted in a mix of amusement and exasperation before telling her to stretch some more. She did so gladly, the gentle pull loosening up her aching limbs and slowly readying her for more exercise. It felt good to be able to have such a rigorous session for the first time in a week or so, and the blonde knew she was going to have a hard time moving tomorrow. The Queen plopped down on the dirt and put her legs straight out in front of her and reached for her toes. A few seconds later, a heavy hand pressed down between her shoulder blades and slowly pushed down, increasing the stretch. A complaining whine escaped her throat and a no-nonsense grunt from Crixus reached her ears. He held her down just a little bit further than her normal reach until the tightness eased on the back of her legs. When she nodded her head he released her and stepped away to rib the Mountain Man with the frozen hair. The Queen heaved herself to her feet and shook her legs out, her eyes wandering up to the Keep.

"Domina! Come!" The gladiator called, jolting the monarch out of her reverie. When she reached the two men she had to dodge a pouting Kristoff, quickly biting her lip to keep from laughing when the Gaul frowned in exasperation.

"No more play. Time to fight! Kristoff, you will fight the Queen and I will judge."

"But-she's the _Queen_. What if I hurt her?!"

"No whining! Now get ready." He gruffed and cuffed the back of the taller man's head.

The Queen raised an eyebrow and cocked her head with an arrogant air, "Afraid to strike the Queen, Ice Harvester?"

"I'm more afraid you'll turn me into a popsicle…" He grumbled, picking up his training axe and easing into his ready stance.

"Ohhh poor Kristoff, afraid he'll get a little chilly." Elsa sing-songed cheekily as she settled into her new crouch and bounced lightly on her toes.

"Don't get too cocky now, I'm bigger than you." He smirked and lunged forward when Crixus gave the signal.

Elsa backpedaled and hopped to her right, blue eyes widening almost comically when the dulled axe whistled past her shoulder. Adrenaline spike through her veins and her stomach bottomed out as she was forced into a backwards tumble to escape his wide reach of a back-handed swipe. She whirled to her feet in a cloud of black-brown dust and circled around the large man, silently thanking the Gaul for making her tumble for two weeks straight. The blonde took a quick moment to calculate his arm span and decided the new ideas that Crixus had presented to her about using dancing could mean the difference between winning and getting bruised. So she thought way back to when she was a little girl and had begged her mother for dancing lessons, and called upon those as well as the ballroom lessons and her memories from the recent visit of the French Ballet company. This time, Elsa was ready for him and she ducked under his swing and struck out at his seemingly unprotected side. She grit her teeth when her dulled blade jarred violently against the hilt of his axe with a deafening clang. He had jerked his arm back at the last second to shield him self and saved his side a nasty bruise.

The Queen sprang back again, getting her blade up in just enough time to block the flat of the axe head and knock it away, surprised by the amount of force that was behind the blow when she barely escaped. She hissed when a sharp sting drug across the outside of her right bicep and she put some more space between her and her opponent. She chanced a glance at her arm and her brown furrowed when she noticed her sleeve was ripped.

"I _liked_ this shirt!" She yelled and jumped back into the fray with an upwards slash across her body.

"I'm sorry!" He cried and met her strike with his blade, dodging a quickly biting blade.

Their pace picked up and soon they were a whirling blur of dull burnished steel and limbs, grunts and yells echoing across the walls as their weapons clashed together. They were filthy from having to tumble and dodge away; their backs, knees, elbows and shoulders black from the dirt yard. Kristoff had some ugly welts on his ribs and the backs of his knees were tender from where Elsa had ducked and rolled behind him, hamstringing him with the flat of her blade to avoid serious injury. Meanwhile, the Queen also had some bruises growing on her own ribs as well as on the outside of her biceps and a particularly tender one on her stomach. Their faces were flushed and they were both growing frustrated with their tired bodies and how they weren't responding the way they wanted them to because of the fatigue setting in. Blows grew sloppier and blocks weaker and lower despite the barks of correction from their instructor. A sharp slap on her already sore right bicep had Elsa bellowing in rage and swinging down with as much power as her exhausted body could muster.

The sound of tearing and shattering steel bounced loudly off the stone walls of the keep, closely followed by two surprised yells from the fighters. Throughout the sparring session, Elsa hadn't realized that her restraint on her power had slipped and slowly chilled the training blade. As her frustration grew, the colder her steel had become. The subzero temperatures had weakened the blade to a brittle point until it could no longer withstand the clash with Kristoff's axe, the result was the sword shattering into frozen shards. The Queen and the Mountain Man shielded their faces from the flying metal and their fight screeched to a sudden and inevitable halt. Crixus quickly trotted over and checked the both of them for injuries, satisfied that they were only a little startled from the situation.

"I think we stop here today. You both fought well, but you should _not_ let your emotions control you! You must harness them and use them to your will!" He cuffed the bother of them lightly on the back of their heads.

"Ow…" Kristoff complained and rubbed a hand over his hair.

"But Domina, your powers will prove difficult to work with if they weaken your blade."

The group was silent for a moment while they stared at the bladeless hilt in the Queen's dirty hand before Kristoff finally piped up with a tentative suggestion.

"Y'know… I _bet_ Grand Pabbie might have a good answer. Or a suggestion, if you would like to go see him. You're just trying to keep the blade from freezing, right?"

"Yes. A frozen blade is a weak blade." The Gaul confirmed with an agreeing nod.

"Okay, well… maybe we should just go see Pabbie."

"Pabbie?" Crixus asked.

"The troll from the interrogation," Elsa told him quietly and he uttered a soft '_aha'_. "I think that is a good idea, Kristoff."

"We should go now." The gladiator decided for them, kicking the pieces of the ruined blade into a pile to be cleaned up later.

"_Now?_"

"Crixus, I think El-_Queen_ Elsa has other pressing matters…"

"No, I'm actually free the rest of the day, that's why I'm out here getting stomped into the ground." She deadpanned.

"Oh…" Kristoff exclaimed.

"So, we go now?"

"_Yes_, Crixus, we'll go now. Or in a minute, I need some water." The blonde confirmed as she trudged away towards the water barrel.

"But first! Three laps then stretch." The Gaul demanded to two twin groans of exhaustion. "No! You complain now but if you don't do this you might get hurt."

So with _much_ reluctance, the Queen and the Mountain Man discarded their training weapons-or what was left of them-and shuffled off into a grinding trot around the yard. They were just starting their second when Kristoff looked down and nearly stumbled.

"Your arm! Oh my god Elsa, I'm so sorry!"

"What?"

"I cut you! Ohhhh please don't kill me." He shied away.

The Queen rotated her arm up and tugged the rip in loose sleeve around, peering in through the hole and realizing that she had indeed been cut. It wasn't deep at all, more like a graze. But the repeated smacking around she had taken had prevented it from closing up and now her pale skin had a messy smear of rust-colored drying blood. She slowed a little but kept jogging as she poked and prodded the wound, ignoring the flustered man beside her until she was finished inspecting it.

"Kristoff, I'm _fine_. Stop being a wimp."

"Are you sure? Cause I'll totally understand if you freeze my hair again." He huffed as they started their final lap.

"I think you'll change your tune when you feel the backs of your knees tomorrow…" She muttered, a flash of green and strawberry blonde catching her eye up in one of the large bay windows.

_Anna_.

"Kristoff…"

"Huh?"

"How is Anna?"

"Oh… um. Well, she's still kinda pissed but she told me she missed you this morning."

"I…" The Queen grimaced and fought back a waspish comment and decided that enough was finally enough. She missed her sister too. "I… think that you should go see if she wants to come with us. To see Pabbie."

"…Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but this has gone on long enough. Go ask her after we're done down here, I'll help Crixus clean up the yard."

Kristoff could only nod in acceptance and the remainder of their cool-down routine was held in semi-silence, broken only when the blonde pointed out a blade-shaped mark on the large man's side. A few moments later after getting a little more hydrated and rinsing the dark earth from their hands and faces the best they could without soap, Kristoff jogged off to the Keep while Elsa tore the ruined sleeve completely off of her arm. Crixus came over and the Queen let the burly man check over the graze himself, his tanned and callused fingers an odd contrast with her fair skin.

"_It is not bad, but it will sting for a few days."_ He commented and let her finish rinsing it off, curious when her blue eyes locked in on his chest.

"_Is that how you got those?"_ She asked quietly, referring to the pale, scarred lines running diagonally from his left shoulder down to almost his right hip.

"_These? Not from training. From foolishness and the stubbornness of an ass. It was a lesson I sorely needed and it nearly took my life."_

"_What happened?"_

Crixus stepped away and was silent for a moment, old memories racing behind his eyes and Elsa knew she was venturing into a dangerous topic. The Gaul took a brief moment to put away their training gear and to retrieve his own gladius while he formulated his thoughts.

"_I'm sorry, you don't have to say."_

"_No, it is alright. The memory is just sour… It was the first fight by Spartacus's side, and it was when I was still young and full of myself. He knew to fight as a team but I thought I was better than him and that I could defeat Theokoles myself."_

"_Theokoles…?"_ Elsa murmured in disbelief, amazed that Crixus had fought the ancient gladiatorial myth.

"_Yes. In my haste to prove that I was the best, I was cut down. Spartacus defeated the Shadow of Death, and I fell in status to almost nothing. Had I not recovered I would have been sold and I would not be here today."_ He finished, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a strange smile as he finished belting his sword onto his hip.

"_That is… really crazy to think about."_ She muttered and wiped her face dry on the cleanest part of her ruined shirt hem that she could find, missing the way the Gaul's eyes flashed appreciatively to her toned stomach for the barest second. He may be confused about that funny little niggling thought in the back of his mind, but he _was_ a hot-blooded man. Whether his body agreed with him or not, the thought was easily pushed away by the guilt from the thought of betraying Naevia even if she had been dead for centuries past.

"_The gods work in mysterious ways."_ He told her just as Kristoff jogged back up to them.

"So Anna said something about having to take care of the Kingdom while the Queen plays hookie, soooo I don't think she'll come with us."

Elsa frowned and nodded, knowing that at the very least she had tried. "Alright. Lead the way, Kristoff. But we need to be discreet; I'm not supposed to be sneaking out and about. Mr. Rott and Aster would have my head if they caught us…"

"Right. Sneaky. Um… Y'know they're gonna find out anyways right? Oh, alright, let's go out the side gate on the other side that's closest to the Eastern bridge." He mumbled to himself and away they went across the lower yard, excitement of a new adventure looming in front of them. It had been too long since the three of them had felt the beginning of that exhilaration, and they gladly welcome it.


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologize again for the awkward chapter split but I felt it was best.**

**This is an interesting chapter where I got the chance to delve into some more fantastical ideas. It isn't like Elsa's powers weren't fantastical in the first place, but we never got a chance to see how the Troll's magic worked… So I tired my hand at explaining what I thought it was like.**

**Also if you get the chance, go google Methuselah. He was an interesting character!**

**Also oh my god Game of Thrones came back on. liajshglkasbgajls**

The Fire Crystal

The trio made it to the side gate without but trouble and after a stern glare from the Queen, the guards promised to keep quiet. They slipped through and set off at a brisk pace, Kristoff in the lead and Crixus right next to the Queen's elbow in an attempt to draw attention away from her. It worked well until they crossed the fjord and were about to turn onto the side street that led off into the countryside when a little boy ran head-first into the Gaul's knee-completely on accident, he had tripped on the cobblestone. With lightening fast reflexes that always surprised her, Crixus caught the fabric of the boy's tunic and saved him a bump on the head. The huge man set the child back on his feet and straightened his clothing with a gentleness that belied his character. The mother of the child strode up to them and snatched the boy away, obviously unaware that it was the Queen and her escort-but the little boy knew and waved frantically at the pair as he was dragged away. Elsa couldn't help but wave back and hold a finger over her grin to let him know their meeting was a secret.

Crixus harrumphed and muttered something about 'clumsy whelps', though the blonde could tell he was fighting a grin himself. The Queen bit back a teasing retort but pressed on, catching up to an impatiently waiting Kristoff. The dank ally was thankfully deserted, only a few stray cats slinking away into the shadows behind crates and rubbish as they passed by. Finally they burst back into the sunlight and followed a narrow dirt path off into the woods, moving a bit quicker than before. Birds chirped high up in the bows of the ancient Spruce, Oak, Fir, and Ash trees of the forest that surrounded the Eastern third of Arendelle. Sunlight filtered through the foliage and dappled the trail before them in warm greens and yellow-golds of late evening. It was much cooler in the shade and for that the travelers were glad. The dull gentle roar of the steely fjord echoed off the mountains and muffled the sounds around them, slowly fading away as the Mountain Man led them deeper in still. The path grew more rugged and overgrown the further they traveled, and Elsa was about to ask him how much further they had to go when the trees suddenly thinned out and a large clearing covered in shaggy moss and wheat grass blossomed out before them. The Queen pulled up short and stopped the Gaul, letting Kristoff bound on ahead.

"_Crixus, do you remember Pabbie?"_

"_The tiny man of rock? Yes. Why?"_

"_You are about to meet a lot more like him, and not all of them will be as wise and reserved as he was. So whatever you do, just let whatever happens happen. Don't try to interfere with them. They are much stronger than you or I will ever hope to be."_

"_I… yes, Domina."_ He frowned.

"We can trust them." She told him quietly and followed on after her brother-in-law, who was now chattering away to the six troll children weighing him down.

"Kristoff?"

"Hey Elsa, I was just telling them how _stroooong_ you were and broke your sword!" He told her, dramatically stressing his speech much to the delight of the children.

"Were you now? And can Pabbie see us?" She asked and knelt, welcoming two of his little hitchhikers onto her lap and groaning at their weight. For such small creatures they were awfully heavy.

"He should be here ri-oh, here he is! Hey Grand Pabbie." He chuckled right as the enormous boulder rumbled up and unfolded in front of them.

"Kristoff, Queen Elsa, Crixus. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He bowed in respect, the children quieting down.

"If you can't tell from our state of dress, Crixus has been teaching us how to wield a sword for protection… but we've run into a problem."

"A problem?" He cocked his head to the side, the necklace of green-gold crystals glowing faintly as the sun began to fall behind the high craggy mountains.

"Elsa's powers weaken the steel of her sword and pretty much screws her defense all to hell. She actually _broke_ her training blade today. So… I thought maybe you had a suggestion to keep the metal from freezing." Kristoff explained quickly.

"I see… Kristoff, you know how guarded we are about that."

"I know, but… she's family and I wanted to help." He mumbled, drooping under the Troll Leader's firm gaze.

Pabbie sighed heavily and thought hard for a long moment, his brow furrowing as he ran through his argument. Finally after a long tense moment, he turned back to the kneeling Queen.

"What you are about to learn and see should _never_ be shared with anyone other than Kristoff, your sister, and your protector. Do you understand?"

The Queen could only nod in sincerity, starting to become a little anxious when murmurs rose up around them from the rest of the clan. Pabbie held up a blocky hand and the whispers died down, silently agreeing to do as bidden. To hear such a high level of dissent from so many made the blonde really wonder what she was getting herself into. She looked around and noticed that all of the wary gazes were not only locked on her, but Crixus as well. A few disapproving ones were sent towards Kristoff, but Elsa decided this is what being the odd kid out in the classroom would feel like. She rose to her feet, much to the disappointment of the children and brushed the knees of her trousers off-not that it did much good since they were already filthy.

"Follow me."

Elsa nodded solemnly and quickly fell in step after Pabbie; Crixus falling in at her elbow while Kristoff paused to talk to his adopted mother Boulda. The blonde watched them converse in hushed tones as they walked away and figured he would catch up eventually. This was his family; she wasn't terribly worried for him. Grand Pabbie led her and Crixus through the hushed crowd, their boots grinding on the moss and loose gravel on their way to the opposite side of the clearing. She could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on her back and Elsa fought to keep her anxiety from showing and must have succeeded because she didn't hear anything else from the gathering of trolls. They stepped back into the darkening forest and found themselves upon a small worn trail that led deep into the brush. As soon as they were out of sight of the rest of the clan, the Queen finally relaxed, hearing Kristoff tramp in after them.

"Queen Elsa." Pabbie called in his deep grumbling voice.

"Yes?" She stepped up to his side, ducking under a branch as she did so.

"What you are about to learn and see…" He repeated, this time she could feel the weight of responsibility weighing down upon her shoulders. "…has only been witnessed by one other human in nearly five hundred years. This has been a closely guarded secret for many generations, before even I sprang into existence."

"Only one other? Is this knowledge so dangerous?"

"It is. And then only reason that person does know… if because he is one of us."

"…_Kristoff?"_

"Yes. And even then did his mother have to fight for him."

"Who had to fight for what now?" Kristoff snuck up behind them with Crixus, startling Elsa nearly out of her skin.

"Your mother. Now. Just past this tree… Here we are."

The worn path bloomed out into a grove of mountain Birch, aging from saplings up to a single ancient tree at the far end, it's massive roots coiling over a large boulder. The yellow-greens and silvery paper whites of the forest wove together in a tranquil vertical tapestry of nature. Peace radiated from the wood and Elsa felt a wave of awe flood through her as she breathed in the sweet, clean mountain air.

_Mountain air…_

"Grand Pabbie…? How…?" She spun around in confusion, her eyes growing wide when she peered off through the trees behind them, only to see Arendelle _far_ below them.

"To protect who we are, we keep the _Hellig Skog_ high up in the mountains, where man cannot reach with ease. Even if it is found, an enchantment will make them see nothing but rock and grass and they will pass through."

"But how did we get up here?" She whispered, her eyes glued to the illuminated Keep surrounded by the steely waters of the Fjord.

"I brought you here."

"So we can see it because you are here?"

"No, you can see it because the _Hellig Skog wants_ you to see it."

"I… don't understand."

"This is a sentient forest. One of the few in the world where the powers of Mother Nature are so concentrated that phenomenons like this occur. For the _Hellig Skog_ to accept you into it means that it has deemed you worthy to attempt to connect with it."

"Attempt to connect? Pabbie… why am I here?" The Queen tore her eyes from the picturesque view of her Kingdom, her brow wrinkling.

"You are here to be chosen." His slate fingers clinked gently against the glowing crystals on his chest. "Perhaps if you can connect with a stone of a more warm nature it can solve your problem."

Elsa stared at his necklace for a moment, and then back at the dimming grove, gasping quietly when she noticed it was glittering from within. She looked down at her feet and deep down in the moss and fern were millions of crystals beneath her feet of all different shades and hues. They were buried, embedded in the trees, and even a few of the tiniest made the broad birch leaves glow like sheaves of paper held in front of candle light.

"It's amazing…" She whispered, her sentiments reflected by the two silent men at her side.

"It is. But you must also keep in mind, that every single little crystal is a concentrated source of power. If you touch one that does not choose you, they will retaliate. The reason why trolls are made of stone; is because sometimes it is difficult for us to get to the one that calls us and we must protect ourselves."

"So the crystal chooses the bearer…"

"The crystal chooses its _partner_. If it believes it can live in harmony with you then it will choose you. But that is only the first step in your journey. Once you have been chosen, then it must judge. If you do not pass the judgment, you will be rebuked but allowed to try until you are picked. Once the _Hellig Skog_ allows someone in, they will be accepted. But if you cannot pass judgment after a few, your body may be too weak. And if this happens and you leave, you can never return."

"But… then why is Crixus here?"

"Because amazingly, _Hellig Skog_ accepted him as well. But… we will talk about him later."

The Queen nodded, mulling over the new information and swallowing down her nervousness. She had no idea what to expect and figured that if she were to find out… then she was to do as Pabbie instructed. She squared her shoulders and set her jaw, the Grand Master pleased that she had decided to go through with the process.

"What must I do?" Her voice was low and raspy but didn't waver.

"Try to empty your mind as best you can. Once you have done so, walk slowly out into the _Hellig Skog_ and open your ears. Listen. You will know when you are called."

"How… can I open my ears?" The monarch asked in confusion.

"Not the ears on your head, but the ears in your mind. In your heart. Like how you listen to and control your powers. But remember. Whatever you do, whatever you feel, or whatever you see… don't let it go."

Elsa was stumped by his explanation for a moment, but maybe she would figure out what he meant as she went. So she nodded again and let her eyes slide shut, breathing in deep measured breaths. She empties her mind bit by bit; pushing away the worries of her safety, the worries for the Kingdom, the emotions connected to her strained relationship with Anna, whatever that mess was with her and Crixus… until she felt she was floating. It was the first time she felt truly calm in a very long time and she felt weightless. Her eyes opened and her legs carried her forward of their own accord in a slow gentle gait. She briefly registered Crixus shifting uncomfortably behind her, but her senses were too overwhelmed by the forest to pay him and mind. Her eyes roamed over the papery bark of the trees that she so desperately wanted to touch, but she heeded Pabbie's warning and kept her limp hands by her side. She got to the center of the grove and stopped, keeping her mind as empty as she could. The blonde stared unseeingly into the ferns and then up into the interlocked bows of the _Hellig Skog_.

"Stars… It's like I'm walking in the sky…" She whispered to the branches and let her eyes slide shut again.

Suddenly, she understood what Pabbie meant by 'opening her ears'. Elsa felt as if her mind was flowing out of her body into the air around her, almost inaudible tones ringing inside her head. The blonde fought not to chase after the tones, but let them come to her. One by one, singular voices of multiple inflections piped up in her mind in cool blue-greens and scorching reds, reading her, testing her. Elsa didn't know how long she stayed rooted to the spot, if felt like hours as the tones tripped over each other in a chaotic orchestra of sound. Her legs were beginning to ache from her vigorous training session and standing completely still for who knew how long. When doubt began to creep into the back of her mind a single tone tolled out sonorously, the tenor voice of deep red-gold pealing through her mind like a crack of thunder so suddenly she jolted from her stony posture. Her eyes snapped open and she lurched forward, an invisible pull of the strong modulation drawing her further into the grove towards the oldest Birch in the wood. Elsa was suddenly stopped short about ten feet from the boulder and looked down to her right, doing as the tone commanded.

Nestled there between the roots of one of the older trees and the curling ferns was the tip of a crystal the color of blood. An eerie red-gold light pulsed out from the translucent mineral and the tone pealed out loudly again in her mind, so loud that she brought her hands to her ears. Through the sound, she could hear a voice, whispering over itself over and over the same phrase, overlapping syllables so repetitively it took her a moment to understand what it was saying.

"_Pick me up."_

Elsa's breath caught in her throat and she bent mechanically at the knees, her surprisingly steady hand reaching out to the pulsing stone. Her fingers dug down into the black dirt surrounding the crystal, the moist topsoil giving easily and letting her gently pluck the stone from its home. It was much larger than she had originally thought, a straight prismed cylinder almost the length of her thumb with chiseled points at either end. As soon as she straightened up and brushed the dirt away, the tone ceased and the sudden silence was deafening. Elsa held the crystal flat in the palm of her right hand, studying it carefully as it continued to pulse. She barely got a moment to look at it before the tone crashed back into existence, tearing through her mild like wildfire.

_It burned_.

Her body locked down and her jaw nearly unhinged from a soundless scream of agony. She could _see_ the presence rifling through her head, searching her, figuring out who she was, and the red energy that blew out from the crystal in her palm scorched the air around in a violent whirlwind that singed and tore at her loose clothing. If Elsa could have cried out she would have, the pain robbing her of her voice and her senses. She felt as if she was being burned alive, and silently pleaded for it to stop hurting her. The crystal only burned hotter in her palm and continued to flicker through her memories, pausing long at the chilly feel of Anna, dead and frozen in her arms. Guilty remorse tore at her heart and hot tears escaped from her eyes, only to be whipped into her hair from the gale swirling around her. The crystal pressed on, and Elsa's tears continued to flow as it blazed through the painful memories of losing Adam on the docks and then again in their chambers. Through the chilly solitude high up on the North Mountain as she fell into her grief and clawed her way back to sanity. The last thing that seared into her mind was the tearful visage of Anna from just a few days ago, and then the energy imploded back into the stone.

A rattling gasp escaped her throat as she fell heavily to her knees, watching in disbelief as her blackened palm slowly returned to its normal pale complexion. Then the pain stopped and a feeling of pure clarity invaded her, soothing the hurts and reassuring her that everything would be okay. Her free hand came up and wiped the tears from her eyes as she gasped for breath, the sound of two pairs of pounding feet nearing her. She heard Pabbie cry out to the men and they slowed, heeding his words but only just. Kristoff knelt at her left while Crixus circled around and squatted in front of her, not risking his bare knees to touch the ground. They didn't touch her though, and Elsa guessed it must have been what Pabbie told them. She looked up and looked around in a daze, everything seeming so much clearer, like a film had been peeled back from her eyes. Kristoff smiled broadly when he realized what she was doing, having experienced it himself.

"_Domina_?" The Gaul ventured, his dark eyes flickering worriedly back and forth from her face and the crystal in her palm that was gently humming with a hidden energy.

"I'm… I'm okay." She breathed, dragging her hand through her messy hair and grasping at the back of her head, not caring that the wide neck of her loose tunic had slid down over her right shoulder.

"Congratulations." Kristoff grinned toothily, moving out of the way for Grand Pabbie to stand next to her.

She let her arm fall to her lap and focused in on the ancient troll. "How did I do?"

A deep grumbling chuckle reverberated through her chest and he rested a heavy stone hand on her shoulder. "Hold still a moment. I must bind your mind back to your own person."

His heavy hand rested gently on her forehead and a cooling wash of… something flooded into her brain, causing her to shiver momentarily. "There… now she is safe to touch." He told the men before zeroing in back on the Queen.

"You did well, you Majesty. Not many take as long as you did to be called, but neither do many get chosen by such a powerful crystal."

"I just… listened. And it was if they were all afraid… or wary of me. Except for this one. Wait… 'bind me to my own person'?" She peered down at the large stone and turned it end over end with her trembling fingers.

"When you are chosen your mind becomes open to anything and everything, I was sealing it back to your body to prevent a more messy situation. But anyways… They could see your power. Your _gift_. It was something they did not want to trifle with. But this one here… in all my years, it had never called out to anyone. It's one of the most stubborn I have ever met."

"Oh… of _course_ I'd get picked by the one that's the pickiest." She muttered and Pabbie laughed again.

"That just means that this particular crystal can rival your powers and even overcome them if need be. But a word of caution."

"What is it?"

"Should your crystal be touched by another without being properly introduced to them, it will see that person as a threat. They may either be blistered or burned or even killed… depending on who they are."

"That's rather morbid… how… how can I prevent that from happening? How would I introduce it to another person?"

"Simply that they are a person you trust and wish to Share the connection with. Once you have decided, you must both clear your minds as you did. Then you will hold the crystal out on the palm of your hand as if offering, and the other person will rest their hand palm down on yours. Your person will then be judged as you were and it will truly decide if they are worthy enough."

"Simple." She deadpanned.

"Simple as pie… as you humans say." The Troll King smiled, and then a thought came to him. "How much do you trust Crixus here?"

"I… with my life. Why?"

"If you were to pick someone besides your sister and Kristoff, I would say it would be this man."

"Um… May I ask why…?" She ventured, cutting her eyes to the equally confused Gaul.

"Let's just say… I have a hunch." The Troll King smiled again and gestured for them to rise to their feet.

Crixus offered the Queen is hand and she gratefully took it, glad that he was strong enough to pull her to her feet. Her legs felt like lead and her nerves tingled all throughout her body. She shook her heavy legs out and took a deep breath, peering up at the Gaul's face in the dim rainbow of twinkling lights. Elsa hadn't realized night had fallen upon them, the ambience from the seemingly infinite number of stones lighting the bed of the _Hellig Skog_ in a green-gold glow.

"Will he see into my head…?" She asked tentatively, letting her hand slide out of his long fingers.

"No, not when this is just a Sharing." He confirmed and gestured for them to link their hands as he had described. The Queen only nodded and set her mouth in a grim line, offering the stone palm up in her right hand. Crixus apprehensively brought his right hand up and hovered it over her palm and the stone.

"_Did it hurt?"_ He asked in a hushed voice.

"_Yes._" Was all she said and kept her gaze on his face, watching the muscles work in his chiseled jaw as he mustered his courage.

"_Crixus!"_ She stopped him for a moment and he looked up startled, his dark eyes boring into her own.

"_Don't let go."_

Crixus nodded curtly sucked a deep breath in through his nose and laid his palm on top of hers, sandwiching the crystal between them and his long digits curling around the base of her thumb. For a long moment nothing happened, the gentle pulse of the stone's energy making the Gaul's hand glow faintly red. He released his held breath and relief and was about to say something when the same scorching red energy exploded out around them and Crixus roared in pain, his hand frozen in its grip. What surprised Elsa was that she didn't feel any pain at all, but a heady rush that twanged through her body and stole her breath. A gasp was lost in the screaming swirl of fiery heat and adrenaline surged through her veins, kicking her into a hyperawareness that was so strong it made everything seem magnified a hundred fold. Just as she was starting to feel a little _more_ than just good, the energy imploded again and the huge man fell to his knees. He was still grasping her hand when he collapsed and the force made her stumble forward, making her throw her free hand out and plant it on his heaving shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She gasped after managing to catch her breath, acutely aware of how heated his skin was under palm.

"I do not wish to feel that ever again." He muttered weakly, carefully letting go of her hand and bracing himself on his knees and hung his head down.

Elsa kept her hand on his broad shoulder and looked over to Pabbie who was watching them with an unreadable gaze. He approached them slowly and the Queen realized he was staring at her hand resting on Crixus's shoulder. She fought a blush and withdrew her hand, chancing a quick glance at an equally confused Kristoff.

"How… interesting… Normally when a bond is shared, the second person must also have their mind sealed back to themselves…"

He continued to mutter to himself and checked on the Gaul, his frown deepening and his crystals glowing brighter about his neck.

"It seems that _Hellig Skog_ wishes for him to be chosen…"

"_What?!_" Crixus exclaimed, looking down at the pulsating light in the ground.

"But it doesn't have to be this day! Now that Queen Elsa has enacted a Sharing with you, you only need come back with her and then it will be your turn."

"Oh… good… I fear that I would not make it back to the Keep if I were to do that again." He stated and relaxed visibly.

"Very well. Kristoff?"

"Yes, Grand Pabbie?"

"Bring Anna tomorrow."

"Yes, Grand Pabbie." He nodded and helped heave Crixus to his feet.

"Good. Now let's get you all back to the castle before people begin to worry where you are. But first we need to make a stop back at my home."

The three humans consented followed the Troll King back out of the grove and into the woods. They had maybe gone ten feet when the Queen looked back and saw nothing but dark forest, the _Hellig Skog_ once again hidden and they were once again back on the beaten path back to the troll's home. It made her feel out of sorts that Pabbie could just pop them around with ease like that. She looked down at the crystal in her palm, now a soft steady glow that thrummed in contentment, and felt incredibly small. Before she knew it, they had reemerged back into the clearing and into the midst of the clan's evening meal. The din died down and a multitude of faces illuminated by a rainbow of crystals turned toward the small party. Pabbie raised a mighty arm and silence fell, his voice booming out and echoing across the living rock.

"She has been chosen by _Methuselah_."

Shocked gasps and exclamations whispered throughout the crowd and their awe was palpable. Pabbie led them through the throng and over to where they had originally come from. The Troll King stopped them one last time and spoke to them quietly.

"These crystals feed off of who you are as a person. Hold out your crystal, your Majesty."

Elsa did as she was told and watched the Grand Master fashion a stone setting on the flatter end of _Methuselah_ with just a wave of his hand. He swirled his hands together and a thin thong of what looked like it could be leather spun into existence and looped itself through the eye of the stone setting. The material twined together seamlessly and Pabbie released a breath.

"There… Now put it on. For the next few weeks you need to wear it as much as you can during the day. It is crucial that it rests directly against your skin so that it may continue to connect you to the Earth. Concerning your Sharing, this includes you too Kristoff, you must make some form of skin-to-skin contact everyday while wearing the crystal. It will continue to keep the Sharer connected into the web as well. It only needs to be a brush of the hand."

The Queen nodded at his instruction and slipped the cord over her head, the heavy stone thumping gently against her sternum just below the collar of her ruined tunic. If felt very different from the leather and bronze necklace she had gotten from the Gaul, that weight that lay in the hollow of her throat. The stone setting was cool against her fair skin, but the crystal itself radiated dull warmth that was barely noticeable.

"The only advice I can give you is to let your crystal teach you how to wield it. Every stone is different and acts differently. If you have any questions you can always come ask me or go find Kristoff. _Remember_. Only you and Crixus can touch it unless you want to Share with someone else. And… regarding your Blacksmith, we will address that when the time comes. Have I made this all clear to you?"

"Abundantly. Thank you, Grand Pabbie. I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't, child. Now be on your way, I'm sure Princess Anna is worried about you."

The trio left, the Queen bowing in respect while Crixus clapped an arm over his chest in salute. Kristoff was more familiar and gave the old Troll a bear hug, letting him know he'd be back by midmorning the next day with Anna. The Mountain Man lead them back out through the dark forest, moving slowly to keep anyone from tripping and twisting any ankles. A few times Kristoff stopped and sputtered, wiping at his face and chest when he walked into a few spider webs. After the third time this happened, Elsa had to tease him and thank him for knocking them all down for her. He grumbled something about making her go first but picked up a stick instead, waving it in front of him like a baton and saving them some time. They all sighed in relief as they burst back out behind the dark alley they had come through. Crixus loosened the sword in its scabbard and fell in close behind the Queen as they neared the dank and smelly backstreet. They made it through without any trouble; it _was_ close to the Keep and on what Kristoff called the 'good side' of Arendelle. Even though she already knew that information, that stereotype raised a few questions in her head that she needed to address later. Once through the alley they quickly jogged back down the almost deserted East Road, the bells in the steeples tolling nine o'clock as they reached the bridge.

"I didn't realize we were gone so long…" Elsa puffed, her fatigue and hunger taking a toll on her endurance.

"We were up there a really long time." Kristoff answered quietly.

"Domina, you stood like rock for more than an hour." Crixus told her, gripping the hilt of his gladius as he tromped along.

"_An hour?!_"

Kristoff shushed her and rapped quietly on the side door, a guard who had seen them coming opening the entrance just enough for them to slip inside. They kept up their jog until they made it back to the lower yard, the Queen finally giving up and slowed to a shuffle, propping her hands on her hips and ignoring how her thin tunic was starting to stick to her shoulders from sweat again. They took a detour and snuck down to the kitchens, ignoring the curious lone cook as they raided the larder for a late meal of grainy bread, apples, salted pork and cheese and a jug of hoppy wheat ale. When Crixus wasn't looking, she slipped Kristoff a couple chocolate and strawberry pasties for dessert. Elsa insisted they at the very least stay in the kitchens or go up to the chamber she was using as a temporary office. The look they immediately got from the cook about their dirty clothes sent them packing and soon they were trudging down the Western corridor with Kristoff jogging wearily on ahead to find his wife-she would want to know they were back. The Queen opened the door for the Gaul, whose arms held the large wicker basket full of their goodies.

"Gratitude." He murmured as he slipped past her, making his way over to the low table next to the unlit fireplace.

She left the door open and trudged over to the hearth, taking a seat on the cool stone with a tired groan. While Crixus busied himself with the kindling Elsa bent her knees and unlaced her boots with sore fingers. The crystal glowed faintly inside her shirt, casting her features into a soft red glow from below. Once she had loosened the laces the minimal amount to remove them, she tugged them off and tossed them out of the way, stripping her dirty socks off as well. She sighed in relief and tore a small hunk off of the loaf of bread and munched on it while she watched the Gaul get the embers started. He worked efficiently and soon there was a small fire crackling merrily in the grate, the heat seeping through the thin material of her shirt. Elsa forced herself to her feet and retrieved three clay steins from the cabinet on the opposite side of the room, enjoying the plush carpet under her bare feet.

The sound of the cool beer pouring into the earthenware was a welcome sound to the Gaul seated cross-legged on the carpet. He gratefully accepted the full mug from the Queen and took a healthy gulp and hummed in approval, breaking off a piece of cheese to munch on. The pair ate in silence, the Queen fighting back her ravenous hunger to eat as much as she humanely could so there would be a good portion left for Kristoff. Elsa picked up one of the red-yellow apples the size of her fist and bit deeply into the crisp flesh, holding in a moan of contentment from the sweet juice that sluiced over her tongue. This time she _did_ devour the apple in about six large bites, spitting the seeds into the fire and dribbling juice down her chin. She wiped at it hastily and snuck a glance at Crixus, who was hiding a smirk behind an apple of his own.

"What_?"_

"Oh… nothing_."_ He rumbled and his teeth snapped into the fruit.

The blonde eyed his smug smirk warily while she swiped at her face with her undamaged sleeve and checked it. There wasn't anything on it and she began to get a little annoyed when he continued to smirk.

"_What?!_ Is there something on my face or in my hair? What!"

Crixus chuckled around a mouthful of apple and reached for his mug. "No Domina, I was just thinking that even covered in dirt you are still Queen. Though a filthy one."

Elsa harrumphed and narrowed her eyes at him, not sure if she wanted to take that as a complement or not. When no other comment was forthcoming she reached behind her head and released the heavy platinum braid from its plait. The familiar weight was comforting on her back and she flipped it over her left shoulder so she could lean against the marble front of the fireplace. The stone was cool against her shoulder blades and she sighed again when her lower back popped as she slumped. Her protector leaned forward and refilled her cup and then plopped down onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. The movement caught Elsa's eye and she couldn't help but admire how he looked like a Greek god in recline, the light dancing off the planes of his hard body. She was glad for the low light to hide her blush when she noticed he was watching her curiously. The blonde was _still_ getting used to having him tromping around with nearly nothing on, her unruly hormones having a field day every time she saw him. It would have been socially acceptable for his time to be dressed that way, but she was so used to seeing men completely clothed that it was still setting her nerves on end.

"Domina?" He rasped, startling her out of her whirling thoughts.

"Yes, Crixus?"

"I… gratitude. For being so kind to me. This is the easiest my life has ever been."

Elsa took a moment to formulate her words, his sincere tone pulling her up short. "You're a man, Crixus. I would only ever treat you as such. Everything else between us has been a joint effort."

A smile quirked the corners of his mouth up and he nodded, his gaze dropping to the mug in his hands. He looked up again when Elsa murmured his name.

"Crixus?"

"Yes Domina?"

"Thank you for keeping me safe."

"It is an honor." He grinned and inclined his head to her in respect.

The Queen returned the nod and hid her pleased smile in her beer, the two of them enjoying the peace after a long and eventful day. She perked up when two pairs of muffled footsteps approached the door of the study at a sedate pace. Her mood was quickly dampened when hushed voices hissed and snapped at each other in the recognizable tones of her sister and brother in law. Kristoff clumped through the doorway and paused, turning back and holding out his hand. A reluctant Anna slipped her delicate fingers into his and inched into the dim light, her apprehension a palpable syrup in the air. Crixus sat up and levered himself to his feet, saluting subtly to the Queen before stepping out of the room. Kristoff kissed his wife on the temple and guided her further into the room by her shoulders before he gathered up the remaining food and a full mug for his meal then took a seat in the hall with the Gaul. The Princess took a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself and shut the door to the chamber with a soft click, leaning heavily on it for a moment with a frown evident in her posture. Elsa swallowed hard and sat up, twisting her mug in her hands as she fought down a wave of sour animosity.

"Do you think I could have some of that?" floated across the room and the blonde started into action.

"Um… yes, hang on." She muttered and clambered to her sore feet, holding in a snippy comment about how Anna was already up and could get it herself… but that would just start another fight.

Anna watched her older sister slowly putter stiffly about the room, meeting her in the middle and carefully accepting the clay stein. The Queen was an absolute mess of dirty ripped clothing and welts and a rusty splash of dried blood on her bicep. The deep-seated love for her sister made worry churn in her belly at the sight, but her anger burned it out quickly. She took a sip and wandered over to the hearth, her dark eyes staring blankly into the fire. She felt the cool presence of her sister at her side and took another deep breath before turning to the blonde with a grimace on her face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blown up at you like that the other day- _No_." She held up a hand abruptly when the blonde opened her mouth.

"If I don't say it now, I'm afraid I won't later. Okay?"

Elsa nodded and licked her lips, biting back a snippy retort and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She could feel the deep swirling pull of her power in her chest as she fought to keep from lashing out again. There was no way she was going to ruin a _second_ room in less than a week. Her sharp eyes zeroed in on Anna's frowning face, noticing with an afterthought that she looked remarkably like their mother when her face was downturned like that. The old memories of listening to her sobbing and begging sister through the door of her room right after Anna had put their parents to rest by herself made a big black brick of guilt drop into her belly. The blonde's face fell at the feeling and she leaned heavily against the marble of the fireplace.

"Okay… I… shouldn't have gone after you without all the facts. I've been thinking the past couple days-" Elsa bit back another mean spirited comment, "-and finally spoke to Mr. Rotte this morning. When he told me about that day and the chambermaid and how _much_ you've been doing to protect us… so much that I had no idea about… I realized that I was being childish. There is still so much I have to learn and I'm still hurt that you're keeping me at an arm's length, but I have a better idea of _why_ you're doing it." She rushed out, gasping for breath at the end in typical Anna fashion.

Elsa stared into the fire for a long moment, mulling over Anna's grudgingly delivered apology. A kernel of immature satisfaction that she hadn't been the first to apologize burned in her chest and she had to close her eyes for a second to keep ugly words from spewing from her lips.

"Yeah… well…" She started unevenly, clearing the slight rasp in her throat from her bitter thoughts. "Thank you, I suppose."

"You _suppose?_ Elsa, I just came in here to _apologize_ to you and you _suppose_?!" She gaped at her, flabbergast.

"How am I supposed to take your apology seriously when Kristoff drug you in here?" Elsa snapped and pushed off from the fireplace, jabbing a hand at the door to her temporary office.

"I-"

"Did you even mean it?!"

Anna worked her jaw for a long moment before frowning darkly into her mug.

"I don't know." She muttered quietly.

They stood in an awkward silence, unsure of what to say to the other. The temperature dropped a few degrees because of the upset blonde and Anna took an unconscious step away. The action _hurt_, and Elsa took a deep breath, grasping onto the swirling energy in her chest and wrangling it back deep down inside. Lashing out again would just be childish. Her jaw tightened and she forcefully swallowed down the anger that tasted like bile.

"I… I haven't been open to you either, half of this is my fault…" She grouched.

"Oh please, don't force yourself into anything." Anna told her snippily, looking away guiltily when the Queen glared at her.

"You are _really_ testing my patience, Anna."

The chilly bite in her tone pulled the Princess up short and she flopped moodily into one of the armchairs in front of the blonde's desk. The Queen huffed a frustrated breath through her nose and drained her mug, setting it up on top of the mantel above the fireplace. The movements made the skin around her scabbing over graze pull and she hissed through her teeth with mild discomfort. Elsa pulled up the ruined sleeve and inspected the damage in the flickering firelight, grimacing when she watched ruby red blood ooze out of the deepest of the shallow cut in pretty little pearls. Without warning, a deep toll echoed softly through her head and _Methuselah_ warmed against her skin. She watched in fascination as steam hissed out of the neck of her shirt in subtle wisps as the tolling continued. Her arm with the cut grew heavy and warm; a prickling sensation fizzled into her skin around the wound. The blonde turned her arm and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she watched the wound seal shut right in front of her eyes, tiny golden sparks sizzling and popping and jumping around on her skin like little bugs. It only took a couple seconds, but the colors were so bright and vibrant the shape of the cut was branded into her vision. When the sparks had jumped back into her skin, the tolling ceased and the warmth of the crystal receded to its previous dull heat. The Queen tentatively wiped at the little jewels of blood with her ruined sleeve and shook her head in disbelief when dirty yet flawless skin was revealed. She made a mental note to ask Kristoff later and pressed a hand flat to her chest, trapping the stone to her sternum and let a wave of gratitude wash through her. _Methuselah_ pulsed once gently, and slipped back into its sleepy state. Finally Elsa realized that Anna had been watching her intently from her slouched position. The Queen sighed and pushed her anger away the best she could. They may not reach a middle ground tonight, but she could at least _try_.

"Oh, um… I got one of the troll crystals today. I didn't-" She stuttered hastily but Anna cut across her with a wave of her hand.

"Kristoff told me about this afternoon so we can blame that on him."

"Oh. Good."

An awkward silence fell upon them again and Elsa could see Anna visibly struggle with her curiosity and her desire to stay mad at the Queen.

"Can I see it…? He told me I couldn't touch it, but…"

"Yes! Hang on…" The blonde rapidly withdrew it from its home, the incandescent stone pulsating gently as it dangled between her fingers. Elsa trudged over to the younger woman and stopped a few feet away, letting the Princess approach as close as she wanted.

"Wow…"

Two pairs of nearly identical blue eyes stared at the glittering crystal, swirling energy spiraling deep inside the stone in whorls of red and gold hues. Anna looked up at her sister's face and expected to see some kind of snobbish pride, but all she saw was worry that came with the burden of carrying such a powerful thing. Realizing that Elsa had probably not even wanted to bear another power hit her hard and the Princess realized that the woman standing in front of her was stronger than she had ever thought… and sacrificed more than she had ever dreamed of. Anna began to feel even guiltier than before and swallowed thickly. The Princess inhaled unsteadily through her nose and pressed her lips together firmly as she searched for more diplomatic words.

"Elsa… You've changed. And I don't know if I like it or not, even though I don't really get a say in the matter… But you're still my sister and I still care for you."

"I've turned into a pretty sad person, haven't I?" A rueful, weak smile tugged at the corner of the blonde's mouth. Her sister's confession stung like salt in a raw wound and intensified when the younger woman briefly touched her hand in her natural habit.

"No… you've just gone through a lot more than a lot of people have… than _I_ have."

"I wish I hadn't. I really hadn't realized that I was pushing you away again, I was just so… caught up with Arendelle and this whole someone trying to kill me business…" The Queen muttered and tucked the crystal back into her shirt, smoothing blonde wisps off of her forehead.

"And Crixus…"

"Yes, him too. I just… I set you aside, and for that I am truly sorry." She sighed heavily, sweeping the messy wisps of her bangs off her forehead. That was all Elsa was going to apologize for if Anna's wasn't sincere.

"So… how about this. We try to keep each other in the loop as the situation deems and… try to not fly into fits if something like today happens again."

"That sounds like a really good plan."

The sisters smiled tentatively at one another in relief, knowing that they still had a long way to go but the gap had been bridged. Anna went to let the men back in while Elsa gathered up her boots and socks. She watched the three of her closest friends interact with one another as she bid them goodnight, desperately wanting a bath. Despite the spats and disagreements they had, she was glad that she still had them. And if _anyone_ tried to take them away from her, there would be hell to pay.

And Elsa never went back on her word.


	14. Chapter 14

**After looking at the story timeline, I believe we have about eight more chapters and an epilogue to go. From here on out there won't be much 'fun' or 'fluff' until the final chapter, but lots more conflict.**

**Attention span warning, this chapter is more technical and informative than normal but it was needed. You can blame my love for Game of Thrones (even though I'm still struggling through the books) for this one.**

_Fjörgyn _**is a lesser known name for Jörð, or Jord, the personification for 'Earth' in Norse Mythology. She is also the wife of Odin and mother of Thor.**

**ALSO TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY. Is 24 too old to ask my parents to take me to the zoo..? I don't think it is.**

Play Nice

The following weeks into the late summer and the month of August were the busiest yet that year. It was when the largest wave of summer barley started ripening for harvest and export, sheep were herded out to pasture for the fall, store houses were readied for the oncoming harvest of oats, and the smaller wheat crop for Arendelle had already been reaped and the fields were readied for the larger winter planting of wheat and rye that would be exported. Smaller stores of potatoes, beef, and fish were kept for the small kingdom. Their ice export continued without interruption. Queen Elsa had been up to her elbows in keeping track of the new additions to Arendelle's Navy, personally seeing them launched into the Fjord just the day before. It was a relief to see a physical bolster of their strength, and just that morning she had gone and observed the thirty new recruits for the militia. It was the first time in Arendelle's history that women had ever been allowed to serve-even if they were confined to the more menial tasks. An exception had been made for a handful of the women who had proven themselves in archery. Seeing their slight figures keep up with the more seasoned men gave her an odd pride and an urge to learn how to use the bow herself. When she had approached Crixus about the matter, he could only shake his head and inform her that he was just as ignorant as she was.

Following her bonding with the fire crystal, _Methuselah_, Elsa had been meeting almost daily with her brother-in-law to learn about the lore and how to communicate and meditate. The day following her choosing, Kristoff had gone away with a still sour Anna just after breaking their fast. The pair had returned that afternoon with a golden amber stone around his neck and a haunted and worried weight in her eyes. Being able to feel a fraction of what her sister felt made the Princess double her efforts to be more active in helping with the duties of the Kingdom as well as find a middle ground with her reconciliation. What helped her most were the lessons and question and answer sessions her husband would hold. Sometimes Crixus or Anna would sit in on these meetings and the four of them would spend almost obscene amounts of time learning about this phenomenon they were now privileged to know of. Not only had Elsa learned that the crystals connect the bearer back to nature, but that there were also healing properties the stones would use to protect themselves by protecting the holder. Kristoff had also warned them that it was quiet possible that certain aspects of their character would be changed or possibly even intensified. When Elsa had asked heatedly about how the crystal could affect who they fundamentally were as a person, Kristoff had to hastily explain that the worst that could happen was they either became calmer or rougher.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you mean exactly by that? Am I going to turn into a-a fiery tempered strumpet of a jezebel?!"<em>

"_I don't, wait no-"_

"_Because if that's what's going to happen I'll be paying Pabbie a visit and-"_

"_That's NOT what I meant!" Kristoff yelled over the three of them in exasperation._

"_Then what _did_ you mean?" Anna asked him._

"_Just that I know my crystal, __Fjörgyn, makes me calmer and aloof. Not by much, but that's just what happens. Every crystal is different. Elsa, I've seen that you're just a little more upbeat than your usual cool and collected self. I can guarantee you aren't going to turn into a loose woman."_

"_Wait, you have a female crystal?" Anna questioned him off-handedly._

"_Not the point. What I'm trying to say is that the crystal is drawing out and tapping into the more base characteristics of your mind and amplifying them. This happens when you draw closer back to nature and how we once were as humans."_

"_Man was not always this way?" Crixus finally spoke up, his brow furrowed in concentration._

"_According to the Lore passed down by the trolls, man used to be as low as the cattle. Only following the basic needs to eat, sleep, and reproduce."_

"_I've met a few dignitaries that could be classified as such…" The Queen commented tartly, making the Princess snort a laugh into her fist._

"_I-well. Okay. Um. Well, not to that extreme, but I think you get what I mean."_

* * *

><p>Through these sessions, Elsa got a better grasp on how to listen and communicate with <em>Methuselah<em>, often meditating late into the night with Crixus at her side. The Gladiator and the Queen had become even closer companions than before, their meditation opening up new opportunities for them to just sit and talk. They learned each other's favorite foods, what their favorite color was, annoyances, ideal activities for those rare days off… what made them tick. The long hours with the Gaul were sometimes just simple fun, and other days she had to fight with the rising feelings she hosted. It was a sweet, torturous experience that she had never had before. The man himself had become more at ease around her, even learning to treat her more as an equal when they spent this time together. Currently, the two were back in her restored office, the silver moonlight shining in brightly through the thrown open bay windows to let in the cool night air. The Queen sat in one of the corners of the cushioned nook with her feet tucked up under her, boots abandoned on the floor and her crown resting on her desk. The woman was peering out at the inky black fjord, watching the reflecting moonlight dance over the rolling caps. She turned back and watched the Gaul heave himself to his feet after stoking the fire, the warm golden light highlighting the planes of his chest and shoulders.

"_There. It should stay lit for a while yet."_ He told her and brushed his hands off.

Elsa smiled softly and turned her gaze back to the dark waters far below and stretching to the ominous mountains in the distance. If she looked hard enough, she could barely make out the highest peak of the North Mountain, where the twisted ugly spires of her once-beautiful Ice Palace reached for the stars. She felt the weight of Crixus ease onto the cushion across from her and listened to him settle into a comfortable position. They sat in an easy silence for a few long moments, resting after a long day of paper work and his reading and academic lessons.

"_What are you looking at?"_

His low rasp roused the Queen from old, dark and empty thoughts that threatened to drag her back down into a sad state. She sighed heavily and a brief frown pulled at the corners of her mouth. She glanced over at him and studied him for a long moment, deciding if she wanted to reveal that particularly dark part of her life to him. Elsa had purposefully danced around the subject of the long month of secluded mourning right after Adam had died, an extremely private set of memories only Anna and Kristoff were privy to. Crixus was leaning back into the cushions, his left leg tucked under him and his right dangling off the seat. His face was turned out towards the fjord and the mountains, the moonlight glinting off of his nearly black eyes. He felt her gaze on him and turned his head to face her, concern drawing at his features when her noticed her somewhat tortured expression. Elsa took a breath and pointed out to the mountains.

"_My old palace."_

"_You had a second one?"_ Crixus tried to follow where she was pointing.

"_For a brief time."_ She smiled sadly.

"_I do not see it."_

"_Straight out, through those two peaks. Do you see the tallest mountain in between them?"_

"…_yes. Yes I see it."_

"_On that mountain top is what Anna so charmingly calls my 'fortress of solitude'… A palace of ice originally made so I could escape and to just let go and be who I wanted to be."_

"_After your coronation."_

"_Yes."_

Crixus could hear the pain in her voice and realized that this wasn't the only time her life had been tied to such a place. He was almost afraid to ask, but the somber woman answered his questions before he even had a chance to form them.

"_I didn't return to the Ice Keep until I had buried Adam next to my parents. I stayed there and grieved for a month, allowing my emotions to take the reigns of my powers though I prevented them from straying past the foot of the mountain… it was all I could do to keep it secluded. It is also safe to say that it is no longer the beautiful Palace I had originally created."_

"_What happened?"_

His voice was barely a whisper over the dull roar of the fjord and Elsa breathed in deeply through her nose, the salty tang of the water thick on her tongue.

"_When Adam was gone… I left the Kingdom in capable hands for a short sabbatical that was only supposed to last two weeks. When I didn't return after the third, Anna and Kristoff went to me. I had been so caught up in my mourning that all sense of time had been lost… The palace was in ruins, growing like a sick tumor on the mountain… There wasn't beauty there any longer."_

Crixus nodded silently and images of twisting and spiked ice danced through his mind as he envisioned the place she was talking about. He could hear the dulled pain in her voice and an urge to make it disappear surged through him.

"_Maybe… next time you go back, it can be restored to its former glory."_

Their eyes met in the dim light and Elsa smiled wanly.

"_Maybe some day."_

* * *

><p>Elsa grimaced as she rose stiffly from her seat, grateful that the normal day's meetings were finally over with. Unfortunately, she only had a short recess until the Council reconvened to discuss the matter of the assassinations and the involvement of Lord Sonderson Craffus from the Southern Isle. The low murmur of the Council men's voices were briefly drowned out by the scrape of heavy wooden chairs being pushed back from the round table they had been seated at. The shuffling of parchment and gentle thump of ledgers and log books being closed were easy to recognize with her back turned. The Queen gazed out at the mountains through the diamond-shaped panes of salty-stained glass and took a few quiet moments to think. She was especially sore and tired today from the grueling session Crixus had paced her and Kristoff through the day prior. She had gotten herself locked into a battle of posturing and ego with the Mountain Man but the Gaul had quickly ended it before it careened completely out of control, instructing them to run until he said stop. It was a <em>very<em> long time before he told them to stop.

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa started suddenly when Aster spoke up at her elbow. "I'm sorry, yes?"

"Shall I go call in the Prince and Princess? I believe we're about ready to start again."

"Oh… yes, please."

The Master at Arms gave her a look of curiosity and worry but held his tongue, knowing that she didn't want to hear his comments on her apparent exhaustion. While the Queen was a very bright and levelheaded woman, she could also be incredibly and almost obnoxiously stubborn when it came to her own wellbeing. The young woman had always put the Kingdom and her Sister before her and now she did so with the men of her Counsel. Frankly, it drove Aster up the wall so badly that some days he just wished he could take her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her pretty little blonde head. He couldn't help the pull of fatherly instinct as he watched the Queen ease herself back down into her seat, her face slightly drawn from her aching legs. The grizzled man huffed out a slightly exasperated sigh and wove through the other counsel members to the large oak doors. Metal clicked softly when the door latch turned easily in his enormous hand, the portal swinging open wide with barely a sound on well-oiled hinges.

Out in the hallway, Princess Anna dressed in her usual greens and creams sat with her huge husband on the velvet-seated bench just to the left of the door. The burly Gaul outfitted in just his leather _subligar_ and olive green shoulder wrap ground to a halt in his pacing, dark eyes peering into the older man's face.

"Come inside, we're about ready to start."

Murmurs of agreement rose up from the Princess and her husband while the Queen's personal guard nodded curtly. Aster stepped to the side and let the three pass into the room, checking the hallway one last time before closing and locking the door. Chairs had been shuffled around during the break and one by one the attendees to the meeting took their seats. A more somber mood fell upon them and Queen Elsa leaned forward to brace her elbows on the polished tabletop, her bright blue eyes dulled and glued to the mass of parchment and ledgers in the center of the table. They watched her press her mouth into a firm line and sigh heavily, her frown aging her far past her twenty-six years.

"I suspect you all know why we are still here…" She started, looking up and letting her gaze track over every gloomy face in the room.

"…and hopefully this won't be a terribly long discussion, but we _must_ decide on a course of action. Sonderson Craffus needs to be stopped and he needs to be stopped _soon_. I've grown weary of fearing for my life in my own home."

Nods and harrumphs of agreement echoed around the table and Elsa straightened back up. "Good. Mr. Rotte? Would you kindly share the information you have on this man to get us started?"

"I would be honored, you Majesty." The willowy man replied, humbly bowing his head to the monarch.

"I believe not everyone is caught up on the information we have procured, so let me start with a brief overview. Lord Sonderson Craffus of the Southern Isle, age forty-six with red balding hair and green eyes. A rather squat and paunchy man if I do say so myself, but his lack of physique is made up ten-fold by his sharp tongue and shrewd business endeavors. His family originally started out very low in status, clawing their way up in rank until a decent foothold in commerce earned them a recognized standing. Currently he is staying afloat financially through the swine and cattle markets as well as… less _appealing_ tastes in the underground markets. He was formerly one of the Isle's sub-textiles manufacturers, but the termination of the treaty between Arendelle and Weselton almost put him in the gutter."

"What kind of figure are we talking about?" The mousey Master of the Treasury, Jostein, piped up.

"I believe his losses weighed in annually at a solid sixty-two percent… enough to make the man desperate for income."

"What kind of _less appealing tastes_ do you mean?" Princess Anna asked carefully.

"Oh, the usual. Extortion, smuggling, prostitution, illegal trade including but not limited to military arms and human bodies."

"_Bodies?!_"

"Cadavers and slaves."

The Princess wrinkled her nose in disgust, slightly scandalized that someone would stoop that low for money. It wasn't uncommon, but it was rare in Arendelle.

"Yes, a distasteful man, but a rather smart one. Now apparently he doesn't like to be refused either. Our very own Queen and Counsel denied him trade agreements _four_ times over the past few years, and each time he came away unsuccessful because of his past with Weselton."

"The last time he was rebuffed I had to have him escorted back to his ship. Such a crass and venomous man…" The Queen muttered darkly.

"Alright. So that's Lord Sonderson Craffus." Mr. Rotte cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "To provide some information to base out reasoning that this man is attempting to end our Majesty's life… Craffus had a direct trade agreement with Weselton's textiles. He would procure the bolts of cloth produced by them, created from Arendelle's wool, and then craft all kinds of clothing. When Arendelle enacted the embargo upon Weselton, Craffus's supply of textiles and materials was almost immediately cut off. The history between Craffus and Weselton and the fact that he wasn't a major player in the textiles market made it easy for us to refuse business with him. There were also strong accounts of how he would move behind the backs of fellow businessmen to maintain his status, cutting their legs out from underneath them to gain clients. Having an agreement with someone so untrustworthy was about the stupidest thing we could have done."

"When was the last time he attempted to establish a trade agreement with us?" Kjell, the mountainous Court Secretary checked his notes when Jostein spoke up again.

"Not coincidentally, four months prior to the Queen's diplomacy in Rome." He rumbled, the answer sending ripples of murmurs about the table.

"So you're indicating that this Sonderson Craffus is the one who put the hit on my sister?" Anna addressed the Spy Master, her anger seeping into her tone.

"That is what we are _inferring_ from the information we have gathered." Mr. Rotte started. "This man comes from a Kingdom much younger than Arendelle, its Royal family just on its fifth generation… as opposed to you and Queen Elsa heading the thirty-eighth here." Crixus's astonished reaction to mouth '_Thirty-eighth?!"_ to Kristoff went unnoticed by the Royals. "So the general opinion of the Southern Isle from surrounding Kingdoms _including_ Arendelle, is that they are an upstart demanding far more than they are due… A trait shared by not only the Royal family but their Lords and Subjects as well. A rather poisonous thought process that is going to backfire on them in the near future is they are not careful."

Mr. Rotte paused briefly and looked about the room. "Any questions?"

When no immediate responses were made, the indistinguishable man nodded and waved forward the three cloaked figures that had been sitting on the edge of the room out of sight. They lined up silently behind the Head of Intelligence, swathed in salty gray linen and leather as black as midnight. The tallest figure stepped up next to the Spy Master's right side and bowed to the Queen, his face hidden by his hood and a dark cloth mask.

"With your permission?" He asked quietly.

"Please." Elsa nodded to him. She had met this man a few times before, but still didn't know who he was or what he looked like-a requirement to keep them all safe should he be captured. He was always polite though, which the Queen liked.

"Thank you, your Majesty. My brothers and I have been gathering as much information as we can the past few months. Our task was to find out who the Craffus was and get to the root of the situation."

While he was speaking, the other two cloaked men began to methodically clear off the table, setting the ledgers and notes neatly off on a side table. A thickly folded large piece of parchment was brought forward and quickly opened, an enormous hand-drawn map revealed to the table. It was of a port city, a large castle located on an isolated outcropping accessed only by a single bridge and roads spider-webbing out from that point. Numerous docks protruded out of the lower city to the south like broken fingers. It was an ugly development, streets twisting and turning and spiraling out from the Keep like a pit of snakes. The tall spy leaned forward and pressed a leather-gloved finger to the parchment where the docks began. Elsa rose from her seat and circled around the table, slipping in at the man's side to see where he was indicating better. Others stood as well while a few just leaned forward in their seats.

"Here is where he lives, in a small gated home. His wife passed away about ten years ago but his three sons still live with him, all with red hair and green eyes ranging from age sixteen to twenty-five. _Because_ of his involvement with Weselton, he has been very careful about the business he conducts-knowing that we are watching. It was difficult… but we were able to find out that while Craffus _had_ issued the hit on you, your Majesty, he was not meeting personally with the assassins. He was sending his sons to do that deed in his stead. The man has been paying out of his own pocket to fund his vendetta against you to find revenge against the financial woes of Arendelle's embargo over the past couple years."

"He's desperate enough for money to want to _kill_ Queen Elsa?" Anna deadpanned, her eyebrows shooting to her hairline. "That's a rather childish reaction."

"I have seen men kill for less, Princess. But I agree with you." The spy answered and withdrew his hand from the map. "But we also know that his eldest son is supporting his father the most, having understood and witnessed the negative financial impact more so than the two younger boys. We often overheard him griping about the riches they once had before they sold their manor."

"Alright. So we know for sure that it _is_ in fact Craffus behind the attacks. We know why he is carrying them out. We also know where he lives… warn me if I've jumped ahead, but I feel like our next step would be to offer a possible amendment to the Southern Isle Embargo through the Royal family. I'd rather not have to make an example of this worm…" Elsa trailed off, referring to the lone statues on the furthest corridor of the Keep. Only a few faces darkened at her reference, but Crixus was not among them. He still didn't know, and the blonde was content to keep it that way.

"With your permission, I will begin to draw up a draft for you to look over." The portly man, Maartin who was the Head of Commerce, spoke up over murmurs.

"Thank you sir, I would appreciate the help. If you could try to have something for me later this week that would be best."

"Of course, your Majesty."

"I would still prefer to keep the majority of the trade restrictions in place, but I believe we've gotten our point across to them. Now…" The Queen stepped away and reclaimed her seat, bracing her forearms on the table top.

"Mr. Rotte."

"Yes, your Majesty?" He lilted, nodding to his men and a moment later they had melted back into the shadows.

"Should another attempt on my life be made, make a statement."

"Very good. All four of them?"

"Just the ones directly involved. I would prefer to keep innocent blood off my hands if I can help it." She answered darkly, her face pulling into a frown. "Any attempt on my life is an attempt on my people. I will not stand for it."

A dull quiet settled over the somber group for a long moment, and when no other concerns were forthcoming the Queen rose to her feet. The occupants at the table followed her lead and all eyes were trained on her.

"Thank you, I believe that covers everything. Return to your tasks, and pray that this man has enough sense to leave us alone from now on."

The group broke and meandered from the room in twos and threes, taking turns to wish the Queen well before they went on their way. Soon it was just the Monarch, her guard, the Princess and her husband, the Spy Master and his men, and Aster. Elsa crossed her slender arms across her ribs and leaned her hip against the heavy table, peering down at the large map. She was somber in her black dress and forest green bodice, yet another frown darkening her expression.

"Mr. Rotte, how long does it take to send a letter to the Southern Isle? Four to six weeks?"

"If the weather is fair, yes. What are you planning, your Majesty?" His usually serene face quirked into a curious grin, the expression was rather creepy.

"Oh… nothing yet. But I'll let you know when I have something."

"Very well. I shall be in touch." He bowed in respect, his men following suit before they filed silently from the room.

The small group of five were all that remained and after a few quick words, Aster left as well to return to his duties. Anna sighed and leaned into Kristoff's side, her eyes trained on her older sister.

"Well… at least we know it isn't Hans…" She tried to joke weakly.

Elsa rolled her eyes and pushed away from the table with a sigh, wiping her bangs up off of her forehead.

"If anyone had told me I would have to deal with this I would have stayed up on the North Mountain..."


	15. Chapter 15

**So chapter fourteen was a bit boring (to maybe some of you, I enjoyed it…), but I reiterate that it was needed. This chapter on the other hand… was super fun.**

**Fun history note for the chapter! **_**Ulfberhts**_** are swords from the Viking age, made from high quality steel possibly procured through Central Asia on the Volga trading route. They are extremely rare and only 171 of them have been recovered from the short 200-year span they were produced during. Its form stemmed from the Roman **_**Spatha**_**, which was created from what is commonly known as the shorter **_**Gladius**_**. You gotta love how it's all connected somehow!**

**Also, today's language note: **_**auxilium**_** is the generic translation for help or aid. And**_** adiucatis me**_** is a form of 'help me'. I might not be using them correctly though. Oops. I wanted to look up Gaulish but that didn't really work since it's a dead language…**

**Not gonna lie, I love history. I nearly drove my beta up the wall this week because I got lost in Skyrim and then the British Pathe Youtube channel. Plus it was holy week and it didn't help much that I had three church services and two choir practices to attend… glad that's over… ugh. So it's **_**technically**_** still Monday for me posting. hahaha**

No Safe Place

Later that week, the Queen finally heard back from the Keep's blacksmith. The man had crafted a light sword of Damascus steel, the form reminiscent of the ancient _Ulfberht_ sword that had been passed down through their generations. It was fantastically balanced, and the gorgeous waving swirls of the folded steel contrasted beautifully with the copper inlaid in the narrow fuller the length of the blade. Elsa had figured out through practice that if _Methuselah_ touched her without barrier, then it would curb the powers in whichever hand wielded the sword. It also required that she split her focus to prevent the unconscious urge to overwhelm what help the crystal _did_ provide. If the blonde did happen to do so (which she had), the lash back from _Methuselah_ protecting itself was painful. Her palm had blisters for a week after that particular incident.

Though while her weapon was ready for her, she was not ready for it and it remained locked in the armory until Crixus gave her the go-ahead. But for now she was still practicing and sparring with smaller steel swords to complement her slender frame. One afternoon, the Gaul had made a comment about how she was seemingly too kind. The Queen had laughed hollowly and led him to the furthest corridor where her warnings to difficult guests resided. The man had coolly and calmly examined the five grotesque forms of the men who had directly wronged her and the Kingdom. Some were fully dressed in traveling clothes while others in more casual clothing-from what he could discern. All of them had been viciously impaled through their stomachs and chests before being turned to ugly ice as hard as stone. Their expressions were a wild mix of horror and contempt and pain.

* * *

><p><em>Crixus carefully approached the first statue of the man that had fallen to the Queen's power-driven grief first. He had been a man of slight build, the face long and pointed like a rat. An unrecognizable uniform bunched around the three nasty stalagmites that pierced his stomach and chest, but missed where the heart would have been. The icy expression was twisted into a snarl of agony and venomous hatred. The Gaul could barely believe what he was seeing. To be turned completely into ice was something that he never would have thought could happen-or something that the Queen would willingly do. It just didn't sit right with him, for someone so seemingly mild mannered to so viciously kill someone.<em>

"_Domina… I was not aware that you had… killed other people…" He murmured quietly, slowly moving to the next grotesque figure._

"_I was very consumed in my grief… and these men had tried to take me out of this world."_

"_But… so cruelly…" He grimaced at the third man, the razor-sharp tip of one of the stalagmites penetrating the formerly soft flesh on the underside of his jaw. The Gaul could see the jagged tip poking through the man's tongue inside the twisted maw._

"_Like I said, I was grieving."_

_When he got to the fourth statue, Crixus realized that they weren't just staring into space, but their gaze was fixed on a certain point. The Gaul frowned and examined the fifth and final statue before striding all the way back and looking for their eyes. He walked around carefully, judging his position by where the blank gazes were turned. It only took a quick moment for him to position himself in the very center of them about five to seven meters away. He quickly realized that they had been brought to this place and then killed, lined up like an executioner's firing squad. Crixus turned and his mildly alarmed gaze landed on the Queen, his mouth half-open make a comment but he was brought up short. The young monarch carried herself in her usual effortlessly regal posture: her gloved hands folded neatly in front of her and her shoulders back, her spine ramrod straight and her head held aloft like a piece of string was attached to the very center of it and pulling her towards the ceiling. What tripped the Gaul up was the cold and empty nonchalance that smoothed her features into an uncaring air. Her mouth was relaxed, he noted no tension in her jaw, but her brows were barely arched in an almost snobbish hostility. But what truly worried him were her eyes and the frost creeping up her sleeves._

"_Domina?"_

_Queen Elsa pulled her eyes effortlessly away from the frozen warnings and gave her protector her attention. Icy blue peered out from under dark lashes, flat and flinty with old poisonous hate. When he failed to follow up his inquiry, she quirked her mouth in a mildly displeased frown and lazily ambled over to the first man on their left, sweeping her cloak out behind her with a flick of her wrist._

"_This man posed as an allied soldier from one of our neighboring Kingdoms." She paused and eyed the three cruel stalagmites protruding from his back. "He tried to kill me in the throne room. I was quicker."_

_She waltzed on to the second man impaled by a single thick spike, her brows rising in contempt. "This man tried to attack me out on the docks. I was a bit more prepared that time._

_Elsa continued on pausing briefly at the third man and sneered, "This man didn't know when to hold his tongue."_

_Crixus shifted from one foot to the other in discomfort, gripping nervously as the thick leather belt about his waist when the temperature dropped a few degrees in the corridor. He had only seen this side of the Queen once, when she had asked him to help interrogate the man who had poisoned the wells. The Gaul could feel her dangerous mood crackling through the air like lightening and began to really regret making his earlier comment about her being too kind of a ruler._

"_This man… this man tried to put a arrow in me in my own courtyard." She paused at the fourth statue, her eerily expressionless eyes flicking over the spindle-like needles that crosshatched through the man's body like a pincushion._

_Elsa continued on and circled around the last execution with barely a glance, the figure held up by a single stalagmite through the hollow of the throat._

"_He didn't even try."_

_The Queen practically sighed her last statement in disappointment and Crixus felt like he was in the presence of some of the more ruthless Roman political leaders again. The contempt she displayed about this entire ordeal was very unlike the firm yet mild-mannered ruler he interacted with on a daily basis. The Gaul watched her carefully as she rounded back to his side and neatly refolded her hands in front of her._

"_Do not assume that I am as good as you think I am. I have demons just like everyone else."_

* * *

><p>A day or so after that rather chilly and uncomfortable event, Elsa received a letter of response from the Southern Isle stating that Craffus would be dealt with and one of their top ambassadors would be shortly on his way to Arendelle after he returned from Germania. The positive message eased worries and tensions for the Queen, even though it was minute. There were still harvests to happen and goods to be traded to keep Arendelle up and running for the oncoming winter. Elsa could feel herself getting stretched thinner and thinner under the extra weight of staying alert for any news or signs that Craffus hadn't called off his dogs. Just because she held a small reassurance written on a piece of paper certainly did not mean she was out of the woods just yet. In fact, her protector had been antsy all day, telling her that he felt eyes on his back at every corner. The young monarch did not dismiss his wariness; it had saved them both before on more than one occasion. To turn a blind eye now would be foolish and a good way for her to lose her head. Literally.<p>

* * *

><p>The hour was late and Elsa didn't bother to stifle a yawn as she straightened up from leaning over her work. She glanced across the room at the ancient grandfather clock and frowned when it read nearly half-past twelve. A nearly inaudible rustle from a page being turned caught her attention and the blonde's gaze landed on Crixus. The massive man was laid out on his back and his knees bent, his massive shoulders tucked into the crook between the arm and the back of the low couch in front of the fire. He had a thick tome of ancient European history propped up on his bare chest and Elsa took a moment to study him. The low firelight cast him in a warm bronzed hue, and his dark navy fitted wool breeches were unbuttoned at the knees and the brass buttons gleamed dully. He had become taken with the crop-legged pants in the cooler nights, opting to change into them in the evenings. Since he had become so adamant about learning, Crixus had asked her the week prior for history books so he could try and catch up with what had gone on in the world. It had simultaneously made her proud of him for wanting to learn and sad that he had to relive reading about the disappointment of his friend's failure to topple Rome. Elsa remembered that night vividly, watching him fight grief for the sake of knowledge. Eventually she pulled the book from his trembling hands and sat with him as he wept again for the loss of his brothers and sisters.<p>

That moment of emotional weakness from the usually rough and stoic Gaul made her thoroughly check and reel in her own feelings for him. Elsa had to remind herself for the near-thousandth time that he had only been without Naevia, the love of his life, for a couple months. He had seen her murdered in front of him… The act of pulling her heart away felt like she was forcibly removing it from her chest, but she knew that it was the right thing to do. Elsa didn't even know if he would _want_ to try and love another person again after all he had gone through to be with Naevia. So she locked her feelings back up again and set it aside for the sake of her country and Kingdom and friendship with the man. If all was right with the state of Arendelle's affairs, then she could bear to be alone. At least for a little while longer…

Elsa reluctantly shifted her gaze from the lounging Gaul back to her mass of paperwork on random expenses that had been accumulating as the six new additions to the Royal Arendelle Navy were fully outfitted and stocked. She tried to make sense of the numerals for a few more minutes but her eyes kept blurring from exhaustion. She sighed heavily and decided it was probably too late to do anything else in a productive manner. Elsa pushed herself to her feet and stretched, pulling her arms over her head and twisting to work some of the stiffness away. The Queen was dressed in a simple green and blue _bunad_ since she hadn't had to do anything except paperwork that day. It was a nice change from the restrictive gowns that required a full corset, and she enjoyed breathing without feeling like her ribcage was being folded in on itself.

"_Alright… I'm done for the night, I can't think anymore."_

The Gaul rumbled lowly in his chest in agreement and stuck a strip of parchment in the book to mark his place. He rolled up to his feet and tucked the heavy tome into the crook of his elbow, intending to read a little bit more before he decided to go to sleep. He waited for the Queen to round her desk before starting towards the door, swinging it open for her when he reached it. Elsa shot him a tired smile in thanks, pausing for him as he closed the door behind them. A maid would make one last round and extinguish the low fire in a short time. Ever since the man had insisted upon moving his living quarters closer to the Queen, right next door much to her chagrin, he had stayed late with her almost every night with a book in hand. She appreciated his company but at the same time she almost hated it, knowing that he was right on the other side of the wall.

The pair slowly trudged down the dim corridor of the sleeping castle, the soft muffled thump of the Queen's heels covering up the barely audible scuff of Crixus's bare feet on the thick rug. They walked in a comfortable silence; having grown used to the other a long time ago and not feeling the need to fill each moment with conversation. Before they knew it, they had arrived back on the corridor that their quarters were on. With the knowledge that her bed was so close, Elsa very nearly asked the man trudging beside her to carry her the rest of the way. She knew that he would, but in her exhausted mental state, she was slightly nervous that she would do or ask something of him that she had no business uttering. So she walked on, her legs and back aching from sitting in a hunched over position for a good portion of the day. Finally they reached her door and they paused like they did every other night, unconsciously reciting their goodnights. This time it was a bit different, concern flickering across the man's angular face. He reached out and carefully rested his hand on her shoulder, the heat of his hand scorching her through her blouse.

"Domina, you work yourself too hard… I worry for you. You seem so tired these days…"

Elsa smiled weakly and shook her head, gently touching the back of his broad hand with her fingertips. "I've been worse off."

Crixus searched her face briefly, looking for any signs that his Queen was lying. After a long moment, he concluded that a good night's rest was all she needed. So he nodded resolutely and firmly squeezed her shoulder in a show of friendly affection.

"Rest well, Domina. I will be at your side in the morn."

"Goodnight, Crixus."

They shared a brief, tired smile and parted ways, the Queen slipping into her chambers and Crixus waiting until he heard the lock click. Once the soft metallic snap reached his ears, he turned and continued on to his own room, swinging the heavy door open and disappearing inside.

Elsa sighed heavily and let her hand fall back against her thigh, sorely tempted to just flop down on her bed in her clothes. But she knew she'd wake up in the middle of the night and that just wouldn't do if she were to survive the series of droll meetings she had lined up the following day. A tired and mildly frustrated sigh huffed out of her chest as she moved back into her bedchamber, unlacing the bodice of her dark blue _bunad_ with intricate forest green embroidery. She draped it over the back of one of the low chairs in her room and tugged the hem of the loose white blouse out of the high waistband of her skirt. The blonde took a seat in the same chair and fought her clumsy fingers to untie and pull off the simple black suede, low-heeled boots she had worn that day. Next, off the black stockings came, but instead of joining her shoes on the floor she heaved herself to her feet and dropped them in a basket for the maid in the morning.

The Queen rubbed at the shoulder her protector had touched, trying to selfishly make the heat of his hand linger just a moment longer. She sighed and shook her head, chastising herself for acting like a spoiled teenage brat. Elsa shuffled over to her bureau, her fingers plucking the pins from her hair and releasing the heavy braid from its plait. The pins jangled quietly on the tabletop and her fingers combed through her braid, her platinum blonde hair released in wavy locks of burnished white gold. A soft noise from behind her reached her ears-something she would not have be able to hear had _Methuselah_ not been pressed against her skin for so long. The necklace had rested today in her jewelry box, and a thick and oily foreboding made her reach for the box just as she looked up in the mirror and locked her gaze with a pair of flat black eyes over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Crixus tossed the heavy tome of history down onto the wooden table in his small living room, unbuckling the steel from his hip and hanging it on the iron weapons rack bolted to the wall next to the door that he had asked for. He had seen them in the soldier's barracks and immediately liked the idea of the contraption. He also used it for his cloaks-even though that was not its intended purpose. The Gaul picked his book back up and meandered into his bedchamber, glad that a maid or steward had banked the fire for him. He didn't mind doing it himself, but it was nice to have someone else do it for a change. There were certain things he missed about his former life… the people, the cause he fought for, the more cut-throat way of living… But at the same time he was very grateful for this much cleaner and sophisticated life, one where he didn't have to constantly watch his back even in his own camp. Or at least not as diligently…<p>

The large man poured himself a cup of water and walked over to the hearth, intent on easing himself down onto the nest of cushions and blankets he kept there. A muffled crash from next door in the Queen's bedchamber pulled him up short, his adrenaline spiking and dread falling into his stomach like a brick. It took him less than a split second to decide to go check on her, but was halted in his movements when two large gloved hands gripped him from behind about his jaw and temple with the notion to snap his neck. The cup and book slipped out of his hands as he twisted his body quickly with the motions of his attacker's grasp. The quick action saved his life, but he still grunted and grimaced in pain from the twinge he had been unable to stop. The Gaul bared his teeth and dug the fingers of his left hand into the assassin's beefy shoulder, swinging his right in a powerful compact punch. The blow glanced off the attacker's forehead but it had separated them. Heavy, reverberating thumps from next door made him nearly bolt from the room, but instead he had to duck away from the assassin's short blade. Fear curdled in his belly when a sickly sour smell wafted to him from the blade. Poison. He could _not_ afford to be touched by that blade.

The man in black didn't make a sound but pressed his advantage, forcing the Gaul back towards the fireplace. There wasn't a good way for Crixus to reach his blade, and when he dove to the side again his shoulder collided with the stand of iron fireplace tools. The clanging was deafening in his ears as he rolled to a knee and swiftly scooped up one of the pokers, twisting it in front of him and deflecting the assassin's blade at the last second. When the man in black swung again, the Gaul batted the blade away and propelled himself forward, roughly head butting the man in his sternum. Crixus reared back and blocked himself from the poisoned blade once more, taking a tooth-jarring punch to the jaw instead. He grimaced when he felt his teeth slice open the inside of his lip, coppery blood staining his teeth pink. The metallic taste on his tongue spurred him forward, swinging carefully calculated strikes until he was able to land a solid blow on the man's ribs with a sickening crunch. The Gaul snarled like a wild dog and swung down viciously on the attacker's dominant shoulder, quite possibly breaking the man's clavicle with brute strength and causing the poisoned blade to clatter to the floor.

A grunt of pain rasped out from behind the man's mask and Crixus was dealt two more sharp jabs, one to his ribs and the second to his cheekbone, dangerously close to his eye. A roar erupted out of the Gaul's chest as he let his anger take hold of him for just a brief second, the iron poker whistling through the air and cracking across the attacker's side of the head. The man crumpled to the floor but the enraged Gaul swung down three more times on the assassin's head, the third resulting in a crackling squish as he opened his head like an egg. Dark red blood oozed out of the black cloth and it barely registered that he had spattered himself in the man's blood, or that his own was dribbling down his chin and onto his chest. Panic bubbled up through the rage as he thundered out of his chambers and into the hall, the bloody fireplace poker in his hand. Just as he left his quarters he heard the alarm sounded within the keep. But what was _most_ important that very moment was getting next door, because it had fallen silent just a moment prior. Crixus _had_ to reach Elsa before it was too late.

* * *

><p>A panicked gasp ripped itself from the Queen's throat as she hastily ducked under a dagger the man hurled at her, the breeze from the weapon brushing past her left ear. The shattered glass rained down on her and she spun tightly on the spot, covering her head with her left arm and throwing her right out towards the rapidly advancing attacker. Shards of ice sped out from her fingertips and the man dodged most of them, but two or three grazed his broad shoulder. He didn't slow down, undeterred by the pain or the near-subzero temperature the air had dropped to. Before she knew it he was upon her, grasping her biceps with a grip of iron. Then she was sailing through the air and crashing painfully into the side of one of her bookshelves. Winded and slightly dazed, panic burned through her body like wildfire as the day's exhaustion was consumed by pure adrenaline. She couldn't get to <em>Methuselah<em>, her sword was in the armory, and the dagger Crixus had given her was deeply lodged in the ruined mirror of her bureau. All she had was her powers against a well-rested and skilled killer more than twice her size.

With a desperate cry, Elsa created a barricade of ice and threw it out towards the man. Much to her horror, he vaulted over it with ease. His fist lashed out and caught the side of her face in a powerful backhand, throwing her back down onto the floor. She blinked owlishly, trying to clear the tears and sudden onset of fog and static from the blow. Huge hands picked her up and threw her across the room again, her side hitting the small lounge table. The blonde clambered to her feet and threw out more ice at her attacker, the projectiles that missed thunking deeply into the wall. As quick as lightening, the mountain of a man was hoisting her into the air by her shirt, but she was ready this time.

Elsa planted her bare feet onto his legs for leverage and took a fistful of the shoulder of his tunic. Her knuckles cracked down on the man's nose with all the force she could muster, feeling the flesh give under her fist. He howled in pain and dropped her like a sack of potatoes, his gloved hands grasping at his smashed nose. A vengeful bellow ripped itself from the Queen's lungs as she drove her heel up into the crotch of his pants, a grain of triumph peeking through when he yelled again and hunched over. Her body screamed at her to run, so she froze his boots to the floor and scrambled to her feet. She had just gotten to the door into her living room when a massive force tackled her to the ground and knocked the breath from her lungs. The inkling of hope to escape vanished when she was roughly tuned onto her back and a knee was jammed into her stomach, preventing her from regaining her breath. Her arms were wrenched painfully above her head and her wrists pinned under one of the man's vice-like hands. Long fingers wrapped around her throat and _squeezed_, pressing the entire weight of his huge form into her windpipe and effectively cutting off her oxygen.

She struggled. Elsa froze the hand on her wrists and tried to squirm away but his need to complete his task drove him on like a man clearly out of his mind… or extremely loyal. She would not go out like this, she would not _die_ like this… but blackness rapidly crept in on the edges of her vision and spots danced in front of her eyes as her lungs screamed for air. Blood from a cut she didn't know she had inside her mouth pooled under her tongue and she would have gagged if she could have. Elsa could barely hear Crixus in the other room and fought on the best she could, praying to the gods that he would reach her in time.

* * *

><p>The first thing Crixus did was ram his shoulder into her door, and of <em>course<em> it didn't give. This was a heavy oak door that kept a monarch safe. Which of course made him feel a bit stupid despite his panic.

"_DOMINA!"_ He bellowed, swinging the poker down heavily on the door handle and fighting back a shiver when he realized how cold it was.

"_DOMINAAA!"_

He yelled louder, hitting the handle with vicious blows that painfully jarred his hands and arms. After what seemed like an ungodly eternity, the lock shattered somewhere in the door from the cold and the Gaul bodily threw himself into the door, the heavy wooden barricade splintering at the jam and crashing open, slamming into the wall with an unbelievable amount of force. His eyes landed on the assassin choking the life out of his Queen, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling and her body unmoving. Pure rage exploded through his chest and he roared so loudly it felt as though his throat was tearing.

"_NOOOOOOOO-"_

He charged, the assassin looking up at the last second just as the manic Gaul swung the poker at his face. The hook on the end of the iron tool caught under the man's jaw and sank into the flesh like warm butter. Momentum followed through and the assassin was batted off of the prone Queen like a ragdoll, the hook of the poker tearing the man's jaw from his face in a grotesque spew of blood and ripping muscle and skin. The man in black's frozen hand also snapped at the wrist, showering the blonde with shards of frozen flesh and hot scalding blood, staining her rumbled white blouse with crimson hue. Crixus didn't pause to check on the Queen; the man was still alive and had to be dealt with. He _needed_ to die. The Gaul leapt over the almost unconscious woman and beat the man's head in until it was flat and nearly nothing but pulp, the black-clad arms and legs twitching pathetically as the body died from the barbaric trauma. Crixus gasped for breath and let the blood and hair coated iron poker slip from his hands, whirling around clumsily and falling to his knees next to the Queen.

"_Domina? Dom… Domina?"_

He reached out and cradled her sickly pale face with his bloody hands, gently slapping her cheeks to try and wake her. He stared into her slack face, her blank, bloodshot eyes wet from tears of fear and pain, terribly stark against the bright blue of her irises. Her lips were blue and the fearful man could see abrasions on her cheeks and blood in her mouth. She looked like a corpse. He knew some of the blood wasn't hers, but it barely did any good in reassurance. Crixus's numb, sore fingers fumbled gently on the side of her neck, nearly weeping when he found her pulse just barely hanging on. So he called to her again and carefully rubbed his thumbs across her cheekbones in an unconscious soothing gesture he used to do with Naevia.

When she didn't respond, a panicked whine slipped from his chest and he shifted over top of her, his knees on either side of her twisted hips. Crixus pried the dead assassin's frozen hand off of her slender wrists and threw it off to the side, calling for her again and gently shaking her shoulders. His eyes found the ugly red mark on the column of her neck and realized that if he didn't get air into her soon, she _would_ die. So he shifted her head to a straightened position and placed his lips over her slack mouth, breathing forcefully into her lungs. He repeated the step about three or four times, growing more and more panicked when she still didn't respond. In a fit of frustration, he thumped his fist down onto the center of her chest with a bellowed plea to just _breathe_.

The force of his blow made her instinctively suck a rattling breath in and cough it back out harshly, tears leaking from her glassy bloodshot eyes and the blood and saliva pooled in her mouth dribbled down her chin and stained her lips ruby red. A broken laugh of relief rasped out of Crixus's chest as he cradled her face and fought back his own tears, pressing his brow into hers and listening selfishly to her raspy labored breathing for just a quick moment. The shaking man shifted back to her side and scooped the limp woman up in her arms, still desperately worried when she didn't do anything other than weakly cling to him, her head lolling onto his shoulder and her white hair spilling over his tanned bicep in messy wavy locks. He stumbled from the room through the broken door; his desperation only reeled in by the faint warm breaths washing over his collarbone in between wet raucous coughs.

"_Auxilium! Adiucatis me!" _He called in a strained voice, cracking from overuse.

"_AUXILIUM!"_

Crixus finally heard shouts of the Keep's guard heading in their direction and he held the weak Queen tighter to his chest as true relief washed through his strung-out body. He didn't have the strength anymore to hold back his tears, and let them roll hotly down his cheeks as he forced his aching legs into a run. It didn't matter if he was the strong and stoic protector of the realm now. All that mattered was getting his _Domina_ to safety.

"_HELP!"_


	16. Chapter 16

**I had so much fun with chapter 15. A little sadistic, I know. Haha**

**If you guys have any questions or comments, drop me a PM or click on that lovely little review box at the bottom of the page, I'd love to hear from you!**

**Language note! **_**Reina**_** is Spanish and Catalan for 'Queen'.**

**Also big heads up, a piece of Elsa's characterization is discussed in the last part of this chapter. If you would rather not have a huge shock, I suggest you go read at least the first three chapters of '**_**Degrees of Silence**_**' since that collection of writings takes place IN this story line but spans the years leading up to chapter one of the Ice Man.**

**This chapter is for the lovely amybawesome, since I apparently broke their brain a little bit with the previous chapter. This one'll make it all better! For now…**

**Further update: I'm certain that my grandfather is on death's door, so it is very possible that our chapter schedule will get delayed at some point or another. I won't know for sure until it happens, but you will be informed of when chapter updates will be interrupted. So for now, assume that we are still on our regular schedule. Thank you for your patience.**

Is the Pen Mightier Than the Sword?

That fateful night the Queen had been attacked in her own chambers was only the beginning of a prolonged political headache for the counsel as they tried to keep their leader as safe as they could. A brief curfew had been put into place despite the young Monarch's protests, and security had been heightened as much as it possibly could be without burning out the troops, covering the four unfortunately new openings in the ranks. After a brief investigation, Mr. Rotte determined that the two men that had broken into the castle were almost as high of a caliber as his own men-something that they had been anticipating. They must have crossed the waters and landed in another port North or South of Arendelle before hiking in on foot. Four guards, nearly a fourth of the North inner wall's force had been murdered before they could even make a sound, and then thrown unceremoniously into the Fjord. The assassins had then perfectly timed their break-in, scaling the stone wall like spiders and using a highly corrosive paste to eat the iron grating away on the end of the corridor adjacent to the hall that the Queen and her Guard resided on. From there it was easy for them just to sprint down the correct hall and slip into the chambers and hide.

Mr. Rotte had of course taken charge of the investigation while the Queen was indisposed, working his men ruthlessly for quick and concise results. In all of his years serving Arendelle he had never cared for a ruler so much. Not so much on a personal level per se, but just that Elsa was one of the wisest and brightest that had taken the throne during his long years of service. She made the country flourish and she kept it safe, and that made Mr. Rotte's job _much_ easier. Currently he was in the dim infirmary, sitting idly next to the bed-bound Queen and listening to her Court Secretary inform her on the news of the day's happenings. She was sitting up, a few down pillows between her back and the iron-posted headboard. Elsa had braided her hair into her braid as soon as she was able to, intent on keeping some form of put-togetherness for her visitors and advisors. The lower right corner of her lip was red and slightly swollen from where the assassin had struck her with the back of his fist. Under the loose cotton nightgown purple bruises painted her ribs and back from the handful of flights she had taken into the furniture, but luckily nothing had broken. However, the knuckles of her pointer and middle finger on her right hand were swollen from hitting the attacker's nose to the point where her hand had to be bound in a splint. What stood out the most was the vivid purple and red and black hand-shaped bruise that covered almost the entire front of her neck. The barest hint of a frown creased his brow when he watched her struggle through swallowing a sip of water, his mind wandering back to three nights ago.

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Rotte had just finished up his own work for the long day in his dim office deep inside the Keep when the alarm bells inside the Keep rang out into the night. Mild concern broke through his usually cool demeanor as he quickly rose from his simple wooden chair and took his dagger and flintlock pistol out of the top drawer, methodically loading shot and powder into the steel and oak firearm as he strode briskly from the room. Four of his men immediately flanked him and they broke into a fast clip, making an immediate beeline for the Queen's quarters. The only sounds they made were their rhythmic breathing, the swish of their simple clothing, and their barely audible footsteps. They could hear the shouts of the Keep's guards securing the palace, clearing the palace chamber-by-chamber and locking down the windows and doors in a well-rehearsed drill. As the small squad burst out onto the main level the loud cries for help from the Gaul reached them.<em>

"_To the Gaul." He commanded and they pushed their pace into a sprint, blowing past soldiers who threw themselves out of their way. The men knew better than to hold up the Spymaster._

"_HELP!"_

_The yell from the Gaul reached them just as they turned the corner, the sight of the bloodied man cradling the limp monarch in his massive arms greeting them. Two of the Spymaster's cohorts immediately sprinted past them towards the Queen's chambers while the remaining two flanked the still moving Gaul. Mr. Rotte quickly realized that the distressed man was trying to get as far away as he could from the royal quarters. For the usually unshakable warrior to be spooked so badly… it was not good… To put it in layman's terms._

"_Take her to the infirmary."_

_Crixus nodded tightly and ran along side the lanky men dressed in salty grays, ignoring the dull throbbing ache in his ribs and cheek. Mr. Rotte assessed them the best he could as they galloped down the corridor, cataloguing the injuries he could see and tried to piece together what had happened. Luckily they weren't that far now and they continued on, the semi silence only broken by the muffled alarm bells and the wet weak coughs that came from the Queen._

* * *

><p>Even now in her battered and bruised state, Queen Elsa still held a regal air as she wrote instructions out for her court, thankfully she was left-handed and wasn't hindered in her task. The trauma to her neck had momentarily robbed her of the ability to speak, the pain too great to even attempt most of the time. Her kindly mountainous secretary wished her well and strode from the room in heavy loping strides. The Princess was currently away in court, filling in for her sister. But in between her newly resumed ruling and sleeping, Anna spent a large amount of time at the blonde's side. Her presence had been a reassuring balm to Elsa's nerves and it allowed her to just sit back and listen as her little sister spoke about anything and everything, distracting her from the pain and anxiety. Kristoff also visited regularly, bringing her new books he thought she might like and telling her more about the Troll lore. He too was away on business that day, leaving her with her advisors and a very gloomy Crixus.<p>

Once the Court Secretary left, the agitated Gaul resumed his constant pacing about the room. He had not left her side since he carried her there the other night; only eating when something was forced upon him and sleeping when he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. The thought of bathing had also seemed to slip his mind and Elsa thought he was beginning to smell a bit ripe. He had one of the most impressive black eyes she had ever seen and a few paler bruises on his right side. Quite frankly, he was beginning to annoy her with his constant fretting whenever she coughed or had to get up to use the pot. She cared for the man dearly, but right now she could just _shake_ him.

Elsa brusquely snapped her fingers to catch the pacing man's attention, gesturing for him to approach once his bloodshot eyes locked on her. He strode over and shifted from foot to foot until the blonde patted the bedspread next to her knees in an invitation to sit. He did so reluctantly, angling his broad shoulders to her and grasping his knees with his huge hands. He opened his mouth to apologize again and the Queen sighed heavily in frustration.

"_Domina, please forgive me. I should have-"_

A soft _thwap_ from the Queen's fingers connected firmly with the center of the man's forehead and abruptly cut him off. Mr. Rotte couldn't help but chuckle at the Gaul's surprised expression that he had just gotten thumped on the head like a child. He found the action of the Queen making such a 'low brow' gesture even funnier than the Gaul's dumbfounded reaction and had to work to hold back a comment that had the potential to get him into hot water.

"_Not your fault."_ She rasped, almost inaudibly, frowning slightly at his attitude.

"_But-_"

Elsa thumped him on the forehead again and shooed Crixus off her bed, his four-day stink starting to get to her. Mr. Rotte cleared his throat and brought the abashed man's attention to him.

"_What the Queen is attempting to tell you, Crixus, is that you did nothing wrong. Our Victorian-age societal customs are much different than what yours were. Today, it is considered proper that no one enters the chambers of a royal without their consent first. Not even you, even though you are her personal guard. Secondly, she is a single and unmarried woman. Men do NOT go into single and unmarried womens' bedchambers without an escort. Well… Most responsible women… Why do you think she had never allowed you inside by yourself?"_

At his explanation, Elsa nodded emphatically and gestured to him in thanks. Glad that he was hitting the nail on the head for what she couldn't physically say.

"_But-"_

"_You ALSO need to keep in mind that you had no idea there were men in the castle who were out for blood. Don't punish yourself for something you had no control over. Now. My men are in here and outside the infirmary keeping watch, I suggest you go wash up and get something to eat. She will be fine by herself for an hour or so."_

With that rather firm suggestion, Mr. Rotte rose to his feet and bowed in respect to the monarch before strolling to the door.

"_And honestly in my opinion if you don't mind me saying, you both are starting to act like an old married couple. I find it rather endearing."_ He lilted and slipped from the room.

His parting comment made the Queen's face burn from the implication and made the Gaul flap his mouth like a fish, unable to form a retort. A rather awkward silence fell upon them and Crixus pivoted on the spot uncertainly, trying to decide whether to heed Mr. Rotte or stay and watch over his _Domina_ for a little while longer. Another soft snap of her fingers pulled him out of his head and he strode back quickly to her side.

"_Yes, Domina?"_

"_Go."_ She whispered. "_I'll be fine._"

"_Truly? Are you certain?"_

She nodded gently and made a shoeing gesture again, the worried man following her wishes and very reluctantly backing away towards the door.

"_I will return to your side soon."_

And with that final reassurance, Crixus slipped from the room. Elsa couldn't help but sigh heavily and slouch lowly back into her pillows. The man's nervous energy was incredibly draining and the blonde was nodding off before she could decide what book she wanted to read.

* * *

><p>The Throne room was a mass of the different casts milling about, the court day just now ending. It was quite a bit busier than usual because it was the first day after three <em>very<em> long weeks that the Queen had finally felt fit enough to return to her duties. She had felt fairly sore for the first week, and by the second week she was up and about without any problems. They hadn't let her leave the infirmary until the beginning of the third week, and _only_ because she had started pacing the circular room like a caged animal. The bruises on her face and ribs and back had started to fade, but the handprint on her neck remained as vivid as ever on her pale skin. Elsa had pushed herself and started trying to speak the second week, much to Claudius's exasperation. He had finally given in to her doe-eyed pleading and released her, telling her to try to not get killed anytime soon. The blonde had done her best to stay on her good behavior by sticking to the paper work in her office, only going between there and to her temporary quarters. Towards the end of that third week, an ambassadorial representative from the Southern Isle arrived after a hasty journey.

* * *

><p><em>Queen Elsa perched daintily on the edge of her seat, glad to finally be away from the too-soft hospital bed. The pasts few nights she had even slept on the floor, glad to have something solid against her back. Of course, her chambermaids went into mild fits of panic because she would be hidden on the opposite side of the bed, sprawled in a gangly manner on her back or stomach. But the blonde didn't mind, and had to fight herself not to pace about her office in order to get her work done. She still grew nervous when she entered an empty room by herself, and she knew that she would feel that way for a very long time. Elsa didn't want that apprehension or that anxiety; she didn't want that very human response. But it was there, and it sent her into ill tempers and put her nerves on edge. After the first few days, she had asked Crixus advice about how to overcome the fear that was slowly growing in her chest. He had done his best to explain that it would just take time and perseverance, something that the young Monarch hoped she would have in abundance.<em>

_The blonde jumped slightly when a soft knock rapped on the outside of her office door. Crixus, who had been reading in the window seat behind her, popped up from his place and stood guard behind the Queen's chair. The slight sound of him loosening his sword in the scabbard was an oddly comforting thing to hear._

"_Enter." Crixus called for her after receiving a confirming nod, her voice still too hoarse to speak loud enough._

_One of the four of the Keep's guards posted outside her door entered. An elderly man swathed in his fur traveling cloaks shuffled in and thanked the armored man politely. He wore comfortably bland traveling clothes, dusted with salt from the sea and he smelled like it too. His gray hair and full beard had been tamed with his fingers on his walk to her office. He turned his craggy face toward the seated monarch and bowed deeply._

"_My apologies, your Majesty, for my state of dress. I sailed here as soon as I could from just up the Fjord when I heard of your incident." His reedy voice grated on her ears. Elsa nodded and gestured to the seat in front of her desk, which the man thanked her profusely for her generosity._

"_Your speedy journey is appreciated, Ser Jaime, and you are welcome to stay in the Keep for your visit." She spoke lowly, her voice like gravel to her ears._

"_Thank you, your Majesty. You are just as kind as your father was."_

"_I aspire to his character, thank you for the complement. Surely you would be more comfortable after a short rest?"_

"_That would be most welcome. I am at your beck and call when you would have me."_

"_Perhaps this afternoon around three? We can take tea with my council and attempt to figure out an… agreement, concerning our predicament."_

_The man's smile was more of a grimace at her word choice, but accepted nonetheless._

* * *

><p>A long list of concessions had been presented to Ser Jaime, consisting of all the expenses from the damages that Craffus's employees had racked up the kingdom of Arendelle. It was a steep number, but amazingly the ambassador had agreed to bring the complaint directly to the King of the Southern Isle. Elsa may have a large chip on her shoulder against that realm, but she had known Ser Jaime for a very long time and knew when the man was and wasn't telling the truth. It also helped that Mr. Rotte had been assisting her with making sure the ambassador wasn't having his pockets lined-which amazingly he wasn't. They had found it rather hard to believe but all evidence showed that the man was purely a shrewdly intelligent politician. Maybe, just <em>maybe<em> this ordeal could be solved with diplomacy and treaties. But despite his apparent innocence, the Queen couldn't help but continue to be wary of him _just_ because he hailed from the Southern Isle. It was better to be safe than sorry. That long discussion had brought to light the actions of Craffus and opened up options of dealing with him, but it had also set her back a few days of recuperation.

But finally, Elsa could speak… for the most part. Her voice was still terribly hoarse but it didn't hurt nearly as badly, and Anna often joked that she sounded like the fisherman's wives that smoked all day. Sometimes her voice would still break but as long as she kept the volume low and rested it properly, it wasn't an issue. Currently, she was standing at the foot of the steps that led up to the throne with Anna and Crixus-Kristoff was unfortunately away on business again. The Queen was dressed regally in her charcoal gray skirt and tunic with her gold and midnight black bodice. A silk sash crossed her chest in a shimmering green and purple, clasped at her left hip with Arendelle's crest. To top off her ensemble was the glittering crown and the finest cape of ice she had ever crafted, her heavy platinum braid falling over her left shoulder. Anna was resplendent in a gown of greens and golds and creams, just as elegant and important as her sister. Her own, though somewhat smaller, tiara of ruby and gold was nestled into her strawberry blonde hair she had tamed into an elaborate plait. And lastly was the clean-cut Crixus, almost shining in his freshly cleaned armor and gleaming boots. The day was cooler in the brisk October, so he had donned his nice olive green breeches that he had worn all those months ago to the Summer Solstice celebration. He had stayed almost every single waking moment with the monarch, keeping watch over her and practically driving her insane in more ways than one whether he realized it or not.

On the other hand, while the sisters switched jobs, they were able to spend more time together to make sure the Queen was on top of everything-which meant that they had the time to work out their differences. They had taken the chance and often talked long into the night about their circumstances and _finally_ were able to explain to each other how the entire ordeal about someone trying to murder Elsa affected them and their decisions. Anna was able to understand the ramifications of _if_ the attacks proved successful and how they would affect her and subsequently her rule. In return, Elsa could get an idea of how _not_ sharing the information she knew could cause stress to her sister. It was an extremely difficult topic to dwell on, but it had to be done. Fortunately, they had gotten through it and now they were back to rebuilding what had been torn down.

The Queen was greeting well wishers, both foreign diplomats and Arendelle's citizens were ecstatic to see that she was in good health. She and Anna had just bid a pair of fishermen farewell when three visiting Spanish diplomats approached. The men of the group were two of the most dashing Spaniards the royal women had ever seen, tall and trim figures dressed in beautiful navy coats with bright crimson cuffs and gleaming double-breasted brass buttons. Form-fitting black breeches disappeared into polished leather boots at the knee and pristinely white cravats billowed gently under their chins and high necks of their equally pristine shirts. An assortment of medallions and medals adorned their left breast and gold braided epaulets capped their broad shoulders. In between them was a small and slender woman, even shorter than Elsa and Anna. _Seniora_ Ana Sofia was an extremely intelligent and sharp-tongued woman of thirty-one, her wit and dry humor proceeding her reputation for solid business deals and flirtatious encounters. Elsa had known the woman since she had took the throne and the two women enjoyed bantering with one another. Back when the Queen was still a single woman, Ana Sofia had learned about the blonde's close _friendship_ with one of her chambermaids. This piece of knowledge she chose not to exploit, but to start a constant game between the two of them to see who would become flustered first. Elsa played along, finding a kindred spirit in the tiny, fiery woman who just happened to be playing hardball that evening. The Spanish woman wore a beautifully crafted gown of navy and crimson, a gold sash pulling across her surprisingly generous bust. The neckline was low and seductive, almost indecent in style with how much tanned skin was exposed.

"_Reina_ Elsa, how lovely to see you well." The petite woman gushed in her lilting accent, extending both of her slender hands and clasping the young monarch's gloved hands warmly.

"_Gracias, Seniora_ Ana Sofia. I am so glad you could come to Arendelle." Elsa spoke lowly, her voice rasping from the effort.

"Oh my dear! Your voice! It sounds so painful, no? I have been hearing that your bodyguard defended you valiantly. Is this him?" The almost comically short woman peeked around the ruler's shoulder and eyed the stoic Gaul.

"Yes, this is Crixus."

"Oh he is a handsome fellow." Ana Sofia turned her gaze back to the mildly amused Queen and let the younger woman have her hands back. A sly smile quirked at the elegant Spaniard's full lips and she slipped into _Catalan._

"_He is a most handsome fellow indeed, your Majesty. I do so hope you are not letting him go to waste…"_

Elsa couldn't help the faint blush that dusted her cheekbones and cleared her throat lowly. She knew that while neither Anna nor Crixus understood what they were saying, they could definitely deduce what was going on by the tones of their voices.

"_Unfortunately, I am sorry to admit he recently lost his wife less than a year ago. I wouldn't dare intrude upon his mourning."_

"_Oh… such a shame, poor man. But… If he is unavailable, perhaps we should speak on other terms for our countries? Behind closed doors, of course. Unless I could convince your Protector to join us? He may be mourning but he is still a man."_

This time, a full blush raced across Elsa's face at the intimate suggestion and the subtle forwardness of the ambassador's body language. The blonde quickly averted her eyes to her hands to keep them from straying to places indecent of court, biting her lips to deter her tongue from saying something she might regret later. Ana Sofia stepped dangerously close to the monarch, leaning in to whisper in the Queen's ear but refusing to touch her.

"_I can think of four different… I will call them dancing forms, off the top of my head that require three people. I know many others that work with just two and I know that you are rather talented_." The Spaniard leaned even closer and whispered a few phrases that made the Queen's breath catch in her throat.

"_For the love of God, Sofia, we are in my Throne room."_ Elsa muttered, trying her best not to shiver at the feeling of her hot, sweet breath washing over her ear and swallowed audibly.

"_But that makes it more exciting, no? That we talk of these indecencies amidst the crowds."_

A musical laugh rang out as the triumphant little woman took a step back into a more respectable distance. Her dark eyes danced with mirth and she swept a lock of ebony hair off her forehead.

"Oh, _Reina_ Elsa… you are just too fun to tease. I believe I win this round."

"I'll be better prepared for our next meeting, _Seniora_ Ana Sofia. So stay on your toes, and thank you for attending today."

"Of course, your Majesty. Again, I am very glad to find you well. Until then!"

The three Spaniards bowed and curtsied in respect before following the rest of the retreating crowds out through the main concourse. The three of them watched the small triad disappear, Anna snickering when she caught where the Queen's gaze was lingering discretely.

"Do I need to set up a private meeting for you? I have no problem arranging that." Anna teased with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, leaving Crixus slightly out of the loop.

"Domina?"

Elsa sighed heavily and rolled her eyes to the ceiling in exasperation. "'Really? Right now you say something like that? _Really,_ Anna?"

Crixus continued to watch their banter with curiosity, his confusion finally getting the better of him. "I do not understand…"

"Your Domina here doesn't have a preference for company behind closed doors."

"_Anna._"

"Wait… You mean you… haven't told him…?"

Anna's only response was a blushing glare from her sister, so she wisely retreated and called back that she would see them at the evening meal. Crixus watched the Princess practically _run away_ and got hung up on the red head's very last comment.

"_Domina…"_

Elsa sighed heavily and grimaced, bracing for the uncomfortable question she had prayed she'd never have to answer. "_Yes, Crixus?"_

"…_if you vie for the company of both men and women, it is nothing to be ashamed of. I know this is not my time, but it was very common for people to be open about their preferences."_

Elsa turned and looked at him cautiously, her arms crossing across her chest. "_It does not bother you."_

"_Should it bother me?"_ He asked, genuinely confused at her statement, his brow wrinkling.

"_I… no. Thank you… for being so open to how I am. But it is looked down upon now and can mean an unfortunate end for some. For a woman and a woman… or a man and a man to take to their beds is considered taboo and unclean in the eyes of the Christian God… Though I don't agree with that…"_ She muttered her last thought darkly.

"_We cannot help how and who we love, Domina. It is just who we are. Though knowing that now, perhaps I might have lingered a bit longer when breathing life back into your lungs."_ He teased cheekily, and thought for sure the Queen was going to pass out from all the blood rushing to her face.

"_You mean you..."_ She trailed off faintly, her eyes gravitating towards his grinning mouth. Regret briefly surged through her when she realized she had been nearly unconscious and the faint feeling of his mouth on hers _hadn't_ been a dream… and that she hadn't been in full control of her faculties to enjoy it.

"_I… Um… thank you for saving my life yet again that night… I had no idea people of your time were educated in THAT type of life saving measure…"_

"_Domina, you weren't breathing and I had to do something or you would be lost…"_

"_But with your lips?!"_

The Queen almost screeched but reined it in at the last moment until it was more of a strangled exclamation. She bit her lips and threw her face to the ceiling, frost beginning to creep out onto her long sleeves. Equally parts amused and confused, the Gaul's dark gaze was drawn to the flustered woman's sleeves, his eyes trained on the pretty fractals of frost springing up in spirals. He watched the ice creep across the fabric for just a moment before taking a step forward.

_"You. Weren't. Breathing."_ He reiterated, a bit stronger this time in an attempt to get the point across.

Crixus took her cool hand from where it clasped her elbow and pressed her palm flat to her chest, laying it upon her heart. Her breath caught in her throat a second time that day when his rough palm pressed into the back of her hand, his long fingers slotting in between hers and pressing into the fabric of her tunic. The Gaul's fingers were so long that the fingertips of his ring and middle finger pressed into her fair skin just at the scoop neck of her tunic. Under her clothing, _Methuselah_ pulsed warmly for a moment against her sternum, the red-gold energy glowing incandescently for just a moment. Elsa briefly registered the change, but the intoxicating presence of the Gaul was much stronger.

_"Life is sacred, your life even MORE so. You would have left your family, your household staff, your people if I had not done so."_

His eyes finally locked with hers and he pressed his mouth into a firm line, waiting on her to realize that this time he was right. Crixus could see a whirlpool of thoughts and emotions swirling behind her icy blue eyes and couldn't help but let his mouth quirk into a smile. The Queen finally nodded curtly and the Gaul withdrew from her personal space, and watched her re-cross her arms, the frost crawling at a faster pace across her sleeves. He watched it curiously, the tiny little crystals growing in the prettiest mathematical patterns he had ever seen. Crixus knew that her powers reacted to her different moods, but he had never seen the frost on her sleeves so eloquently formed before. He had only seen the ugliness when she was stressed or angry. But now that it was so pretty…

His mind screeched to a halt.

It was _pretty_.

That means that she really _liked_ something. The frost started growing right when he had mentioned breathing for her, which required him to place his mouth upon hers. Which meant she _liked_ the idea of him putting his mouth on hers. Which meant…

"_Jupiter's cock…"_

His muttered curse brought her attention back to him and frowned when she realized he was staring at her. She stared back for a moment at his slack-jawed expression before she realized just _where_ he was looking. Elsa looked down and all the blood drained from her face when she realized what his exclamation meant.

_He KNEW._

"Shit. Shit shit_ shit shit SHIT."_ Elsa hissed to her self, frantically brushing the guilty desire-revealing ice away as she began to hastily retreat back into the Keep.

"_D-Domina?"_

"_That will be all, Crixus. Thank you."_

Her tart dismissal wasn't what he expected, but then again he _had_ just unwittingly discovered another facet of her character and how he came into play. Crixus followed after her for a few steps then stopped abruptly when it finally hit home.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle had a bit of a crush on her Gladiator.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you, those of you who messaged me. Your words and prayers of comfort mean more than you could ever know. I won't list names, but you know who you are. This chapter is for you guys and my lovely beta for keeping me upbeat and motivated through my grief.**

_**Hodhr**_** is a blind god in Norse Mythology, known as a god of winter. **_**Svalinn**_** is a legendary shield that stands before the sun, one of the guards in Norse Mythology. Building on our brief lesson, a **_**Draugr (Draugar or Draug)**_** are undead creatures or revenants. They normally guard their tombs or treasures, and often have powers pertaining to whether they were a land or sea Draugr. I **_**could**_** go on but I'll let you guys look it up if you want to know more. Or go play Skyrim at night, my beta and I do that and end up screaming like little bitches because they pop out of nowhere in dungeons and ruins.**

Intruders

The cool month of October chilled into November with frigid frost and early snow flurries. The harvest season wound to a close without a hitch, and Arendelle stayed right on track with its quantities and even had a small amount left to spare for their own storehouses. The herds were out to pasture for the winter and the fishing boats had been prepped for the oncoming freezes and ice floes. Having everything squared away cut back a large amount of the Queen's paper work; however, that didn't mean she was lacking in things to do. It still took a lot of time and effort to run a kingdom and the petty complaints were never in short supply. Elsa had also immersed herself in her training with Crixus, the attack on her in her bedchambers a few months ago scaring her into action and the need to be able to defend herself better than she was currently able. Her skill had improved greatly once she had a better grasp on how to work with _Methuselah_ and not accidentally destroy all of her training blades with her powers. The stone would curb her powers from her right hand back into her body, effectively creating a harmless loop and preventing the blade from chilling and becoming brittle. Of course this also made Crixus happy, because now he didn't have to worry about someone unintentionally getting injured from of a frozen sword with a high potential to shatter. That particular lack of a problem though had also lead him to push her to longer and more rigorous training sessions.

They were finally winding down after a long day, the Gaul having put the Queen through the wringer that afternoon. Elsa swore she could feel her muscles in her entire body turning into jelly, and a small sliver of annoyance niggling at her mind towards Crixus for how hard he was on her today. At the moment, he was lounging on the couch adjacent to the hearth while she finished up some kind of nearly endless paperwork, and she _really_ had to hold back her childish urge to hurl a wet slush ball at his face. She had only done that once after a frustrating sparring session the week prior; and heaven help her, the man picked her up and dumped her in the horse's watering trough without second thought to her status. The Gaul must have felt her mildly withering gaze, because he looked up curiously from his book about modern battle tactics.

"Domina?"

"Nothing."

She turned back to her work, re-crossing her legs under her desk. Tonight she was wearing one of her more comforting gowns of ice, sans gauzy train and high icy heels. Elsa had opted for her favorite pair of white leather flats that she tended to wear just around her room, well broken in and molded to the shape of her feet. She waggled her foot absentmindedly, ignoring the man on her couch as he continued to squint at her warily. He _knew_ what a simple 'nothing' meant. It didn't mean 'nothing', it meant that he had pissed her off and he didn't know how he had done so. He grumbled to himself and bookmarked his spot, starting to really get tired of the way the ruler had been acting towards him since he had put two-and-two together about how she felt about him. While the Queen hadn't made any kind of acknowledgment of her feelings, now that he _knew_ it was like he could understand why she acted the way she did. Elsa had also pushed him back at arms-length again in an attempt to remain professional and focused on the bigger picture. Unfortunately for him, that meant that he wasn't able to really talk to her as a friend anymore… something that he was intent on fixing. He _missed_ his friend, even if she felt more than that. Crixus knew it was cruel and selfish, but he had been raised in a world that was far harsher than hers where you had to fight and take what you wanted and needed. Nearly two months of this snippy behavior was enough for the Gaul. It was time to clear the air.

"Nothing is not '_nothing'_, Domina." He muttered, swinging his legs down and resting his bare feet on the floor. Crixus immediately set about pulling his heavy boots on, lacing them up and adjusting the cuffs of his navy breeches over the tops.

"Well it is tonight." She retorted tartly, organizing and setting a stack of documents to the side.

"_Nothing_ has been _something_ since I discovered you harbor feelings for me."

Elsa blatantly ignored that last comment, completely unwilling to touch that can of worms the Gaul was determined to open. Her quill pen scratched away, filling the uncomfortable silence that settled heavily on their heads. Crixus frowned deeply at her stubbornness, wondering why women had to be so gods be damned _difficult_.

"Domina."

"_No_, Crixus."

"_YES!_"

Elsa looked up abruptly from her work, taken aback by the man's frustrated outburst. The last time he had raised his voice towards her like that, he had called her a witch.

"I beg your _pardon._"

"You cannot just sweep this aside, Domina."

"I can, and I _will_. Now _drop it._"

It was Crixus's turn to stare in surprise, not expecting the venomous tone. They fell quiet again and Elsa huffed an upset sigh before returning to her task. He maybe gave her half a minute before interrupting her again, this time in Latin in an attempt to show her that he realized it was a sensitive subject he knew he was broaching. He thought maybe the fact that he was speaking in a language very few of the Keep's staff were educated in would persuade her.

"_Why?"_

Elsa groaned in frustration and rubbed at her face with her hands, knowing that he wasn't going to give up. She massaged her temples and forehead for a moment, careful not to make a mess of the kohl around her eyes. So Elsa reluctantly deposited the quill pen in her ink well and slouched back into her seat. She gazed at him through the dim light for a good long minute, wishing that he would just leave her alone on this.

"_Why what, exactly?"_

"_Why are you doing this to yourself? Have these feelings and deny action?"_

Elsa looked at him sadly. "_Because you still mourn for Naevia, and I will not try to take her place. I cannot be the woman to slight her… and don't you DARE say anything ridiculous like 'but you are the Domina, I will do what you command'. I won't have it. You are not my slave, and you are not my plaything."_

Crixus could only open and close his mouth a few times, unable to immediately think of a response. He _knew_ that she was right… but for her to openly allude to the fact that she did in fact feel something _more_ than the friendship he felt? It brought him back to the cellar of the _Ludus_ and the beginning weeks of his courtship to Naevia. How she had rebuffed him at first and how he had felt hollow at her reluctance and refusal. Guilt gnawed at his stomach when he realized that he knew how she was feeling and that he must be hurting her with his presence… That she didn't have the luxury of taking the liberty to act as he had. It also didn't help that the Queen had an entire kingdom to run, and he deduced that she was putting that before her personal feelings as well.

"_Apologies, Domina. I will leave your service if that will make you more comfortable."_

"_Wha-No! No, Crixus, that won't be necessary. I am a grown woman, I can take care of myself."_

"_But… it isn't… it is not healthy for you to do that… Even… Even if I can't…"_ Crixus trailed off weakly when he couldn't find a nice way to say it.

"_Even if you can't think of loving another woman."_

It hurt. It hurt for her to say it, and it hurt for him to hear it.

"_Domina-"_

"_I understand."_ She sat up and rose from her seat, only to brace her hands on the top of her desk.

"_But-"_

"_Crixus. I understand. There is no need for you to try and explain the emptiness in your heart."_ Her voice cracked unsteadily on the end of her sentence, and the Gaul knew that she was killing a little bit of herself just so he could heal.

"_How can you be so selfless?"_

Elsa carefully sat back down, not trusting the strength of her legs with the raw emotion she was struggling to hold back. She wanted to cry and scream and throw herself into his arms. She knew he would catch her. She knew that she had the power to make him do anything she wanted him to do… But Elsa wouldn't let herself do that. She _couldn't_ let herself do that.

"_I've had enough years of selfishness to last me more than a lifetime."_

Her nearly whispered confession almost didn't reach the Gaul's ears over the crackling of the fire in the hearth. His heart ached that he couldn't be there for her the way she wanted him to be, and it ached because his own selfishness wished that she were Naevia. He _was_ still a man with very natural urges and needs, some particular ones that had been neglected since March. All he could do was nod mutely and accept her choice to continue to distance herself from him. A few moments of stressed silence stretched between them when they couldn't find anything else to say, and their guilt kept their eyes from meeting across the dim room. They didn't have long to wait though; their conversation was ended without their consent.

An odd, fumbling knock echoed through the door and the latch was lifted before the person had barely finished knocking, almost as if they had changed their mind halfway through. Crixus immediately rose to his feet and placed himself in between the Queen and the door, his Damascus gladius loosened in its scabbard. Even if they were struggling at a personal level, the Gaul was still resolved to do his job. The door swung open abruptly and Anna spilled into the room, but something wasn't right with the way she was hanging onto the door handle. Elsa rose clumsily from her seat and gaped at the huffing Princess, dread curdling icily in her belly against the guilt that still tugged at her heart. The young woman was shaking badly, her pale face drawn and nearly drained of color as she clutched tightly at her left side just above her hip. She opened her mouth to speak but only a stuttering whimper came out before she crashed to her knees and slumped to her side.

"_ANNA!"_

Elsa stumbled around the side of her desk and rushed to her sister's side while Crixus stepped past them and drew his sword to check the corridor. The Queen fell heavily to her knees and gently rolled the weak red head over, gasping fearfully when she noticed the side that the younger woman had had her hand plastered to was oozing blood. The blonde carefully pried Anna's hand away and inspected the wound, finding that she had been cleanly and completely stabbed through. A cold sweat fueled by fear broke out on her brow as she pressed her palms tightly to the punctures and barely registered Crixus returning. The Princess's head lolled to the side weakly and the Queen's stomach plummeted.

"No, no _no no_… _Anna_… Anna, I need you to stay awake. Please, _please_ stay awake."

A slender hand grabbed at her forearm and Elsa blanched when she felt how cold it was through her icy sleeve. The blonde looked down and locked her gaze with Anna's dazed and terrified blue eyes, tears tracking out of the corners of her eyes and disappearing into her strawberry blonde hair. The Gaul pressed a blanket from the chest next to the fire into Elsa's hands, but left enough leeway for her to pull her hands out from under the fabric. The Princess whimpered quietly in pain when the man's strong hands clamped the blanket down onto her side. Elsa swallowed back hot tears and grasped at her temples as she rocked back onto her haunches, Anna's crimson blood vividly staining her fair skin and platinum hair. The Queen stared at the darkening blanket, her fear paralyzing her and making her lose control of her powers. Her breathing became difficult as her eyes locked in on where the blood was beginning to stain the blanket Her blood roared in her ears like a deafening typhoon. Ice crackled on almost every available surface and snow began to fall in a swirling vortex around them as the temperature dropped dramatically.

"_DOMINA!"_

Crixus's shout snapped her out of her downward spiral, and she realized he must have tried to call her name a few times. Still clutching at her head, the panicked ruler turned her attention to the grave man and reeled her powers back in with an almost painful struggle.

"_She needs the Medicus. The wound isn't a fatal one. Not yet."_

A tiny kernel of relief planted itself in the center of her chest and she nodded resolutely, swallowing hard in an attempt to reign in the bitter fear that was very quickly turning into anger. Elsa removed her trembling hands from her head and unsteadily rose to her feet with the help of Crixus's shoulder. She was able to take a somewhat calming breath and let her powers spill out of her commanding hands and create five terrifying golems of ice and snow. The Queen had pulled upon the fear and anger and guilt swirling around in her chest and was a bit startled with how the creatures had formed. They towered above her at close to ten feet tall, thin and broad shouldered with long, sharp and craggy limbs. Thick plates of spiked ice shielded their extremities and crowns of jagged icicles sprouted from their domed heads. Cruel icy swords and battleaxes with edges sharper than a razor materialized in their enormous taloned hands, flashing dully in the low light. When they creaked and cracked to life, a bright eerie blue light glowed from circular empty sockets in gaunt angular faces. Air whistled through shark-like teeth as they pulled themselves to attention before their creator.

"_Creator."_ The one in the middle spoke, its voice like wind in the pines. The show of personality startled Elsa, having only been around Olaf and Marshmallow for the longest time. There would hopefully be time later to contemplate on that, but not now.

"There are intruders in our home. Two of you stand guard outside this room, two of you go find Claudius in the Infirmary and bring him to me. And you," She looked directly at the one who had spoken. "You stay at my side. Now go. Quickly."

The five golems snapped a quick salute and sprang to their tasks, their soft snowy joints crunching quietly underneath clinking plates of ice. As soon as they had turned to go, Elsa knelt back down and pulled Anna's head into her lap. She grimaced when she accidentally smeared blood on her sister's sweaty forehead when she brushed the damp bangs back. Elsa pressed her trembling fingers into the Princess's throat and found her pulse, slightly erratic but still steady.

"Anna? Anna, can you hear me?"

The red head squinted up and met her sister's gaze, but her eyes slipped past her and landed on the terrifying golem standing over them. The Princess and the golem stared at each other in silence, the creature shifting its weight and adjusting the icy sword and shield it carried. It cocked its head to the side and made an interesting sound that sounded like a purring breeze, like it was curious.

"_Hodhr…?"_

Elsa quickly realized that Anna thought she was dying, that she was probably thinking she was hallucinating and beginning to see their gods. The Queen shook her head and her sister glanced back for just a moment before staring up at the silent golem.

"Anna, I made him. But that's not important right now. Claudius will be here soon and he'll get you patched up. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I… was coming to find you, I don't remember why…" She croaked, swallowing thickly and glancing back to her sister for a moment.

"And? What happened? What _happened_ to you, Anna?"

"And then there was a man in the hall. And… and he stabbed me. He _stabbed_ me, Elsa! Oh _gods_ he tried to kill me. But I ran… is he here?!" Panic crept into her weak tone and her eyes grew almost comically wide.

"No, he isn't here. It's okay, you're safe now." The blonde lied through her teeth, forcing a sick imitation of a smile onto her face. "Anna? Can you tell me about this man?"

"You're bleeding…" She mumbled, her glazed eyes trying to focus on the drying blood the Queen had accidentally rubbed off of her hands and onto her head.

"I… don't worry about me, right now I need you to tell me about the man who attacked you." Elsa didn't have the heart to tell her that it wasn't hers.

"But-"

"Anna _please_. Tell me about this man." Elsa demanded, feeling horrible that she had to bully her sister into focusing.

"He… was dressed in black."

Elsa waited for Anna to continue, but the Princess was looking back up at the silent golem in wonder. The Queen chafed her sister's shoulder gently to try and get her attention again, but the red head was officially out of it. Somewhere deep inside the castle, a dull boom shook the foundations and the alarm sirens wailed to life.

"_She has lost much blood, Domina."_

"…_I know… Can we move her?"_

"_It will hurt her, but I will do so. Where should I take her?"_

"_Um… fire. Move her next to the fire. We need to keep her warm."_

The Gaul nodded curtly and took a quick moment to knot the blanket as tightly as he could around the Princess's middle. The injured woman cried out weakly in pain and Elsa murmured soothing words to her, watching the Gladiator carefully gather her in his arms and lift her from the floor. The Queen scrambled out of his way, following nearly on his booted heels as he carried the whimpering Anna to the hearth. The golem followed behind her, its feet thumping into the floor so heavily that Elsa could feel the reverberations through her joints. The blonde grabbed a few pillows and a second blanket off the low couch that the Gaul favored, propping up Anna's head and feet while Crixus settled her as close to the fire as he safely could.

"There, nice and warm." Elsa muttered, tucking the heavy blanket in around the shivering Princess.

Finally, the two golems returned with a visibly shaken Claudius and two maids. The man carried a bulging pack slung over his back and had obviously been in his bed, if the breeches and coat pulled on over his nightclothes were any indication. Elsa rose quickly to her feet and the man immediately rushed over, his pack thumping to the floor heavily. The two golems that had escorted the Surgeon and the maids joined their brethren in the hall without having to be told, much to Elsa's relief.

"_Oh dear_… okay Anna, let's see what we've got here…"

The Queen stepped back and let the Keep's Surgeon and Doctor set to work, her worry and guilt quickly becoming overrun by her boiling anger that someone had the gall to come into _her_ house and attack _her_ sister. A low growl rumbled from her chest and with a few vicious swipes of her hands, ten more of the terrifying icemen grew before her and crowded the room. They shifted and clinked quietly, waiting for orders from their creator. Their inhuman breathing hissing quietly through their maws made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Go out into the castle and search for the man who injured my sister. You know whom to keep safe and whom to either kill or bring to me."

Her clipped voice was cool and fiery at the same time, spurning her creatures quickly into their tasks as they moved silently from the room. Crixus's body heat appeared at her side, and she turned and peered up at him through the dim light of the fire.

"_Crixus, I know you probably think I am being irrational and possibly unstable, but I need to go out and secure my home."_

"_I do not think that of you, Domina, despite our numerous differences… This is my home now too, and I would protect it at your side."_

Pride and what felt suspiciously like satisfaction swelled in her breast as she nodded curtly and strode back to the chest in the far corner of her office. Elsa pried the lid up and let it thump back onto the wall. Lying on top of folded blankets and stacked documents was her newly forged sword. Crixus stepped up to her side again and watched her pull the gleaming blade from its scabbard with a gentle tug, the steel whispering quietly against the leather. The material wrapped around the hilt was soft and smooth against her palm, the whole narrow blade a comfortably balanced weight that felt like an extension of her arm. For the briefest moment, _Methuselah_ pulsed against the bare skin of her sternum and a soothing wave of calm washed through her. The Queen adjusted her grip and jumped a little when the Gaul rested his hand on her shoulder.

"_Just as if we were training. But you cannot slip this time."_

The Queen nodded curtly and inhaled deeply through her nose, the heat of her protector's hand a comforting presence. His hand slipped from her shoulder and they moved back towards Claudius and Anna. Elsa stood a decent distance away and watched the older man work for a moment. He had cut her sister's bodice off and had shifted her clothing to get to the stab wound. The Princess had finally passed out, and _thank_ the gods she had because the man currently had his fingers _inside_ the entry of the wound. The blonde didn't know _what_ he was doing, but she was glad that he was there. She sighed heavily and turned just enough to the Gladiator so she could talk to him.

"_People get hurt just because of who I am, Crixus. Another reason why I choose to stay alone."_

The man could only nod in acceptance, wishing that she didn't think so lowly of herself. They stood there and watched for just a moment longer, deciding it was probably time to go when one of the maids rested one of the iron fireplace pokers in the embers. Elsa took a step forward to ask what was going on, but when Claudius didn't look up from his task, the Queen decided against interruption. She gestured to the remaining golem and the three of them retreated to the door. Just as she stepped out into the hall two soldiers thundered around the corner, four men dressed in black close on their heels. Rage broiled in her chest when she was able to make out that the four intruders had already put their weapons to use. A snarl ripped itself from her chest and she strode forward, the finest needles of ice materializing in a deadly cloud above her shoulders and head.

"_DOWN!_"

The two breathless guards immediately heeded her barked warning just as she look a leaping step forward and threw her left hand forward with a cry, the multitude of projectiles screaming down the corridor and nearly ripping the assailants to shreds. The two soldiers sprawled on the carpeted floor in shock, gasping for breath and staring dumbly as their Queen strode past in a vengeful mood. They scrambled out of the way of the pursuing Gaul and gaped even wider when the golem of ice and snow strode steadily past. One of the men whispered to the other, his murmur barely caught by the Queen.

"_She made a Draugr…"_

Elsa spun back on her heel and pointed to her office that she had just come from, snapping at the two men still sprawled on the floor. "Get in there and guard the Princess, or so help me I will freeze off the body part you love most."

The men cowed at her tone and immediately scrambled to their feet, stuttering apologies as they tripped over each other to heed her orders. The Queen whirled back on her heel and continued on down the corridor, their feet squishing down into the soaked carpet as they passed the shredded corpses of the attackers. Crixus could feel the energy and adrenaline thrumming through the slender woman just ahead of him. The uncertainty and the anger and the fear in the air were thick on his tongue and he swore he could hear the rumble of the Roman Legions in the distance as the Keep rocked again with a second deep explosion. The ruler growled lowly in her chest and rounded the corner, shouting about idiots blowing holes in her home. The Gaul wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the curses she was spitting in both Latin and _Bokmål. _It was not a side of her he was used to seeing at all.

Elsa burst into the Throne room, quickly taking in the damages and who exactly was lying on the floor in an ever-growing pool of red. Her mood grew impossibly worse and she had to fight to keep from freezing the entire region, the Gaul only alerted to her attitude as the temperature dropped dangerously low. He grit his teeth and strode on, thankful that he at least had his breeches and boots to fight the cold, but wished he had grabbed the heavy shoulder wrap back on the couch in her office. The ruby red blood on the polished marble floor froze and became dangerously slick under their feet, but the Queen and her monstrous _Draugr_ moved across it so gracefully the Gaul was jealous. He slipped and slid after them unsteadily, but was able to stay upright with only minor arm-windmilling. The hall was a disaster. Tables and chairs were broken or overturned, tapestries had been set alight and burned and smoldered on the walls. The coppery stench of blood lay heavy on the smoky air, almost hiding the nauseatingly sweet and charcoal smell of burned human flesh. There were so many corpses tangled together, Crixus thought he was back in the port city of _Diotimos_. A clash of sour anger and lonely longing for his friends long dead spurned him on, the rapidly growing anxiety of being left alone again fed into the need to protect the enraged Queen just a few feet ahead of him.

"Wait…" Elsa slid to a stop, almost making Crixus run into the back of her. "Where the hell is Kristoff?"

"I… do not know." He answered evenly, carefully putting some space back in between them.

"_Jupiter's COCK, why can't I go a few months with all hell breaking loose?!"_

The Queen continued to mutter under her breath as she stalked away, the silent and monstrous _Draugr_ following in her wake. Crixus stood rooted to the spot, his body and mind torn in two different directions as confusion momentarily took hold of him. Hearing his own curse tumble from her lips made a knot of heady attraction fall into his belly, but almost made him laugh at the same time. It was not a profanity found in her culture and seemed out of place for her to be saying it, but it had just come to her so _naturally_. He hadn't realized he was staring at her and that his gaze had wandered a little lower than necessary until she snapped her fingers at him. The Gaul jumped and blinked owlishly, only to stifle an embarrassed blush when he noticed her brow arched in an expression that clearly said for him to get it in gear or she'd leave him behind. The man cleared his throat awkwardly and stumbled across the icy marble, taking extra care to keep his eyes glued to more appropriate things… like his boots. If they pulled through this ordeal in one piece, Crixus made a mental note to commend her for conducting herself with such control. He could read in her body that she wanted to run. To take her sister and get as far away as she possibly could… but her responsibility to Arendelle and her people anchored her.

When he reached the irate woman, she muttered something about _men_ and strode on towards the huge doors that led out into the main courtyard. At that comment he _did_ roll his eyes behind her back and bit back his own retort. Their uncomfortable talk earlier had really thrown her into a sassy mood, and the Gaul had just about had it with her snippiness that night. The blonde was all over the place and Crixus just wanted to toss her into the fjord. The Queen motioned towards the heavy doors and her creature of ice and snow threw them wide, immediately falling into a defensive crouch and waiting for further orders. The deafening sounds of men and horses crying out in pain and panic hit them like a wall, the jarring clang of metal on metal ringing in their ears as a full-fledged battle raged in the large courtyard. Men and women of the keep lay dead or dying on the snowy cobblestone, their blood darkening the stark white they rested on. Three of the statuesque creatures were slowly advancing though the dwindling numbers of the Keep's guard, but when they heard the call of their brother at the top of the stairs, they circled back and formed a wall with their shields in front of the Queen and the Gaul. A cry rang out in a foreign tongue for the intruders to hold, and the sounds of fighting petered out.

From near the main gate a small band of men dressed in drab blacks and grays stepped forward, barely visible in the dim light of the torches in the courtyard. In between two of them, a beaten and bloodied Kristoff stumbled along. He was still resisting them, even with his wrists tightly bound in front of him. A swell of rage erupted in Elsa's chest and the edges of her vision turned as red as the snow. One of the assassins kicked the Mountain Man forward and then in the back of his knees, forcing him to crash to the ground with a pain-filled grunt. The man whipped around his vicious looking dagger and pressed it into Kristoff's throat, the steel glinting in the moonlight. Crixus tried to stop her, but she slipped out of his grasp and through her golems like water. He stumbled after her down the steps, his eyes frantically counting the number of enemies still standing in the vast courtyard.

"Queen Elsa! Forfeit your life to us now and we will spare th-"

A jagged stalagmite of cloudy, pink-tinged ice sprang from between the man's feet and impaled him from navel to nostril with a sharp gesture from the advancing ruler. The mountain man scrambled away and snatched up a bloodied sword from the limp grasp of a dead intruder. A roar of fury rang out from the impaled man's comrades, but the Queen's yell was louder.

"You come into_ my _home for _my_ head, and then kill my subjects and harm my siblings, and you _EXPECT _me to just lay down and_ DIE?!"_

What came next was chaos in its basest form. The icy golems charged into the fray and the men were upon the ruler and her brother and protector in seconds. The three of them wove tightly in and out of each other's stances, striking while the other blocked and shouting warnings when they were needed. Adrenaline thundered through Elsa's veins and everything seemed to fall into focus before her. _Methuselah_ burned against her sternum and she could feel the ebb and flow of her powers curbing back into her body in her sword arm. They were then projected two-fold in both power and precision from her left. She didn't think about how the resistance on her blade or the warmth of the blood on her fist was a result of her taking a man's life. If she did, Elsa was terrified that she would freeze and become a useless weight to Kristoff and Crixus. So she fought on, thankful for the slit in her skirt that gave her almost as much mobility as her training trousers. At one point, Crixus slipped his thick arm around her waist and bodily swung her out of harm's way. It made her heart jump into her throat and her stomach flop… and had the circumstances been different, she would have cried out in frustration when he let her go.

Elsa's attention was abruptly drawn to a small, round object clattering to a rolling stop just a few feet away. She stared dumbly at it for a brief moment, but then she heard the quiet hissing fizzle of a lit fuse. Panic lanced through her chest when she realized what it was and it took every ounce of her concentration to erect a wall of ice between them and the explosive. But the Queen was just a bit too late, a deafening _pop_ and a blinding flash of fiery white blowing through the still-forming barrier and into the three of them. The oxygen burned up in the air around them and they were brutally propelled back from the force of the blast. Elsa landed hard, her head cracking against the stone. Her vision and breath were robbed from her and a high-pitched ringing sang through her ears as she tried to suck in a breath through stunned lungs. Muffled yells and clanging steel helped the Queen focus and force air into her body, the sulfurous smell of her singed hair clinging to her nostrils.

A leather booted foot thumped down in front of her nose, and it took her a moment to realize it was Crixus's. She tried to rise, but the pain in her head and chest kept her arms from supporting her weight. Her hands sank into the mess of snow and dirt and blood, slipping when she couldn't find purchase. Her sword was nowhere to be seen, and her dress had been torn away from her arms and chest from the blast, the snow chilling the front of her boned corset. The comforting warmth of _Methuselah_ was also absent and the noticeable emptiness made her feel hollow. Throbbing pain ached through her head and she grimaced, pressing her forehead into the muck and somehow rolling onto her back. The area around her right eye stung fiercely and she lolled her head to the left to try and see what was going on. A large, white form was crawling towards her, and she squinted through the foggy haze in her brain to see what it was. Elsa wiped clumsily at her eyes and realized the stinging around her eye was a deep radial cut when her hand came away red.

Cool air washed over her heated face and Elsa looked up dumbly, the ghastly face of the first _Draugr_ coming sharply into focus. It breathed evenly and eased itself over her, shielding her from the fray with its broad back. The Queen looked down at her feet and realized that the golem had lost its legs, melted away in the explosion that she had been caught in. Even horribly crippled, her nameless creation was still fighting to do its job. She hooked her bloodied fingers weakly into the neck opening of its icy armor and tried to ease herself up to no avail. Her vision spun and the hissing speech of the golem urged her to lie back, it's face swiveling about as it watched the battle around them. Elsa could hear Crixus bellowing nearby and Kristoff sprinted past in a flurry of blues and greens. She vaguely reasoned that they must not have hit their heads when they fell, much to her unwarranted shame. She wanted-_needed _ to get up and fight.

"_Svalinn… _let me up_…"_ She rasped, barely able to hear her own voice. The golem looked at her curiously, registering that she had assigned it a name.

"No, Creator."

Elsa frowned and stared up at the _Draugr_, fighting a wave of dizziness. "Let… me _up._"

"The ice man told me to shield you." _Svalinn's_ response was almost inaudible with its whispering tone.

"The ice man?" Elsa flinched away when the golem's long arm lashed out and batted away an attacker, watching blankly as he crunched to the ground thirty yards away.

"Crixus."

Elsa's glassy eyes locked back onto the golem's upturned face in disbelief, struggling against the creeping black in the edges of her vision as she slowly lost consciousness.

"How… _how_…"

The golem looked back down at her, its fiery blue eyes glowing eerily in her rapidly fading sight.

"_He is in your heart, and you made me."_

All went black and Elsa knew nothing more.


	18. Chapter 18

**ON we go! A much lower gear to this chapter compared to all the action in the previous one. Sad, I know, but it needs to be this way. Just four more chapters and an Epilogue to go…**

**Also, I'll be posting a questionable one-shot in a day or so. Check it out, if you feel so inclined. It's an… interesting one.**

The Wrath of a Scorned Woman

It was warm… wherever she was. Soft blankets were wrapped snuggly around her aching body and a cool cloth was draped over her brow. She floated in and out of lucid thoughts, trying to figure out where she was and if her head would just _stop_ hurting… Elsa didn't know how long she lay there in a fog, but rough fingers gently smoothed across her cheek soothingly. The feeling brought her comfort and something to focus on. A callused thumb stroked at the soft skin under her eye and a heavy weight settled next to her hip on the cushioned surface she was resting on. Finally, she was able to gain control of her eyes. The blonde swallowed thickly and cracked her eyes open, a dark blurry form dressed in green hovering over her.

"_Adam?"_

The stroking stopped at her gravely query, and the warm hand withdrew to rest lightly on her shoulder.

"_No, Domina. He is not here."_

The soft rumble of the Gaul's deep voice issued from the figure above her and Elsa realized she was back in her office on the couch. A strange wave of disappointment and relief washed through her and she swallowed again, blinking slowly as her protector slowly came into focus. She sighed heavily and worked her right arm free of her swaddling, briefly registering that she had been changed out of her ruined dress and into a loose cotton shift.

"_I'm sorry… he tended to wear the cooler colors like you do…"_ A memory of a navy jacket with gold epaulets and buttons flickered across her memory.

"_I can wear red like I once did, if that would help?"_

"_No… I know you don't like red."_

"_No, I do not like red. It is the color of Rome."_

Elsa smiled wanly through her headache and curled her stiff fingers around the thumb resting on her shoulder. "_Then I will never force you to wear such a color."_

The Gaul chucked softly, his white teeth flashing in the low light from the hearth. The moment was but a brief one, the memories of the attack slamming back to the forefront of her mind with a force to make her nauseous.

"_Anna! Crixus, is she okay?"_ Her fingers tightened on his hand and her eyes grew wide with fear.

"_She is alive, your Medicus was able to keep her from dying. But now she must fight infection and fever."_

"_She is infected? Already? I must go to her-"_

"_Domina, she may not yet be. Your medicine is much more powerful than ours was in my time, I only speak from my experiences."_ Crixus had to hold her shoulders down onto the couch to keep her from trying to bolt.

"_But Anna! Kristoff! And… and Arendelle! Is the city well? There were explosions in the castle… how many died? Crixus I have to get up an-"_

"_DOMINA."_

His stern command snapped her out of her fearful ramble that was quickly growing into a panic attack. He leaned forward and held her shoulders carefully in his large hands, his dark eyes meeting her icy blue in a steady and reassuring gaze.

"_Anna will survive and Kristoff is in good health, you do not need to worry for them. Arendelle is in one piece. The attack was centered on the castle and that is where all of the damage is located. There was some damage, but nothing that can't be easily fixed."_

"_How many… how many people died?"_

Crixus paused, choosing his words carefully. "_The entire Counsel survived, but many of the servants and guards of the Keep perished to keep them and you safe. I do not know the exact number, but Mr. Rotte said that he would pay you a visit come morning… in two hours."_

Elsa swallowed down the sour taste of bile as hot tears pooled in her eyes at the loss her home had experienced. The loss of all the people she used to see on a regular basis… and now many of them were gone. Forever.

"_Gerda and Kai?"_

"_Alive… but your Kai will need to learn to walk again."_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_He is making jokes of being a peg-legged pirate already… what ever that means… But Gerda is not happy with him."_

"_WHAT?!"_

This time, Elsa did sit up. Though her outburst was short lived when agony pierced her skull and nausea curdled in her stomach. Crixus sighed in exasperation and carefully pushed her back down onto the cushions, taking a moment to rearrange the damp cloth on her bruised brow. The monarch moaned pitifully and clamped her hands over her temples, tears leaking out from under long lashes.

"_Your Medicus said that you hit your head hard enough for a… con… concussion I think is what he called it. A very bad one. You do not remember, but I have been waking you every hour. He said… he said that some people die from these…"_ He cleared his throat heavily. "_But I will make sure that you do not."_

Elsa cracked her eyes open and peered up at him through damp lashes. "_You are too good to me, Crixus."_ She told him quietly, her raspy voice a whisper.

Crixus was about to speak again, but a soft rap at the door brought him up short. The Gaul stood up and wrapped his long fingers around the hilt of his sword-Elsa then realized that he was still dressed in the clothes from the day before, his torso hastily wiped down but the bloodstains of his slain opponents evident on his dark trousers. He reached the door and let in a tired looking Claudius and an ever-serene Mr. Rotte, and then stood back to let the legless _Draugr_ drag itself into the room. The Keep's Surgeon bustled over, still in his funny ensemble of nightgown and pants.

"Your majesty! I wasn't expecting you to be awake so soon. How are you feeling?"

"Claudius, do you _really_ want me to answer that question?"

The only response she got from her tart reply was an equally stern quip. "If you don't tell me what hurts, I won't be able to help you feel better."

Elsa sighed heavily and let her hands fall onto her chest. "Everything hurts and it feels like someone beat me about the head with a frying pan."

"And the cut around your eye? I see you haven't messed with the dressing yet…" The man prodded around her right eye and she hissed when his poking aggravated the area.

"Well I _wasn't_ aware I had a cut there…" She muttered darkly.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, besides that cut and your concussion you only sustained minor bruising and abrasions. It was pure luck that you had been able to raise any kind of barrier to take the brunt of that nasty firebomb's blast. Though had you _not_ hit your head, you would more than likely be up and about like Kristoff and this young lad." He jerked his head to the Gaul leaning against the mantel of the fireplace.

"When will I be better?"

"Oh, soon enough. Just take it easy until I say so or I _will_ confine you to the Infirmary. The only reason you aren't there now is because your office was closer and Anna was still here when the battle was finished. I suggest you rest here for a bit longer before either coming to stay in the Infirmary or going to your own chambers."

"Please don't take offense, but I was in that place for too long just recently. I hope you don't mind if I move to my own bed when I am allowed…"

"Very well. Just do as I say and you can do that."

"I suppose a Queen doesn't have any authority when it comes to her own doctor, does she?" Elsa drawled dryly.

Claudius barked a short laugh and patted her on the knee. "I'm afraid not. Now get some rest, I need to get back to your sister."

"So she is well?"

The tired man heaved himself to his feet and stretched stiffly. "For now. I will be sure to send you regular updates on her, and you are welcome to visit her at any time."

"Thank you, Claudius. For everything."

"Just doing my job, Your Majesty." He nodded to her warmly and strode briskly from the room.

Mr. Rotte sidled up to the prone woman and took a knee next to her so he was on her level.

"Your Majesty, I just would like to remind you that you are fully within your rights to declare this attack an act of war. With that being said… I would like to urge for you to _not_ follow this route." He paused briefly, watching her expression morph into curiosity. "I believe I have a plan, but I will wait to tell you until your brain has stopped rattling around in your head."

"Fair enough… Thank you, Mr. Rotte. I would expect a full report next time I see you?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. I will return later today. My men are posted at your disposal, you only need to ask and they will appear."

The Spy Master inclined his head in respect before rising to his feet and floating from the room like a shadow. Elsa watched him go, forever bemused by his misty character. Crixus yawned and took a seat on the floor next to her shoulder. He wasn't hovering nearly as bad as he had the first time she had been injured, and she told him so.

"_It is very tiring to watch over a person so closely… I hope you understand."_

"_I do, and thank you… and just so you know, if you HAD then I would have kicked you out of the room by now."_

"_Good thing I didn't."_ He grinned broadly, scooting to the side so _Svalinn_ could approach.

"_Cheeky._"

The Gaul just grinned a bit wider and watched the damaged golem drag itself up to them, bits of ice and snow trailing behind it.

"Creator."

Elsa smiled softly at the whispered greeting. "_Svalinn_, did any other golems survive?"

"Yes, Creator. Just three others."

Elsa nodded in approval and reached out with her right hand, noticing nasty scrapes across her knuckles. She rested her hand on the golem's shoulder and relaxed, letting her eyes slip closed and her powers flow like a gentle eddy through her body and out the palm of her hand. The tinkling sound of ice growing and crackling filled the dim office for a few moments while the tired Queen concentrated. She envisioned her task in the forefront of her mind, the form oscillating and spinning as she molded the thought into a physical structure. Finally, she released a breath and opened her eyes, letting her hand slide tiredly from the golem's shoulder.

"There…"

_Svalinn_ carefully examined his new legs, now smooth and powerful compared to the terrible design they were before. The plated ice armor had been refined all over its body to a more fluid pattern with remnants angles of the old, but the eerie angular face and jagged crown of ice remained. The golem climbed to its feet and tested its new appendages, nodding to itself as its gait flowed just as easily as before. The _Draugr_ knelt before her and bowed its head in thanks.

"You are kind, Creator."

"Well I can't really have you dragging yourself around on my nice carpet, can I?"

The golem cocked a head at her quizzically and Crixus stifled a laugh from where he sat on the floor.

"Oh… that went over your head, didn't it? No matter… resume your post, _Svalinn_. I will call upon you and your brothers when I am well."

The golem nodded solemnly and rose to its feet, saluting once more before gliding from the room with quietly shifting ice. The Queen watched her creation go with droopy eyes, her gaze sliding back to the Gaul as he shifted closer. He sighed and sat right next to her with his legs crossed like a pretzel, his gleaming Damascus gladius resting across his thighs. Elsa couldn't help but let her eyes roam over the planes of his face, admiring how the light made his dark eyes shine warmly against his tanned skin and dark lashes. Her eyes wandered lower and watched his broad shoulders under his olive green wrap gently rise and fall with his steady breathing.

"_Rest, Domina. I will wake you in an hour."_

Elsa hadn't realized she had been staring unabashedly and blushed prettily. She cleared her throat and nodded weakly, forcing herself to turn her head and face away from him. If she didn't, she knew she would have just continued to oogle him… and that was not what she needed to be doing, no matter how badly she _wanted_ to. The thought made a heavy sigh escape her chest and Elsa forced her eyes closed. The sound of the crackling fire lulled her back into oblivion in no time at all.

* * *

><p>Luckily, a concussion is apparently much easier to get over than nearly dying. Granted, Elsa <em>did<em> have a few brief moments where her memory wasn't _quite_ right and she did have dizzy spells and horrid headaches, but the episodes passed and soon she was back to her usual self. Anna on the other hand, had a close brush with death. The vicious wound she had sustained was luckily a clean cut and had miraculously missed all of her vital organs. How that bit of pure luck happened, they would never know. This time, it was Elsa's turn to sit at a bedside and keep the Princess from tearing her hair out in boredom. Poor Kristoff had been beside himself when the gravely injured Anna had been nearly comatose with fever, continually wiping her brow and whispering to her to be strong. The ruler had stayed with them as much as she could, but the putrid odor of infection made vivid memories of her late husband haunt her. The Mountain Man had been oblivious to her discomfort, but Crixus had not. The Gaul had watched her carefully through the ordeal and pulled her back to another task when he could see her start to become lost in her mind. Every time he did so, he would receive a small nod of thanks and that was that. He knew she appreciated what he was doing.

In between her visits to the infirmary and her own recovery, the Queen slowly eased herself back into the large task of ruling Arendelle. Her Counsel was very helpful in picking up the slack through the long and cold month of November as she recovered, and continued to assist her in Court through the beginning of December. Unbeknownst to many of the people around her, her anger was slowly taking root and growing like a poisonous vine. The few that _did_ see it though, were working on ways to help her curb it. Crixus led her back into training as soon as she was given the go-ahead by Claudius, and attempted to push her skills the best he could. He drove her hard so she could vent some of the dangerous energy, even putting himself in harms way when she lost control of her head. The Gaul had escaped becoming a human Popsicle about four times now, and he was expecting the fifth to happen any day. The Queen had also been seeking the counsel of Grand Pabbie to learn more about _Methuselah_, which had thankfully been recovered when the courtyard had been cleared. Crixus had seen to the task himself, the memory of the warm stone clutched in his fist was one of comfort. That evening he had retrieved it they sat for a long time together with their hands clasped around the crystal, drawing strength through their meditation that the Trolls had taught them.

As Crixus spent more time with Elsa, he was able to see how much she truly cared for him and how far she went out of her way to make him feel comfortable and welcome. He hadn't realized that she had instructed her entire staff with brief history lessons of ancient Roman culture so they would know how to speak and act about him so he would feel safer. The Gaul probably never would have known had he not accidentally walked in on her and Kai (who was embracing his lack of lower leg with good humor) with some of the butler replacements, heavy tomes of history spread out between them on a large table. He had approached her on the subject later, but the Queen had simply left it as a courtesy from her to him.

That of course had led to yet another awkward conversation between them, and Elsa had stumped him again with her refusal of his more suggestive offers to help her more _base_ urges… even though he was not keen on them. She had almost seemed offended that he had so thoughtlessly decided to just give up his body, and had asked him to never do so again unless he truly meant it. The Gaul had then had to explain to her that his old Domina, Lucretia, had favored him as well… but had used him, sometimes viciously. That the deceased woman's actions had been a norm that he was used to, although such a circumstance had been met very reluctantly. When he had told her this, he was certain that if it were physically possible to travel back in time, the Queen would have rent through it that very moment to slaughter the Roman woman. He had never seen her so thoroughly pissed off about a dead person before, or for his wellbeing. Crixus didn't know whether to feel thankful or flattered or embarrassed, and Kristoff thoroughly enjoyed teasing him about it.

So the days dragged on with Anna's slow recovering, Kristoff's incessant hovering and teasing, and the extremely awkward and loaded atmosphere between the Queen and the Gaul that just about everyone noticed. It was on the coldest day yet about a week before Christmas that Anna was well enough to go out and about for brief periods of time. Elsa, of course, was by her side as much as possible. She had nearly lost one of the most important people in her life, and no way was she going to squander her time away like she had for so many years before. Because of that, it was entirely too easy for Anna to weasel her way into the Queen's meeting with her Council.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa sat quietly at Anna's bedside in the infirmary early one morning with a book in her lap. She had been unable to get a good night's sleep and had ended up finding that her feet liked to take her directly to her sister. Ever since there had been that nerve-wracking scare that the Princess wasn't going to make it, Elsa would sneak in and just watch her sleep. Sometimes the Queen would even rest her ear to her sister's chest, just to hear the steady thrum of her heart… which was exactly what she was doing now. The blonde was hunched over the sleeping woman, her ear gently resting on the soft cotton of a cream shift. Her eyes were closed and her brow was barely furrowed, reassured by the strong thump reverberating through the red head's chest. Elsa didn't know how long she sat there in her uncomfortable position, but she started when clumsy fingers brushed her messy bangs away from where they had fallen over her eyes.<em>

"_Hey, sis… 'so early, what're you doing here?"_

"_Oh! Anna, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up…" Elsa sat back up, hiding a grimace when her back cramped a little._

"_No, you're good… What were you doing?" The Princess's blue eyes followed her older sister's movements, trying to blink away the sleep that clouded them._

"…_I was listening to your heart. It… it was something that I did with Adam, and I couldn't help myself. It makes me feel better to hear it… to know you're going to be okay now."_

"_Hey, hey it's okay. C'mere."_

_Anna held out her arms to a tearful Elsa, who gladly accepted the offered comfort. The Queen rose from her seat and sank down onto the stuffed down mattress, carefully tucking herself into Anna's uninjured side and pressing her face into the crook of her neck. She finally let her tears fall and curled her arms around Anna's shoulders, trying to get as close as she could without hurting her. The Princess smoothed her hands over Elsa's back in soothing circles like their mother had done for them, whispering soft words to help ease her anxiety. Elsa's tears helped purge the fear and stress she had been carrying since the night of the attack. The harder she cried, the better she felt. Finally, after what seemed like an hour when it had maybe only been ten minutes, Elsa propped herself up in her elbow and pressed a fingertip into Anna's sternum._

"_You are NOT allowed to die, do you hear me?" She peered down with a watery glare, determination gleaming in her reddened eyes._

"_Aye aye, capitan. You don't have to tell me twice."_

"_We're going to figure out something so you can defend yourself. Okay?"_

"_Wait, what?! You're serious about this…"_

"_I am. I'll not have you defenseless again."_

_Anna conceded and just smiled up at her sister. "You're the boss, Battle Queen."_

* * *

><p>A crackling fire roared merrily in the hearth, warming the dim room with red-gold light in the late evening. The Keep was quiet, the witching hour upon them as the Queen's small Council met secretly in her office. Kristoff was also present, fussing over a bundled up Anna in a comfortable chair next to the fire. Her Court Secretary, Mr. Rotte, the Royal Treasurer, the Head of Commerce, Aster, Crixus, and the head of Arendelle's Ambassadorial Council were also present. There was no round table to sit at this time, so they were all standing or sitting in the small lounge space in front of the fire. Their voices murmured quietly over one another as they discussed their various topics, but fell quiet when the Queen gently cleared her throat.<p>

"Thank you all for attending, I know it is late so I will be brief." She met every gaze.

"I want Craffus _dead_. And I want it done as soon as possible." Murmurs of both assent and decent sprang up around her but fell quickly away when she held a hand up.

"But I have been advised that full attack could seriously jeopardize this time of peace, and I am not willing to do that to our Kingdom. So please, just let me speak my thoughts and then I will take questions and comments."

The room fell silent, and the grim Queen paced in front of the hearth, the light glinting off of the gold embroidery of her bodice.

"We know where he is. We know his routine. What we don't know, is how closely connected he is to the Royal Court in the Southern Isle. I propose that a diplomatic party sail to this Kingdom and see if any agreement can be met. However!" She held her hand up again when voices began to speak up once more.

"However, please listen, a small contingency of Mr. Rotte's men will be assigned to removing this distasteful man and any of his sons from the face of the earth. I also request that this Council give me the authority to bring half of the Royal Navy of Arendelle as a supporting force should negotiations fail."

"Wait… you're _going_ there?" Anna piped up from her bundle of blankets.

"Out_rageous_! I will not agree to that, you Majesty! It is too dangerous!" the Master of Treasury exclaimed.

"Jostein, please! Going there into the lion's den is the _very_ last thing I wish to do… but I fear that this is the final course of action that must be taken." She told him ruefully.

"But… surely there is a better way?" Maartin, the Head of Commerce ventured. "Perhaps they hadn't received your letter about altering the embargo?"

"They have… I've even met and penned out rough drafts with their ambassador. It just seems that Craffus has taken this into his own hands. And this is why we must act."

A few of the men grumbled at her decision to throw herself head first into danger, but they didn't speak out. They trusted that she knew what she was doing, and that she would have adequate security to keep her safe. This was not to be the last meeting about this, but it got her ideas out into the open. She let them mutter amongst themselves for just a moment longer before calling for their attention yet again.

"May I have your permission to take this route?"

One by one the members of her Council gave their word that she would have what she needed, despite their obvious reluctance. Their meeting broke and soon they were bidding each other goodnight. Aster stepped up to the Queen at her gesture and bent so she could speak quietly into his ear.

"I want you by my side with Crixus on this little… soirée. Leave your top three men here in the Keep, but assemble a small platoon of fifteen to attend with us. If possible, use those who were with us on the way back from Rome."

"Not but half of them remain in the living with us after the assault on the Keep, your Majesty. Should I pull new recruits for the rest? Many of the older boys and men are vying to be in your service after news of the attack spread."

"…yes. We need to keep our experienced fighters evenly distributed to protect not only me but also our home. Do what you must, Aster. We have about a month to prepare."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Aster saluted smartly and strode from the dim office, leaving only Mr. Rotte left with the Royals and the Gaul. The Princess sat up and tried to make herself look a bit more in charge than she felt.

"Mr. Rotte? I have a request."

"Of course, Princess Anna. How can I be of service?" The Spy Master approached and bowed lowly.

The recovering woman shot her confused sister a look that told her she knew what she was doing. "I wish to learn how to defend myself… if you would be willing to teach me."

The Spy Master's surprise was visible for once, that she had asked rather than commanded and the nature of her request. It was only a flicker though, and with a quick calculating glance towards the Queen, he made his tentative decision.

"Wouldn't you rather learn from Crixus? You know him better than you do me."

"No-and I mean no offense to anyone! It's just… I can't see myself swinging around a sword. I mean I _can_, but… I'm a pretty clumsy person. I'm not a dancer like Elsa is. I feel like I would do better with something smaller… or not at all. I think you would be better skilled in that regard."

Mr. Rotte studied the fidgeting red head for a moment, his bland eyes catching the quiet Gaul's attention. "What do you think, Crixus?"

"Me?" His surprise was palpable.

"Yes, you are the only one in here besides me capable of teaching such a dark art." His voice lilted over the crackling fire, and the Gaul crossed his thick arms across the loose black tunic he had finally started wearing in the cold days of winter.

"I think… You have a better grasp of the skills she wants to learn. I will aide where I can, but I feel that your hands would be more sure than mine."

"Ah… not an answer I was expecting. Very well."

"But I do have one request." Crixus stepped forward, and yet again Mr. Rotte paused.

"I wish to learn as well… for you to teach all four of us. Your knowledge would be very useful to all of our needs and I am only trained in the ways of a Gladiator."

The Spy Master chuckled and propped his hands onto his hips. "Well since it looks like popular vote is ruling, I will gladly do so."

"Gratitude, for your willingness." The Gaul spoke, casually clapping a fist to his chest with a short bow.

"The pleasure is mine. I will be in touch on this matter within a day. Now if you would kindly excuse me?"

"Of course, thank you!" Anna piped up again, a noticeable weight lifted from her shoulders.

Mr. Rotte bowed once more and slipped from the room quietly, leaving the four alone in the lowly lit office. The Queen sighed heavily and took a seat on one of the armchairs, the just as tired Gaul taking the chair between her and the door. Anna relaxed back into Kristoff's side with a small grimace, shifting about until she found a more comfortable position that took the pressure off her still-healing side. Elsa studied her three companions in silence, memorizing their faces and branding them into her thoughts. She didn't know if she was going to come back from the Southern Isle alive, so it was important to her to try and make the most of the present. While she was doing this, she hadn't realized that her fingertips were touching the circular scab around her eye. She had been told it would scar, but it was a grim reminder of how fragile her life was and she was grateful for it.

"You match Crixus now." Anna commented nonchalantly, breaking the blonde out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your scar… you both have one around your right eye now."

Of course Elsa had realized this a few days ago, but she hadn't realized that someone else would comment on it. She felt self-conscious about it now and folded her hands in her lap.

"So we do." She smiled tightly.

"And your wound matches mine." Crixus rumbled, hiking up his shirt to show the puckered scar on his stomach.

Anna laughed and prodded Kristoff in the shoulder. "You're the odd man out, babyface."

Elsa laughed lightly and sat back to watch her sister and brother in law bicker good-naturedly. It had been a short time since she had seen such a display of teasing and it warmed her heart. She sighed heavily and just watched, content to just sit and be a part of the group. A moment later, she felt Crixus's eyes on her face. She turned her head to him and noticed he was looking at the mark on her brow. His face was grim though, and she could tell he wasn't happy that she had sustained such an injury under his watch. Elsa tilted her head and caught his eye, breaking his stare with a look that told him she didn't hold him accountable. His mouth quirked into an accepting smile and nodded to let her know he understood. The Queen nodded in a way to say that was that, and sank back into her chair just as Anna made a red-faced Kristoff splutter in indignation. Yes, she would cherish these moments dearly; because the road ahead was sure to be bathed in blood.


	19. Chapter 19

**Not much dialogue in this one… This is the 'boat ride time' chapter; I had to go re-read **_**The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle**_** by Avi on Saturday (please read that book if you haven't, it's wonderful and an easy read and I might have borrowed a tad… minutely) to make sure I was getting it right. This was also known as the 'I am really hungry.' chapter and it made me want to eat everything. The cons of being really dorky with your story research… it's a wonder I haven't gained all the weight back I lost last year.**

**And I totally lied about that oneshot coming out this past week, it sort of exploded (as in it's a lot longer than I originally planned) so I'll just post it when it's done doing that…**

**As always, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I'd love to hear from you!**

**One last note: have a safe and restful Memorial Day to all of my fellow Americans. Be sure to thank the family and friends of those who lost loved ones in the line of duty for their service to keep us safe.**

Daughter of Ice and Sea

Not three days later, Mr. Rotte held their first training session deep down in his office. Only Elsa had been there a few times before, so she was slightly prepared for the creeping dank and dark. Crixus had darkly muttered something about sewage systems underneath a city called _Capua_, and Anna and Kristoff remained quiet. The Princess was still quite weak, so that first lesson had been purely on the technicality of forms… or how to not poke your own eye out. The highlight for Elsa had been when Mr. Rotte plucked the training dagger out of Anna's hands when it came close to her face.

"_Stick them with the pointy end, your Majesty, not yourself. It does the most damage."_

She didn't know _why_ the mild admonishment had made her laugh so hard it left her breathless, but she had gotten a good whack on the shoulder from her red-faced sister for it. The Spy Master had just smiled serenely until the two women had calmed down before continuing on with the lesson. Between that first meeting and about four days before Christmas, the five of them met early in the morning before the Queen held her first order of business every other day. These lessons were short but intensive, with drills of form and education on where and how best to strike. They moved to physical practice after just a few meetings, trying their luck on straw and clay dummies. Crixus of course was a natural, but the remaining three were a bit slow on the uptake. When frustrations had been shown, Mr. Rotte had to remind them with a lecture that learning those particular skills takes time. He had been met with grumbles of ill temper, but it calmed them down. Once Anna had something to focus on, her healing seemed to speed up. Claudius still forbade her from any kind of physical activity besides walking, but she made the most of her limitations. It made Elsa happy that her sister's health was out of the woods, and even happier that she would make a full recovery.

* * *

><p>Christmas was a spectacular affair, one that the Gaul had never seen the likes of. Beautiful embroidered cloths for the holiday season had replaced all the purple and green coverings of Arendelle, fresh running cedar snaked across every mantel top and garland hung from the walls and the railings of the stairs and balconies. Straw-woven decorations of reindeer, <em>Julenisse<em> the Christmas elf, and the ram guardian _Julebukk_ hung on doors and adorned tabletops. Elsa often caught him gazing in wonder at the enormous evergreens that had been erected in the Throne room. The conifers were bedecked with glittering tinsel, jeweled and glass ornaments of every color, pure white candles perched carefully on the tips of branches to be lit in the evening, and dusted with pristine snow and sparking icicles the Queen had added herself. Almost every time he would enter the hall he would suck in a deep breath through his nose. When Elsa had asked why he did such a thing, he told her it reminded him of his old home before the _Ludus_. The admission and her deep-seated feelings for him had driven her to boldly place a few saplings of his own in his living quarters as a Christmas present. A large planter, to be precise, and to catch a glimpse of pure happiness on his face when she surprised him with it was the best gift she received that year. The act had not gone unnoticed though, and rumors started again thanks to a nosey young groundskeeper from the Keep. The lad had gotten a visit from the Spy Master himself and soon the whisperings stopped and the boy was nowhere to be seen. The castle staff knew the loose-lipped groundskeeper had simply been moved to a more discreet job, but the newest employees did not.

Despite the swirl of rumors, moods were not dampened and that Christmas day had to have been the happiest day the four of them (including one extremely goofy Olaf, who had always been around but had stuck closer to Anna and away from the '_mean gladiator'_) had had yet. A breakfast of ring-shaped, lard sugar cake pasties smothered in sweetened cinnamon and candied oranges, dried fruit and oat porridge, hardboiled eggs and smoked salmon, cold meats on bread, and sliced brown cheese started their day. Next presents had been exchanged in the main study and the rest of the morning had been one of relaxation. In addition to the large planter Crixus had been given, Elsa also gave him a few more books with difficult prose and a larger vocabulary. He also received a set of new whetstones from Kristoff and a few more pairs of pants and a heavy wool and fur lined cloak from Anna. The rambunctious Princess had almost cut the activities short when she got a little too excited for the nimble, needle-esque steel dagger that the Gaul had given her. The new gown from Kristoff and the set of ivory handled quill pens and shiny royal wax seal stamp from Elsa had to be protected before they fell victim to her shenanigans… unfortunately for a few pillows, much to Elsa's annoyance. Of course Kristoff had nearly the same reaction when he finally received the freshly forged single-bladed, two-handed battleaxe of Damascus steel from his sister in law. The Queen had also given him a new set of reigns and a bridle for his aging reindeer companion. Though not to be outshined, Anna discretely gave him some unmentionables of lace and the Mountain Man nearly dropped his new armored bracers and helm from Crixus. To finish up, Elsa got a pair of replacement white leather flats from Anna that had been ruined in the explosion she had been caught in. Crixus expanded her collection of shoes with a sturdy pair of heavy leather boots he claimed would give her more support in training. Last but not least, a new layered fur cloak from Kristoff that had been immediately tried on. Many thank yous were chorused and gifts were inspected and passed around so others could see.

At noon the Queen made an appearance at a lunch held in the Marketplace that the citizens organized themselves each year. In order to be able to eat her own holiday meal in a few hours, she had only accepted a small plate of roasted pork and creamy risgrøt washed down with a few cups of warm gløgg. The people had been overjoyed she had come, many of them expressing their worries that she wouldn't because of the most recent attempt on her life. Every time they asked she would reassure them and thank them kindly for their thoughts on her behalf. At one point, a small boy had clambered onto her lap, thinking that she was his mother. He hadn't realized until Elsa had obligingly scooped him up and settled him against her that she wasn't. The tot had gaped at her a moment and then smiled toothily when she told him he could sit with her until his mother retrieved him. A year or so ago, she never would have done something like that… but the quicker her life seemed to shorten, the more intent the Queen was on living it to the fullest she could.

She had been in the middle of a conversation with a few of the nobles and their wives when little hands started barely touching the pink circular scar tissue around her eye. The boy had bluntly asked her about her 'ouch', prompting curious gazes from the adults in attendance. Elsa told him gently that a bad man had tried to hurt her, but that she would be okay. She then whispered to him that the 'big scary man' behind them saved her and even had the same scar. Once that was revealed the adults launched questions about the attack towards the Queen, but the little boy just stared wide-eyed at the solemn Gaul for a few long minutes over her shoulder with his rosy nose pressed into her cloak. Finally, a little voice whispered that they wanted to meet the 'scary man' and Elsa helped the boy down from her lap. She watched over her shoulder as the tot and the man eyed each other up and down, and then covered her mouth to stifle a laugh when the village boy raised his arms up to be held. Crixus had looked to her in bewilderment and frowned when she just sat that and watched him in amusement, waiting to see what he would do. Eventually the Gaul gave in and hoisted the small boy up to sit on his broad shoulder, immediately betraying the soft heart he had under his burly and armored exterior. One of the wives had immediately leaned in and inappropriately asked if she had her eye on him, and Elsa had to force a bland smile and tell her a half-lie about putting Arendelle first. She knew Crixus had heard her, and was grateful that he hadn't shown any reaction to the fact that she had said _Arendelle_ and had not included herself.

The rest of the lunch went off without a hitch, and soon the Queen and her escort were bidding the merry citizens a Happy Christmas. The three Royals and the Gaul reconvened their holiday in the main study and the sisters held a fun caroling session ranging from hymns to horribly bawdy sailor shanties. Kristoff had retrieved his lute and accompanied them the best he could while Crixus sat and listened, claiming he wasn't one for singing. Anna's cheer and Elsa's briefly pleading look had made him cave in, and soon he was learning the easier carols and adding his rich baritone to the chord. They joked and laughed and had a ball until early evening when they separated to go get cleaned up for the big meal of the day. At promptly six o'clock they met down in the grand dinning hall with the all of the members of council and their immediate families, as well as the head of the Keep's staff. Originally it had been the Royal family alone, but the Queen had changed the tradition this year. What had raised a few eyebrows though, was Anna had fallen back to her usual crafty self and had managed to add one more space at the last minute, shuffling the Gaul in between Elsa at the head of the table and her. The Princess of course had received a look from her sister that promised a lecture, but it had to wait for now.

All of the men were in fine woolen _bunad_ suits and pristinely pressed shirts. The ladies were radiant in beautiful silk gowns embroidered with floral patterns. They all wore varying wreathed crowns of twisted vines, ruby red holly berries, snowy white mistletoe, poinsettia blooms of crimson and cream, and red and white ribbons for the ladies. The traditional white candles that usually adorned the wreaths had been overlooked in favor of saving scalps and shoulders from being stung by hot wax. Applause and _ooohs_ rose to a clamor as the feast was brought out and arranged on the enormous mahogany and oak table. Roasted rib rubbed with rosemary and cloves stood sentry with _Pinnejøtt_ and _Lutefisk_. Dishes of boiled buttery potatoes, fresh sauerkraut, chopped cranberry sauce, mashed swede made from rutabaga, gravy boats and tureens of mustard sauce, mushy peas and diced pork bacon and salted butter, special Christmas sausage, and numerous baskets of boller yeast rolls exited the kitchen in droves. Plates were filled and cleaned in record time only to be filled a second and sometimes a third serving. Gløgg and rich hot chocolate flowed like water and platters of cookies and ginger _pepperkake_ and almond _kransekake_ took turns being passed around with risgrøt and raspberry jam. The special treat served last were cones of _krumkake_, filled with sweet whipped cream and topped with cinnamon sugar and ground chocolate.

Jolly voices laughed and carried on later into the night until the table was finally cleaned and families tottered off to bed or to find another drink. Somehow, Elsa and Anna and Kristoff and Crixus managed to get all the way back to the Main Study and collapsed into the comfortable furniture. It took the slightly inebriated and stuffed-to-the-gills Gaul just five minutes to give up on sitting in a chair and sprawl on his back in front of the fire, moaning pitifully about his too-full belly. Kristoff and Anna had occupied the comfortable lounging couch, which left Elsa the only one upright out of all of them. The Mountain Man was quickly out like a light, Anna poking him every once in a while when he'd start to snore. The sisters talked about the day's events; and when they thought both of the men had fallen asleep, Elsa had told the Princess about the little boy in the Marketplace and how adorable the whole event had been. They broke into fits of quiet laughter when a groggy Crixus muttered something about '_whelps not listening to their mothers'_ from his spot on the floor. He then looked up to his _Domina_ and patted the floor next to him. She thought about refusing, but the day's activities were finally catching up to her. The crown and Christmas wreath were deposited on the small coffee table and soon the Queen was dozing off on her back next to Crixus. That was how the maids found them the following morning, Anna sprawled on top of Kristoff, and Elsa and Crixus flat on their bellies pressed into each other's sides.

Christmas festivities drug on for a few more days, though not as intensely as Christmas day itself. The New Year was rung in with tolling bells in church steeples and a quiet New Year's Day was spent with family and friends. Business soon returned to normal and attentions were turned back to more pressing matters at hand… matters that concerned the new planting season, bringing the herds in from the pastures, continuing their training with Mr. Rotte, and planning the Queen's impending travel to the Southern Isles. Elsa threw herself into these tasks, even trying to work and think ahead for her absence to try and ease Anna into her duties again. The Princess was moving quicker each day now, and startlingly adept at her knew training with Mr. Rotte. The red head blamed it on all of those years of needlepoint she was forced into enduring, but Elsa knew better because she had never heard of Anna enjoying that craft. Though that was a minor worry for the Queen, and she had no trouble setting it aside for later inspection. Three weeks flew by in a heartbeat, and then the dawn of the Queen's departure was upon them.

* * *

><p>The sun hid behind thick gray clouds heavy with snow as it tried to rise over the sharp mountains on a late January morning. A biting chill seeped through cloaks and into the bones of the crowd packing the docks. The mood was somber and every expression was lined with a grim frown, their faces upturned to the railing of the closest Brig. The Queen stood wrapped in her new cloak from Kristoff, with Aster on her right and Crixus on her left. To the right of Aster stood the stout and steely Captain Erik Volstrung of the <em>Sea Crocus<em>. Shouts from the crew were muffled over the creaking yawns of the ships in the harbor, and three of the new Frigates to accompany them were already floating in the steel waters. On the docks, Anna and Kristoff stood at the front of the crowd with the four monstrous _Draugr_. The Monarch raised a hand to call for attention and the already low mutterings died out. She smiled wanly and her shoulders visibly slumped, the dull sun making her pale hair twisted into a tight plait seem gray.

"You all know that I'm not one for public speaking, so I'll try to keep this short and concise."

Low agreeing laughter rose up from some of the citizens.

"Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff will be ruling in my stead as I head to the Southern Isles to take care of this problem that has been plaguing us for well over a year now. I ask that you do your part and remain the wonderful and respectful law-abiding citizens I know you all are. Live and grow peacefully here in our home. Take good care of it for me."

Eyes started to show panic when they realized how final her tone had grown. One man somewhere in the crowd raised a gloved hand; bold enough to address the change. Elsa paused and let him speak, surprising many in attendance.

"Your Majesty… Are you leaving us?"

"No…" She paused and swallowed hard. "But it is very possible I will not return alive."

Cries of fear and disbelief rose to a deafening clamor as the crowd surged forward, hands raised in supplication as they begged her not to go. The outcry made hot tears prickle at the corners of her eyes and she gripped tightly at the edge of the thick painted railing. When they did not relent she raised her hand again with a stern expression, Aster loudly calling for order at her side. Finally the rabble died out and Elsa had to steel herself when faced with so many tearful gazes.

"I don't like this any more than you do, but peace needs to be kept… and I would much rather reach it and lose my life, than to bring war down upon your heads. Please understand that." She turned to the craggy-faced Captain and gave him a nod that she was ready to go.

"Gods be with you."

A flurry of activity on the deck of the _Sea Crocus_ immediately sprang to action once the grizzled Captain began to bark out orders for departure after her final bid farewell and the answering call. The mooring lines were loosened and drawn aboard, the anchor raised from the bay to its rightful place under the cathead. Long poles protruded out from the portside of the ship like spindly insect legs and levered the Brig away from the docks with quick and accurate pushes. The snap of heavy canvas unfurling from the yardarms cracked like thunder as they caught the breeze and the first mate carefully wheeled the massive ship about, pointing her bow to the mouth of the harbor. Elsa waved one last farewell to her tearful sister before making herself turn away, remembering the comforting goodbye they had shared the night before. The vessel skated evenly across the surface, cutting sharply through the steely froth. Without a word, the Queen removed her heavy cloak and handed it to Aster. Underneath it she was not dressed as a lady should be, but in heavy canvas trousers held up with a thick leather belt and a loose cotton shirt clothing her slight figure. The newly broken-in boots from Crixus, still stained black from the training yard were secured to her feet, the trousers tucked firmly into them. Without a word, Elsa grasped the lowest ratlines that lead directly to the trestletree on the foremast. With a practiced ease acquired from her previous journey, the blonde swung herself up and out onto the rigging. Crixus and some of the new crew gawked as their leader efficiently scaled the swaying rope.

"_Domina!"_ The Gaul cried, grasping at the ties of the ratlines as he watched her ascend.

"Don't you worry for her lad, she's not to be stopped." Aster muttered to him quietly. "When on the way back, she insisted she be of some help. Before I knew it she was at the tops of the masts every day doing gods know what. She loves the sea, that one."

Aster shook his head, quite used to her antics and left the Gaul to watch her with worry. On her way up the second set of ratlines to the topmast trestletree, Elsa passed one of the sailors who had brought her back the previous year. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and asked if she would so kindly release the ties for the fore-royal yard. She slapped the man on the shoulder and continued on, her eyes locked on the tarred rope. Without a breather she continued on up by pulling herself hand-over-hand up the topgallant mast, past the fore-topgallant sail, all the way up to the top where the fore-royal yard had yet to have its sail unfurled. There, she paused for a quick breath, realizing that she made it to her destination in record time. Elsa figured it had to do with the vigorous conditioning Crixus had put her through. But there was no time for dilly-dallying, and with surprisingly quick hands loosed the sail. Finally she was able to stop and take in the view, carefully fitting her boots into the rope looped neatly around the joint that formed between the fore-royal yard and the topgallant mast and grabbing onto the line that lead to the crossbar spire and the colors of Arendelle with her left hand.

The three impressive frigates had fallen in around them; their sailors scurrying about like little two and four-legged ants. A few in the topmost rigging even waved to her-knowing that at some point they would see her among the canvas-an action she gladly returned. The sight made her proud, but when she turned to look behind her, the view nearly robbed her of breath. Arendelle sprawled out behind them like a toy model, quaint and clean even under the graying sky. The docks were still packed, the faces of the citizens little pin pricks of pink against their dark mass. In the very middle she picked out the four gleaming heads of the _Draugr_, and sent up a prayer to the gods to keep her sister and brother-in-law safe. The Keep was splendid with its spires and dark green roofing tiles, the colors of green and purple painting all of the steeples and flagpoles in the city for her departure. A moment later, her gaze was drawn to a rather large group of children, both boys and girls, running frantically along the seawall ahead of them. They had obviously not been on the docks for her farewell, but had chanced to watch the ships pass through the fjord gate.

Elsa smiled a little too widely when the ship pitched and rolled on the first swells washing in from the fjord. She couldn't help the laugh that burst from her lungs at the sudden feeling of freedom and deeply inhaled the salty air. Far below her the bowsprit neared the gate and the children reached the final tower, crowding to the edge and waving madly as the ships sped by with creaking timbers and twanging ropes. One of the oldest spotted her and the children went batty to catch her attention. They didn't have to try for very long, cheering loudly when she obligingly waved to them as the _Sea Crocus _sailed past at a brisk fifteen knots. And before she knew it, they were through the stone gate.

Open water.

At one hundred and thirty meters above the deck the wind tore at her slight form, billowing her shirt out from her body and pulling her bangs out of the severe plait and whipping them back off her face. Elsa sighed and tilted her head back, letting her eyes slip closed for a brief moment high up above the earth. She emptied her mind of the impending uncertainty she was sailing towards, feeling more and more at ease as _Methuselah_ steadily thrummed against her sternum. The monarch didn't know how long she stayed up there, perhaps just a few minutes, perhaps just one… but soon the sailor she had passed on her way up was hanging on the ratlines below her like a monkey.

"Beggin' yer pardon, yer Majesty."

She sighed one last time and opened her heavily kohl-rimmed eyes to protect them from the sun, peering down at the wiry man.

"What is it, Rolf?"

"Cap't Volstrung ordered me to tell yeh that you be needed on the deck."

"Whatever for?"

"It's not _for_, yer Majesty. That great big ox o' a man you brought on board is bound to be wearin' a hole in the deck with his pacin' and such."

Elsa frowned and looked past Rolf, spying a single upturned face nervously walking around underneath them. She couldn't help but feel pleased and a little chastised that Crixus was worrying for her so, and decided it was in everyone's best interest to climb back down. As she swung back down onto the ratlines, Rolf stopped her once more.

"If I may be blunt, yer Majesty?"

"Rolf, you were blunt before and you may be blunt now. I told you I always appreciated your straightforward ways."

"Aye, that you did." He paused. "I think you should teach him. Like we did you."

The blonde smiled and nodded. "I was planning on it. No harm in having another able-bodied man on hand if needed."

"Aye, very good, yer Majesty." Rolf answered her smile with a gold-toothed grin of his own.

Without delay the sailor and the Queen quickly descended to the ship's waist below, her boots and his bare feet hitting the deck with soft thumps. Rolf jogged off to another task just as an infuriated Crixus stormed to a halt right in front of her.

"_Don't. Do. That. Again."_

Elsa's eyebrows shot to her windswept hairline as she propped her hands on her hips and cocked them to the side jauntily.

"Oh I will. And next time, _you're coming with me_."

The Gaul was more than a little gob smacked at her sassy reply, and could only stare in amazement as she practically flounced away to the wheel on the quarterdeck.

* * *

><p>True to her word, later that day the Queen forced the Gladiator to accompany her to the first trestletree. No, he had not been happy with her; and no, he never wanted to go any further. So she relented, but asked him why. Elsa knew that it wasn't the height that scared him. He reluctantly admitted that he didn't know how to swim very well, and was afraid that if he fell in he would surely drown. The Queen only smiled and told him that swimming was now on the list of things to teach him, and had to laugh at his childish pout.<p>

It took that entire first day to navigate out of the fjord with the winds in their favor, and the following six days were spent screaming down the coast with full sails billowed out like full bellies. During that time Elsa taught Crixus how to care for a ship. They pounded oakum into the decks, spliced ropes, swabbed, tarred, learned how to furl and unfurl the sails, explained the mechanics of the rudder and the wheel, how to measure the depth, and even scrapped the bow on the fifth day. Midmorning of the seventh day, the small fleet finally veered off from the coast and moved south, a third of their journey now complete. On their tenth day at sea, the ships ran into a doldrums. Four times a day, men would load into the five jolly boats and tow the ships up to a half hour searching for wind. Elsa took the opportunity to teach Crixus a more efficient way to swim, but only in small increments because the temperature of the water was so chilled. It didn't bother her, but she knew the Gaul _loathed_ the cold.

Luck was on their side, and three days later they picked up lost time at a nearly reckless clip. But the doldrums had literally been the calm before the storm, and that night they ran afoul rough weather. The ships pitched and yawed violently across the roiling ocean, icy rain driving down in opaque sheets and howling wind tearing at the soaked sails. All hands were on deck as they frantically hauled in the sails to keep the masts from snapping like twigs. Despite the many and sometimes harsh protests and oaths, the Queen was out there with them, tying down loose lines and keeping an eye on the crew when others could not. At one point, one of the men had gotten his foot caught and dangled upside down in the gale. He had been hidden by the mast where it was hard to see, but Elsa had seen him. When no one heard the sailor's or her calls for help and attention over the tumultuous chaos, the monarch steeled herself and shot up the rigging to him. She blatantly ignored the calls for her to come down, her gaze locked in on the man in jeopardy.

When she reached him, she reached through the ratlines after locking in her own legs. Her hair whipped painfully at her face and her wet clothes created such a strong drag with the wind she was terrified she was going to blow right off the ship like a piece of parchment. The man had watched her ascend, his eyes wide with terror and his pleading voice torn from him in the din. Elsa was able to take hold of his wrist, his fingers like iron bands around her forearm. With a grimacing cry, she muscled him back into an upright position and helped him free his ankle. The gratitude in his expression was pure, and he broke decorum and hugged her close for a brief moment through the netting. The Queen was too strung out on frayed nerves to even _think_ about possibly being offended, she just helped him finish his task and got down to the deck as quickly as she could. After the storm had passed, Elsa had not only gotten a strong talking-to from Aster and Crixus, but also the Captain as well. Looking back she realized her actions had been dangerously foolish, but it was because of that thoughtless act that the crew of the ship treated her with heartfelt respect instead of the polite manners they had originally used. She had saved one of their brothers, and in their eyes that made her their sister.

Luckily the remaining week and a half passed by quickly and without a hitch other than repairs from the storm. Unfortunately, with the pressure of court off of her shoulders, Elsa's mind was allowed to wander. Sometimes it wandered to the dangerous territory of '_what if'_ in concern for the outcome of this political call… and then to the even _more_ dangerous territory of the Gaul. Yes, he knew that she liked him, and she had come to terms with that. But he didn't know how he had consumed her dreams and caused her such frustration to lose sleep. Elsa had thought she had hammered it down and gotten control of it since the attack on the Keep… she thought that she finally had figured out how to keep them from growing. Oh, gods help her, how completely and utterly _wrong_ she had been… her feelings for the man had only grown the longer her mind was free to roam. After the storm and the repetitive tasks of keeping the ship running, the Queen often found her thoughts returning to the man. Five nights after the storm, Aster had gently confronted her about her distracted nature. Elsa had tried to lie to him, but the man was a father and an accomplished military man and knew exactly when someone was lying. Fortunately, he had foregone any prying and only warned her to be careful and left it at that, for which she was thankful.

Two days out, the ships were cleaned from bowsprit to stern. Ropes were re-tarred, the hulls were scraped again, the banisters and masts and body of the vessels touched up with dark green paint, and the sails repaired of any tears or other visible damage. Here is where the three Frigates fell back and held a loose position in wait, in case they were needed. Elsa had boarded each one in her salt-stiffened and tar-stained clothes to thank them all for their service and to be ready for her call. Each ship, full of men and soldiers had solemnly given her some form of salute in solidarity, and she shook hands with the Captains and their Mates before departing on to her next stop. She spoke to the men of the _Sea Crocus_ last, and was saved from a tearful speech when the men began piping up with stories of their journey there and how boring it would have been without her and was going to be once docked. Their thoughtfulness to attempt to ease her mood worked, if only a little, and she admitted it to jovial laughter. After a rousing rendition of _The Captain's Lass_, the horribly bawdy song she and Anna had danced to in the kitchens nearly a lifetime ago, the Brig departed from the fleet and sailed on to it's destination.

One day out had the crew in tiptop shape, freshly dunked in the ocean to wash away most of the grim they had collected, and into a fresh set of clothing. Even the Queen had taken a plunge and had limited herself in her usual activities to try and rest. The land of the Danish kingdoms and its protruding isles that housed their destination sprawled out on the horizon before them. Captain Volstrung deduced they maybe had twenty-four hours at the most before they reached a dock, the calculation sending eddies of nervousness sweeping through her body for the rest of the day.

The following morning was clear and bright with a bitter sting to the wind in the first week of February. Elsa had combed out her hair and re-braided it into a tight plait, cleaned up the darkly smudged kohl around her eyes to a more smoky and mysterious look, and donned a clean gown of plain black. She debated bringing her cloak from Kristoff, but decided against it… just in case it could be returned to him if she didn't. The Queen wandered back out onto the deck, and with a heavy heart and stony face, watched the broken-fingered docks approach. Elsa sent up one last prayer that she be spared from ending her life in this dreadful place, and tried not to be disheartened further when it felt like her thoughts were in vain. So she stiffened her spine and set her jaw, making a promise that she _would_ make it home… but still could not fully believe that she would still be breathing when that time came. She could only hope…

…And resolve to draw her blade if she must.


	20. Chapter 20

**I got in about three pages on this chapter and then had to go be pitiful for half an hour because I realized how close to the end we are… I made myself sad. So then I resolved to bring you the best I could to finish this story out, which explains the length. Sorry not sorry.**

**Anyways. I buckled down on Saturday and finally drew that simple map of Arendelle that goes with this story. If you're interested in seeing it, you can find a link on my profile to it in the section addressing Frozen.**

**A **_**kepi**_** is a military dress cap used all over the world with a flat circular top and a flat visor. (I personally think they're really good looking caps…)**

So Far So Good

The sailors on the _Sea Crocus_ had furled the sails right as the ship entered the harbor, letting their momentum coast them to the closest dock indicated for their arrival. The royal purple and forest green colors of Arendelle were hung side by side next to the red and gold bear of the Southern Isle. The Queen was standing with the Captain at the helm in her blacks, magenta cloak, and white gold circlet instead of her heavy crown. She had chosen to leave it behind… just in case. Crixus and Aster, outfitted in their polished armor with green padding and heavy cloaks of royal purple, accompanied them with swords strapped securely to their waists and gleaming helms adorning their heads. On the docks, soldiers in full mail stood to attention to guard the thick ropes that held the crowds back. It apparently wasn't often for Royalty from neighboring Kingdoms to visit, but Elsa had also garnered a heavy reputation because of her powers. With shouted orders, the rowing oars extended out of the belly of the ship and the last few hundred meters were controlled by manpower alone. The Queen felt like she was riding a giant centipede and had a strange feeling come over her as if she had been plunged back into time. A long half hour approach brought them right up to the main docks, the Arendelle sailors working in tandem to lower the heavy bladder-like fenders to keep the Brig from crashing into the posts. A few of the nimblest men leapt down and tied the five huge mooring lines as thick as their arms to the steel bollards bolted through the dock.

Waiting on the dock apart from the rest was who Elsa assumed was King Gerard of the Southern Isle. He stood alone but for four guards, garbed in an almost gaudy getup of crimson velvet and leopard fur. His hands and chest glittered with heavy gold and jewels, and an overly ornate crown of gold and matching deep red velvet sat atop his coifed fiery hair. Despite his overcompensation in dress, the man was not bad to look at. He was quite tall and slender with a thin sharp nose, high cheekbones, and a chiseled jaw covered by an equally fiery beard close cropped to his fair skin. His blue eyes though were cold and calculating, piercing underneath his pronounced brow. Elsa could see how Anna had been so quickly attracted to Hans. The Queen immediately hoped that she would not run into the young man that had almost taken her life and betrayed her sister.

Captain Volstrung, splendid in his belted military jacket of dark green and navy embroidering across his shoulders called loudly for the gangplank. The grizzly man tugged at the short brim of his matching _kepi_, the bright sun glinting off of the gold embroidered seal of Arendelle on the front of the cap. His pristinely white gloves were tight across his knuckles and his polished black boots clicked together. The man sighed gruffly once the plank hit the docks with a final-sounding thud, and watched his men secure it on both ends.

"Are you ready, your Majesty?" He asked her quietly, continuing to watch his men as they unloaded the meager luggage that had been brought along. The party had not brought much, since the outcome was so uncertain. There was also no point in bringing a full wardrobe, especially when you could create your own clothing out of ice.

"No. But I have to be." She murmured, and discretely touched his closest elbow in farewell.

"Alright," She glanced over her shoulder to her two waiting protectors. "Let's get this over with."

Aster and Crixus drew themselves to their full height, easily towering over her with their jaws set in determination. It was a most welcome sight, but there was no time to waste. Elsa inhaled the salt of the ocean one more time and started into motion, her black heeled boots thumping quietly on the planking. She set her face into an impassive and almost haughty expression, her eyes blank and uncaring in her court personality that she used to shroud the sick nervousness that threatened to make her vomit. As she passed by the sailors paused, if they were safely able, and saluted her smartly with solemn expressions. She could not acknowledge them like she wanted, so she strode on down the steps to the waist of the ship and paused for a brief moment at the top of the gangplank. A sharp gust snapped her cloak away from her slender body dramatically, and Elsa could hear a murmur rise up from the crowd. She grinned to herself in her head, pleased that she honestly couldn't have timed it better… it was almost comical, but she knew it made her entrance more foreboding. Her darkened eyes landed coolly on the waiting Monarch and without any further pause, she walked-no, _strutted_ down the gangplank, her icy eyes slipping from the King and roving across the front of the crowd. Even if she was a mess of nerves underneath, Elsa was determined to not let it show.

The only sounds in the harbor were the snap and flutter of the vibrant banners, the creak of the ships, sorrowful cries of the gulls, and the Queen's echoing footsteps. It was as if the entire world was holding its breath as Elsa approached the towering man with the comforting presence of Aster and Crixus at her back. The warm thrum of _Methuselah_ on her skin added to her resolve, and Elsa ground to a sweeping halt three feet from the King of the Southern Isle; her heavy black skirts swirling around her legs in the breeze. She tilted her head up and linked her gloved fingers loosely in front of her, allowing a polite smile to barely pull at the corner of her mouth.

"Your Majesty." She spoke lowly in Danish, inclining her head but keeping her eyes upon his stony face. Something rankled her nerves about how he looked at her, and it set her teeth on edge. It made her briefly wonder what he thought of her.

"Your Majesty." He echoed in a sharp tenor, mirroring her polite bow. "I am disheartened that we had to meet under such circumstances, yet it is still wonderful to finally make your acquaintance. But perhaps after you have gotten settled and indulged in a proper bath, I can give you an offering of solidarity in this situation? I know it must have been difficult to maintain your usual hygiene on your journey, one of the many things I hate about traveling."

"That would be most welcome, Sir. I will gladly accept." Elsa was mildly surprised by his hospitality, not knowing what to expect at first.

"Splendid. If you would walk with me? I have brought you and your officers a carriage."

The King gestured down the docks broadly, his cooling gaze locked on the massive men behind her as she moved to step ahead. The older man in traditional Norwegian armor did not intimidate him, but the much younger man dressed in some kind of hybrid armor _did_. The grand horsehair crest swept behind his broad shoulders with the nippy morning, and what _was_ visible of his face was set into a menacing scowl. He had heard tales of this 'man from the past' found encased in ice… how he fought like a man possessed of a demon and guarded the Queen like the most loyal of dogs. His advisors had warned him of this man, and now he had wished he had taken them more seriously. With every step he could see the raw power in his frame, even bundled against the chill in his heavy cloak. His dark eyes seemed flat and bottomless at the same time, like the deep pits drilled into the earth at the coal mines his Kingdom worked. It unnerved him. What unnerved him even more than the man, and even irked him, was the completely impersonal attitude the Queen had. Yes, she was polite and they had never met until today, but her indifference towards him despite his thirty-plus years of seniority was something he found to be quite rude. Perhaps it was because he had been expecting some terrifying creature of ice and snow, not this strikingly gorgeous woman that didn't fit the description. He was a bit thrown for a loop.

The Queen inclined her head again and started the long stroll down the dock with the King beside her and their men around them. Porters trailed behind them with their luggage, while the Queen's guard stayed behind to guard the ship. It would be easiest if they were to stay in case something happened because they didn't study the city map like she and Aster and Crixus had. They walked in silence for a brief moment, the rabble of the crowd starting to rise again as they passed. The royals easily ignored the people jostling around to get a better look at them; it wasn't unusual for them to be gawked at like animals in a cage. Gerard leaned down slightly but kept his eyes ahead, his large hands clasped behind his back.

"You travel lightly, Queen Elsa." The King commented.

"I find the less I have with me the more I can pay better attention to more important tasks."

"I _do_ apologize for the spectacle as well. You are the first from Arendelle to visit in a very long time. I felt it was deserved."

"Gratitude. I believe it was my grandfather who last did." She supplied, missing Gerard's curious reaction to the strange choice of words.

"_Ahhh_, yes. I remember the man. Barely, might I ad. I was only three at the time."

"I wish I did. He died far before my sister and I were born. I was told he had a heart attack and fell right off his horse, cracked his head open on the pavestones… it's a shame. I very much would have liked to have known him."

Her comment was met with a solemn nod from the King. "Never the less, it is good to be making amends for the atrocity committed by my youngest son. Hans embarrassed our entire Kingdom and his family by attacking yours. Believe me when I say that he has been severely punished."

Elsa restrained herself from letting her triumphant smirk appear on her face, instead bottling it up for when she was away from prying eyes. "I agree, King Gerard. It is good to be closing the rift. I pray it continues to do so."

The two monarchs came to a halt next to a grand carriage, whitewashed and gilded with gold and silver. Elsa thought the thing was horribly presumptuous, but forced an approving expression onto her face anyways. One of the porters lowered the steps and unlatched the door just as Gerard offered his hand.

"May I have the honor of personally escorting you to the castle?"

It wasn't like she could say no, no matter how much she didn't want to touch him. Elsa consoled herself that she at least had on gloves and figured that would have to do until she could clean up. So again she smiled politely and thanked him while stepping up into the carriage, just barely touching his hand. She didn't need his help, but it would have been a slight had she not. Elsa settled herself into the pungent carriage, immediately missing the tang of the ocean air. King Gerard clambered in after her and settled in comfortably across from her, arranging his lanky legs so they didn't bump knees. Aster climbed in next and squished himself into the corner next to the Queen with a grunt and a loud clamor from his armor, but was careful not to jostle her in any way. Crixus put one boot on the step and looked in, realizing that it would be an extremely uncomfortable ride if he squeezed in. Luckily Elsa noticed this as well and gave him a discreet nod, to which he silently saluted and heaved himself up next to the driver without an effort.

"A smart man." The king commented blithely.

"He may be a soldier, but he has more common sense than many I have met." She replied with a tight smile.

The King arched a brow at her dangerous comment and relaxed back into the cushions as the carriage lurched into motion. Up on the bench, Crixus wrapped his cloak about his body to keep it from catching on anything and to try and stay warm. To his direct right, a short and stocky man with a crimson uniform stretching across his barrel chest clicked his tongue to the four steeds. Right as they started moving, the man cocked his head towards Crixus and cleared his throat and began to jabber away in Danish about the sights as they passed by. This carried on for a few long moments before an odd few sentences in _Bokmål_ caught the Gaul's attention.

"So the other day when I was visiting my brothers, they told me that our father's prized cat and its litter had been taken by a _bear_ of all things! It was most unfortunate because we weren't able to move that cat and the kittens to a new home like we had been hoping."

The man continued on in Danish about the landmarks around them without pausing, and Crixus mulled over the odd phrases for a moment-but that was all he needed. Their plans had changed with Craffus, and Mr. Rotte's men had been unable to complete their job. The news made worry fall into his stomach like a heavy stone, but he did not let it show on his face. He would have plenty of time to inform his Domina that they no longer held their biggest trump, but maybe it would work out in their favor. Perhaps what the spy next to him was saying is that the King, the bear, had gone the best route to appease the Queen. Crixus sighed quietly as different scenarios sped around in his brain before he locked them down into separate ideas. It would be most helpful to his Domina if he were able to give some kind of report with substance. The gladiator stared straight ahead, his eyes unseeing even when the Keep perched high up on the granite cliffs came into view. There was no time for sightseeing; there was only time for keeping the Queen, Aster, and himself safe.

* * *

><p>Close to an hour and a half later, Elsa accompanied King Gerard to his study with Crixus and Aster in tow. All three of them had bathed and rested for a short time in visitor's chambers that were so lavish they were <em>almost<em> ugly. Yes, Arendelle's castle was just as grand and just as ornate, but the relief details were much softer from decades of existence. It was apparent that this royal family was very keen on flaunting their wealth, another practice that Arendelle refrained from. Their chambers all were interconnected by a living area for some odd reason, but it made it easier for the Gaul to relate the spy's message to Aster and the Queen-which of course darkened everyone's mood.

The men had redressed in their full suits of cleaned armor, cloaks thrown across their backs or shoulders and swords strapped to their hips. Crixus also carried Elsa's sword, but partially hidden on his back with half of the handle and the pommel peeking our above his left shoulder. The monarch had asked him not to but relented because he had said he '_had a feeling that something was off_'-it made him feel better if he had it for her. The Queen had donned an ice gown similar to what she had worn in the summer, but with sleeves and a more sweeping skirt. The high slit halfway up her right thigh was still present and she caught many scandalized expressions out of the corner of her eye for it.

"Once again, I do apologize for this order of business so early in your stay, but I feel it will be one most welcomed." Gerard repeated himself for the umpteenth time and the Queen had to _fight_ against rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"King Gerard, I _welcome_ this task. I was on that boat with nothing to do for far too long." A blatant lie, but he didn't have to know that.

The tall monarch chuckled dryly and led them through the double doors into his study. He then directly led them across the polished hardwood floors. They passed full book cases to a set of floor-to-ceiling glass paned doors that led out onto a grand balcony. The King paused briefly at his desk for a moment, his eyes narrowed in thought as he turned back to the Queen.

"Then I am glad to be able to give you something to do. Now. I believe everything is about prepared for us, but I do have one personal question… if you don't mind me asking."

"I suppose not." She answered in a clipped tone, linking her fingers together in front of her, the heavy skirts of ice quietly crinkling together.

"It's not a _terribly_ personal question, I just didn't want to draw attention when I collected you on the docks." He held up a hand in a placating gesture when he noticed her tone and cool look. "It was… your choice of word. '_Gratitude_'. I have not heard of it being used that way before. It seemed rather… blunt, if I may also be blunt in saying."

Elsa didn't know whether to be relieved or worried that _this_ was what was being called into question. "Oh that… yes, I apologize for that. You see-" She gestured to the silent Gaul. "Crixus, as _difficult_ as it is to believe, is not from our time. His manner of speech is much more rudimentary than ours, but only in the fact that their language did not contain as many superfluous words as ours do. When he is thankful, he says _gratitude_. A habit I had not known I had picked up."

The Gaul heard his name and focused in closely on the conversation. He didn't know the Danish language they were speaking in, but it was very similar to _Bokmål_ and to the old Germanic language his brother Agron and his people spoke… So he was able to get the gist of what they were talking about. Crixus didn't like how the King had inadvertently called the Queen blunt and low of character, and then for her to have to twist and deflect the verbal slight off of the both of them.

"Well, maybe being among more civilized men will help cure you of that. It must lower your character and morals to be around such a person."

Crixus saw the Queen's shoulders stiffen just barely, and just a split second later when he figured out what the King was hinting… he was more than mad.

"_Jupiter's cock, I will show you what it is to be civilized, little man!"_

The Gaul's venomous and completely uncalled for outburst in Latin made Elsa's entire frame freeze. The King's eyes grew wide with surprise at the gruff voice and snarling teeth.

"Good god, I do so hope you can control that barbarian." He snapped waspishly, waving off the guards that had quickly entered the room at the Gaul's raised voice.

"I assure you, King Gerard. He won't say another word." Her voice was chilly and hard, and Crixus immediately knew he had let his hotheadedness get the better of him. He had completely overstepped his bounds and most likely embarrassed the Queen with his coarse words spoken far out of turn.

He was cowed further when she turned slowly on her heel and fixed her flinty eyes on him with a most withering gaze. "_Will you?"_

"_No, Domina. My sincerest apologies."_ He murmured and swallowed hard. He did _not_ like being on the receiving end of that look, even if it was deserved. He seethed further when he noticed that she did not even attempt to address his second insult.

"_Hmph._ Very well. Shall we?" Gerard again gestured broadly, something Elsa observed he liked to do, and strode over to the doors immediately opened by a pair of footmen.

"Yes. Lead on, Sir."

The King nodded, pleased with himself for some reason or another and sauntered on out into the bright sunlight of mid morning. Aster followed closely behind Elsa, and a now sulking Crixus behind him. Right when they got to the doors, the Queen spun on her heel and waved Aster out, her steely gaze landing on the frowning Gaul. She ignored the older man's attempt to say something and cut briskly across him, slipping back into _Bokmål._

"I'll be just a moment."

Aster nodded mutely and stepped just outside the doors, resting his hands on the pommel of his heavy steel sword. Then without warning, the Queen's hand flashed up and twisted in the royal purple cloak wrapped around the massive Gaul's shoulders, roughly jerking his face down to her level. His eyes were wide and startled, especially when he realized how _pissed_ she was at him. Crixus could see the veins starting to stand out in her neck from the effort she was using to keep from yelling at him, if the frost crackling over his cloak was any indication. He suddenly felt four years old again when his mother had shouted at him for knocking over the milk jug.

"Crixus, I love you, but for the sake of our lives _keep your gods-be-damned mouth shut unless I speak to you or you will get us all killed._" She hissed lowly, before releasing him with a sharp push and stormed out into the sun where Aster was waiting.

The Gaul couldn't help but let his jaw drop at not just her biting tone, but the slip of her tongue. His nerves were already shot, but for her to say such an admittance… Did she even mean it? Or was it just a figure of speech that he was not familiar with? Was she possibly saying things that she normally wouldn't say because she's afraid they won't return home? He cared for her, but he was sure that at this point in time he still did not feel as strongly as she did, and it made his unasked for guilt roiled in his belly again. Crixus didn't _want_ to hurt his Domina and she didn't want to hurt him, but he still had all of his love given to Naevia… and that alone made his guilt worsen because he couldn't yet return it to the Queen. He hated how he was starting to tear his heart in two over the two women… and it reminded him bitterly of how Spartacus had done the same with his deceased wife and a later lover. It was just about all too much for him, and he swore quite colorfully under his breath as he stormed out through the double doors.

At the edge of the balcony, about twenty meters out, a platform had been constructed and three comfortable chairs had been secured to the highest level. The Queen had already reached them and was greeting a rather tiny and sour looking woman bundled up in an obscene amount of furs, which he assumed was Queen Catherina. Crixus quickly strode across the blindingly white marble and fell into an at-ease stance at Aster's elbow, putting the man in between himself and the Queen. The grizzled knight noticed and minutely tilted his head towards the Gaul.

"A wise decision to distance yourself, you're lucky you weren't arrested on the spot. You're also extremely lucky that the King isn't very strong with his Latin because he didn't give any indication that he understood you. _Never_ speak out of turn like that again. Do you understand?"

Crixus could only nod, hot shame closing up his throat. He hadn't realized how close he had come to tossing the whole trip to the dogs… All because of his nearly overzealous loyalty and quick anger. The Gaul swore a silent oath to himself that for the remainder of this trip, he would not speak unless spoken to in public. It was extreme, yet it was the easiest way to keep his mouth in check.

Up on the platform Elsa was pretending to be interested in listening to Queen Catherina complain about anything that came to her mind. Gerard was speaking quietly to one of his advisors for just a moment before returning to his wife's side.

"Yes yes, dear. The new layman still can't stand correctly or speak correctly, but there will be time to talk about that later." He patted her on the shoulders in a placating and almost condescending manner, steering her towards the chair that would be directly to his right.

Catherina continued to mope about her complaining getting cut short and sat down heavily in her chair, her dainty nose in her once beautifully round face turned up haughtily. Elsa sighed to herself in relief, finally getting a break from the onslaught she had immediately been subjected to. She turned to the chair on the left of the now seated King and sat down gingerly on the edge of the seat, not quite ready to get too comfortable. The balcony looked out onto a dirt yard that was most likely used for sport or other forms of private entertainment. What confused her though, was why the King was classifying this as an _'order of business'_. Her questions were answered when a contingency of guards escorted four men out into the yard. Four messy mops of red hair rang klaxons in her head when she realized that _this_ was why Mr. Rotte's men had been unable to complete their task. King Gerard _had_ arrested Craffus and his sons. Her eyes were briefly drawn to an executioner garbed in black with a two-handed broad sword trailing behind them all.

"Once I heard how far out of line Craffus had gone to attack you, I had to step in. I am ashamed that such a worm lives in my city, and I have called for their executions."

The mentioned man was grungy and unkempt. His beard was more scruff than anything, and his clothes were soiled and torn from rough handling and at least a week in a dungeon. The look on his face was one of utter contempt and disgust, but then twisted quickly to hatred when his gray eyes landed on the blonde Queen. The look was mirrored in flinty blue eyes and the temperature dropped a few degrees. Elsa watched quietly as the four men-no, three men and one _boy_, were lined up and pushed to their knees about six feet apart. Craffus's hatred was mirrored by his two eldest sons, but the youngest was terrified and… he looked like he would start begging for his life at any moment. He couldn't have been older than ten or twelve, and suddenly Elsa had an idea to get the Craffus family back on her side. But then… if this boy was the youngest of the sons, had Mr. Rotte's information been incorrect? Yes, there were three sons, but the youngest was not sixteen like she originally had been told. Did that mean there was a fourth son still out there? Another question to ask one of her informants if she could get hold of one.

"Your Majesty? If I may go down there?" She asked, already rising from her seat.

"Oh, well I suppose you can. It's a long way through the castle to get down there though. Wouldn't you rather me bring them up here?"

"That won't be necessary, thank you."

Ice crackled at the railing and within seconds an elegant set of stairs led up and over the railing, curving gently in one single loop to the dirt yard below. She could feel the wide-eyed stares of the King and Queen on her back but paid them no mind-she would answer questions later. At the peak of the stairs she barely turned her head back to her waiting guards and Crixus sprang forward without her asking. Once she heard him moving the young Queen continued sedately down the stairs, her shoes clacking quietly while the Gaul jangled loudly after her. At the bottom of the staircase ice continued to crackle out into a semi circle before coming to a halt after forming a small step down. Elsa altered the hem of her gown slightly as she walked so it wouldn't drag on the dirt. As she approached the prisoners, the soldiers of the Keep eyed her warily but held their positions. The closet to her on the far left was the boy, and then from age they were lined up from the youngest to oldest with Sonderson on the far right. Elsa paused briefly in front of the boy and peered down at him with a blank expression, quickly cataloguing his appearance. What caught her eye though, were the thin, healed scars on his back and shoulders peeking out from under the loosened collar of his shirt.

"Crixus."

The Gaul stepped forward to a respectable distance with a quiet _Yes, Domina._ He was obviously embarrassed from his outburst, and she was still upset with him though she hid it well.

"_What do you make of those scars on his back?"_

Crixus stepped forward and eyes the cowering boy, his large hand reaching out and pushing the child's head to the side. He grunted and released the boy.

"_Whipped."_

"_Abuse?"_

"_It is possible."_ His answer made her pause for a brief moment in thought.

"_I think… I have an idea. Follow my directions closely. If this plays out like I want, your blade will be tasting blood today and I will have a new trade agreement."_

"_Yes, Domina."_

Queen Elsa gathered her skirts and lowered herself down into a sort of crouch with her knees pressed together. She easily balanced on the balls of her feet and rested her elbows on her knees nonchalantly.

"What is your name?"

The boy flinched at her voice and snapped his mouth shut so hard she heard his teeth click. He stared wide-eyed at her, his bloodshot eyes glassy with fear. Elsa waited patiently for a moment before repeating her question.

"You're _dead_ to me boy, if you speak!" Sonderson hissed viciously before being cuffed roughly about the head from one of his guards. Elsa gave no indication that she had heard him and inspected her hands for a moment.

"You're going to die either way but it is up to you for _when_ you will die, so I will ask one more time. What is your name?" Her voice was low and soft, but still didn't betray any emotion.

"T-Torben, your Majesty." His voice barely a whisper, but it made Sonderson's face turn an ugly, putrid color.

"There now, that wasn't so hard. Tell me, Torben. Do you know who I am?"

"The Ice Queen, your Majesty." His voice was just a little stronger, but it held a bit of wonder this time as his eyes went past her to the shimmering staircase.

"And what is your opinion of me, Torben?"

The boy's eyes snapped back onto her and blabbed the first thing that came to his mind. "You are much prettier than father said you were. He always said you were a mean old witch, but you aren't at all! And- and you seem much nicer too." He tacked on quickly when he realized what he had said, his cheeks matching his hair.

Elsa smiled blandly, pleased that this conversation was going her way. "Torben, do you dislike me?"

"N-no! No, your Majesty!"

"_TORBEN. SILENCE."_

Again the boy flinched and ducked his head at his father's raised voice, his face burning in shame. Elsa tried to speak to him again, but the lad just shook his head and bit his lips in refusal. The Ice Queen sighed heavily and rose to her feet, tilting her head back to Crixus.

"_We might sway him yet."_

"_Yes, Domina. I will watch him."_

The Queen continued down the line, eyeing the two sullenly sour-faced young men as they glared coldly at her from under furrowed brows. They did not speak, nor did Elsa make any attempt to strike up another conversation until she came to a halt in front of Craffus. Crixus swore he could see blades flying from the prisoner's and the Queen's eyes. Sonderson spat nastily on the ground in front of the monarch's feet and sneered in contempt.

"You ruined my _life_."

"I refused you a trade agreement four times, and in return you nearly took my life four times. Your men also mortally wounded my sister, who is in fact still alive and kicking."

"You cut off my profit! I lost my home! You nearly put my family on the streets and you dashed my reputation to the mud!" He snarled.

"All of which could have been remedied had you chosen to seek a different trade partner instead of pestering me with shady business agreements." Elsa snapped waspishly, beginning to lose her patience with the man. "If your reputation holds more meaning to you than anything, then I am truly glad that I did not subject my people and their economy to your rash spending."

"Your _economy_ would have grown with my business! It's a wonder Arendelle is afloat at all with a _woman_ ruling. And one without any brains at _that_."

Elsa's face fell completely blank from the low insult. It was one that she had heard numerous times, but it still hurt. It was also the final straw. This poor excuse of a man had run her out of Rome, attacked her in her home not once but _three_ times, nearly murdered her sister, killed many of her staff that she had known her whole life, murdered many of her citizens with the attacks on the harbor and the poison in the water wells, cost the state a huge amount in property damages, and _now_ he had the _gall_ to call her stupid. She saw _red_.

"You have _sorely_ underestimated me. I will _gladly_ take your head." Her voice cracked like a whip, and she snapped her fingers just once.

Crixus unsheathed his sword with a whispering hiss as Sonderson began to spit every curse and insult he knew at the blonde. Elsa stood her ground, her arms limp at her side but her posture drawn up proudly in defiance to his horrid words. The Gaul circled around her to her right and the two soldiers holding the enraged man kicked him into a slouched over position. Crixus shook his arms out, the sunlight flashing brilliantly off of the marbled steel in his hand.

"Goodbye, Sonderson."

Metal flashed through her lowered vision and she watched with relief as the gladiator's blade sliced cleanly through the back of the man's neck like a knife through warm butter. The grungy skin parted easily and the sword scraped against the bone and gristle so loudly it made gooseflesh shiver across her body. The head thumped down into the dirt and rolled over just once, the mouth frozen ajar in a viperous snarl. Scalding blood gushed from the gaping wound all over the front of her skirts and what was exposed of her right leg. It got on her hands too, and the feeling made adrenaline swoop in her stomach. She swallowed thickly and stamped down the reaction to wipe her hands off right away; the Queen told herself that she needed to wear it-if only for a moment longer, to remind herself of the dangerous amount of power she held. She had just taken this man's life with a single word, and she honestly felt dirty for it.

Out of the corners of her vision she saw the sons of the now deceased man cringe and shake with anger or fear, and Crixus sling the thick blood off of his blade and onto the dirt. Elsa watched the headless body slump limply to the ground, blood pooling darkly into a sludgy mud around the shoulders as the pressure still coursed through the veins a few seconds longer. Her ears were suddenly filled with the shouts of rage from the two eldest sons as they were forced down like their father had been. The Queen turned and strode slowly to her left, waving off the executioner, Crixus just behind her with his bloodied sword still drawn. She paused in front of the oldest son and looked down her nose at him.

"Anything to say?"

He spat at her and Crixus heavily drove his boot into the prisoner's gut, making the man spit up the meager last meal he had consumed. The young Queen shook her head as if disappointed and continued on, leaving her personal protector to finish up. While the prisoner was still coughing and hacking from the blow, the Gaul parted the man's head from his shoulders with a mighty swing. He quickly caught up to the blonde, his own legs receiving a coat of spattered crimson. She paused again at the middle son and asked the same question. This time, the man just glowered and lowered his head with his eyes closed. So she strode on; the swish of steel, grating squeal of metal on bone, and two dull thumps informing her the deed was done. Finally, she paused in front of Torben who was openly weeping.

"What about you, Torben?"

"I _never_ did anything, your Majesty! I only did what they told be to do, I _swear_. Father _hurt_ me, and _beat_ me, and all because Mother died after she birthed me. _Please_, _I don't want to die…_"

The boy cried harder than ever before, and Elsa confirmed that he was in fact telling the truth. The evidence was too strong. So she knelt again in front of the terrified boy and lowered her voice to barely a whisper.

"I do not hurt children, Torben, and I know you will turn your father's business around. I have faith in you for it. Get yourself to a safe place and stay there. I'll be in touch with a new advisor for you."

The boy gave her a watery laugh and nodded his head so hard that she thought he was going to nod it off his shoulders.

"Torben."

He gave her his full attention.

"Don't _ever_ cross me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

Queen Elsa rose to her feet and strode off to the stairwell with a quiet; "_Come, Crixus. We're finished here."_

Without a word, the Gaul wiped his blade on the sleeve of the dead second son and followed after his Queen. As she walked up the crystal steps, the heavy fabric of her dress rippled and the watery blood sloughed off and onto the ice, leaving her gown immaculately clean. It was an odd contrast with the drying stains on her hands and leg, but it was something she'd have to deal with until she could find a basin to clean up in. She then remembered the Gaul behind her and paused at the apex of the steps, still forcing herself not to look at the other two royals. Elsa was loath to admit that she had completely forgotten them for a few moments and needed a second to compose herself. The blonde turned, and with a whispered apology wiped her hands off on the shoulder of his cloak. He just nodded and carefully watched her face for any sign of distress. When she noticed, he was given a tight smile and that was that. She was upset, but addressing it would have to wait until a later date.

"I apologize for my rash behavior, that man had been terrorizing me for well over a year." The young monarch spoke again to the stunned King and Queen as she stepped all the way down from her perch.

"But what of the youngest boy?" King Gerard asked, standing and peering down at the lad being hauled to his feet and led away.

"He had nothing to do with his father, and it would be a waste to completely eradicate a family line. I spared his life in return for a new trade agreement." She stopped lazily in front of him, the slit in her gown falling open slightly to reveal the grisly pattern on her fair skin.

"You manipulated him." He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I… made a suggestion. He came to the conclusion to become my ally on his own."

"You _executed_ his family right in _front of him._ That's not a suggestion, that's a threat." Queen Catherina exclaimed in disgust, her beady eyes still locked on the blonde's indecently exposed leg.

"Would you have not done the same?" Elsa answered, a bite creeping into her voice, waving a hand nonchalantly behind her back to dissolve the staircase-it had served its purpose.

"I didn't take you to be so shrewd, your Majesty. A smart choice to spare him." Gerard rushed to disarm the argument he could see forming between the two women.

"There are many things about me that you do not know, King Gerard. My shrewdness has saved my life a few times to date."

"So it seems… shall we convene for now? I assume you would like to relax for the rest of today after your journey… and to get cleaned up again…"

"Thank you, yes, I was hoping you would allow me that pleasure." Elsa inclined her head politely, still controlling her expression to remain smooth and unbothered by the murder she had just committed… even though she knew the memories would haunt her for a long time.

The King returned her nod and Elsa decided that this was enough excitement for the day, and it wasn't even noon yet. She bid them a polite farewell and turned on her heel, tuning out the immediately hissed protests from the irritated Queen Catherina. Crixus and Aster, who had been observing the King and Queen, fell in step behind her without a word. A maid met them at the balcony doors and led them back through the Keep to their chambers. She left after confirming that they wanted their midday meal brought to them and informed them that they would be dining with the Royal family that night. The three of the stood in silence for a tense moment before Elsa sighed tiredly and started to walk towards her temporary chambers.

"I'll be in the tub boiling and scrubbing my skin off if you need me…"

* * *

><p>The rest of that first day was spent in a small lounge, Aster doing this and that while Crixus cared for his sword. Elsa was preparing her notes and the skeleton of documents she had brought with her. She had even indulged in a nap, but that had almost been a terrible mistake because her dreams were full of headless men and the Gaul. That of course had thrown her for a loop for the rest of the afternoon, and it didn't help that the gladiator had taken a temporary vow of silence unless spoken to. It made her even more frustrated with him, which in turn made him sulk even more. They were so busy being annoyed with each other that they didn't notice Aster rolling his eyes at them half the time. At one point, the older man had even entertained the idea of trapping them into a locked chamber to sort themselves out-whatever that would end up being. The middle-aged man even started chuckling to himself at one point because it reminded him of how he and his wife had first acted before he decided to start courting her. But he refrained, deciding he rather liked remaining on their good sides instead of risking his health for some peace and quiet.<p>

That's how their first afternoon went, finished with a sumptuous meal in the main dining hall. About half of the Royal family had been present; their five eldest sons accompanied the King and Queen. It was an awkward event, and Elsa was happy to claim exhaustion and excuse herself half an hour after dessert. It was more of the fact that Queen Catherina had been visibly shaken by her 'barbaric' behavior that morning with the Craffus family, and had been sending her disgusted looks through the entire meal. The young monarch was afraid that if she had stayed, then Catherina would have said or done something to set her off, which was the last thing she needed after such a stressful day.

The following morning started bright and early with a quick breakfast and then feet first into hammering out amended trade agreements. This progressed through the day and late into the evening, reopening the old agreements from a few years ago and figuring out what could be reused. More reachable thresholds were set and information was exchanged to predict the frequency of shipments with their current export amounts. Queen Elsa's third day in the Southern Isle followed up on what had been accomplished the day prior, though they started to get hung up on the little things. Progress slowed that afternoon and arguments began to rise as stipulations began to get stricter and stricter. That night Elsa didn't sleep much, working late past the witching hour at the desk in her chambers. The third day of negotiations was full of antsy and suspicious behavior on both of their parts, and the Queen _knew_ something was up when an invitation to the evening meal was not received.

The fourth day dawned dull and dreary on the Southern Isle, only to be worsened that afternoon after a slow morning, when the King confronted Queen Elsa about the three frigates sitting a day outside of their port. She had bitten down on her panic and smiled wanly, informing him that:

"_One can never be too careful, King Gerard. You never know what you might run into abroad."_

"_Queen Elsa I must inform you that I am not comfortable with your blatant flaunting of your Naval ships so close to my Kingdom."_

"_You will have to forgive me, I am terribly paranoid these days."_

As soon as she had gotten the chance, Elsa sent Aster to send word to the ships via flag signal up in the highest tower to move closer to the mouth of the port. If the way the King was acting and the lack of business discussed that day after his hissy fit was any indication, she had a horrible feeling that negotiations were going to fail after all. The rest of that afternoon was uneventful, with the meetings suspended because of Gerard's temper tantrum. The man had obviously thought he had the upper hand since they were on his turf. He apparently had not expected her to bring a small force, dashing the plans to bully her if he needed to. So now she was pacing the dim living area of the interconnected traveler's chambers at a quarter 'til midnight, with Crixus and Aster sitting grim faced by the fire. The Queen was dressed in her gown of ice that shone lowly against the firelight. Her crystal heels thumped dully on the thick carpet and her heavy braid was resting over her left shoulder. _Methuselah_ pulsed against her sternum in an effort to sooth her, but it wasn't doing much good. Elsa hadn't bothered to remove the white gold circlet, the weight a comforting reminder of her home.

"Aster, it just doesn't _feel_ right. Something is going to happen." She told the grizzled man in a hushed voice before she turned to pace away from him.

"You keep saying that your Majesty, and I am not going to disagree. Something was always off, but now that he knows the ships are out there…" Aster commented, a silent Crixus watching the both of them carefully with a book forgotten in his hands.

"But what should I do? If I leave tomorrow, it will all fall through…"

"And _maybe_ it won't. What if," he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, "-what if you leave tomorrow and set a neutral location to work this all out?"

"It's not that simple. I wish it was." She told him with a worried frown, crossing her slender arms across her chest and resumed her pacing.

Aster sighed heavily and glowered at the carpet. He was about to say something else but a quiet knock on the door caught their attention. Elsa ground to a halt in her tracks and quietly shot an '_I told you so.'_ to the grizzled man. The man hauled himself to his feet and strode quickly to the door as Crixus popped up and placed himself in front of the Queen. Aster carefully opened the door a crack and was met by a maid, who immediately informed them that King Gerard was summoning all of them to his office. He nodded his head and told her that they would be there presently and snapped the door shut before she could protest. Elsa immediately knew what he was thinking and fought to keep the panic roiling in her belly from taking over her senses. Aster wheeled around and gave the Queen a look confirming her fears and then turned to the Gaul as he veered towards his chamber.

"Put on your full armor. Now."

The gladiator sprang into action and followed directions. The men quickly strapped on their protective gear while the Queen rushed into her chambers and gathered all of the documents she had brought and accumulated over the past few days. It didn't take her long to neatly bundle them up as tight as she could in an oilskin pouch, and handed it off to Aster to tuck underneath his black steel cuirass. In less than ten minutes they were set, helms donned and swords strapped to their hips. Crixus had tucked Elsa's blade back onto his back, the thick strap to buckle the scabbard on stretching across his broad chest. The Queen led them silently to the door, but stopped short for just a moment. She turned and gave them looks that were clearly meant to be a goodbye, and grasped the handle. Out in the hallway the maid was still waiting, accompanied by six of the Keep's guard in full dress. Elsa nodded silently to the maid and let the woman lead them away down the darkened hall, Aster and Crixus closely flanking her as the six armored men fell in around them. The journey to King Gerard's office was absent of talking except for Elsa addressing Crixus in Latin to be ready to hand her the blade he carried on his back. Before they even knew it they were deposited at the huge oak doors, the maid knocking quietly before the Snow Queen could tell her to wait a moment. Gerard called for them to _Enter!,_ and the maid opened the door and stepped to the side. The Queen took a deep breath in through her nose and calmly stepped into the office with Aster and Crixus filing in after her. Inside the room King Gerard was standing behind his desk with his arms crossed, frowning at sheaves of documents fanned messily across the wide surface. He _still_ wore his cape and crown, fully dressed in his regal clothing. Queen Catherina was sitting morosely in black in a tall, winged armchair by the fire on the right side of the room. Around their mother, the five of their eldest sons sat obediently with eerily blank expressions. The door clicked shut behind them, but not after four of the guards slipped inside of the room while the remaining two waited outside.

"King Gerard. It's a bit late." Elsa called evenly from across the room.

"It is, and I do apologize for keeping you from your rest… but I felt that this could not wait."

"And what might that be, exactly?"

The Snow Queen stepped further into the room, keeping her hands loose by her sides. The King sighed heavily and shuffled a few of the papers around on his desk and shook his head as if the world weighed on his shoulders.

"This agreement. I'm afraid it's just not going to work out."

His words hit her like a punch to the gut, and Elsa swallowed thickly. "I am sorry to hear that, I was truly hoping we could resolve this conflict between us. If it is not too much trouble for you, I will depart tomorrow morning."

"Oh, I don't think that will be happening."

A new tenor voice called out smugly from the shadows near the darkened glass doors that led out to the balcony. The man sidled forward with deliberate steps, tall and slender like the King with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Elsa clenched her fists and glared hard at the man, hot hatred burning through her body when the man's red hair and glittering malicious green eyes flashed in the firelight. She didn't want to believe it, but now that she could see it with her own eyes, the young Monarch felt as if she would explode in anger. She had been tricked and manipulated to travel all the way here for quite possibly her death. If she could kill a man with a look, this particular man would be dead many times over. But she didn't move, rigidly rooting herself to the spot and resolving that she wouldn't go out without a fight. There was too much to live for, and there was no way that she was ready to leave this world behind.

"Hello, _Queen_ Elsa."

It was Hans.


	21. Chapter 21

**Omg one of my best friends got Anna and Elsa at Disney world to say "Hi Grace! Wish you were here!" in a video to me and I cried for a little bit. I'm a grown ass woman and this is ridiculous. **_**Totally**_** screwed my Wednesday night. Anywho.**

**So last chapter was the "omfg death mission here crixus get yo shit together" chapter, and this is the "OH NO HE DIDN'" chapter.**

**I was also so hyped up about this chapter I finally made some cover art for this story. About time too… It's a little rough, but it'll do. If you'd like to see it larger, there's a link on my profile to it.**

The Snake Pit

Hans paced forward with a swagger, the heels of his boots thumping heavily onto the carpeted floor. King Gerard sedately gathered up the notes on his desk into a thick stack and rounded the room to the hearth, tossing the papers into the fire. Flames licked hungrily at the new material and sparks fluttered up into the mouth of the chimney. Elsa was glad that she had had the foresight to squirrel hers away in Aster's armor. The four guards rushed forward and hauled Aster and Crixus back away from the Queen and forced them to their knees. They struggled the whole way, but blades pressed into their throats quickly ended their attempts. Panic coursed through all three of them and their minds all started working in overdrive to figure out how to escape. Hans _tsked_ and paused in front of the Snow Queen, smirking and towering over her. She could tell he was _immensely_ pleased with himself and she was just _dying_ to forcibly remove that smug grin from his face. The man faked pity and pouted at her venomous glare.

"_Oh my…_ looking rather rough, aren't we? Widowed, _no_ children to succeed you, your beautiful face horribly scared… the years have _not_ been kind to you."

"_Hans."_ She spat, clenching her fists so hard her nails dug into her palms, her eyes barely glowing an eerie blue-white from the effort of holding her powers back. Frost crackled out from her shoes and bile rose in her throat from the series of insults that felt like a punch to the gut. He was pressing her buttons and she knew it.

"_Elsa."_ He mocked, circling around her and nimbly stepping over the ice on the floor. "You don't seem to be that timid little girl anymore. Has the world hurt your feelings?"

"No, but it has tried to kill me a few times. Or should I say that _you_ have tried to kill me a few times?" She mocked him back recklessly; extremely aware of how close he was to her even though she couldn't see him. Elsa could feel Aster trying very hard to not shout at her to hold her tongue.

"And more sass too! Too bad we're on such bad terms, I think we would have been good friends at another time."

Elsa ground her teeth and tried to stare a hole into the back of his head as he circled back in front of her. She could hear Crixus and Aster breathing heavily and forced her hands to unclench for a bare moment, discretely forming ice on the razor sharp blades pressed into their throats and blunting them. Before Hans spun back around she balled her fists up again, but felt a bit better that her friends and protectors wouldn't die so quickly now. _Methuselah_ continued to steadily pulse against her fair skin, and when Hans turned she saw his eyes zero in on the crystal. Curiosity got the better of him and he approached her.

"_Well_… what's this? A pretty little stone to keep you safe?"

Elsa _begged_ for him to even try and touch it, but he didn't. When she refused to rise to his bait again he sighed in mock disappointment and rested his hands on his hips. His eyes crawled over her front appreciatively and it made her feel like goopy muck was slathered on her skin. But Elsa didn't move-if she did, her small act to try and save Aster and Crixus would be discovered. Right now, _she_ had the element of surprise and she was not keen on giving it up so early. So if she had to endure this _worm_ undressing her with his eyes… then so be it.

"Oh! And Anna… you've left her _all_ alone again, you know, like all those years ago. She told me about that. Well, maybe not _alone_ alone… there's that big bumbling buffoon of a husband now…" He paused as if thinking hard.

"Anyways. She's all by herself without her big sister to protect her. You've gotten very good at shutting her out of your plans, and now you've gone far enough to risk your life and leave the castle _almost_ completely defenseless. She's naive… far too trusting for her own good, and without you, she can't do _anything_ to stop me from taking Arendelle." Hans leaned in hissed that last threat into her ear. "And you can't stop me either."

He jerked his hand back suddenly with a hiss from where it had snuck up and his fingertips had trailed dangerously close to the low neckline of her dress. Her powers had lashed out at him, biting frost dusting her skin from where he had touched her. He stuck the pads of those fingers in his mouth and sucked on them with a grimace to try and relieve the sharp pain. Hans inspected the digits closely and shot her an ugly glare, spitting a retort at her childishly.

"Come now, Elsa. That wasn't called for." He whined unattractively, flexing the hand with the offended fingers. "But I'm being completely honest with you here. People must _really_ fear you if you still haven't been able to find another husband to _tame_ your distasteful tendencies. Is it because you liked to freeze them when they touched you? Or is that some sick fetish of yours? I know about those _trophies_ you keep in the Castle."

"Would you like to find out?" Elsa let a dark smile twist onto her lips and gleefully watched the man's bravado waver. Two could play at this game of taunting, and she had grown quite adept at it over the past few years. The small flicker of wariness in his green eyes was enough of a clue for her to realize that his bark was worse than his bite… or so she hoped.

Hans gaped at her for a long moment before forcing a laugh and regaining control of his confidence, determined to keep the upper hand on the situation.

"Alright… _Queen_ Elsa. Here's the deal. You do what I say, and I'll kill you quickly instead of tossing you to the guards to do as they please with you." He paused for an answer but all he got was the chilliest glare she could muster. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, _fine_. Do what I say, and I'll kill you _and_ your sister quickly. Though I think I'll keep that obnoxious Mountain Man and your _Gladiator_ as trophies. They would make good jesters, I think."

Behind her she could almost hear the Gaul's teeth grinding in his head. Yet she still didn't answer him, her mind trying to figure out how to get out of the situation they had be forced into. Hans made a disappointed sound again, massaging his temples with his hands when she remained mute.

"Okay _look_… I'm tired. You're tired. How about you just cooperate and this can all be over quickly. _You_ surrender Arendelle to me, I'll kill you and your sister while sparing you from assault, and I'll think about not killing every single one of your friends and advisors. But before I do so, I am going to tear you down so much that you'll be nothing but a whimpering little pile of flesh."

Elsa couldn't help the laugh that burbled out of her chest from the pure audacity of the absurd command. She laughed harder when his smug grin fell from his face and his expression turned into a sour pout. He stormed forward and his hand flashed out, backhanding her hard enough across the face to make her stagger to the left a step. He was breathing heavily through his nose; his posture tense and aggressive-but Elsa had a plan now. She straightened up and gave him a condescending look, ignoring the smarting pain and tonguing the new cut on the inside of her cheek. The brothers rose from their seats and drew their daggers or swords, Hans doing the same with his gleaming half-hand.

"You are _entirely_ out of your league."

The blonde just couldn't help the remark from tumbling from her lips. His eyes grew wide and his face twisted into an ugly snarl as he raised his blade, but he didn't get the chance to swing it. Elsa inhaled deeply and compressed a knot of energy in her chest for just a spilt second, then forcefully expelled it in a chilly blast, knocking Hans across the room and everyone else to their feet. She whirled on the spot just as Aster and Crixus untangled themselves from the stunned guards. Aster drew his blade and immediately fell into combat with the guard quickest to recover, his sword ringing loudly against his opponent's shield. The Gaul drew his blade from his knees and parried a strike from another guard as Elsa was deftly tugging her blade from its scabbard on his back. Out of the corner of her right eye she could see another guard bringing his axe down towards her head. Her heart leapt into her throat, and just as she felt her blade come free Elsa twisted her wrist and was able to make the man's weapon glance off to the side. Without losing her momentum, she focused her energy into her left palm and threw her hand out with a sharp jab. A spike of razor-sharp ice flew from her fingertips and imbedded itself into the center of the guard's chest with a sickening _thunk_ and screeching metal, she watched him fall onto his back heavily.

Crixus spun on his knees and feet to face the slightly off-balance guard still standing above him. He grabbed the man's sword arm, and drove his blade up at a sharp angle underneath the man's armor where the cuirass met the belt. A gurgling whine whimpered out from under the impaled guard's helmet as he sunk to his knees. The Gaul tugged the stained steel free with a grimace and flew to his feet as Aster finally cut down his opponent, catching the guard on the neck and spraying all three of them with dark blood. Elsa threw up her arm in an attempt to block the spray from hitting her face, but she was too slow. Bile rose in her throat when it splashed across her tongue and cheeks, making her spit the bitter copper taste in disgust onto the carpet. In her short moment of distraction Crixus and Aster had simultaneously struck the last guard by stabbing him under the arm and slashing across his neck, spraying more of the crimson liquid onto them. Elsa was a bit dumbfounded and frightened with how much blood there was, and couldn't seem to understand how the human body could hold so much… it made her wonder how much _her_ body held.

"_DOMINA!"_

Crixus's startled cry jerked her back to the present just as the Gaul's arm wrapped around her waist and heaved her out of the way of one of the infuriated Prince's swords. Elsa kicked herself mentally and regained her footing, slipping out of her protector's grasp and parrying the Prince's blow so Crixus could slash at the man's chest. It was almost fascinating how easily the Gaul's steel sliced open the thick clothing to the flesh beneath, and how quickly the blood welled up and ran. Shock numbed her when the gladiator drove the blade home through the man's gaping mouth and out the back of his head, then quickly jerking it back out again with a grunt. Elsa knew she shouldn't be so shocked, but it was a completely different fight when your opponent wasn't in shackles. Aster rushed forward and met the next man with a roar but Elsa continued to stare wide-eyed as the Prince fell to his knees, the corners of his mouth split like putty and leaking. The blonde nearly jumped out of her skin when Crixus's hand firmly grasped her chin and forced her to look at him, her vision zeroing in on his dark eyes under his shadowed helm.

"_Domina, you must focus! If you do not embrace this bloodshed you WILL die!"_ Crixus released her from his grasp without waiting for a response and kicked one of the charging royal men viciously in the chest with a roar.

He was _right_.

He was completely and _utterly_ right. If she wanted to live past this night, Elsa realized that she would have to just _stop_ thinking and _fight_ until she got away or could fight no more… It was much easier said than done, but she had done this before… the killing. Catherina's terrified screams rang in her ears and the doors behind them crashed open, the two guards that had waited outside charging in with weapons drawn. Elsa inhaled deeply, and it was as if the world had come to a halt. It felt like someone had stuffed cotton into her ears and all she could hear was her own thundering heartbeat and labored breathing. She didn't know _how_ she did it, but she was able to overwhelm her own panic with an eerie calm. The comforting cool density of her powers collected in her chest as she spun on the balls of her feet. With a powerful yell that pulled at every fiber of her being, Elsa released the weight and hurled two perfect spears of ice directly into the charging men's chests. She had put so much force behind the strikes that both of the attackers were knocked all the way back out into the hall where the ice embedded itself into the far wall, the men still skewered on them.

Suddenly, everything was clear. She could see. She could hear. Elsa swore she could feel every icy stitch of her clothing against her skin. How it twisted about her legs and pulled across her shoulders. It was as if someone had removed a veil from over her senses. Elsa turned and charged forward, adrenaline racing through her veins like fire and nervous energy crackled under her skin. The thick, coppery tang of the guard's blood was still in her mouth, and this time she didn't flinch when her blade sliced through the delicate skin of the side of the second startled Prince's neck. Two down, three and the King and Queen to go. Across the room, Hans still laid in a crumpled heap. He must have hit the wall fairly hard, because he was slow moving to get up. After deciding that he wasn't going to be going anywhere any time soon, Elsa jumped into the fray with Aster and Crixus. With their skill and the Queen's powers, soon the remaining three sons lay broken and bloodied on the floor. Just as she dealt a finishing blow to the last man, Aster held his sword-point to Queen Catherina's chest. The King tried to run, but Crixus easily hamstringed him and hauled him to his knees. The red velvet and gold crown fell to the floor when he threw his head back in a pained scream, and it rolled drunkenly to a stop a few feet away from the Snow Queen.

Elsa breathed in deeply through her nose, the musty smell of the books on the wall and the dark smoky haze from the fire were nearly overpowered by the smell of wet iron. She looked down to her feet and swallowed thickly when blood squished out of the carpet and into her icy shoes. It made her toes slip and slide against the smooth surface, and she was afraid that it would cause her to fall. She reasoned that she could either rid herself of the footwear or reform it… Elsa wriggled her toes and watched in interest as they stained red and pink against the ice. She took a deep breath through her mouth this time and pushed her weight onto the balls of her feet, and then carefully dissolved her icy heels. Quickly cooling blood seeped up out of the carpet and oozed in between her toes. The combined feeling and sight made her breath catch in her throat and a funny little gasped escaped her chest. The familiar warmth of her baser needs rolled low in her belly as her heels hit the floor with a soft _squish_. Elsa could feel her pulse thumping heavily in her fingers, the swollen-feeling making her grip the leather wrapped hilt of her blade as tightly as she could. She had to breath in through her mouth to make it feel like she was getting enough air, and her free hand roughly pushed her disheveled bangs off of her speckled forehead and gripped at the crown of her head, her fingers bumbling over the white gold circlet. Another deep breath made the muscles in her diaphragm and chest pull deliciously and her teeth caught her lip, icy blue eyes blown wide and still locked on her bare feet. Why was she feeling this way? She had never had this heady feeling before and it was disconcerting… to say in the least.

"Your Majesty?"

Aster's tentative call snapped her out of her trance of adrenaline and rapidly growing arousal, making her jerk her head up in bewilderment. When she realized they were all staring at her, Elsa realized in that moment that she didn't care. Here in this room, it didn't matter what happened as long as she got rid of the people that had been causing her grief. She let her hand drop heavily from its grip and fall to her thigh. Her feet squished lewdly over the soaked carpet as she languidly made her way over to the panicking King and the quietly sobbing Queen, and the young monarch couldn't help but admire how _red_ it all was. So dark that it was almost a burgundy black. She came to a meandering stop in front of the kneeling King, her eyes still on the ground and trained on the hem of her gown. The few lowest inches were a smeary watery pink that drug wetly across the floor. It was almost pretty.

"I think… I rather like the color red…" She murmured almost nonchalantly, her darkened eyes finally rising to rest lazily on King Gerard's pallid face.

The King's heavy swallow of fright was audible in the dampened room and the sound gave her pleasure. It made a grin tug slowly at the corners of her mouth into a full-fledged toothy smile.

"Finally, I have found the head of the viper. You and your son Hans have been causing me and my family a lot of pain." She spoke lowly; her voice burred from the swirling emotions inside of her belly. "But I have to ask… why?"

"_Why?!_" Gerard asked incredulously, hatred dripping from his lips.

"Yes, _your majesty_. Why?" She mocked him as if he were a child, her face pulling down into a pout. "Is it because I made a fool out of your idiot child? Or is it that your plan to usurp _my_ throne fell through not just once, but multiple times? _Or_ perhaps is it because you can't stand to be bested by a woman?"

Gerard bared his teeth at her, spittle flying with every over-enunciated consonant. "You and your unnaturally forward ways of thinking are upsetting a system that does not need to be messed with. I will _not _stand for it. Arendelle would fare better under the old system, and you _know_ it."

"_Ah_… so you _are_ driven by your greed…" Elsa muttered to herself, and then to Gerard; "You're just a boy looking to expand your sandbox. Aster, I seem to be ruling alongside some children."

"So it seems, your Majesty. What course of action do you wish to take?"

"I'm not sure… this is going to cause a war either way…" She trailed off when she noticed Hans finally pull himself to his feet while holding the back of his head. "Hold that thought."

A lazy flick of her wrist had enormous twisted spires of ice shooting out of the floor and the walls so suddenly that the fleeing man crashed headlong into them. When he tried to back away more sprang up behind him, trapping him tightly in between them like a nit in the teeth of a comb. He cried out in frustration and fear, scrabbling to get away but the spaces were too small for him to slip through. Elsa watched him struggle futilely until she was sure he wasn't going to slip away when she wasn't looking.

"There now, that's better… Where was I?" She focused back down onto Gerard, whose legs were slowly leaking onto the sodden carpet from where Crixus had cut the tendons in his legs.

"I believe you were deciding whether you wanted to kill him or not." Aster supplied helpfully.

"_Oh_. That's right." She rested her free hand on her hip and tapped the flat of her blade to her calf in thought. Crixus twisted his hand tighter in the shoulder of the King's heavy tunic, the stitching of the elaborate embroidery pulling across the straining fabric. Elsa could hear Catherina whimpering quietly from her seat next to the hearth. She had almost forgotten the woman.

"_Domina…_" The Gaul murmured softly, his dark eyes cutting to her face from under his helm.

"_I'm a bit busy at the moment, what is it."_ She replied tartly.

"_I know I told you to embrace the killing to survive… but you must not let it control you either."_

She looked up at him curiously, "_You know what I'm feeling. Don't you."_

"_Apologies for not warning you of it. The bloodlust."_

"_So that's what this is… but…"_

"_But he must die."_ Crixus finished her thought.

"Yes. He must die."

Catherina screamed pitifully and clutched at the arms of her chair with her claw-like hands, her eyes wide with terror as she watched the Snow Queen lift her blade up and press the tip on the top of the King's left shoulder just on the inside of his clavicle. She grasped the hilt with both hands and paused, the sword up on its end. Elsa looked one last time at the terrified face of the wretched man that had harassed and helped torment her and her family for far too long. She took a deep breath and gathered her strength, resolving herself to the task put before her. The Queen braced her feet on the floor, and with a strangled yell drove the Damascus steel straight down into the man's chest. When it was over halfway in his body, she wrenched it viciously side to side-just once. It was a killing blow that the Gaul had told her about. One that was extremely painful. The King cried out weakly as the weapon sliced through his innards and sank down onto his haunches. Elsa tugged her blade free with a grimace, blocking out the Queen's screams and Hans's yells, her eyes following Crixus's hand as he released his hold on the man.

The King gurgled at her, hatred brimming out of his quickly dimming eyes. Elsa watched the life slowly fade from behind them. It only took a moment, blood spilling out of the wound on his shoulder and from between his pale lips before he finally collapsed onto his back with a heavy _thud_. The Snow Queen watched silently as the burgundy-black liquid spilled from the stab wound and pooled onto the stone of the fireplace. Catherina's hysterics suddenly struck a chord in her chest, and she realized that this was extremely similar to what she had experienced all those years ago on the wharves. She looked up at the distraught woman and slowly walked towards her, wondering why she was starting to feel numb again.

"I'm sorry, I know what it's like to see your husband die in front of you…" Elsa told her flatly, Catherina looking up to her in disgust. "…I should have killed you first to spare you of that."

Suddenly, the klaxons of alarms rang out in the Keep, and Elsa knew her time was just about up. She weighed her options for a split second, but Hans caught her attention with his futile struggle to get free. Just like that, her decision was made. The Snow Queen changed course and strode over to the trapped man, hearing the other Queen's pleas for her to spare her baby, her youngest son. Elsa stopped in front of the disheveled man and smiled condescendingly at him, ignoring his threats and insults he hissed through clenched teeth.

"I could take the high road and spare this filthy worm…" She paused and waited for Catherina to stop crying out for a moment.

"Then again, your son showed no remorse in an attempt to kill me all those years ago. It would me a shame if I didn't return the favor."

Catherina's wail deafened her as her blade lashed out and danced across the front of Han's neck, then dug in deep on the way back. His skin parted easily, and Elsa cut so deeply that she could feel the steel drag against his spine. When she pulled her blade back, shock blossomed out onto his face. The Snow Queen turned her head and closed her eyes and mouth as his blood sprayed onto her. She had lost count of how many people had vented the viscous and tinny fluid onto her that night, and she was starting to grow tired of it. Elsa watched him slump awkwardly to his knees, disgust curdling in her stomach when his neck gaped open like a too-wide mouth and his gasping breath whistled weakly out of his neck. She knew he was dead even though his heart had yet to stop beating, but it was good enough for her. The Snow Queen, drenched in red, pivoted snappily on her heel and made a beeline for the door.

"We're leaving. _Now._"

It was all the direction Crixus and Aster needed to immediately abandon their positions and fall in at her side. Catherina started screeching horrible threats after them, rising unsteadily to her feet and chased after them, crying out louder every time she passed one of her fallen sons.

"_I will bring the force of the Southern Isle down on you until you are nothing but dust! I'll kill you, I'll kill you all!"_

Elsa ground to a halt and turned again, the temperature in the already chilly room dropping further to near-sub zero as her eyes flashed in anger and the swirl of bloodlust spiked again. The look of sheer hatred she directed at the older woman made the Queen of the Southern Isle stumble to a stop, her bony fists clenched so tightly it looked as if the pale skin was going to split across her knuckles. Elsa nearly snarled at the woman.

"I would _love_ to see you try."

Her voice came out low and rough, and she almost startled herself with how mean she sounded. But there was no time to think about that, the guards were shouting in the Keep and Elsa knew that if they were going to escape, they needed to leave that very second. The three of them spilled out into the hallway and took a brief moment to orient themselves before taking off to the left. They thundered madly down the corridor, the blueprints of the castle racing around in their minds as they tried to figure out where the closest exit was. They made it about three turns before they finally ran into some sentries, crashing into them with yells and swords slashing. The element of surprise was theirs and soon they were back to running, two more bodies added to their count. Elsa had never been so glad for the brutal running drills that Crixus had pushed her through, but it still felt as if her heart was going to burst from her ribcage.

Up ahead on their right, a second smaller hall connected to the one they were on now. A tall, slender man with broad shoulders and fiery red hair emerged and spotted them. He held up his empty hands in a sign of surrender and took a knee as they approached, hopefully trusting that they wouldn't kill him right away. The Queen slowed to a stop in front of him, her chest heaving from the flat-out sprint she had been in, with Crixus on her right and Aster on her left. The family resemblance was overwhelming, but he was more handsome and kind-faced than his brothers or father.

"Who are you?" She gasped, the point of her stained sword pointing at his heart.

"My name is Frederick, one of the Princes of the Southern Isle." He warily eyed the Gaul's blade under his nose. "I can assume that everyone in that meeting is dead?"

"All except your mother." She supplied tartly, and was again surprised that night when something akin to relief washed over the young man's face.

"Okay, let me rephrase my greeting. Hello, my name is _King_ Frederick, please don't kill me I just want to help you."

"But lad, we just told you the Queen yet lives." Aster interjected.

"I'm afraid she will take her own life from her grief." he answered bluntly, making it quiet clear that he was more than happy to finish what they had started. The man must have been at severe odds with his parents if he was eager enough to kill one of them. Frederick obviously had a desire for power strong enough to justify murder, or perhaps he was estranged from the Royal family? Elsa didn't question his motives; and she had no interest at the moment.

"Now, I suggest you follow me if you would like to try and make it to your ship. The Keep is crawling with guards and the drawbridge has already been raised."

"Why are you helping us?" Elsa asked him bluntly, still holding her sword to the chest of his gold brocade tunic.

"There are many answers to that question, but the one I'm going to give you now is that I'm thankful that little shit of a baby brother of mine is finally dead. Now _do you want to live_ or not?!"

They remained silent with their swords still drawn, still wary of him and they had every right to be. The Prince groaned in frustration as he heard soldiers draw closer and he peered up at the Gaul.

"This ring on my thumb. Take it and give it to your Queen."

Crixus eyed him suspiciously, but reached out and carefully pulled off the thick gold band. He held the ring between his thumb and forefinger, offering it to the Monarch. Elsa reached across her body and took the heavy jewelry, glancing at it curiously when she felt an etched pattern on the outside of the band. It was a design of geometric shapes broken in one spot by the Bear seal of the Southern Isles.

"That was my grandfather's ring, a much kinder and wiser ruler than my own father, and a man I aspire to be like. It is the most prized possession I own. Please take it as a sign of trust and solidarity between us."

The Queen looked down at him and registered the look of longing and loss he held for the ring in her hand. This Royal was either telling the truth or a very good liar, but Elsa was more than glad to take the safety line he had thrown them. She tucked her sword under her left arm-much to Frederick's palpable relief-and quickly took off the cord _Methuselah_ hung on. Elsa threaded the cord through the band, and then fed the stone through the loop end. She worked the ring down close to the pulsating crystal and pulled the cord taught, effectively securing the ring to her person. The Queen slipped the necklace back over her head, not used to the extra weight of the warm gold on her chest, and reclaimed her blade in her dominant hand.

Elsa let her sword lower and gestured broadly with her free hand. "Please."

"_Thank you_." He muttered as he rose to his feet, his gaze cutting to the sinister looking Aster and Crixus. "I'm glad you decided to let me keep my head. Follow me."

Frederick sprang to his feet and led them back down the smaller dim hallway he had come from. He guided them silently, checking around corners and herding them into small alcoves and shadowed corners to stay out of sight. They wound deeper and deeper into the castle until they were barreling along the tight stone passageways that the servants used. After close to ten minutes of hard running, they burst into the kitchens, startling the workers and handful of guards bustling about. Everyone paused in their tasks in surprise, but Frederick was quick on his feet when the guards drew their swords and began to charge them.

"_STAND DOWN!_ Stand down!_"_ He yelled to the soldiers, his hands flying up in a halting motion.

The men screeched to a stop in bewilderment, swords half drawn and debating whether to heed the Prince or the alarm bells that echoed loudly against the stone.

"Your Grace?" One of them gruffed in confusion.

"My family has committed the treasonous act of attempted murder on Queen Elsa. In an attempt to delay any and all acts of further war, I am helping her and her officers escape. So if you know what's good for you, you _will_ stand down."

The men obviously hadn't been spoken to in such away by this particular Royal son, and immediately slid their weapons back into their sheathes.

"Thank you. Now bar the way and don't let another soul come into this room." Frederick strode on with the Queen and her protectors close on her heel. "Through here."

They passed through the enormous and richly stocked larder to a small wooden door on the very end. The tall prince wiped his brow with the back of his hand and wrenched the door open, leading them out onto a small walk on the side of the rocky outcropping the castle was perched upon. Frigid spray stung at their exposed skin and a ferocious gale ripped and tore at their clothing and hair. The inky waters of the bay churned far below them, the weak moonlight reflecting off the frothy whitecaps. Frederick pointed up to their right and shouted over the dull roar.

"The bridge is up! But if you use your powers, you can make it!"

Elsa turned to him and grasped at his shoulder to catch his attention. "Thank you, will you be safe?"

"Don't worry about me Queen Elsa, I'll deal with _mother_. You can expect your belongings left behind, a letter of _complete_ apology, and treaty of peace from me in a few months." He flashed her a quick smile. "Now quickly! They will take notice as soon as you create your bridge."

The Queen managed a small smile and a curt nod through her racing thoughts and released her hold on him. The Prince stepped back into the doorway and watched in wonder as she took a calming breath and threw her hands out with a sharp exhale, ice forming and coalescing into a straight stair case in the blink of an eye with roughened steps for Aster and Crixus. Shouts echoed from the Keep and Elsa barreled up the staircase, holding her skirts up in one hand and her sword in the other. The muscles in her legs _burned_ and her breath was shallow and rapid, but she didn't slow down. Aster and Crixus puffed behind her, their boots scraping on the steps and their armor jangled loudly in time. Up and up they climbed, their hearts jumping into their throats when the screech of the gears in the lowering drawbridge ground to life. The massive contraption of wooden beams and bands of iron was three-quarters of the way lowered when the Queen finally reached the top step and leapt out onto the cobblestone. Snow blossomed out from under her feet, cushioning her step and keeping her from rolling her ankles on the uneven pavement, and their breath streamed out in steady columns of mist. They tore down the main street, lights flaring up in the windows of houses as people woke from the clamor coming from the Castle. Fear lanced through her chest when the drawbridge hit the ground with a reverberating _bang_ that she felt through the soles of her feet. Mid-stride, she created one of the tall golems from that one night in December. It fell into an easy step next to them and waited for her instruction.

"Run to the Docks! Tell them we're leaving! _GO!_"

The golem was off like a shot out of a canon, swiftly fading into the dark as it sprinted to the ship through the slumbering streets of the Southern Isle. Elsa could hear the shouts of the guards running after them, and then the whinnies and neighs of warhorses being spurred across the drawbridge. Her heart sank and panic threatened to close up her throat, but she wasn't about to be bested yet. The Queen skidded to a stop unsteadily, panting for breath and drawing on her powers with all her might. With a grimace she channeled her energy out and into a giant swirling vortex of ice and snow, pushing and pulling until an enormous monster twice the size of Marshmallow towered over them. Life flared in its empty eye sockets with an eerie blue glow to match the low light emanating from her own. The monstrosity acknowledged her and then turned to face the forces charging after them. When it roared, it made her bones shake and the buildings tremble. Elsa didn't wait to see what would happen when she saw archers appear on the parapets. She grabbed at the two men's arms and pulled them into motion again.

Elsa felt like her lungs were going to burst from her chest, and she almost stopped to throw up when a sickening _squelch_ of the giant golem stepping on someone reached her ears. There were people coming out of their houses now, and they watched in bewilderment and then terror when they saw what was happening. Many of them ran back into their homes and barred the doors while other stared in astonishment as the Snow Queen of Arendelle blew past them in a mad dash to freedom. The guards must have found a way to combat the monster Elsa had left behind; because its roars grew angrier and angrier the further away they ran. An explosion shook the ground and the Queen glanced back over her shoulder, holding back a gasp when she saw the creature half-melted from a firebomb. She didn't know if she had it in herself to create another one of that size, so she looked away and didn't glance back.

By the time they had about reached where the main street ran to the mouth of the docks, the Queen could hear a contingency of soldiers quickly closing in. Hope tasted sweet on their tongues when they saw the Queen's Guard fully outfitted and waiting for them. They stood sentry at the entrance to the docks, and when they saw Elsa and Aster and Crixus barreling towards them like bats out of hell, they knew it was time to go. A few of the quicker men sprinted out to meet them and a few ran on ahead to tell the crew of the _Sea Crocus_ to ready for immediate departure. The Queen almost cried in relief when her bare aching feet met the rough boards of the pier, and it felt as if she were in a tunnel. The only thing in focus for her was the unfastened gangplank at the end of the berth the ship was bobbing in held steady by two sailors. The golem of ice and snow that she had sent on ahead of them leapt down from the ship and flew past them to try and buy time. She barely registered Aster and Crixus encouraging her, telling her to run hard and run fast, that they were almost there. Her guards were shouting too. Shouting for her to hurry, shouting for the ship to start pushing off, shouting for the men of her Guard behind her to hurry up and get on board, shouting to the encroaching soldiers of the Southern Isle to stay back. Everyone was _shouting_ and it was grating on the end of her last frayed nerve. Oh how she _wished_ that everyone would just _stop shouting_ and leave her well enough alone.

_Finally_, her foot hit the gangplank.

A pair of sailors were waiting at the top of the gangplank with hands outstretched and bodily lifted the Queen onto the ship when she was within reach. Aster and Crixus and the Queen's Guard thundered on after her, the last two sailors clambered quickly onto the _Sea Crocus_ and stowed the gangplank. The three Frigates must have also been alerted, because the deep steady boom of forty-two-pounders and the shrieking whistles of iron cannon balls thudded heavily through the Queen's body. They were returning fire from the big cannons mounted on the side of the Castle. As soon as Elsa took a deep freeing breath of the freezing salty air, rage erupted in violently in her chest and burned across her fair skin. She drove the point of her blade deep into the deck and stormed to the railing, snow and ice swirling and whipping around her. Elsa let a yell full of all of her pent-up frustrations loose and started hurling massive spears of ice at the huge mass of soldiers now flooding the docks.

Elsa let every single curse she knew fly from her lips, methodically decimating the numbers of the soldiers with vicious swipes of her bloodstained hands. Around her, the sailors were scrambling to row the _Sea Crocus_ away from the docks while her Guard attempted to pull her out of harms way-but she wasn't having it. She wouldn't even let the winded Aster approach. Even as the ship steadily moved away from the docks and out into the bay, Elsa paced the length of the ship venting the poisonous anger that had built up inside her over the past year. She yelled and screamed and began freezing the granite waters to keep the soldiers on the shore from launching any ships to go after them. The small compact sixteen-pounder cannons of the _Sea Crocus_ roared to life beneath her feet and her ears rang from the barking explosions. Her voice was so raw and strained now that it felt as if her throat was bleeding. Just as the prow broke the barrier of the mouth of the bay out into the sea, the rough hands of Crixus grabbed her shoulders and spun her about. He had removed his crested helm and sheathed his sword, and she could see his blood spattered face clearly in the rising moonlight. Annoyed that her tirade had been interrupted, Elsa snapped at him.

"_WHAT?!"_

Crixus's rough, warm hands slid up Elsa's shoulders and cradled the back of her head, causing adrenaline and heat to pulse heavily low in her abdomen. Her breath hitched in her throat when his left thumb stroked once over her cheekbone, and all she could see and smell was him. Her eyes darkened and fell to his mouth, swallowing thickly when he backed her into the waist-high railing. Her hands found purchase on his wrists and she inhaled sharply when he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, sending crackling tingles racing out from the point of contact. She felt more than heard the low rumble in his chest, and couldn't help but moan softly and let her eyes slip closed when his mouth finally pressed into hers. He was warm and surprisingly soft behind the firm kiss, and she had to hold onto him tightly when the sensations chased the anger from her mind only to replace it with a dizzying heady pleasure. Crixus's mouth slanted over hers and her already tired legs went rubbery when a warm tongue laved at the seam of her mouth. Elsa gladly parted her lips and met him, and butterflies exploded in her chest when her senses were flooded with his taste. He kissed her so fiercely she was sure her mouth was going to be bruised, and it was all she could do to hang on and stay upright. Need roiled low in her belly and made her breath catch again in her chest as his tongue swept over hers.

Much to her disappointment, he ended the expression of passion with a few soft pecks before leaning back. A grin tugged at his mouth and it made her want to attack him again right then and there, but the dull thumps of the _Sea Crocus's_ cannons reminded her of where she was. Elsa couldn't help the blush that burned across her cheeks, and it made the Gaul give her a silly grin. He reluctantly let his hands fall away from her, his fingers lingering for just a moment with hers before stepping back. He was about to say something when a faint shout of "_Stop blowin' holes in mah ship!"_ from the illustrious Captain Volstrung up at the wheel distracted him.

"_I… think I should go see if I can be of help."_ He rasped, looking like he wanted to do anything but.

Elsa didn't trust herself enough to speak at the moment and just nodded in understanding, bracing her hands on the railing she was still leaning against. He moved as if to touch her again, his dark eyes trailing over her face in admiration, but changed course when he heard another angry shout from the irate captain. The Gaul sent her a wistful look and bounded away, jerking her sword up out of the deck as he passed and slid it home into the scabbard on his back. Elsa watched him go, her body strung out on nerves and exhaustion finally starting to creep up on her. Her eyes slid from the gladiator back to the Castle of the Southern Isles on the rapidly dwindling outcropping. She hadn't realized how quickly they had gotten underway, and noted with an odd thought that the Keep looked like one of the Christmas trees Arendelle kept through the holiday season. Her next odd thought was that she didn't care that a whole boat-full of men, possibly more because the Frigates had at sometime fallen into formation around them, had seen them kiss.

Next was relief that washed through her like a soothing balm… Relief that she had gotten away from yet another assassination attempt intact. That Arendelle hopefully still had a future with a better relationship with a new ruler from the Southern Isle. Relief that she was going home to her sister and brother-in-law. And a more personal relief that she had finally gotten her long-desired for kiss from the man she admired. Elsa balled her lips and licked them, still tasting him on her. The chilly sea breeze whipped her hair back off of her forehead and the Queen sucked in a deep breath, holding it in for just a moment in an attempt to calm her racing heart. She exhaled and felt an enormous weight lift from her shoulders when she realized she could finally go home and not worry about anyone trying to kill her. For a while yet at least. The thought made a broad grin stretch across her face, and her musical laughter joined in with the sailors belting out Arendelle's national anthem as they sailed off into the night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, here we are. To wrap up this story, we'll end on this short chapter. There will be a short epilogue to follow, and since this chapter and that are both so short, they are both up tonight. There is also a big one-shot that takes place in between this chapter and the epilogue, though it isn't finished yet… so keep an eye out for that. Feel free to hold on reading the epilogue until that is posted if you feel so inclined.**

**I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read along with me, encouraged me, and helped me find my feet as a writer. Even if you didn't review or follow or favorite, seeing that you have read The Ice Man through the view chart feature was a huge boost to my confidence.**

**It has been a fantastic journey, and I'm so glad I decided to take it.**

Everything Will Be Alright

The journey back to Arendelle was a bit easier and quicker than the previous trip from just a few days ago, and luckily they had taken the time to restock their wares that last day in the Southern Isle. All four of the ships stuck together in tight formation, close enough for the Queen to traverse back and forth as she pleased by forming shifting bridges of ice. She spent time talking to the sailors and the soldiers, sharing what happened with the officers. Eventually the men on all of the ships found out, and instead of gloating with her, they offered support and advice. Elsa gladly welcomed it, and it made it easier for her to deal with the dreams and the bouts of guilt. What really helped, was the silent comfort Crixus provided just by staying at her side when she needed him. The man knew what it was like to take a life and how to deal with the possible guilt and depression. Since that night of escape, something had clicked between them, though they didn't make any more advances towards each other. There was barely any privacy on the _Sea Crocus_, and they could only really speak of what happened late at night. How they did this was to climb up to the first trestletree on the foremast and speak lowly in Latin, which was where they were now.

Crixus was wrapped tightly in a thick blanket to ward off the chilling ocean spray, his booted feet dangling over the edge of the platform. Elsa was on his left, clad in just her grungy clothes and bare feet, and her shoulder was pressed into his side. Their thighs were pressed together and the air between them was amicable. The sun had just set and they were watching the stars slowly emerge from the deep navy sky. They had been avoiding talking about him kissing her, but something in their attitudes tonight betrayed that it was time to do so. Crixus sighed heavily and cut his eyes at the content woman, warmth blossoming in his chest when he noticed the unconscious smile pulling at her expression.

"_Did you mean what you said? Before Craffus was executed?"_ He broke the silence.

Elsa shifted her gaze from the sky to his face in the dim light, studying him with mild confusion.

"_Mean what?"_

He swallowed nervously. "_That you loved me."_

Even in the twilight he could see the blush race across her cheeks. Elsa ducked her head shyly and bit her lip, her hands twisting in her lap.

"_Well I… I think I do."_ She started to panic when he stayed quiet._ "But I understand if you don't feel the same. You haven't had as much time as I have to move on from losing your loved one, and I don't want you to feel pressured-"_

"_Domina."_

Elsa's teeth clicked audibly when she closed her mouth. An awkward silence fell upon them and the Queen's heart began to sink heavily in her chest.

"_Domina… it's not that I don't care for you… I'm just… Frightened."_ He paused, working his jaw as he tried to find his words. "_I just… I need more time. I… Could you wait?"_

"_Wait?"_

The Gaul looked down at her and she almost cried from the raw desperation she saw in his eyes.

"_My heart is still broken, but could you wait for me? I know it is a selfish thing to ask."_

Elsa smiled thinly, but the sour disappointment in her chest was washed away by hope. Hope that one day he could return her affection. But he saw that this was not the answer she had been hoping for, and tears of shame prickled at the corners of his dark eyes.

"_I'll wait. For as long as you need me to."_

"_Domina, please do not put your life on hold if-"_

"_Crixus, I'm not going anywhere. I have a country to run and protect, I doubt I'll have any time for anything besides that for the next few months anyways."_ She rested her hand lightly on his knee in a placating gesture.

He smiled weakly and slumped over a little, his throat closing up from how unworthy he felt. "_I feel as if I don't deserve your kindness and patience."_

"_And I don't deserve your affection, yet I crave it. It will all work out for the better, whether we stay friends, or grow into something more."_

Since that discussion, the pair had easily fallen back into their normal routine. They helped and goofed off with the sailors, conducted any business with the Naval officers if it was needed, learned more skills from one another, and received a firm fatherly talking-to from Aster. That had been a _more_ than embarrassing situation and Elsa felt like she was sixteen years old again in her mother's parlor. She had been _extremely_ glad to take to the ratlines after enduring a half-hour lecture about being a responsible adult. The remaining three weeks of their journey home sped quickly by, and soon they were charging up the Fjord with their bows pointed at the rapidly approaching Arendelle. The crews on the ships worked with a renewed vigor with their home in sight after over two long months abroad. At one point, the Queen had even climbed to the very top of the foremast and created an icy surge under the surface to give them a boost. She got gentle ribbing about being too eager to get home for that one, but they were glad she pushed them ahead even if it was just a little. The Kingdom had seen their sails and by the time they could make out the Sea Gate, people were crowding the walls and the docks. To see the ships back so soon could either mean something very bad or very good.

Elsa gave the order for them to sail through the Sea Gate and to the docks closest to the Keep, hoping that there would be some berths open. After doing so, she walked the length of the ship to the bowsprit. Crixus had seen her and followed, ducking under the taught lines that tied to the foremast and took a seat on the edge on her left. They dangled their booted feet and watched the water streak past not ten feet beneath them. Their hands held on tightly to the rope leads as the bow lurched and plunged over the swells, spraying them with salty frothy mist in the late afternoon. Elsa waved and smiled at the people crowded on the towers of the Sea Gate as the _Sea Crocus_ cut past them. The Queen didn't care that she was indecently dressed and quite damp, she was just glad to be home after a fairly traumatizing experience. Bells echoed throughout the city to herald her return, and people crowded the piers for a chance to see them pass by.

"_They missed you, Domina."_

She just nodded and let a content smile pull at her lips, sighing softly when they rounded the wharves and saw the flagging signals to alert them that there was an available space. Elsa waited as patiently as she could for the sailors to reel in the sails and row them slowly to the berth. People were crowding ever pier and cried out in relief when they saw she was alive and well. On the Dock closest to the Keep, the Queen spotted Anna waiting with Kristoff on the very end. Elsa could tell she was holding back tears, and figured that Aster must have sent word ahead via raven to let them know what had happened. As they drew close enough for Elsa to speak and not shout, a man called out to her.

"Queen Elsa! We're happy to see you, but why so soon?"

She tried to mask a grimace with a smile and figured she'd answer them, since it would be known soon anyways.

"I'm afraid King Gerard of the Southern Isle and his son Hans still had a grudge against me. We almost didn't make it out of the Castle."

Gasps of disbelief and quickly rising cries for vengeance began to rise up, and a woman called out this time as she was almost past.

"Does that mean we're going to war?"

"I hope not. I killed the men myself."

Elsa ignored the murmurs and talk that suddenly rose up from the pier, her eyes fixed on her sister on the next glacially approaching berth. Finally, when Elsa trusted her legs, she pulled herself into a crouch and then launched herself through the air. She landed hard on the docks, but on her feet, stumbling a few steps before catching a tearful Anna in her arms. Elsa nearly had the breath knocked out of her but held on tight as her sister wrapped her in an almost too-tight hug. She could feel the Princess trembling in an attempt to hold back her tears, and Elsa had to tuck her face into the crook of Anna's neck. The Queen felt Crixus's weight thump to the decking and heard him greet Kristoff with a firm handshake. She heard Anna sniff and clear her throat before pulling back.

"Okay, let me look at you."

The younger woman held the Queen at an arm's length, her brow furrowing more and more when she took in her dirty and rumpled appearance. The trousers and loose shirt were stained and salty, the boots Crixus had given her for Christmas were well-broken in and darkened from use, her skin was grimy and it was a wonder her head wasn't full of dreadlocks.

"You're a wreck."

"Gee, _thanks_." The blonde rolled her eyes and stifled a smile.

"What's this?" Anna plucked the leather cord holding _Methuselah_ and Frederick's ring out of her shirt.

"Oh… long story short, a promise of good faith. I'll tell you about it later… _are you wearing a maternity dress?_" She hissed the end of her statement quietly in disbelief when she finally got a good look at the Princess.

Anna blushed faintly and a happy, radiant smile lit her face as she leaned in close. "Just so you know, I'm enlisting your help to get the nursery ready."

Elsa couldn't help the joyful laugh that burst from her chest as she wrapped her little sister up in a huge hug. She collected herself after a moment and leaned back, speaking in a hushed tone as the citizens began to mill about and go back to their businesses as the Queen's guard departed from the _Sea Crocus_.

"But… you _can't_ be far along, I was only gone for a little over two months!"

"I'm maybe three or four months along. As soon as I was well enough after getting… _injured_… We started trying. Elsa, what ever you end up doing, _please_ don't take this life for granted." Anna's eyes flickered behind the Queen to the two men. "It's too fragile to sit around and just wait."

The Queen smiled, almost sadly as she thought back to the decision she and Crixus had made, and gathered the Princess's hands with her own. "I won't. I promise."

* * *

><p>Four days later, Elsa was back hard at work. This time her days were full of catching up on what she had missed while she had been away, and luckily Anna had done a fine job of keeping everything organized. It certainly made it easier for her to figure out in order what had gone through and what had been shelved. She had taken a break from the enormous mountain of paperwork to get back into Court again, which was where she currently was. The hours of business had just ended for the day, and Elsa was speaking to the delegates and citizens who had attended. Anna was by her side, just as bouncy and jovial as ever but with a more cautious air. They had already started picking the colors for the baby's room, and the Queen had overseen the retrieval of the family's crib from storage herself.<p>

It was bittersweet in a way, to see Anna finally starting a family and not knowing if she'd ever have that… but it made her incredibly happy and gave her something to think about that wasn't connected to death and decay. She was witnessing new life, the growth of her family, and of the Kingdom. It was beautiful. Elsa had finally told Anna everything that had happened the night of the final attempt on her life, and couldn't help but weep when she told her that she and Crixus had decided to refrain from a relationship. She felt silly for breaking down in a disappointment that reflected what younger women felt, but kind-hearted Anna reassured her that everything would work out somehow. Of course, then she had to go and turn up the dial on her natural awkwardness and ask her how good the kiss was… but that was Anna. Finding the best in each situation, no matter how depressing or foul it was.

"Queen Elsa? Are you okay?" Anna asked her, her worry peeking through from under her manners in front of the guests.

The Queen started from her reverie, realizing in slight embarrassment that she had zoned out and let her gaze rest almost unseeingly on the Gaul across the vast and airy chamber. Her cheeks colored and she cleared her throat.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Just… a bit worn out still. It was a long and hard journey."

The people around them tittered and tutted like old hens, suggesting herbal maladies and a long rest to regain her strength. She smiled serenely and nodded patiently with each piece of housewife advice. Elsa could feel not only Anna's mildly curious gaze, but also Crixus's. She glanced back through the throng and caught his dark eyes that were warm and happy. The Queen couldn't help but smile privately to herself, and ducked her head briefly to her feet in a shy gesture when he returned it. Elsa cleared her throat again and forced herself to focus back on the conversations around her, laughing lightly when her sister got a little too enthusiastic about another woman's gown, watching how the Princess talked with her hands and treated the other woman with a kind respect. For an inkling of a second, it made her dread what could have happened had she not survived… But Elsa knew that they were safe now, and that thought alone was enough to make her blink back a few rogue tears of relief and bliss.

Yes… everything was going to be just fine.


	23. Epilogue

**This is the end, for now. Look for those oneshots this summer, and then further this August or September for a second story with Crixus, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. I need a short break to recharge and make sure I have my research done and my plot hammered out.**

**A special thank you to my beta, who is a kajillion level black belt master and a great source of knowledge for all my combat scenes. By the end of the sequel she's going to be an imperial galactic super soldier transformer. Just wait.**

**Thank you for making this an amazing experience, and I hope you stick around for a while yet.**

Home

Pure white snow swirled in enchanting flurries from the cotton sky, the muffled quiet broken by the crunch of feet on the ground and the silly laughter of the small family. Queen Elsa looked on from her cushioned seat on one of the stone benches, wrapped in blankets and furs even though she didn't need them. She watched Kristoff chase after his young son, barely eighteen month old Rolf, tearing through the powdery snow on stubby little legs. The tot was bundled in an outfit that closely resembled his father's old ice harvester outfit from all those years ago, but in royal purple and the dark green of Arendelle. His messy mop of strawberry blonde hair protruded at odd angles from where his woolen hat had smooshed up against it, pronouncing his little cowlick even more. His cheeks and nose were rosy red, and his bright blue eyes sparkled with delight.

"No, no Rolf, come back I need to put your hat on!" Kristoff sighed, waving the pom-pomed cap as he followed the speedy tot.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh and traded a look with Anna as she followed after her husband and rogue son with three-month-old Laila, named after their mother, in her arms. Motherhood looked wonderful on the Princess, maturing her and giving her two special gifts to channel her energy into when she wasn't assisting Elsa. Anna strolled past, her skirts and cloak leaving sweeping trails in her wake. The Queen leaned back and watched Olaf squish past her as he chased after Kristoff and Rolf. Heavy booted footsteps slowly approached from behind her where Olaf had come from, and a bundled up Crixus came into her line of vision. The blonde looked up and smiled when he rounded her crossed legs and sank down on the bench next to her. His shoulder pressed into hers and she extracted her hand from beneath her coverings and slipped it into his warm hand between them. The Queen stifled a silly grin when his fingers laced with hers. They had only decided to pursue a more romantic relationship that summer, and were still fairly discreet about it.

"_He is a happy child."_ The Gaul commented, his raspy voice low and soft in the muffled snowfall.

"_He is. Perhaps a bit too much for Kristoff now, with how fast he can go."_

"_Perhaps. When he is old enough, I will ask permission to train the lad. That will tire him out and teach discipline."_

"_Crixus, he's just barely a year and a half…"_ Elsa chuckled.

"_I was fighting and working for as long as I can remember."_

"_Different day and age."_

Crixus shot her a look that begged her to stop teasing him and she rolled her eyes.

"_Fine… but don't say I didn't warn you when Anna says no."_

"_Acceptable."_

Elsa squeezed his hand in hers and leaned minutely into his side, enjoying how solid and warm he felt. They were still in the blissful happiness of a new couple, but it only made the friendship they had cultured bloom and grow. The Queen and the Gaul had become a formidable team, and it was well known across the continent to refrain from making them your enemy. But right now, the formidable duo were content to just sit quietly and watch the family make their rounds about the small courtyard full of well-groomed gardens, even in the dead of winter with Christmas just around the corner. Elsa didn't know how long they sat there, but it was something she cherished any chance she got.

"_I have always wished to have a son…"_

The sudden and soft admittance from the large man at her side slightly stunned her. Elsa knew that her time was limited and watching Anna and Kristoff's family grow made her yearn for one of her own, but she hadn't mentioned it to the Gaul. To learn that he had similar thoughts planted a seed of hope in her chest that motherhood wouldn't pass her by. Elsa must have squeezed his hand a little tighter than usual because he squeezed back and turned his head to look down at her in curiosity.

"_What is it, Domina?"_

The queen cleared her throat and took a moment to find the words she was looking for without making assumptions. Elsa sucked in a steadying breath and released it with a quiet sigh. Deciding to tell him rather than bottle it up like she had the first year of their acquaintanceship, she anchored herself and looked up into his dark eyes.

"_Perhaps someday, if you still care for me and before I grow too old… I could be the one to give you a son?"_

The Gaul's expression turned from concern to surprise, then to disbelief and finally hope. She knew immediately that she had made the right choice and warmth blossomed in her chest as she watched a joyful smile pull his mouth into one of the widest smiles she had ever seen him have. No matter how many times he looked at her like that now, it still made butterflies swirl up inside her.

"_Truly? You mean this?"_

Elsa returned his beaming grin and held tighter to his hand, nodding firmly and arching a brow in her usual no-nonsense manner.

"_I would not have said so had I felt otherwise."_

Crixus let a laugh of pure happiness burble from his broad chest and pressed his forehead into Elsa's. He was quiet for a brief moment and then leaned back just a bit, their cloudy breaths mixing in between them.

"_Domina, your customs require you be wed for children."_

"_It does."_ She admitted.

"_Then… may I have the honor of becoming your husband?"_

Elsa didn't care who saw, she surged forward and kissed Crixus so hard she was surprised she didn't split her lip. The Gaul had to catch himself and Elsa to keep them from toppling off the bench when she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. When she pulled back she couldn't help but laugh at his dopey grin.

"_Is this summer too soon?"_

As soon as he had asked, Elsa shed her layers and hauled him to his feet to lead him back into the Keep with the intent to summon the priest, but pulled up short when she remembered that her sister was in the courtyard with them. The Queen changed course with a spring in her step and tugged the Gaul along by the hand in her wake. The Princess saw them approaching and smiled widely when she spotted their linked hands.

"Anna! I have something to tell you…"


End file.
